


Álvaro Vázquez

by lobazul



Series: Alvaritoverse [1]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Raoul fue hetero alguna vez, Alvarito, Domestic, M/M, agoney quieres mi colacao, alerta: adolescentes, alerta: niños, angst a otros, fluff a ratos, manejar con precaución
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 97,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: Álvaro Vázquez tiene cuatro años cuando todo su universo estalla en pedazos.





	1. Cuatro años

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/gifts), [Mereth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereth/gifts), [palubass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palubass/gifts), [luxinthetux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxinthetux/gifts).



> Pairing: EEELLAAAAS RAGONEYS
> 
> Rating: lo he bajado a G porque AQUÍ SÍ que estamos jugando al Pequeño Pony
> 
> Disclaimer: la historia que se narra en este fic es ficción, una simple adaptación de una idea mía con los nombres de Raoul y Agoney, que cojo prestados porque son muy bonitos (y los nombres también)
> 
> Aprovecho la resubida para dar las gracias por el seguimiento que ha tenido este fic. No pensaba que este locurón mío le fuera a gustar a tanta gente :)

Álvaro Vázquez tiene cuatro años cuando todo su universo estalla en pedazos.

Aunque en realidad él no se entera de mucho, porque no se puede ser muy consciente de las sutilezas del mundo que le rodea cuando uno es aún un crío de guardería. Pero sí que capta algunas cosas, detalles que se le quedarán grabados y que dentro de unos años recordará, encajándolos como una pieza más de las que componen el puzzle de su vida. De su historia con su padre y con Agoney.

Se le quedará grabada para siempre la imagen de la maleta sobre la cama, aunque nunca llegará a tener claro a quién pertenece. Y que su tío Álvaro se deja ver mucho más de lo normal durante esos días de caos, apareciendo con un juguete o una bolsa de chucherías para quedarse en casa con él durante horas. Recordará cuchicheos que se detenían cuando él aparecía, empujando su pequeño triciclo por toda la casa, y a su padre y a su madre cogiéndole en brazos para besarle a cada momento.

Serán todos recuerdos breves, apenas fogonazos de imágenes, de colores y de sonidos.

Todos salvo uno.

Uno en el que se ve a sí mismo fingiendo dormir en el sofá, la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de tío Álvaro, que lleva un buen rato hablando con su padre de Cosas de Adultos. Y en un momento terrorífico para un niño de su edad puede escuchar, con toda perfección, como su padre -ese ser infalible y omnipotente- se echa a llorar.

Recordará siempre la angustia en el pecho. Las ganas de levantarse para abrazarle, y a la vez el miedo de hacerlo. El quedarse quieto, conteniendo la respiración, seguro de que está haciendo algo malo por escuchar aquella conversación a hurtadillas. Convencido de que le castigarán si su padre o tío Álvaro descubren que no está dormido.

Y esa frase:

\- Es que no soy feliz, Álvaro. Me acojona pensarlo, pero es que no puedo seguir así.

Esa frase que su padre dice llorando, que Álvaro no entiende, pero cuyas palabras se graban a fuego, de forma indeleble, en la mente del niño de cuatro años.

Esa frase que tardará años en descifrar y que, de alguna forma, dará sentido a su vida.

 


	2. Desde siempre

Álvaro conoce a Agoney como conoce su habitación, la calle en la que vive o a _Bambi,_ el perro de peluche que duerme con él desde que era pequeño.

Es una cara habitual que forma parte del círculo de personas entre las que ha crecido y se siente seguro. Si le preguntaran no sería capaz de precisar qué relación exacta tiene con su padre -no tiene un estatus definido, como por ejemplo el tío Álvaro- pero sí que podría asegurar que siempre ha estado ahí y -espera él- siempre estará.

Tampoco es que les visite todos los días, como los abuelos, o como el tío, con el que salen a comer fuera todos los sábados. No forma parte del grupo de personas que cada mes acude a casa, y que en la mente de Álvaro siempre etiqueta como _amigos de sus padres._ En plural. Y es que él no cree que Agoney sea amigo de sus padres -en plural- porque resulta que, cuando viene a casa, su madre nunca está allí.

Agoney no aparece con una frecuencia que se pueda predecir -por ejemplo: una vez a la semana- ni un día concreto -por ejemplo: los martes-, y a veces a Álvaro le parece que lleva muchísimo tiempo sin verle mientras, en otros momentos, tiene la sensación de que está allí todos los días.

Donde sí está _siempre_ es en todos sus cumpleaños, y aunque de los primeros no se acuerde, si mira la galería de fotos “ _CUMPLEAÑOS ÁLVARO”_ en la tablet que le regalaron sus padres, puede vislumbrarle en algunas fotos, normalmente en segundo plano. Como si estuviera jugando al escondite.

También estuvo un día que llamaron a casa por la tarde, casi de noche, y papá le montó en el coche a toda prisa. Llegaron a un edificio grande que Álvaro no había visto en su vida, y allí en la puerta estaba Agoney, esperándoles. Era la primera vez que se encontraban con él en la calle, y Álvaro protestó cuando su padre y él se abrazaron, porque le aplastaron y no le dejaban casi respirar.

\- ¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo? -Le preguntó después Agoney, cogiéndole en brazos.

A Álvaro la idea no le hizo mucha gracia al principio, porque Agoney era Agoney, pero es que su padre era _su padre._ Hizo un mohín y miró al edificio y miró a su padre, que tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo.

\- Quiero quedarme con papá -contestó, haciendo un puchero.

Agoney arqueó las cejas.

\- ¿Seguro? Mira, tu papá se va a pasar la noche aquí, en este sitio que es tan aburrido, donde no hay juguetes ni televisor ni nada. En cambio en mi piso tienes todas las películas de Disney que quieras. Y una videoconsola.

Álvaro deshizo el puchero, aunque sólo un poco.

\- ¿Y me dejarás jugar con la consola?

\- Claro que sí.

\- ¿Toda la noche?

\- Hasta el amanecer.

- _Bueno._

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Pero me tienes que dejar jugar -le recordó en tono enfurruñado.

Agoney le besó la frente, apretándole más contra su cuerpo. Álvaro lo agradeció, porque tenía frío.

\- Es una promesa. Dale un beso a papá.

Álvaro le dio un beso a papá, se agarró a los hombros de Agoney y se pasó todo el camino de allí hasta el coche, y de coche al piso del amigo de su padre -en singular- preguntándole sobre los videojuegos que tenía.

Sólo satisfecha su inmediata curiosidad, se ocupó de asuntos más mundanos:

\- ¿Por qué tiene papá que pasar la noche en ese sitio tan aburrido?

Agoney estaba abriendo en ese momento la puerta de su casa. Cuando entró, Álvaro vio que era un piso pequeño, mucho más pequeño que el de sus padres, y también un poco más desordenado.

Le gustó el cambio. Era como su habitación, pero en grande.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la última vez que te resfriaste? ¿Cuando tu padre y yo te dijimos que tenías unos bichitos dentro del cuerpo que te hacían toser y tener mocos?

\- Sí. Qué asco.

\- Tu madre también tiene un bichito dentro, aquí -se agachó para hundirle el dedo en un lado de la barriga-. Se lo van a sacar en ese sitio. Por eso tu padre tiene que quedarse con ella.

Álvaro le miró, parpadeando.

\- ¿Se va a morir mi madre?

\- ¿Te moriste tú?

\- No.

\- Pues ya sabes -volvió a besarle la frente, rodeándole el cuello con el brazo durante un instante-. Tu tío Álvaro está ahora mismo jugando un partido, ¿quieres verle en la tele?

A Álvaro le encantaba el fútbol y le encantaba ver a su tío por la tele, por lo que asintió de inmediato, entusiasmado.

\- ¡Sí! -Le miró un momento más, dubitativo-. ¿Pero me prometes que mami va a estar bien?

Agoney, que estaba ya de pie, bajó la mano y le apretó la cabeza contra el costado de su cuerpo.

\- Te lo prometo.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Álvaro olvidara toda preocupación.

A fin de cuentas, conocía a Agoney desde siempre. Y nunca le había mentido.

 


	3. Separación

Álvaro ya casi tiene cinco años el día que su padre se lo lleva a solas al centro comercial, y luego al cine, y luego al _McDonald’s_ , y luego le sienta junto a él en el sofá del piso de Agoney con las palabras Charla Seria escritas en la frente.

\- Álvaro, te tengo que decir una cosa.

\- Mamá y tú os vais a separar, ¿verdad?

Su padre se le queda mirando boquiabierto, y a la vez se pone un poco rojo, que es lo que suele hacer cuando ocurre algo que no espera o que no le gusta.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha…?

\- Nadie. Pero vi unos dibujos con Agoney en los que el papá perrito le decía a sus hijos que se separaba pero antes se los llevaba al parque de atracciones -baja la cabeza-. Claro que nosotros no hemos ido al parque de atracciones.

Su padre mira a otro lado y murmura algo indescifrable sobre _los dibujos de hoy en día._ Después le coloca una mano en el hombro, apretándole un poco. Álvaro se siente algo más seguro, aunque no mucho.

\- Mamá y yo nos vamos a separar -confirma-. Pero tu vida no va a cambiar nada.

Es inútil que intente quitarle hierro; es escuchar la temida palabra y los ojos de Álvaro se llenan de lágrimas como si hubiera abierto un grifo. Se echa a llorar en un llanto desconsolado que pilla por sorpresa a su padre, lo que hace que se ponga aún más rojo mientras le abraza, murmurándole frases hechas al oído que no tienen el mínimo efecto en él.

Es en ese momento cuando aparece Agoney.

\- Alvarito -le sonríe como si Álvaro no se estuviera deshidratando por los ojos-. ¿Me lo dejas cinco minutos, Raoul?

No espera a que conteste; lo levanta en volandas y se lo lleva con él, cargándole en su hombro hasta la cocina. Álvaro sigue llorando, aunque con menos intensidad; cuando Agoney le deja sentado al borde de la mesa, ya apenas lagrimea un poco, gimoteando débilmente.

\- Toma, cariño -el cantarín acento del amigo de su padre resuena en su oído cuando se acerca para tenderle un pañuelo-. Llora lo que quieras. Estás en tu derecho.

Por alguna razón, Álvaro deja de llorar en cuanto le dice eso. Sonándose estruendosamente la nariz.

\- Mis padres se separan -revela, en tono trágico.

Agoney le mira a un metro de distancia, apoyado sobre la encimera con los brazos cruzados. Serio.

\- Lo sé.

\- Si mis padres se separan es que no se quieren -se indigna, mirando a Agoney para invitarle a que comparta su indignación-. Yo no quiero que mis padres no se quieran.

Patalea con las piernas en el aire. Agoney le está mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? -Se sorprende Álvaro-. Porque… Está mal.

Agoney descruza los brazos, aunque sin acercarse.

\- Que tus padres dejen de quererse entre ellos no significa que vayan a dejar de quererte a ti, ¿lo sabes?

Álvaro se queda un momento pensativo, intentando asimilar la frase.

\- Ya lo sé, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero es que yo quiero que mis padres se quieran -murmura, haciendo ademán de ir a echarse a llorar otra vez.

Agoney se gira un momento, abriendo un armario y rebuscando dentro. Cuando se le mira de nuevo, tiene una chocolatina en la mano. Se la tiende con un guiño, acercándose a él.

Álvaro la coge con aire inseguro.

\- Papá no me deja comer chocolate por la noche.

\- Papá está en el salón y tú y yo estamos aquí, amiguito -replica Agoney, agarrándole con suavidad de los hombros-. Ahora hablemos tú y yo, de hombre a hombre.

El niño abre con rapidez la chocolatina, dando un mordisco y asintiendo.

Agoney espera a que haya masticado y tragado para empezar.

\- ¿Sabes la niña que vive en el piso de abajo?

\- ¿Esa tonta?

Agoney esboza una media sonrisa.

\- ¿Y si te digo que tienes que hacerte amigo suyo?

Álvaro casi se atraganta con la chocolatina.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No me gusta!

\- Exacto -Agoney sigue sujetándole, y sus manos tienen el extraño efecto de calmar al niño-. No puedo forzarte a querer a alguien por el que no sientes nada. ¿Y si te obligara a jugar todas las tardes con ella?

\- Pero _no_ quiero jugar con ella.

\- Serías infeliz -concluye Agoney. Álvaro se queda quieto, pensativo, observándole-. Es triste que tus padres no se quieran, pero si les obligáramos a estar juntos no serían felices, como tú no serías feliz si tuvieras que juntarte con mi vecinita de abajo. ¿Me entiendes por dónde voy, cariño?

Álvaro no contesta inmediatamente. Termina de devorar el chocolate mientras rumia las palabras de Agoney, asintiendo con aire sombrío.

\- Pero _yo_ quiero que ellos estén juntos.

Agoney le rodea con los brazos, atrayéndole a su cuerpo. Álvaro se pega todo lo que puede, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

\- A veces tienes que dejar de pensar en lo que tú quieres, Alvarito. A veces lo único que importa es que la persona a la que amas sea feliz, aunque tome decisiones que a ti no te gustan -baja la cabeza para besarle suavemente el pelo-. Y ellos van a estar siempre contigo.

Álvaro no tiene muy claro que lo haya entendido todo, pero se está tan bien abrazado a Agoney que no le importa. Incluso se le han pasado las ganas de llorar; ya sólo siente calma, y una especie de tristeza sorda.

\- Quiero a mi madre y a mi padre -dice, sintiendo que lo que dice es correcto-. Tú quieres a mi padre, ¿verdad Agoney?

La voz de Agoney vuelve a sonar muy cerca de su oído.

\- Verdad.

\- No dejes de quererle nunca. Tú no, por favor.

Tampoco tiene muy claro lo que le pide. Pero sí sabe lo que no quiere que suceda: que Agoney se pelee con su padre y deje de ser una constante en su vida, que deje de llevarle a su casa a jugar con la consola o de ir a sus cumpleaños.

Y perderle para siempre.

Agoney suspira tan hondo que Álvaro siente su pecho hincharse y deshincharse contra su mejilla.

\- Nunca, amiguito. Nunca.


	4. Domingo

Su padre se va de casa un domingo, y Álvaro lo recuerda porque, a la depresión de tener cole al día siguiente, se le suma el hecho de verle con una maleta en la puerta. Agachado en el suelo frente a él.

\- Tienes que portarte bien con mamá, ¿vale?

Álvaro asiente con la cabeza, intentando erguirse en toda su estatura, porque ahora que su padre se marcha, él se queda como único hombre de la casa. Su madre está detrás de él, y casi puede verla, los labios apretados en una fina línea.

Si le preguntaran, diría que no se nota casi que se van a separar. Porque están más o menos como siempre: en silencio y sin mirarse.

\- ¿Voy a volver a verte?

Su padre extiende una mano, acariciándole el pelo. Sonríe.

\- Mañana mismo.

Siempre le reconforta verle sonreír. Su padre es un hombre muy serio que sonríe muy poco y que nunca hace bromas. Sólo se ríe con él y, a veces, con Agoney; un día, Álvaro les pilló riendo a carcajadas, y casi se cayó de culo al suelo de la impresión.

\- ¿Te vas con Agoney?

Teme haber dicho algo malo cuando su padre borra la sonrisa, y su madre se remueve y carraspea tras él. Hay un silencio pesado que sobrecoge y le hace pensar que igual el nombre de Agoney es como una palabrota para su madre, y no hay que decirlo jamás delante de ella.

Un momento después, su padre recupera la sonrisa y vuelve a acariciarle el pelo.

\- Me voy a quedar en su piso hasta que encuentre algo -asegura, aunque no lo dice mirando a Álvaro, sino hacia su madre, que espera tras él-. Y te prometo que lo primero que vamos a amueblar allí va a ser tu habitación.

\- ¡Qué guay! -Grita el niño, porque no tuvo oportunidad de participar en la concepción de su habituación actual, y la idea le atrae muchísimo-. ¿Pero voy a tener habitación allí también?

\- Claro -y cuando él se incorpora, manteniendo la mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, ya no le mira a él sino a ella, que sigue detrás-. Vas a vivir la mitad del tiempo con cada uno de nosotros, ¿verdad?

Álvaro se gira hacia su madre, un poco sorprendido. A ella le cuesta despegar los ojos del rostro de su aún marido, pero cuando lo hace sonríe un poco y asiente, dando una palmadita en el hombro del niño.

\- Cierto.

\- ¿Eso se puede? -Inquiere el niño-. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no podemos vivir sin ti, ninguno de los dos -resuelve su madre, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente.

A Álvaro le gusta la respuesta, y ya está fantaseando con la habitación que tendrá en casa de su padre -enorme, pintada de azul y blanco, con muchos posters de la Patrulla Canina y del Espanyol en la pared, y una foto firmada del tío Álvaro presidiéndolo todo- cuando este vuelve a agacharse para darle un abrazo que le corta la respiración.

No suele abrazarle así. No mucho.

\- Te quiero, Álvaro. Pórtate bien y nos vemos mañana.

\- Adiós, papá -y entonces, como una idea que se le ocurre de repente-. Dale un beso a Agoney de mi parte y dile que le quiero mucho.

Se crea otro breve silencio antes de que su padre asienta.

\- Lo haré -y después, dos besos secos en la mejilla de ella, antes de agarrar su maleta-. Adiós.

Recordará siempre el sonido de las ruedas de la maleta de su padre por el suelo del pasillo. Y cómo, a medida que se aleja, una opresión creciente se le va instalando en el pecho.

Una solitaria lágrima aparece en su mejilla.

Es un domingo cuando su padre se va de casa, convirtiéndole, ya oficialmente, en el hijo de unos padres divorciados.


	5. La llamada

Tiene cinco años y medio cuando toca por primera vez el piano.

Es en casa de Agoney, porque aunque su padre hace tiempo que vive en un piso grande no muy lejos del de su madre -y, sí, Álvaro tiene una habitación allí, y es tan grande y guay como había imaginado- van a visitarle casi todas las semanas.

A veces incluso le deja a solas con él durante horas; a Álvaro le gusta que lo haga porque Agoney le da chocolatinas, juega con él a la consola y ven películas de dibujos sin que nadie le esté recordando continuamente que se lave los dientes o que haga los deberes.

\- ¿Cuando me dejas con Agoney es porque tienes que trabajar? -Le preguntó un día a su padre, camino a casa de su amigo.

\- Sí. Cuando tengo que trabajar y tu tío está entrenando.

\- Ah -su cerebro infantil trabajó a toda velocidad, sabiendo que había algo que se le escapaba-. ¿Y no hay nadie más con quien puedas dejarme?

Su padre giró la cabeza hacia él con tanta brusquedad que Álvaro dio un respingo. Le miró entre la sorpresa y la preocupación, inclinándose sobre él con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta quedarte con él?

\- ¡Al revés, me gusta mucho! -Exclamó, porque intuía que su padre se había llevado una impresión equivocada-. Pero es raro. A los niños de mi clase los suelen dejar con tíos, con abuelos…

Su padre se le quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada, y Álvaro pensó que le gustaría saber qué pasaba por su cabeza. Se sintió un poco aliviado cuando le vio sonreír; porque si él sonreía, es que todo estaba bien.

\- Agoney es un muy buen amigo mío -explicó, tomando su mano-. Le conozco desde hace años y es la persona a la que confiaría lo que más quiero en el mundo -ante el silencio del niño, le apretó la mano-. Me refiero a ti.

\- Oh.

Fin de la discusión.

Así que Álvaro se pasa horas en el piso del amigo, muy buen amigo, de su padre.

Y es en una de esas cuando toca por primera vez el piano.

Agoney le ha colocado por millonésima vez la misma película de dibujos que Álvaro ha insistido en ver.

\- Estoy al fondo del pasillo, trabajando, ¿vale? Si te asomas puedes verme -le roza el flequillo con los dedos-. Avísame cuando quieras la merienda.

\- Vale.

Al principio a Álvaro le parece perfecto que se vaya, así no tiene que darle codazos para que no ronque si se queda dormido viendo la película -no entiende cómo a Agoney no puede gustarle si él la ha visto docenas de veces ya-. Y tiene el sofá entero para él.

Pero de repente, rebobina lo dicho por el amigo de su padre y una pregunta espolea toda su curiosidad.

_¿En qué trabajará Agoney?_

Bajando del sofá, se propone averiguarlo.

Tal y como le ha dicho, si se asoma al pasillo puede ver, al fondo, una habitación con la puerta entreabierta. Y le parece distinguir la espalda de Agoney, sentado, con unos cascos alrededor de las orejas.

Cuando se acerca un poco más escucha una especie de música, y tan sólo unos pasos más tarde se da cuenta de que es el propio Agoney, cantando.

Y descubre que Agoney canta _muy bien._

Se asoma lleno de curiosidad y a la vez de fascinación. Es una habitación pequeña, con una de las paredes parcialmente ocupada por un piano portátil. Agoney está sentado delante, tocando mientras canta algo, unos cascos puestos y un bloc de notas sobre las rodillas.

Se detiene cuando capta movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Por una fracción de segundo, Álvaro piensa que va a regañarle por interrumpir su trabajo -cosa absurda, puesto que Agoney no le ha regañado _nunca-_ pero en su lugar le sonríe.

\- Hola, amiguito -se quita los cascos, dejándolos enganchados a su cuello-. ¿Ya te has cansado de la peli?

Álvaro niega con la cabeza y Agoney se encoge de hombros. _“Lástima”_ , le parece que masculla, mientras Álvaro se acerca.

 - ¿Eso es un piano? -Cuando Agoney asiente con la cabeza, se acerca más-. Pero no suena.

\- No suena porque tengo los auriculares conectados -le explica Agoney, inclinándose para desenganchar una clavija de un lateral-. Mira, ¿ves?

En cuanto vuelve a pulsar las teclas, el piano emite un sonido bajo y vibrante que deja completamente fascinado al niño. Extiende una mano en un gesto impulsivo, deseando tocarlo. Pero la deja en el aire, alzando la mirada hacia Agoney.

De alguna forma intuye que ese objeto grande y alargado, de un negro brillante, es _muy_ importante.

Una parte de la vida y del alma del hombre que tiene enfrente.

Pero Agoney alarga su mano para coger la de Álvaro, animándole a acercarse.

\- ¿Quieres tocarlo, Alvarito?

Alvarito asiente.

Nunca olvidará ese momento.

Agoney agarrándole de las axilas, alzándole hasta colocárselo sobre las rodillas.

Ver las teclas del piano desde arriba, una fila bicolor que parece extenderse hasta el infinito.

El tacto suave cuando coloca la mano encima, con mucho cuidado, apenas atreviéndose a pulsar con el dedo; hasta arrancar un sonido potente y lleno de matices que le vibra en el fondo del estómago.

Y Agoney contra su espalda, su blanca sonrisa cuando gira la cabeza para mirarle, buscando quién sabe qué.

Buscando lo que encuentra.

\- Déjame, amiguito.

Las manos de Agoney agarrando las suyas, colocándolas con mucho cuidado sobre el teclado. Y sin dejar de sonreír, inclinado sobre el niño, va pulsando suavemente sobre sus dedos, haciendo que Álvaro toque sus primeras notas, que cree su primera melodía.

Que haga, a cinco años de edad, _música._

Nunca se le olvidará esa emoción, ni cómo esa canción improvisada tiembla en sus dedos, colándose por sus oídos, llenando su mente. Como si en lugar del piano, la música surgiera de él.

Y Agoney apartando de repente sus manos, dejando que Álvaro siga pulsando las teclas a su voluntad. Probando, experimentando, disfrutando al encadenar unos sonidos con otros hasta que la habitación se llena de música.

Tampoco se le olvidará cómo sonríe Agoney cuando deja de tocar. Y Álvaro, sintiéndose extrañamente exhausto; notando por primera vez -aunque en ese momento no sepa identificarlo- ese vacío del músico que lo deja todo en el escenario.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Álvaro -Agoney le abraza y le besa la mejilla-. ¿Quieres seguir tocando?

Álvaro sabe que hay una película en la tele, un juego en la consola y mucho chocolate en el armario; pero también ha sentido por primera vez esa emoción primigenia, esa llamada de la música que parece surgir del brillante piano, invitándole a seguir. A apoyar sus manos en las teclas pulidas y fundirse con el instrumento hasta arrancar los más bellos sonidos de él.

Así que asiente.

Sentado en las rodillas de Agoney, aprende el nombre de las notas y toca, de una forma que parece nacerle de dentro, su primera escala.

Y no sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero de repente Agoney gira el cuello, y ahí está su padre, en el umbral de la puerta. Contemplándolo todo.

Por un momento Álvaro sólo puede mirarle, incapaz de descifrar su expresión.

\- Raoul -Agoney rompe el silencio, rodeándole con un brazo y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sonrisa que se refleja en su voz-. Parece que tu hijo sigue tus pasos.

Álvaro no entiende muy bien a qué se refiere, pero no le importa, porque de repente su padre está junto a ellos, rodeándoles con los brazos a Agoney y a él, apretándoles contra su pecho, y todo vuelve a estar _bien._

Y sólo años después Álvaro entenderá qué es esa gota que le cae en el pelo cuando su padre inclina la cabeza para besarle la frente; en ese día donde, gracias a Agoney, siente por primera vez la llamada de la música.


	6. Las cosas que Álvaro sabe

A Álvaro le hacen mucha gracia los adultos.

Hacen esa cosa de cuchichear mucho, cerrar la puerta de su habitación, distraerle con cualquier excusa o sencillamente negarse a hablar ante su presencia. Como si Álvaro fuera tonto o no se enterara de lo que pasa.

Pero se entera, vaya que si se entera. Y a veces le dan ganas de coger al adulto en concreto, espetarle la verdad a la cara y decirle: _“¿ves? Soy un niño, pero no soy tonto”._

Por ejemplo:

Se entera de que a su madre no le hace mucha gracia que toque el piano, porque la primera vez que se lo dice -cuando su padre le deja en casa con los ojos brillantes de puro contento- ella sólo sonríe un poco, le da una palmadita en la cabeza y le manda a la ducha -pese a que ya se ha duchado esa mañana-. Y luego, cuando sale de su habitación, la escucha en el salón hablando por teléfono, probablemente con su tía o con alguna de sus amigas:

\- Sí, el piano… Ahora es el piano, antes era que mi cuñado entrenaba y los abuelos son muy mayores para andar acarreando con el niño, y en el futuro será… El caso, siempre es él. Siempre ha sido él… Ya, yo me he negado a verlo, tienes razón, ¿pero sabes qué es lo mejor? Que Raoul tampoco lo ve.

Y le dan ganas de interrumpir para decirle a su madre que no se preocupe, que el piano le gusta mucho, que no lo va a dejar en un futuro, y que además le está enseñando Agoney, el amigo de su padre, que es el mejor profesor del mundo.

Pero se calla, porque, ¿qué sabrá su madre de tocar el piano?

Y otro ejemplo:

Se entera de que a su padre no le hace gracia que Agoney tenga otros amigos cuando, un día que van de camino por su barrio, tocan a su casa y es otro hombre quien les abre la puerta.

Cuando ve ese rostro desconocido, Álvaro teme haberse equivocado de piso; llega a levantar la cabeza para comprobar el número de planta, sólo para descubrir que están en el lugar correcto.

Entonces, pregunta:

\- Hola, ¿está Agoney?

Y menos mal que lo hace él, porque su padre se queda callado, tan callado que Álvaro le mira con el reproche pintado en el rostro. ¿No se supone que los adultos deben servir para estas cosas?

\- Sí, sí, pasad. Ahora mismo le digo que salga, podéis esperarle en el salón.

A Álvaro no le gusta la naturalidad con la que el desconocido les franquea el paso, ni que les indique dónde tienen que esperar, como si _él_ no hubiera pasado tantas horas en esa casa que prácticamente la conoce como propia. ¡Si su padre hasta tiene una copia de la llave!

Hablando de su padre…

Álvaro se gira hacia él, esperando que haga algo, que le aclare a ese señor al que no han visto en su vida que él no es _nadie_ para decirle qué tienen o qué no tienen que hacer en casa de su amigo Agoney. Pero su padre se mantiene callado, los ojos clavados en un punto del vacío, y Álvaro juraría que está evitando mirarle.

Afortunadamente, Agoney no tarda en surgir por el fondo del pasillo.

\- ¡Agoney!

Álvaro le saluda con un poquito más de entusiasmo de lo habitual, y a lo mejor hace años que no le salta a los brazos como lo está haciendo, pero intuye que es importante que ese hombre sepa que Agoney es amigo suyo, muy amigo de su padre; y que si alguien no pinta nada allí, en todo caso, será él.

Pero su padre sigue decepcionándole, porque en lugar de acercarse él también para abrazarle -Álvaro se ha fijado en que lo hacen siempre que se ven, y siempre con una sonrisa- se queda donde está, las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Contemplándoles.

Agoney tampoco le saluda como siempre.

\- Ah, Raoul, no os esperaba…

\- Ya, tenía que comprarle a este unas cosas y… Digo, voy a subir a que Alvarito le salude.

\- ¿Queréis sentaros y…?

\- No, no, no. Si sólo hemos subido a saludar, de verdad. Además, tenemos cosas que hacer y se nos hace tarde.

\- ¿Seguro?

Álvaro, que está aún apretado contra el pecho de Agoney, enganchado a sus hombros, puede notar cómo contiene el aliento mientras espera la respuesta de su padre. Y jura por el tío Álvaro que es una de las cosas más raras que haya visto nunca.

\- Segurísimo. Álvaro, vamos -le hace una seña con la cabeza y después se gira hacia el tercer hombre, la barbilla alzada como hacen los niños en el patio del cole cuando están a punto de pelearse-. Encantado.

El niño suspira de pena, pero tras darle un beso a Agoney en la mejilla, baja obedientemente al suelo.

Su padre pasa el resto del día callado, sin apenas sonreír ni hablar con Álvaro.

Y a él le dan ganas de sentarse con él y decirle que no sea tonto, que a él tampoco le cae bien el señor ese, pero que Agoney tiene derecho a tener más amigos. Él tiene muchos amigos, en el cole, y lo considera de lo más natural.

Pero uno no le regaña a su propio padre, y menos aún le llama tonto, así que se muerde la lengua mientras suspira.

_Adultos._

Y otro más:

Esta vez es Agoney quien se ha presentado en casa, lo que no es raro pero sí poco habitual. Ha sido Álvaro quien le ha abierto la puerta, llevándose la sorpresa del siglo al encontrárselo detrás, con su mejor sonrisa y un paquete alargado, envuelto en papel de regalo, entre las manos.

\- ¿Para mí? Pero no es mi cumpleaños, ni mi santo, ni…

\- ¿Acaso se necesitan excusas para hacer regalos a las personas a las que quieres? Lo he visto en un escaparate y he pensado en ti, amiguito. Nada más.

Su padre ya está allí cuando empieza a desenvolverlo. Los dos adultos se saludan con un escueto _“hola”,_ pero Álvaro no les presta atención, porque ha terminado de desenvolver el regalo y ahora lo está mirando, boquiabierto.

Es un teclado.

Adaptado a su tamaño, pero es un teclado y es de verdad, no como esos teclados programables y llenos de luces de colores que venden en las jugueterías y que alguna vez ha probado, con un mohín de disgusto. El que Agoney le ha regalado es de color negro, sobrio, sin más interruptores que los necesarios, con una clavija para conectarle unos auriculares.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Le pregunta Agoney, ante su silencio.

Álvaro se entierra en su pecho con tanta violencia que le hace caer al suelo, y los dos acaban tumbados de espaldas sobre la alfombra, abrazándose entre risas.

Cuando el niño mira arriba, se encuentra con el rostro de su padre.

\- Dale las gracias a Agoney -ordena, suavizando después el tono-. Y vete a buscarle un sitio en tu cuarto y a probarlo un poco. Ahora vamos nosotros.

\- ¡Vale!

Se da perfecta cuenta de que le están echando del salón para poder hablar a solas, pero no le importa, porque lo que ellos no saben -lo que esos adultos tan sabelotodos ni siquiera sospechan- es que Álvaro tiene sus propios métodos para enterarse de qué pasa.

Corre a su habitación, desempaqueta el teclado, lo deja sobre la mesa de su escritorio y entonces -quitándose las zapatillas, y caminando de puntillas- vuelve sigilosamente por el pasillo, asomándose.

Tal y como esperaba, están hablando.

Lo que no esperaba era verles mirándose frente a frente, los puños apretados y esa actitud de ir a pegarse de un momento a otro. Y le parte un poco el corazón, porque ellos, que son tan amigos, no deberían mirarse _nunca_ así.

\- Te esperé durante años y te esperé más de lo que una persona normal esperaría a otra -le está diciendo Agoney, moviendo la cabeza-. Pero no voy a dedicarte mi vida entera, Raoul. _Ya_ no.

Álvaro ladea la cabeza, un poco confuso. ¿Esperarle, dónde?

\- Sabes que mi situación era complicada.

\- No más que la de cualquiera.

\- ¿No más que la de cualquiera? -Su padre se ha puesto rojo; mal asunto, piensa Álvaro-. ¿Crees que yo estaba preparado para que me cambiara la vida con veintiún años?

Álvaro no sabe a qué se refiere, pero Agoney sí debe de saberlo, porque esboza una sonrisa. Pero no es una sonrisa como las que le suele dedicar a él, sino una mueca cruel que apenas reconoce.

\- ¿Sabes lo que más me jode de esto, Raoul? -Y tampoco le ha escuchado nunca alzar la voz; de repente, tiene ganas de llorar-. Que lleves seis años poniendo a tu hijo de excusa cuando sabes que, para mí, nunca fue un problema.

\- Eso no lo decías al principio.

\- ¡Claro que no lo decía al principio! -Exclama de nuevo Agoney, haciendo que Álvaro se encoja sobre sí mismo y que su padre le haga señas a su amigo para que baje la voz-. Imagínate cómo me sentí cuando salí y vi que habías metido el culo en el armario, y esta vez a lo grande -Álvaro arruga la frente. ¿Qué tendrá que ver un armario en esto?-. Pero sabes que le quise desde que le vi, así que ten al menos los santos cojones de responsabilizarte de tus propias decisiones, Raoul. Que tienes ya una edad.

Álvaro se tapa la boca con la mano, sorprendido porque Agoney haya dicho una palabrota, y de las gordas.

Su padre, que un minuto antes parecía a punto de pelearse con él, ahora mira al suelo. Triste.

\- Siento todo el daño que te he hecho.

\- Tarde, mi niño.

\- Ya -se muerde los labios. ¿Está a punto de llorar? A Álvaro se le humedecen los ojos al pensarlo-. Sólo quería que supieras que estoy aquí, Ago. Y que el día que tú quieras, yo… Seguiré estando aquí.

Agoney asiente.

¿Es su imaginación o él también tiene cara de ir a echarse a llorar de un momento a otro?

\- Tengo que irme, Raoul. Despídeme de…

\- No Agoney, por favor, no te…

Su padre da un paso al frente, haciendo ademán de alargar la mano para agarrarle.

Pero en el último momento, mira a su amigo a los ojos y se detiene.

Agoney echa la cabeza hacia atrás y le devuelve la mirada.

\- A veces la gente necesita desconectar un poco -se da media vuelta-. Adiós, mi niño.

Y se va.

Y su padre da un paso hacia atrás cuando escucha la puerta cerrarse, buscando a tientas el sofá para sentarse.

Quedándose allí, con la cabeza enterrada en las manos, durante un buen rato.

Álvaro se desliza de vuelta a su habitación.

Lo hace pensando que nada le gustaría más que poder hablar con los dos a la vez, con Agoney y con su padre, y explicarles que no pueden discutir.

Porque a lo mejor él es sólo un niño de seis años que poco o nada sabe de la vida.

Pero hasta un niño sabe que dos personas que se quieren tanto no deberían pelearse _jamás._

 


	7. El profesor

 

Casi se desmaya de alivio la siguiente vez que su padre le lleva a casa de Agoney.

Temía no volver a verle jamás, y, temeroso de que su padre descubriera que les había estado espiando, no se ha atrevido a mencionar el nombre de su amigo en su presencia.

Pero cuando le monta en el coche y le anuncia su destino, el niño sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Y al ver a Agoney recibirles en la puerta de su casa - _solo-_ alberga la ligera esperanza de que todo sea como siempre.

Esperanza que se rompe rápidamente.

\- Hola, Ago.

\- Hola, Raoul.

Ni abrazo ni sonrisas. Un escueto golpe de cabeza, una mano que se alza en el aire. Separación y espacio entre ellos. Miradas que no se cruzan nunca.

Una tirantez que incluso un niño pequeño puede notar.

Una pesadez que se le mete en el estómago, en el pecho, que le pone triste.

Muy triste.

Pero ninguno de los dos adultos lo nota, o si lo nota no hace el mínimo comentario, porque ya se sabe que a los adultos las cosas de niños suelen parecerles… en fin, eso. Cosas De Niños.

Como si los niños, a veces, no vieran la realidad de una forma mucho más cristalina que ellos.

\- Dentro de poco habrá que buscarte un profesor de verdad -comenta Agoney mientras Álvaro y él se sientan ante el piano; hace tiempo que instaló otra silla junto a la suya.

\- Pero mi profesor eres tú.

Agoney se echa a reír, lo que hace fruncir el ceño al niño, porque su comentario _no_ pretendía ser gracioso. Lanza una mirada interrogativa a su padre, que se encoge de hombros desde la puerta de la habitación. Serio.

\- Yo no soy profesor de nada -menea la cabeza Agoney-. Toco un poco el piano, pero…

\- _Miente_ -interrumpe su padre desde la puerta, y es tan brusco, tan frío, que hasta Álvaro da un respingo. En cuanto a Agoney, se le queda mirando con los ojos como platos, pero su padre le sostiene la mirada sin dejar de hablar-. Toca muy bien el piano y además sabe enseñar a tocarlo. Pero siempre ha tenido esa manía de infravalorarse a sí mismo.

Agoney parpadea.

\- Raoul…

\- Pregúntale quién compone la mitad de las canciones de las películas de dibujos que ves -se da media vuelta-. Os dejo. Me voy a dar un paseo, luego vuelvo.

Álvaro espera a que Agoney diga algo, pero parece sorprendido, como cuando un maestro te pregunta algo y no te lo sabes.

Cuando escuchan cerrarse la puerta principal de la casa, baja la cabeza.

\- Bueno, amiguito -suspira- pues hoy vamos a repasar…

\- ¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho?

Su pregunta a bocajarro le deja callado durante unos segundos.

\- Tu padre tiene una forma muy particular de ver la situación, y…

\- ¿Qué significa infravalorarse? -Pregunta, y al coger aire dispara otra batería de preguntas-. ¿Es verdad que las canciones de las pelis son tuyas? ¿En qué trabajas? ¿Por qué nunca me cuentas nada de ti mismo?

Y al ver la cara que le pone Agoney, esa cara de Adulto En Problemas, sabe que está buscando la forma más fácil para cambiar de tema, para evadirse de la conversación, así que le señala con el dedo mientras siente cómo su rostro se pone rojo y caliente.

\- Contéstame. Estoy harto de que no me contestéis por ser un niño.

La reacción de Agoney le resulta curiosa y graciosa a partes iguales.

El amigo de su padre esboza lentamente una sonrisa, una sonrisa cargada de cariño, alargando el brazo para alborotarle el pelo en un gesto que le deja descolocado.

\- Dios, no puede negar que es tu padre… De acuerdo, amigo Álvaro, contestaré a tus preguntas -se gira en la silla para poder mirarle frente a frente-. Trabajo en la música, como ya te puedes imaginar. Principalmente me dedico a componer, sobre todo para películas de dibujos animados hechas en España, pero también adapto al castellano algunas cosas de Disney, y a veces incluso lo canto. Pero no suelo cantar mucho.

\- ¿Por qué?

Agoney se señala la garganta con una sonrisa triste.

\- Tengo problemas en las cuerdas vocales y no puedo abusar de la voz. He dado algunos conciertos, voy de vez en cuanto a tocar y cantar a algún sitio, pero no puedo ganarme la vida solamente así, como hace tu padre.

Álvaro frunce el ceño.

\- Así que es verdad que mi padre es cantante.

_\- ¿Qué?_

Agoney le mira como si no comprendiera. Álvaro resopla, en un arranque de impaciencia que señala como digno hijo de Raoul Vázquez.

A veces los adultos son idiotas.

\- Siempre me han dicho que mi padre canta, pero nunca le he escuchado cantar, ni en casa ni en ningún lado.

Álvaro ha visto a Agoney sorprendido muchas veces, pero nunca como en ese momento. Le entran ganas de reírse al ver cómo abre la boca en una O perfecta, y si no lo hace es porque están hablando de un tema serio y de los temas serios no hay que reírse nunca.

\- ¿Nunca has escuchado a Raoul cantar?

El niño niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿No te han llevado a ningún concierto? -Vuelve a negar-. ¿Ni siquiera en un vídeo?

Álvaro se encoge de hombros.

Agoney le mira, verdaderamente impactado. Se lleva una mano a la frente, revolviéndose el flequillo con aire pensativo. Y cuando habla de nuevo, su voz suena como si estuviera recordando algo que sucedió hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Cuando conocí a Raoul, estaba cantando todo el rato -sonríe un poco-. Cantando, haciendo bromas, molestándome en general.

\- ¿Papá haciendo bromas?

Los ojos de Agoney vuelven a bajar lentamente hacia los suyos.

Ante su silencio, Álvaro se ve obligado a explicar.

\- Papá no hacía bromas nunca, en casa. Y tampoco se reía. Ni cantaba -de repente recuerda aquella conversación escuchada a hurtadillas, hace años, y tiene un ataque de inspiración-. Papá está casi siempre serio, yo creo que no es feliz.

Puede ver cómo la nuez de Agoney se mueve al tragar saliva.

\- Nunca me dijo… Nunca he notado…

\- Porque cuando está contigo _sí_ se ríe. O se reía -murmura, sintiéndose profundamente desdichado y miserable-. Sólo se reía y hacía bromas si estaba contigo. O conmigo, a veces, pero sobre todo contigo. Pero ahora estáis peleados, y ya no va a volver a ser feliz, nunca más.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Agoney suspira.

\- Álvaro, tu padre y yo no estamos… -chasquea la lengua-. Ven aquí, amiguito.

Le acoge entre sus brazos, y no es la primera vez que el niño piensa que el mundo parece un poco mejor cuando ese hombre que no le toca nada, pero que es un pilar fundamental en su vida, le está abrazando.

Solloza un poco contra su pecho.

\- Agoney.

\- Qué.

\- Me prometiste que querrías siempre a mi padre, ¿te acuerdas? -Le mira, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. No te pelees con él, por favor. Si le quieres no deberías pelearte con él. Porque le quieres, ¿verdad?

Pasa una eternidad hasta que Agoney asiente con la cabeza.

\- Con mi vida -susurra, y entonces cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza para besarle el pelo-. Y a ti, Álvaro. Y a ti.


	8. La canción

Siempre recordará la primera vez que escucha a su padre cantar.

Ha pasado una semana desde que habló con Agoney, y desde entonces no han tenido más clases de piano. Pero esa tarde suena el móvil de su padre mientras le está ayudando con los deberes; la llamada no dura mucho, pero en cuanto cuelga, le anuncia que tiene que vestirse y coger el abrigo.

\- Nos vamos a casa de Agoney.

Álvaro no ha escuchado nada mejor en su vida.

De camino a casa de su amigo, su padre está silencioso y él le mira de hito en hito. Tiene la esperanza de que los dos adultos hablen y recuperen su amistad, y a ser posible que su padre vuelva a reírse, a bromear y a abrazarle cuando se vean.

\- Eh.

\- Eh.

El saludo, desde luego, no augura nada bueno.

Pero Álvaro no pierde la esperanza, y cuando Agoney le señala su lista interminable de pelis de dibujos, escoge una al azar, consciente de lo que ellos pretenden.

Tiene siete años y ya se da cuenta de las cosas, pero si tiene que fingir ser un niño pequeño para que su padre y Agoney puedan hablar, por el tío Álvaro que _lo va a hacer._

Se sienta en el sofá, acepta una chocolatina, deja que Agoney le ponga la peli y hace como que contempla con mucho interés los títulos de crédito mientras él le propone a su padre ir dentro _“a enseñarte una nueva canción que estoy componiendo”._

Ni siquiera se esfuerzan ya con las excusas, piensa.

Luego mira fijamente la pantalla y cuenta hasta cien.

Después se arma de paciencia y cuenta otros cien, intentando hacerlo lento, sin apresurarse.

Al final se quita las zapatillas, adentrándose con mucho cuidado por el pasillo.

A mitad de camino se queda parado.

Alguien está cantando una canción.

Pero no es la voz de Agoney, a la que está más que acostumbrado, sino otra bien distinta. Una que conoce bien, que escucha a diario, pero a la que jamás ha oído cantar.

Es la voz de su padre.

Y si Agoney canta bien, lo de su padre ya le parece otro nivel.

Se le eriza el vello de los brazos.

La voz de Raoul le atrapa, le vibra en lo más hondo, le hace desear quedarse allí para siempre, escuchándole. Le provoca una multitud de emociones que en ese momento es incapaz de reconocer: desde el orgullo a la tristeza, desde la alegría a la nostalgia.

Sigue avanzando con mucho cuidado.

Intenta distinguir lo que dice cuando está más cerca, pero está cantando en un idioma que no conoce.

Se pega a la pared cuando está más cerca de la habitación. Queriendo mimetizarse como un camaleón, confiando en pasar desapercibido, en lograr camuflarse lo suficiente para poder verles sin que ellos le vean a él.

Y lo consigue.

Su padre está cantando de pie junto al piano. Agoney está sentado, las manos colocadas sobre las teclas, aunque quietas, sin arrancar sonido alguno al instrumento.

Él _sí_ debe de entender lo que dice la canción, razona Álvaro, porque sus ojos no se apartan en ningún momento de los de su padre, y a ratos le parece que traga saliva, emocionado.

No le culpa.

Él tampoco puede dejar de mirar al hombre que le dio la vida, al que conoce desde siempre, pero al que está viendo como nunca le ha visto. Cantando con los ojos cerrados y la cara cada vez más roja a medida que la canción gana en intensidad; llevándose la mano al pecho en los momentos álgidos.

Y justo antes del final, un trozo más pausado, más suave y a la vez -le parece a él- más triste, en el que parece a punto de desmayarse.

Una de sus manos busca apoyo en el piano; y encuentra allí la de Agoney.

Su padre abre los ojos en ese momento.

Álvaro contempla fijamente cómo -tras un breve instante de quietud- sus dedos se entrelazan con los de su amigo, cuyos ojos siguen sin despegarse del rostro de Raoul. Es difícil decirlo desde esa distancia, pero le parece que los tiene muy brillantes.

Cuando su padre le agarra con fuerza de la mano, levantándola un poco mientras acaba de cantar la canción -otro momento acelerado y, después, _piano_ hasta desaparecer- ve claramente cómo se muerde el labio inferior, como hace él cuando algo le pone triste e intenta no llorar.

Y entonces, el silencio.

Los dos se quedan un momento quietos.

Allí fuera, el niño sabe que no debe moverse.

Que lo que está contemplando es algo tan único, tan mágico que no debe, por ninguna razón, interrumpirlo.

Dos hombres cogidos de la mano, mirándose sin decir nada.

Al final, Agoney se levanta.

Y sin soltar la mano de su padre, le coloca la otra en el cuello.

Álvaro ve cómo mueve sus dedos sobre la nuca de su padre, como en una caricia.

Y le besa.

Es la primera vez que ve a dos hombres besarse. Y le sorprende, pero al mismo tiempo, no. Porque es raro pero al mismo tiempo le parece lo más natural del mundo, la continuación lógica de los acontecimientos, que Agoney adelante el rostro para pegar sus labios a los de su padre, y este no se aparte.

Álvaro contempla fascinado sus bocas, pegadas e inmóviles. Hasta que Agoney mueve los labios y su padre ladea la cabeza, y los dos empiezan a respirar entrecortadamente, y es un beso como el que ha visto tantas veces en las películas. De dos personas que se quieren.

Al niño le parece tan bien que ellos dos se quieran que ni siquiera le da asco que hagan _eso_ con la lengua.

Se queda quieto hasta que terminan de besarse, y le parece que han pasado tres horas hasta que se separan. Con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, aún cogidos de la mano.

Sólo entonces, los ojos de Agoney se apartan del rostro de Raoul.

Y van a clavarse en él, que sin darse cuenta se ha adelantado hasta apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

\- _Álvaro._

Su padre se gira de un salto.

Álvaro sabe que va a ganarse una buena regañina por espiar a dos adultos cuando están hablando a solas; pero, sinceramente, está tan aliviado, _tan_ contento porque su padre y Agoney ya no estén peleados, que la reacción le sale sola. Sin pensar.

Corre hacia ellos, chocando contra las rodillas de ambos. Les abraza a los dos a la vez, sonriendo mientras mira hacia arriba.

\- Ya no estáis enfadados, ¿verdad? -Y no espera a que contesten, porque a ver, es obvio-. ¿Vas a ser feliz ahora, papá?

Su padre le mira a él, mira a Agoney, quien sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

\- Yo desde luego voy a hacer todo lo posible porque lo sea, amiguito -se inclina para cogerle en brazos, alzándole con un gruñido de esfuerzo-. Y espero que tú me ayudes, ¿vale?

Álvaro asiente varias veces con la cabeza.

\- Vale.

Agoney le da un beso en la meijlla antes de dejarlo en brazos de su padre.

Y él, en un gesto que termina de sorprenderle, le abraza con una fuerza inesperada, llenándole literalmente la cara de besos.

\- Te quiero, Álvaro.

\- Y yo a ti, papá.

Raoul extiende un brazo para que Agoney se acerque.

Se abrazan los tres, y Álvaro cierra los ojos, sintiéndose feliz, inmensamente feliz, con ellos dos rodeándole.

Al final, ni siquiera le regañan.

 


	9. El camino

La verdad es que Álvaro sigue sin entender mucho de lo que pasa.

O sea, es un niño; ni puede ni _quiere_ entender la forma tan complicada en la que piensan los adultos.

Porque lo que ante sus ojos se configura como la más simple de las líneas rectas, ellos lo tienen que hacer un camino sinuoso y curvilíneo, dando miles de vueltas para llegar al mismo sitio.

Sólo así se entiende que, después de haberles visto besándose, Agoney y su padre no se casen y sean como un papá y una mamá cualquiera.

Bueno. Como un papá y un papá cualquiera.

_Como sea._

\- Papá.

\- Dime, hijo.

\- ¿Agoney y tú sois novios, verdad?

Su padre no parece sorprendido por la pregunta, pero no le otorga la respuesta simple y rápida que Álvaro espera, sino que se queda pensativo durante un minuto, jugueteando distraídamente con _Bambi,_ el perro de peluche.

\- Agoney y yo somos amigos, de momento. Muy, muy buenos amigos.

\- Pero papá -protesta Álvaro-. Si os habéis besado.

\- Los amigos a veces se besan.

\- _Yo_ no beso a mis amigos.

\- Tú no tienes edad de besar a nadie.

\- Pero tú sí, y no te he visto besar a tus otros amigos.

Raoul se le queda mirando, y Álvaro advierte que sus mejillas empiezan a ponerse coloradas.

\- Ya hablaremos de este tema más adelante -repone al final, dejando _Bambi_ en su sitio, a su lado-. Buenas noches, Álvaro. Que duermas bien.

Álvaro no entiende absolutamente nada.

\- Oye Agoney.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Mi papá y tú sois novios?

Pero Álvaro Vázquez no es de los que se rinden sin intentarlo al menos media docena de veces, así que vuelve a la carga la siguiente vez que se queda a solas con el canario. Agoney apenas arquea las cejas y continúa garabateando sobre un pentagrama.

\- ¿Le has preguntado a tu padre?

Su astuta respuesta sorprende al niño. Se nota que les conoce, a su padre y a él.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

\- Que sois muy buenos amigos.

La respuesta le debe hacer mucha gracia, porque esboza una sonrisa.

\- Claramente.

Y como Agoney hace ademán de dejarlo ahí, Álvaro insiste:

\- Yo le dije que no le da besos a sus otros amigos. ¿Tú les das besos a tus otros amigos?

Frunce el ceño, pensando que, si fuera así -y por una razón que aún no puede terminar de concretar- le parecería muy, _muy_ mal.

Agoney se ríe entre dientes mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- No. El único amigo al que le doy besos es Raoul.

\- ¿Y el hombre al que un día vimos en tu casa? ¿A él también le dabas besos?

Toda sonrisa y rastro de diversión se borran del rostro de Agoney, que cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada lo hace con seriedad, dándose una palmada en las rodillas para que el niño trepe a su regazo.

\- Ven aquí, amiguito -aparta a un lado la libreta-. Hablemos.

Álvaro obedece. Le gusta hablar con Agoney porque siempre le mira a los ojos, nunca elude sus preguntas e intenta hacerle entender las cosas en lugar de dar por hecho que, como es un niño, es tonto perdido.

\- Una cosa quiero que te quede clara. Aquel hombre al que viste, no lo vas a volver a ver más. Ni a ningún otro. Raoul, tu padre, es el único hombre al que le doy besos. Porque le quiero mucho, ¿entiendes?

\- Entonces no sois amigos -exclama Álvaro, con expresión de triunfo.

Agoney se ríe entre dientes.

\- Somos amigos y somos mucho más que eso. Pero a tu padre… -se queda un momento callado-. A tu padre a veces le cuesta llamar a las cosas por su nombre…

\- ¿Por qué? -Interrumpe el niño, incapaz de comprender eso.

\- Porque sí.

\- _Porque sí_ no es una respuesta.

El canario resopla.

\- Eres un sabelotodo, niño, no sé a quién me recuerdas -Álvaro no se lo toma a mal porque sabe que lo dice con cariño. Además, vale, _sí_ , igual a veces es un poco sabelotodo-. A Raoul le cuesta porque le da miedo que se metan con él por estar con un hombre, ¿entiendes? Y teme que eso afecte a su carrera.

\- ¡Pero eso es una tontería! -Replica categóricamente-. ¿Qué tiene que ver cantar con darle besos a un hombre, a ver?

Agoney se apoya en la mesa que tiene detrás, suspirando.

\- No lo sé, cariño. Pero este mundo es así.

\- Pues este mundo no me gusta.

\- Ya somos dos -esboza una sonrisa-. Cuando seas un poco mayor podemos trasladarnos a vivir a Marte, seguro que para entonces allí ya hay casas, colegios, wifi…

Álvaro reconoce un Intento de Cambiar de Tema cuando lo tiene delante, porque es una de las tácticas que los adultos utilizan continuamente. Y normalmente reacciona dejando claro que con él esos trucos no funcionan -muchos años lidiando con adultos para dejarse engañar- pero lo que le ha dicho Agoney le ha parecido tan triste que ni siquiera tiene ganas de enfadarse.

En su lugar, hace lo que suele hacer siempre que tiene ganas de huir de todo y de todos.

Enterrarse con fuerza en su pecho.

Puede notar que Agoney está sorprendido porque tarda un segundo más de lo normal en devolverle el abrazo.

\- Eh, eh, amiguito -susurra-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Álvaro le restriega la frente contra el hombro.

\- Que no quiero que mi padre tenga miedo.

\- Todos tenemos miedo.

\- Mi padre no.

\- Tu padre, sí. Y yo. Y tú -le acaricia el pelo-. Pero superamos nuestros miedos estando juntos. Y eso es lo que tienes que hacer ahora mismo. Apoyar a tu padre hasta que pierda el miedo. ¿Me entiendes?

El niño afirma con la cabeza tras sorber por la nariz.

\- Pero sigo sin entenderlo -musita, alzando la mirada hacia él.

Agoney se muerde el labio.

\- Odio tener que decirte esto, pero lo entenderás cuando seas mayor -esta vez es él quien le atrae, agarrándole de la mejilla para acercarle a su cuerpo-. Ojalá no lo entendieras nunca.

No es que Agoney resuelva muchas de sus dudas, pero sí se siente mejor tras haber hablado con él.

Es una cosa que le pasa mucho.

Mientras tanto, la vida sigue desarrollándose ante sus ojos, aunque no siempre sea capaz de procesar el significado de todo lo que ve y escucha.

Ahora Agoney pasa más tiempo en la casa de ellos que ellos en la de él. Casi todos los días uno de los dos se deja caer a visitar al otro. Están un rato hablando, se enseñan sus canciones, se dan besos y se despiden.

Álvaro es lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que tiene que dejarles tiempo a solas, pero a veces no puede evitar asomarse cuando están en la habitación del piano de Agoney o en el estudio de su padre. Sólo para cerciorarse de que no se están peleando como dos tontos.

Muchas veces están cantando, uno de los dos o los dos a la vez. En esas ocasiones, Álvaro se queda a escucharles, porque sabe que a ellos dos no les importa y a él les encanta verles cantar.

Otras se están besando. Entonces Álvaro pone los ojos en blanco -nunca entenderá qué gracia le ven a compartir saliva, _qué asco-_ , se da media vuelta y vuelve por donde ha venido.

Unas pocas capta trozos de conversaciones que nunca entiende.

\- Ojalá pudiera… Volver atrás de alguna forma.

\- _Agoney._

Raoul lo dice en un tono de advertencia que utiliza normalmente con su hijo. Aunque esta vez está sonriendo, relajado, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Agoney.

\- No, Raoul. Me equivoqué.

\- Los dos nos equivocamos, y muchas veces.

\- Pero yo no me di cuenta… -Agoney pulsa distraídamente teclas al azar en el piano-. Dios, Raoul. Me pasé años pensando que no me estabas dando nada de ti salvo un par de polvos de vez en cuando. Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que sí lo hiciste. Me diste acceso a lo más valioso que tenías.

\- Que tengo -puntualiza Raoul sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Que tienes.

Su padre alza la cabeza, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo y colocándole la mano en la nuca. Mirándole a los ojos.

\- Y tú también lo tienes, Agoney.

Álvaro no se está enterando de nada -y sabe lo que suele pasar cuando su padre coloca la mano en la nuca de su _amigo_ \- así que decide darse la vuelta y escabullirse, poco o nada interesado por la conversación.

Y tampoco se entera de nada cuando, una tarde -más bien anochecer- su padre le llama al salón, y allí le esperan los dos, mirándole con los nervios a flor de piel.

Sabe que Agoney está nervioso porque no deja de moverse y de retorcerse las manos. En cuanto a su padre, es porque está rojo. Su padre se pone rojo siempre. A veces le da un poco de pena, la verdad.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta, quedándose frente a ellos sin entender muy bien qué pasa.

Estaba practicando con el teclado y _no_ le gusta que le interrumpan cuando practica con el teclado.

Su padre se aclara la garganta, que es otra cosa que los adultos hacen cuando van a decir algo Muy Muy Serio.

\- Agoney se va a quedar esta noche a dormir -anuncia, con la misma solemnidad que si fuera algo importante, como ir al parque de atracciones o a ver jugar al tío Álvaro-. ¿Te parece bien?

\- ¿Que si me parece bien? -Repite su hijo, sin entender.

\- Quiero decir, siempre que no te resulte incómodo…

Álvaro se gira de un salto hacia Agoney.

\- ¿Es que vas a dormir en mi cama? -Pregunta, alarmado.

No es que le importe compartir habitación con Agoney, pero es que su cama es _muy_ pequeña. Una vez la compartió con el primo, y casi se cayó de culo al suelo. Y Agoney abulta como tres veces lo que el primo.

\- ¡No! -Exclama el amigo de su padre, con una expresión de horror que le hace pensar que él tampoco quiere acabar cayéndose al suelo en mitad de la noche.

\- Ah -respira aliviado-. ¿Entonces por qué me voy a sentir incómodo?

Su padre se pone todavía más colorado -de verdad, le da mucha, mucha pena- y hasta Agoney le mira, como esperando él también a que Raoul Vázquez le ilumine con su sabiduría.

\- Va a dormir en _mi_ cama.

Álvaro lo piensa un segundo y le parece muy lógico.

\- Claro. Es la más grande.

\- Creo que no me estás entendiendo.

\- Creo, mi niño, que tu hijo te está entendiendo _perfectamente_ -interviene Agoney.

Raoul se gira hacia él. Álvaro se fija en que su padre siempre parece dispuesto a discutir con Agoney, aunque en un tono que le hace pensar que no están enfadados de verdad.

\- Mi hijo no…

\- Álvaro, ¿entiendes que tu padre y yo vamos a dormir juntos? -Álvaro asiente con la cabeza-. ¿Te parece mal? -Álvaro niega con la cabeza-. ¿Ves? Lo entiende mejor que tú.

\- ¿Puedo irme ya?

Se muerde la lengua para no decir que le parece una soberana tontería que le hayan llamado para eso, pero en fin. A veces los padres tienen esas cosas y hay que tener paciencia con ellos.

\- Sí, mejor que te vayas ya.

La verdad es que -situaciones incomprensibles aparte- le gusta que Agoney se quede a dormir.

Es un poco raro verle allí pasada cierta hora, sentado con ellos para cenar, fregando los platos con su padre, tirado en el sofá viendo una peli. Pero su padre está sonriendo todo el rato, y él se siente más feliz que nunca cuando le dejan entre ellos en el sofá; el brazo de su padre extendido sobre sus hombros, su mano agarrando la de Agoney.

Y cuando le mandan a dormir, lo dos le acompañan.

\- Vaya, qué habitación más chula -dice Agoney, aunque Álvaro le vio ayudar a su padre a pintarla cuando se mudaron-. ¿Puedo entrar?

El niño asiente, y aunque ya es muy mayor para según qué cosas, sólo por esa noche permite que su padre le prepare la cama, retirando cojines y peluches para hacerle sitio. Agoney recoge uno del suelo; Álvaro se fija en que ha ido a escoger precisamente su preferido.

\- Por ti no pasan los años, ¿eh? -Murmura, acariciando la cabeza del peluche.

Álvaro no entiende el comentario, y se siente obligado a defender a su amado perro de peluche de alguna forma.

\- Se llama _Bambi_ -explica-. Lo tengo desde siempre.

Agoney se gira hacia él, sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, y también sé que lo estás cuidando muy bien -se lo devuelve-. A dormir, amiguito.

Más cansado que obediente, Álvaro trepa a la cama y bosteza mientras abraza el peluche.

Su padre le arropa y se sienta un instante en el borde de la cama.

\- Te quiero muchísimo -murmura, inclinándose sobre él para darle un beso-. Buenas noches, hijo.

\- Buenas noches, papá.

Una vez hecho eso, padre e hijo buscan con la mirada a Agoney.

Raoul le hace un gesto. Álvaro espera. Agoney se acerca con mucho cuidado, como si temiera tropezar con uno de los peluches y caerse, apoyando una rodilla en el borde de la cama para besar al niño en la frente.

\- Que duermas bien, cariño.

\- Tú también, Agoney. Intenta no caerte al suelo por la noche. La cama de mi padre es grande, pero no tanto.

\- No te preocupes -sonríe Raoul-. Yo le agarraré para que no se caiga.

Los dos adultos se van de la habitación aguantándose la risa y, probablemente, creyéndose muy graciosos.

Álvaro pone los ojos en blanco, pero se queda dormido casi enseguida.

Ya de madrugada se despierta con ganas de ir al baño.

Le pasa muchas veces, así que se levanta de la cama medio dormido, agarrando a _Bambi_ con fuerza mientras sale de su habitación.

Normalmente pasa sin detenerse frente al cuarto de su padre, pero esa noche recuerda algo y sucumbe a la tentación de echar un vistazo por la puerta entreabierta.

Su padre y Agoney están dormidos -y por cierto: Agoney ronca-, y, efectivamente, están agarrados para que ninguno de los dos se caiga de la cama en mitad de la noche.

Satisfecho al ver que su padre no es tan tonto como pensaba, Álvaro continúa su camino, arrastrando los pies.

Y al volver a su cama, acordándose de las formas de los dos hombres abrazados bajo las sábanas, concluye que tampoco le hace falta entenderlo _todo._

Le basta con saber que son felices.

 


	10. El concierto

Tiene siete años la primera vez que va a un concierto de Raoul.

Nunca ha estado muy al día de la carrera como cantante de su padre, entre otras cosas porque antes raramente se hablaba de ello.

Sabía que su padre trabajaba porque a veces desaparecía por horas, días e incluso una semana entera, pero su madre jamás le llevaba a verle, ponía sus canciones o hablaba de él. Para Álvaro, tanto daba que hubiera sido cantante, cocinero o soldado; la música estaba tan ausente en su vida, que era como si el propio Raoul la dejara aparcada fuera en cuanto entraba por la puerta.

Todo cambia cuando su padre se divorcia y Agoney irrumpe con más fuerza en su día a día. Aunque algún día entenderá que fue un cambio más progresivo que brusco: las clases de piano, el teclado; su padre cantando aquella canción y Agoney escuchando absorto. Pasar a ensayar juntos, a enseñarse el uno al otro sus composiciones. El sonido permanente del piano, y las dos voces superponiéndose.

Y poco a poco, el Raoul cantante fue entrando en casa de la misma forma que el Álvaro futbolista -fotos, camisetas, pósters- estaba presente en la casa de los primos. Al principio en forma de partituras olvidadas, libretas que Agoney o él se dejaban encima de la mesa y pentagramas llenos de borrones y anotaciones. Después apareció algún disco antiguo, alguna foto promocional. Una memorable noche -Agoney ya se quedaba a dormir tantas veces que Álvaro le había sugerido a su padre que le pusieran un cuarto propio; pero Raoul, por alguna razón, se había echado a reír- el canario le enseñó un vídeo de un concierto.

A Álvaro le encantó ver a su padre sobre un escenario, el micrófono pegado a la boca, los ojos cerrados; el público alzando las manos y moviendo los brazos al son de su voz.

Pero compartir su tiempo entre la casa de su madre y de su padre hace que a veces se pierda cosas; cada dos semanas le parece que hay un detalle nuevo, algo que antes no estaba. Puede ser un jarrón colocado de forma distinta, un vaso que se ha roto, o un juguete que le han comprado y lleva una semana esperando sobre su cama. A veces no es algo material, sino un cambio de actitud, una conversación de la que no llegó a enterarse, una decisión que se ha tomado; como cuando se ha perdido un capítulo de su serie favorita y al siguiente episodio los personajes y la trama ya no están en el mismo punto.

Un domingo se da cuenta de que su padre está ensayando con más ahínco que nunca; dos semanas después, cuando vuelve a recogerle, resulta que Agoney se ha traído un teclado portátil -mucho más grande y profesional que el suyo- y los dos se pasan horas encerrados en el estudio. Cada vez que va y viene, le parece que la pila de papeles acumulados sobre su mesa de trabajo es mayor, que Agoney pasa más y más horas allí y que su padre está más feliz y sonriente que nunca.

Hasta que un día, cuando entra a casa, hay un objeto pequeño y cuadrado sobre la mesa.

Y así es como se entera de que su padre va a sacar un nuevo disco.

\- ¿Te gusta, amiguito? -Agoney sigue la dirección de su mirada y lo coge, tendiéndoselo-. No se va a poner a la venta hasta dentro de un mes, pero vivir con el artista tiene sus ventajas. Toma, míralo.

Álvaro le mira fijamente sin hacer ademán de extender el brazo.

\- ¿Puedo? ¿De verdad?

\- Claro que puedes, ¿por qué no vas a poder? -Insiste hasta que Álvaro coge el disco de sus manos, y luego se agacha frente a él-. Es tu padre, Álvaro. Nadie tiene más derecho que tú a disfrutar de su música.

Álvaro acaricia la superficie del disco con la yema de los dedos. Admira la portada, de un color azul oscuro donde la foto de su padre se camufla con el fondo. Después le da media vuelta, leyendo sin dificultad la lista de canciones impresas en la contraportada.

\- Nunca me han dejado coger uno de sus discos.

Cuando mira a Agoney le ve con el ceño fruncido, aunque sonríe inmediatamente.

\- Pues este lo puedes coger. Ábrelo si quieres, tócalo, investiga. Luego te lo pongo para que lo escuches -se incorpora, acariciándole el pelo un segundo-. Ahora vuelvo.

Álvaro le hace caso: abre el disco, admira el colorido del CD, saca el libreto. Contempla la elegante caligrafía con la que han escrito las letras de las canciones. Acaricia el papel brillante y se lo acerca a la nariz, aspirando su olor.

Apenas unos minutos después, Agoney vuelve. Y lo hace llevando a Raoul a su lado.

\- Eh, Álvaro -su padre le sonríe-. ¿Te gusta?

\- Está muy chulo, papi.

Hace ademán de devolvérselo, pero su padre alza una mano, interrumpiendo el gesto.

\- Pues te lo regalo -a Álvaro se le escapa un gritito de sorpresa, y Raoul se ríe-. Sí, sí, te lo regalo. Todo tuyo. Qué menos que el primer disco que tengas sea el de tu padre.

Tras él, Agoney sonríe y asiente.

Aún no lo ha escuchado -no le hace falta- y no sabe si le va a gustar -por supuesto que _le va a gustar_ \- pero para Álvaro ese pequeño objeto, con su disco brillante y su olor a nuevo, ya es importante para él. Y lo aprieta contra su pecho, aún incrédulo de que esa pequeña maravilla -un trozo de la voz de su padre, nada más y nada menos-, sea suya.

\- Jo, muchas gracias. Lo voy a guardar bien y no dejaré que se pierda ni que se rompa.

\- Sé que lo harás, cariño.

Cuando Álvaro mira a Agoney, este le lanza un guiño y le hace un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Pero el disco no es lo único que recibe.

Dos semanas después, cuando Álvaro entra a su habitación, ve un poster promocional de su padre, enrollado sobre su escritorio.

Un par de días más tarde, Agoney le lleva una camiseta con el logo del CD estampado en el pecho.

Y una noche, su padre llega de trabajar con entradas para el primero de sus conciertos.

Álvaro estaba haciendo los deberes mientras Agoney componía en su teclado con los auriculares puestos; los dos envueltos en un cómodo silencio, roto tan sólo por alguna esporádica pregunta del niño. La irrupción de Raoul, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imposible de ignorar, provoca que ambos interrumpan sus tareas.

\- Os traigo una sorpresa -anuncia, inclinándose para dar un beso a Agoney y extendiendo la mano para alborotar el pelo de su hijo-. Toma, Alvarito.

Se saca del bolsillo de la chaqueta un sobre, que tiende a su hijo.

Este lo abre.

Dentro hay dos pequeñas cartulinas rectangulares, con el nombre y la foto de Raoul. Y una fecha y una dirección.

\- ¡Raoul! -Exclama Agoney en cuanto reconoce lo que es. En su prisa por ponerse en pie, casi tira los cascos al suelo-. No sabía que ya tenías fecha.

Raoul le mira sonriendo y con las cejas arqueadas.

\- La tengo desde hace semanas, cariño, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa para los dos. O, bueno -señala a Álvaro con la cabeza- lo será si te invita, porque las entradas son _suyas._

Álvaro sabe que es una broma -últimamente su padre es muy dado a las bromas, aunque la mayoría no tienen mucha gracia- pero aún así se siente en la obligación de asentir y acercarse a Agoney.

Porque no se le ocurre otra persona en el mundo con la que querría vivir su primer concierto de su padre.

\- ¿Me llevas, porfa?

Agoney se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

\- Habrá que ir, ya que es gratis -mira a Raoul-. E igual el artista nos cuela en el camerino.

Álvaro se aleja cuando Raoul le coloca la mano en la nuca y empiezan a besarse, porque hay cosas que definitivamente no le interesa mucho presenciar.

Pero un tiempo después allí está. En un lugar muy grande -no tan grande como el campo donde juega el tío Álvaro, pero casi-, a un lado del escenario y separado por una valla de los fans que corean las canciones de su padre.

Un secreto que no le confesaría a nadie: este tipo de música, la verdad, no le gusta mucho.

Pero le encanta escuchar a su padre, le encanta verle moverse por el escenario, y le encanta estar apoyado en Agoney, las manos del canario en sus hombros, mientras él, y sólo él, le escucha tararear en voz baja las canciones de Raoul.

Y ya casi al final del concierto ocurre algo que le gusta aún más.

\- Y ahora tengo que pedirle a dos personas muy importantes para mí que suban aquí arriba, conmigo.

Raoul ya ha mirado varias veces en su dirección a lo largo de la noche, pero ahora también les señala directamente, haciéndoles un gesto para apremiarles a subir. Para sorpresa de Álvaro, Agoney no reacciona; hasta que un encargado de seguridad se acerca, indicándoles el camino, el canario permanece mudo y quieto.

Pero Álvaro está tan entusiasmado que ni siquiera se detiene a pensar en la extraña actitud de su amigo. De hecho, toma la delantera, subiendo de dos en dos los escalones y saltando a los brazos de su padre en cuanto se ve arriba. El público reacciona con aplausos, y ríe a carcajadas cuando Raoul trastabilla y está a punto de caer, vencido por el ímpetu de su hijo. El propio Raoul acaba riéndose, besándole la frente.

Y entonces, Álvaro nota cómo se hace un profundo silencio. Como si estuvieran en la tele y alguien hubiera bajado el volumen de golpe.

Al girar el cuello, descubre que la razón de ese silencio es que Agoney acaba de hacer su aparición en el escenario.

Una ola de murmullos empieza a surgir entre el público; se intensifican mientras Raoul tiende el brazo libre, haciéndole una señal para que se acerque.

Una voz aislada grita el nombre de Agoney; otro lo repite y, casi de inmediato, el público le empieza a jalear.

Agoney llega finalmente junto a ellos.

A Álvaro le parece que camina con miedo, pero sonríe cuando su padre le agarra de la mano, en un apretón rápido que dura apenas un segundo.

Y después Raoul se gira hacia el público.

\- Me vais a permitir que este último tema se lo dedique a los dos amores de mi vida. Álvaro, mi hijo, y Agoney, mi novio.

En cuanto dice la palabra “novio”, el público explota; una cacofonía de gritos, silbidos y aplausos que se unen en un auténtico vendaval acústico que hace al niño taparse los oídos. Ve reírse a su padre y sonreír -los ojos clavados en el suelo- a Agoney. Raoul le besa una vez más antes de dejarle en el suelo.

\- Anda, ponte con Ago en un lado del escenario -le susurra al oído-. Y sujétale, que no se desmaye.

Álvaro, obediente, hace lo que le manda. Se gira hacia Agoney, le coge de la mano y le arrastra hacia un lateral del escenario.

\- Papá ha dicho que cuide de ti para que no te desmayes -le informa.

Pero el canario apenas asiente con la cabeza. Los ojos fijos en Raoul.

Entonces suenan los primeros acordes de una canción. Y Agoney baja la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio.

El niño tarda tan sólo unos segundos en reconocerla:

Es la canción que cantaba su padre cuando le escuchó por primera vez.

Raoul empieza; la pista y la grada se llenan de una miríada de pequeños puntos de luz que se balancean al ritmo de la música.

Álvaro aprieta la mano de Agoney.

\- Es bonita -murmura- ¿verdad?

Pero su amigo no contesta.

Cuando Álvaro levanta la cabeza, le ve secándose los ojos con la mano libre.

\- ¿Estás llorando? -Pregunta, preocupado-. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gusta esta canción?

Agoney esboza una sonrisa entre lágrimas.

\- Al contrario -se agacha un poco para cogerle en brazos, apretándole contra su pecho-. Me gusta muchísimo.

Álvaro no entiende nada, pero ya está acostumbrado a no entender nada, así que le devuelve el abrazo con resignación.

A unos metros, su padre sigue cantando. Los ojos cerrados y la mano en el pecho.

Cerca del final de la canción se gira hacia ellos.

Termina de cantar mientras les señala, la voz vibrante y la cara más colorada que nunca.

En ese momento, Agoney empieza a llorar tan fuerte que Álvaro, muerto de preocupación, se abraza desesperadamente a él, dejándole que entierre la cabeza en su hombro.

No se entera de los aplausos, ni del final del concierto, ni de cómo Raoul se despide de su público y el telón se baja entre una calurosa ovación. Sólo se da cuenta de que todo ha terminado cuando escucha la voz de su padre a su espalda.

\- Qué previsible eres, Ago. Cómo sabía que te ibas a poner a llorar como una puta magdalena.

\- Vete un poquito a la mierda, Raoul.

Álvaro gira el cuello, encontrándose con el rostro de su padre, sudoroso y sonriente. Raoul le coge de los brazos de Agoney, besándole con fuerza en ambas mejillas antes de bajarle al suelo.

Por un instante, Álvaro teme que vayan a pelearse -no tendría mucho sentido, pero, ¿algo de lo que hacen lo tienen?- y se encoge sobre sí mismo, extendiendo una mano para rozar la de su padre.

Pero no.

Agoney sigue llorando y le acaba de mandar literalmente a la mierda, pero él no debe entender nada sobre el amor, porque en cuanto Raoul se le acerca le agarra con las manos de ambas mejillas y le estampa uno de esos besos que le hacen apartar la mirada.

Y después se abrazan con fuerza, enterrándose tan a fondo en los brazos del otro que le parece que se hacen daño.

\- Te quiero, Raoul -murmura en tono emocionado.

El mismo en el que contesta su padre:

\- Y yo a ti, Ago -le acaricia la espalda-. Esto lo tenía que haber hecho hace años, joder, hace años…

\- No pasa nada, mi niño, ya no pasa nada -Agoney se separa y mira a los ojos a su padre, sonriendo y llorando a la vez. Álvaro piensa que son raros, pero raros raros _raros-._ Lo importante es que ya está hecho. No más armarios.

\- A tomar por culo los armarios.

Álvaro no puede aguantar más:

\- ¿Alguien me va a explicar alguna vez qué pasa con los armarios? -Exclama, haciendo que ambos bajen la mirada hacia él-. ¡No me entero de nada nunca, jo!

Los dos adultos, muy previsiblemente, se echan a reír.

Y Álvaro se enfadaría -de verdad que se enfadaría- pero es que entonces Agoney se agacha, le agarra de los hombros y le come a besos, e incluso un niño de siete años puede ver que está tan _absurdamente feliz_ que es físicamente imposible enfadarse con él.

\- Muchas gracias por invitarme al concierto, cariño. Ha sido el mejor de mi vida.

El niño arquea una ceja, pasando su mirada de Agoney a su padre. Él también parece feliz al infinito.

\- Deberíamos irnos a casa -murmura, bajando una mano para acariciar el pelo de su hijo, y dejándola luego sobre el cuello de Agoney.

Agoney levanta la cabeza y sonríe.

\- Sí. Vamos a casa.

 


	11. Dos mundos

Sabe que algo ocurre cuando, dos domingos después -en vez de esperar en el coche a que le abran la puerta-, su madre baja con él y llama ella misma al timbre del piso de Raoul.

Cuando Agoney abre, a Álvaro le parece que se queda un poco parado, como si no se la esperara. Pero, al momento, sonríe.

\- Hola, ¿cómo estás? -Le da dos besos, dirigiéndose después al niño-. ¿Y tú, amiguito?

Álvaro se muere por decirle que ya puede tocar casi completa la última canción que le enseñó en el piano, y por preguntarle si sabe cómo ha ido el concierto que papá tuvo el día anterior en Madrid. Pero intuye que la pregunta de Agoney ha sido pura formalidad -los adultos hacen a veces esas cosas de preguntar sin esperar respuesta- y su atención está centrada únicamente en su madre.

Así resulta ser.

\- Agoney, ¿está Raoul? Me gustaría hablar un momento con él.

El canario asiente y se aparta, franqueándoles el paso.

\- Claro. Pasa, ahora mismo lo llamo.

Resulta extraño ver a su madre entrar en casa de su padre. Álvaro siente que algo no encaja, como si ella perteneciera a un universo distinto; como si estuviera _mal_ que entrara a ese salón donde hay una pila de discos en una esquina de la estantería, unas cuantas partituras sobre el sofá y un póster enrollado sobre la mesa.

Su madre lo mira todo sin hacer ningún comentario. Álvaro se encuentra tan incómodo, que ni siquiera va a su habitación a soltar la mochila que lleva a la espalda.

Entonces aparece su padre, acompañado de Agoney. El niño, más aliviado que contento de verle, salta a sus brazos.

\- ¡Papá! -Sonríe, besándole y dejándose besar. Se siente en la obligación de explicar la presencia de su madre allí, así que añade:- Mamá quería hablar contigo.

Raoul mira a su ex mujer por encima de la cabeza de su hijo. Su sonrisa apenas vacila un poco.

\- Lo sé, cariño, Agoney ya me lo ha dicho -le suelta en el suelo, alborotándole el pelo-. Ago, llévate a Álvaro a…

\- _No,_ Raoul.

Los tres -Agoney, Álvaro, Raoul- se quedan mirando boquiabiertos a la mujer que se ha plantado en mitad del salón, sujetando su bolso con fuerza.

\- Quiero que mi hijo escuche lo que te voy a decir, porque tiene derecho a saber -después señala con la cabeza a Agoney- y a él también le incumbe, así que me gustaría que los dos se quedaran.

Raoul la mira a ella y después a Agoney; el novio de su padre se encoge de hombros, y su padre acaba asintiendo, empujando suavemente al niño hacia el sofá.

\- Vale, pues mejor nos sentamos.

Quita las partituras e invita a su madre a sentarse, haciendo él lo propio en el sofá de enfrente. Agoney toma asiento a su lado, así que Álvaro se ve en la obligación de quedarse al lado de su madre, agarrándole de la mano para que no se sienta sola.

Los quiere mucho a todos y, aunque sea raro, le gusta verles juntos en la misma habitación.

Entonces ella lo suelta:

\- Me voy a ir un tiempo al extranjero. Me han ofrecido un papel en una película y he aceptado.

Álvaro da un respingo y se queda mirando a su madre, olvidando por un momento la presencia de los otros dos adultos.

\- ¿Vamos a irnos de Barcelona? -Exclama, en tono aterrorizado.

\- Yo sí. Tú no. No te voy a hacer cambiar de colegio y de país por unos meses. Te quedas aquí, con tu padre. Si a él le parece bien, claro.

Habla dirigiéndose a Álvaro, pero es Raoul a quien mira. Y este, sin poder ocultar su perplejidad, tarda en reaccionar.

De hecho, sólo habla cuando Agoney le da un codazo.

\- Eh, sí, claro -su padre mira a su madre como si nunca la hubiera visto antes-. ¿Ha pasado algo? Nunca quisiste…

Su madre guarda silencio unos momentos, y Álvaro intuye que no lo ha escuchado todo aún.

Que la verdadera razón de esta extraña conversación está aún por revelarse.

\- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Desde tu salida del armario no me dejan en paz, Raoul. Esa misma noche vinieron a acampar en mi puerta, ¿lo sabes? Gracias a Dios se aburrieron pronto, pero en el trabajo es una pesadilla. En las ruedas de prensa es siempre lo mismo, en los actos de promoción igual. Todo el mundo me pregunta, todo el mundo me mira con cara de pena… ¡Mírala, que la han dejado por un hombre! Y no un hombre cualquiera, sino con el hombre al que…

\- _Álvaro -_ su padre la interrumpe bruscamente, pero no dirigiéndose a ella, sino al niño-. A tu habitación, ahora mismo.

Álvaro se queda paralizado. Raoul ni siquiera se molesta en justificar el destierro; sus ojos pasan rápidamente del rostro de su hijo al de su ex mujer, señalándola con un dedo algo tembloroso.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre, delante del niño…?

\- ¡Es nuestro hijo, Raoul! ¡No un extraño!

Álvaro se encoge, porque nunca ha visto a nadie interrumpir a su padre _así,_ ni siquiera a Agoney. Pero cuando ella habla, es Raoul quien enmudece; es su furia la que prevalece sobre la de él, su indignación la que le hace palidecer.

Jamás en la vida ha visto a su padre tan callado.

\- Y es lo suficientemente mayor, maduro e inteligente para entender según qué cosas -prosigue ella segundos después, suavizando el tono, una vez se asegura de que su ex _no_ va a volver a interrumpirle-. Siempre has tenido tanto cuidado en alejarle de todo… Tu carrera, la música, tus relaciones… Y no te has dado cuenta, Raoul, de que esa es una parte fundamental de ti. Una parte que has privado a tu hijo de conocer.

Álvaro gira la cabeza hacia su madre, sorprendido, porque hasta ese momento no se ha dado cuenta de que todo lo que dice es verdad. Su mirada va de ella hacia su padre, que parece a punto de abrir la boca para contestar.

Pero alguien responde por él:

\- Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo.

Tanto su padre como su madre se quedan mirando a Agoney; el primero lo hace con sorpresa, la segunda con agradecimiento. Agoney extiende una mano para coger la de Raoul; hablándole con mucha suavidad, como hace con Álvaro cuando llora por cualquier razón.

\- Creo que algún día alguien le hará una pregunta incómoda a Alvarito, mi niño. Y tendremos que enseñarle qué responder.

Raoul no contesta; aparta la mirada, resoplando, aunque deja la mano donde está. Álvaro se da cuenta de que está pasando de la palidez al rubor, y que sus mejillas empiezan a ponerse coloradas. _Mala señal._

\- Lo único que he buscado siempre es proteger a mi hijo -farfulla.

\- Y yo también -replica su madre-. Por eso quiero que sepa la razón por la que he decidido irme.

\- ¿Quieres que nos culpe a nosotros?

\- Al contrario -responde ella con decisión, y su padre parece desinflarse de repente, hundiéndose en el sofá-. Quiero que lo sepa para que no os culpe. Para que en un futuro, cuando entre en Internet, vea vídeos, lea cosas y relacione, sepa que _no_ debe culparos a vosotros.

Raoul se ha quedado callado, y la mira en silencio mientras su madre se gira hacia él, agarrándole de la otra mano.

\- Álvaro -empieza, con una solemnidad que hace que el niño enderece la espalda-. Seguro que ya te has dado cuenta de que papá quiere a Agoney como los padres de tus amigos quieren a sus mamás -Álvaro asiente con la cabeza-. No hay nada de malo en ello, pero no todo el mundo es capaz de verlo. Y algunas personas consideran que yo debería sentirme avergonzada de ver a mi ex marido con un hombre.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, cariño, no lo sé. Pero necesito alejarme un poco de Barcelona para poder trabajar tranquila, ¿lo entiendes? -Álvaro vuelve a asentir-. Y a ti también es probable que alguna vez te digan algo, los niños en el cole o algún adulto. Pero no tienes que tener miedo, ni sentirte avergonzado de tu padre jamás.

\- Nunca me avergonzaría de mi padre -repone, frunciendo el ceño. _Qué idea tan absurda._

\- Bien. Entonces apóyale siempre, porque él te necesita igual que yo -se inclina para darle un beso en la frente-. ¿De acuerdo?

Álvaro afirma vehementemente con la cabeza.

\- Sí, mamá.

Mira después hacia su padre, y le ve de nuevo hundido en el sofá, como si hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas que le quedaran. Su mano está apretando con fuerza la de Agoney, que baja la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Su madre sonríe un poco.

\- También quiero que sepáis que, a pesar de todo, me alegré muchísimo al ver las imágenes del concierto. No sólo porque vuelvas a los escenarios después de tanto tiempo, Raoul, también porque… Que le llevarais allí, que lo hiciérais público… -aprieta la mano de su hijo-. Me alegra mucho veros juntos y felices, de verdad. Ya era hora. Ya lo merecíais, los dos.

Raoul sigue callado. Agoney sonríe, levantando la cabeza.

\- No sabes lo mucho que significa para nosotros que _tú_ digas eso.

\- Es la pura verdad.

Los dos miran a Raoul como si esperaran que dijera algo. El propio Álvaro lo espera, pero su padre sigue callado, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y agarrado a la mano de Agoney como si temiera desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Y tras unos segundos, su madre se levanta.

\- En fin, era solamente eso. Ya iremos hablando de mi traslado a medida que se acerque la fecha. Avisadme si necesitáis algo del niño, ¿vale? Y cuidaos.

Agarrando su bolso, se da media vuelta, saliendo del salón.

Para Álvaro es un poco cómico ver cómo Agoney se gira hacia su padre, y cómo su padre la sigue con la mirada, boquiabierto, antes de volver a la vida de golpe.

\- ¡Espera!

Se levanta al fin, y sale disparado detrás de ella. Tras un momento, Agoney también se levanta, imitándole. El niño corre detrás, impaciente por seguir el final de la extraña escena que se ha desarrollado ante sus ojos.

Cuando sale al pasillo, ve algo imposible.

A su padre y su madre. Abrazados.

Quizá la primera vez que les ve abrazarse así en su vida.

\- …Siempre me vas a tener aquí, ¿vale? -Le está diciendo su padre.

\- Y tú a mí, Raoul.

\- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Todo será mejor si tú nos apoyas.

\- Yo te voy a apoyar siempre. Eres el padre de mi hijo. Y fuiste un buen amigo.

\- Espero seguir siéndolo.

Se abrazan con más fuerza, enterrando el uno la cabeza en el hombro del otro.

Álvaro levanta la cabeza para comprobar cuál es la reacción de Agoney, y le ve taparse la cara con las manos, frotándose los ojos.

Después, su madre se separa de su padre, girándose hacia el canario.

Le sorprende que Agoney también la abrace, porque no recuerda haberles visto nunca juntos, y menos de forma tan amistosa. Pero cuando la rodea con sus brazos, lo hace con fuerza. Acariciándole la espalda y sonriendo.

Hablan en voz baja. Pero, en el silencio del pasillo, él los escucha perfectamente.

\- Gracias -murmura Agoney-. _Gracias._

 _-_ No tienes por qué…

\- Siento si alguna vez… Todo el daño…

\- Por favor, eres el amor de su vida -le corta ella, separándose de él y agarrándole de los hombros mientras le mira a los ojos-. Todos lo hemos sabido siempre, aunque él lo negara. No tienes que pedir perdón. No quiero imaginar lo mal que lo has debido de pasar.

Agoney cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrazarla.

Se quedan un momento así -Raoul, callado, les contempla mientras rodea con un brazo a su hijo- antes de separarse; ella sonriendo, Agoney secándose disimuladamente los ojos.

Sólo entonces se dirige a él.

\- Adiós, Álvaro, pórtate bien -se inclina para darle un beso, y su padre le suelta para que pueda echarle los brazos al cuello-. Si necesitas cualquier cosa de la otra casa me llamas, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Adiós, mamá. Cuídate mucho. Te quiero.

\- Te quiero, Alvarito.

Aunque sabe que va a volver a verla en quince días, y que hablarán por teléfono a diario, nunca ha sentido tanta pena por separarse de ella.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? -Le pregunta de repente su padre. Aunque no puede saberlo con seguridad, Álvaro intuye que no lo ha preguntado por preguntar, como hacen a veces los adultos. Sino que estaba siendo completamente sincero.

Su madre le sonríe.

\- Hoy no, pero quizá algún día -alarga una mano para rozar la de él, que asiente-. Cuidaos mucho, chicos.

\- Y tú.

Sin más, su madre se va, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Al escuchar sus pasos por el portal, Agoney y su padre se miran un momento, en silencio, antes de que el segundo baje la cabeza hacia él. Acariciándole de nuevo el pelo.

\- Anda, ve a tu cuarto y prepara la mochila. Que mañana tienes cole.

\- Sí, papá.

Obedece sin rechistar, aun a sabiendas de que sólo es una excusa para quedarse solos y hablar.

Pero ni siquiera piensa en espiarles, porque Álvaro ya ha tenido suficientes conversaciones adultas para lo que resta de día -y, probablemente, de semana-.

Mientras está en su habitación, mirando su horario y metiendo los libros en la mochila, piensa en lo que acaba de ver.

Hasta ahora, ha tenido la sensación de vivir a caballo entre dos mundos: el de su madre y el de su padre. Dos lugares que no tenían nada en común; con casas, familiares y amigos distintos.

Ahora es como si esos dos universos, que existían de forma paralela, hubieran colisionado. Fundiéndose en uno para siempre.

Y Álvaro no podría decir en qué mejora eso su vida.

Pero sí está seguro de que, a partir de ahora, ese nuevo mundo que acaba de crearse será muchísimo más completo.

 


	12. Ventajas y desventajas

Algún día le preguntarán si le afectó mucho eso de ser hijo de un cantante famoso y homosexual, y Álvaro -diecisiete años, universidad a la vista y toda una vida por delante- se encogerá de hombros y responderá, en su habitual estilo lacónico:

\- Bueno. _Algo._

Y ese algo enmascarará muchas cosas, quizá demasiadas.

La lucha de un niño contra la incomprensión y el desprecio, el verse expuesto demasiado pronto al acoso y derribo de un micrófono de prensa; el miedo al ver la inseguridad de su padre y temer que la felicidad tan duramente alcanzada acabara de repente.

Tiene ocho años cuando se muda definitivamente a casa de su padre -aún únicamente de su padre, pese a que Agoney pasa más noches en ella que en su propio piso-, lo que no supone más trauma que el de trasladar todas sus ropas y juguetes, porque en su habitación de allí siempre ha tenido de todo.

La idea no le hace mucha gracia, porque echa de menos a su madre. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le gusta pensar que será testigo de todas las escenas de la historia que protagonizan esos dos hombres, cuya relación es el gran misterio de su vida.

Durante el primer fin de semana, además, tanto su padre como Agoney le siguen todo el día, vigilándole de cerca. Aparentemente dispuestos a cumplir todos sus deseos.

\- ¿Quieres desayunar tortitas, mi niño? ¿Donuts? ¿Vamos a comprar churros?

Agoney.

\- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo esta tarde? Ir al cine, al parque de atracciones, a ver al tío…

Su padre.

Álvaro sabe perfectamente que sólo quieren contentarle por si está triste, pero aprovecha la situación para dar un salto en cuanto escucha hablar de su tío.

Unas horas más tarde, camina entre ellos dos en dirección a las puertas de un estadio más bien pequeño y bastante viejo.

Agoney espera a su lado mientras Raoul va a la taquilla a sacarle una entrada. Tanto Álvaro como su padre se hacen automáticamente socios de cualquier equipo en el que juegue el tío, pero Agoney nunca ha mostrado mucho interés por el fútbol. Aun así, entra sin protestar, anima al niño a dar palmas con la afición local, celebra los goles chocándole la mano y le coge en brazos al final, llevándole junto al foso para que pueda darle un abrazo al otro Álvaro.

Al salir del partido piensa, fugazmente, que Agoney hace un montón de cosas que no le gustan. Sólo por acompañarles a su padre y a él.

Se siente un poco culpable por haberse aprovechado tan claramente de ellos, así que cuando llega a casa, se lo dice:

\- No hace falta que os preocupéis por si estoy triste. No estoy triste -se encoge de hombros-. Echo de menos a mamá, pero con vosotros estoy bien.

Raoul mira a Agoney -que es algo que su padre hace mucho; mirar a Agoney antes de decir algo, como si quisiera algún tipo de confirmación- antes de asentir.

\- Si algún día no estás bien, ¿me lo dirás?

\- Claro.

\- Buen chico.

Esa noche se queda dormido en el sofá, apoyado en Agoney. Apenas nota cómo el canario lo coge en brazos para depositarlo con cuidado en la cama.

Al día siguiente, cuando despierta, le cuesta procesar que va a vivir allí permanentemente.

Tardará unos días en darse cuenta de que eso tiene sus ventajas y sus desventajas.

Entre las desventajas, empezar a encontrarse enjambres de periodistas en la puerta, que aparecen periódicamente para sepultar a su padre y a Agoney con preguntas estúpidas. Que le hacen bajar la cabeza, avergonzado sin saber muy bien de qué, hundiéndose bajo el peso de su mochila mientras ellos le protegen de camino a casa.

\- ¿Por qué se ponen en la puerta?

\- Porque son idiotas.

Su padre tirando con rabia las llaves sobre la mesa; Agoney silencioso, dirigiéndose a la cocina para calentar la comida. Y esa tensión que parece colarse con ellos desde el exterior; ese maldito silencio ominoso que se instala durante la comida, roto tan sólo por las noticias en el televisor.

Álvaro se da cuenta de que, durante ese rato, su padre y Agoney vuelven a mirarse como si estuvieran peleados. Es sólo un poco más tarde -uno de los dos está poniendo el lavavajillas; el otro revolotea a su alrededor- cuando la conversación vuelve a fluir entre ellos, sellando la paz con un breve beso.

Y a veces capta otras cosas:

\- No sé si es buena idea, mi niño.

\- Claro que es buena idea.

Su padre y Agoney hablando en voz baja en el salón. Ninguno de los dos es consciente de su presencia cuando se cuela en la cocina para prepararse la merienda.

Él tampoco pone mucho empeño en hacerse notar, la verdad.

\- Si es ahora, y míranos cómo nos tienen… Hay que pensar en Alvarito.

\- Alvarito va a tener prensa tocándole los cojones día sí día también, es lo que tiene ser hijo de cantante -Raoul se expresa con una brusquedad que sorprende a su hijo-. No podemos renunciar a nuestra vida por sobreprotegerlo.

\- Pues eso es lo que tú has hecho durante años.

\- Y por eso lo digo, Agoney, por eso lo digo.

Dejan de hablar otro rato, y Álvaro aprovecha para hacerse el colacao. Deben de escuchar el sonido del microondas desde el salón, pero ninguno de los dos le llama ni se asoma.

Y tras unos segundos, un sonido ahogado que le encoge el corazón.

Acto seguido, su padre de nuevo:

\- Mira, Ago, no me jodas con tus inseguridades -Agoney dice algo, pero Álvaro no puede escucharlo, demasiado bajito y distorsionado, como si hablara con la boca tapada por algo-. Cómo coño le vas a hacer daño, si le quieres con tu vida. Te voy a meter una hostia, ¿eh? Más de una, como sigas así.

Y por un momento se asusta, pero lo que escucha a continuación no son golpes, sino ruido de besos -ya ha aprendido a identificarlos, _qué remedio-_ y ni siquiera su fuerte sentido de la supervivencia le disuade de asomarse, el tazón de colacao en la mano y la mayor expresión de susto en la cara.

Se encuentra a su padre sentado en el sofá, abrazado con fuerza a Agoney, que entierra la cabeza en su hombro.

Al cruzar la mirada con él, Raoul no sólo no se enfada, sino que sonríe.

\- Anda, hijo, ven aquí y dale un abrazo a Ago.

El niño obedece. Cuando llega a su lado se da cuenta de que Agoney está sollozando, y eso le provoca una inmensa pena imposible de tolerar.

\- ¿Por qué llora, papá?

\- Porque es idiota.

\- No llores, Agoney. ¿Quieres mi colacao?

Da un respingo al escuchar una especie de carcajada ahogada, y en ese momento Agoney se endereza, secándose los ojos, llorando y riéndose a la vez.

\- No gracias, amiguito, eres muy amable -sin soltarse de Raoul, le mira-. Pero a un abrazo y un beso no te voy a decir que no.

Álvaro deja el tazón en la mesa y salta al regazo de su padre, colándose entre él y Agoney para echarle los brazos al cuello y llenarle la cara de besos. La tiene mojada, pero no le importa. Menos aún cuando le siente sonreír.

\- ¿Estás mejor? -Se aventura a preguntar.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué te pasaba?

\- Que soy idiota -sonríe Agoney, secándose la cara con la manga de la sudadera.

\- Eso lo ha dicho mi padre.

\- Es que tu padre suele llevar razón -sentencia Agoney, dirigiendo un guiño a Raoul por encima de la cabeza del niño-. La mayoría de las veces, al menos.

Y la crisis queda solventada.

Al menos, de momento.

Vendrán otras, por supuesto. Y ya con diecisiete años, comprenderá la de veces que su padre y Agoney se plantearon si lo que estaban haciendo era correcto. Imaginó las conversaciones y las horas en vela, el peso en el estómago cada vez que veían al reportero de turno esperándoles a la vuelta del cole.

Preguntándose si merecía la pena exponerle a todo eso a cambio de vivir su vida en libertad.

Si le hubieran preguntado a él, la duda habría quedado resuelta de inmediato.

Porque sí. Hay momentos malos. Y otras desventajas de vivir en casa de su padre, como tener que hablar con su madre por teléfono, verla tan sólo cuando vuelve a España, tener menos espacio para sus cosas, tardar más en ir y volver del cole, y que ya no haya nadie que le ayude con Matemáticas.

Pero todas esas pequeñas molestias quedan olvidadas cuando, cada noche, al llegar la hora de acostarse, él juega a resistirse y fingir que no quiere ir a dormir. Y Agoney corre tras él por el pasillo, atrapándole irremediablemente, y llevándole a su cuarto a rastras mientras le hace cosquillas.

Suelen acabar los dos tirados en su cama, riéndose a carcajadas, y normalmente ese es el momento en el que su padre se asoma, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

\- No sé quién de los dos es más crío.

En esos momentos es cuando todo lo malo deja de tener sentido.

Cuando su padre le arropa y Agoney le besa en la frente, aún con los ojos brillantes por las risas, deseándole buenas noches casi al unísono antes de salir de la habitación.

Y a pesar de la exposición, los periodistas y las preguntas incómodas, cada noche se duerme feliz.

Porque ningún niño puede ser infeliz sabiendo que le quieren _tanto._


	13. Familia

Tiene diez años y ya intuye otro cambio en el aire.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Agoney?

\- ¿Algo de qué, amiguito?

\- Algo de, no sé -se encoge de hombros-. Algo nuevo.

Están en el piso del canario, donde siguen su piano y la mitad de sus cosas. La otra mitad está encajada de cualquier forma en casa de su padre, donde el armario de su habitación ya apenas basta para guardar la ropa de los dos hombres -esto no es algo que Álvaro sepa por sí mismo, sino que se lo escuchó comentar a Raoul con fastidio-.

Agoney abre una partitura en silencio. Álvaro ya es capaz de leer partituras de carrerilla y a la perfección; aún le cuesta un poco lo de tocar en dos claves a la vez, pero su profesor dice que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lo acabe dominando.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Álvaro no sabe cómo explicarse.

Su sensación procede de un puñado de imágenes deslavazadas. De escenas que va contemplando día tras día y que se convierten en piezas que no sabe cómo encajar.

Como su padre y Agoney sentados en la mesa de la cocina, muy serios; calculadora y boli en la mano, papeles por todas partes.

Como Agoney pasando en su propio piso más noches que nunca; casi tantas como cuando su relación empezó y tanto él como su padre temían que Álvaro rechazara ver a otro hombre compartiendo el tiempo de Raoul.

Como su padre dejándole en casa del tío Álvaro, desapareciendo después misteriosamente, para volver _horas_ más tarde con cara de cansancio, Agoney a su lado y las manos llenas de carpetas con papeles y folletos.

Álvaro no sabe cómo explicarse.

Pero le pasa algo curioso con Agoney -siempre le ha pasado- y es que el canario parece saber interpretar sus silencios y darle margen para llenarlos. Él nunca le presiona; al contrario, le deja tranquilo mientras toca, creando ese colchón acústico necesario para relajarle, para dejarle elaborar sus propios argumentos.

\- Creo que algo va a cambiar -dice al final.

Agoney está moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música, los ojos cerrados como siempre que está muy concentrado. Álvaro le ve sonreír levemente.

\- Puede ser, Alvarito.

\- ¿Es algo bueno?

Deja de tocar de repente, abriendo los ojos y devolviéndole una mirada cargada de seriedad.

\- ¿Qué sería _algo bueno_ para ti?

Álvaro nunca se ha planteado esa pregunta.

Bueno, sí, pero con respuestas simples: que le compren chuches, ver una peli donde salga una canción de Agoney, o que el equipo de tío Álvaro gane y él le dedique un gol.

Pero imagina que ese no es el tipo de respuesta que quiere escuchar el hombre que le mira con fijeza.

Se encoge de hombros, un poco intimidado por la magnitud de la cuestión.

\- No sé. Algo en lo que estemos los tres.

\- ¿Algo en lo que estemos los tres?

Álvaro frunce el ceño; de repente recuerda que, hace no muchos años, en ese piso, vio a una persona que no debería haber estado allí. Alguien ajeno cuya sombra aún le produce una extraña sensación de tristeza.

Algún día le preguntará por él a Agoney; pero hoy, procura desterrar esa presencia incómoda al lugar más profundo de su mente.

Y en su lugar, formula con convicción su deseo:

\- Papá, tú y yo, juntos todo el rato, eso es lo que quiero -Agoney arquea las cejas, pero Álvaro no se detiene. Porque _por fin_ ha conseguido dar nombre a lo que siente. Formular en palabras esos pensamientos complejos que le rondan la mente-. No quiero que pases tanto tiempo fuera. No quiero que duermas en otro sitio. Me gusta que estés en casa. Y a mi padre también, aunque no lo diga.

Pero no lo dice todo.

Se guarda otras cosas, que sí que no sabría muy bien como explicar.

Como que la noche anterior se levantó para ir al baño, como es su costumbre. Y al pasar frente a la habitación de su padre echó de menos escuchar los suaves ronquidos de su novio.

No pudo evitar asomarse, llevado por el irracional miedo de que su padre tampoco estuviera. Pero sí que estaba: tendido bocarriba, solo en mitad de la cama de matrimonio, sin que un cuerpo se apretara a su lado ni un brazo se cruzara sobre su pecho.

Y le pareció una escena triste, como si estuviera _mal_ ver a Raoul así. Llegó a sentir miedo, dándose cuenta de que las sombras que les rodeaban parecían más oscuras que nunca; convencido de que la sola presencia de Agoney podía protegerles a él y a su padre de peligros desconocidos.

\- Te gusta que esté en casa -repite Agoney.

Su voz le distrae del recuerdo, le saca de esas sombras profundas, le devuelve a la habitación luminosa donde todo está bien porque _él está allí._

Y a lo mejor esa es la primera vez que el niño se plantea si es remotamente normal querer _tanto_ a alguien con el que no comparte sangre.

\- Sí.

Cuando Agoney sonríe, muchos temores se disipan y muchos nudos se aflojan dentro de su cuerpo. Se inclina al frente para rozarle la frente con los labios, devolviendo las manos a su posición original sobre el piano.

\- Es verdad que tu padre y yo estamos planeando algo -admite-. Pero tendrás que preguntarle a él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me ha prohibido que te lo cuente yo, y aún no ha nacido persona con el valor de contradecir a Raoul Vázquez. Así que, amiguito -da un golpe con los dedos sobre el libreto-. Menos hablar, y más ensayar.

Álvaro resopla y está a punto de quejarse, pero una mirada de Agoney le hace tragarse su curiosidad y enfocarse de nuevo en su tarea. Coloca sus manos sobre el piano, obediente; a los pocos segundos todo rastro de irritación ha desaparecido, siendo sustituido por la calma que siempre le proporciona la música.

Vuelve a crearse entre ellos esa simbiosis, esa complicidad mientras tocan juntos. Las manos del niño y las del adulto entrelazándose sin ninguna dificultad sobre las teclas del piano. Porque, si algo se toman los dos en serio, es esto: la razón por la que uno vive y el otro ansía que llegue ese momento, ese instante mágico de sentarse en el taburete y abrir la tapa del instrumento.

La clase -como siempre- se le pasa volando.

Tocan, ensayan, repiten, y a Álvaro le encanta la seguridad que transmite Agoney cuando pulsa las teclas, su amabilidad a la hora de corregirle, cómo sonríe y le felicita cuando consigue completar una canción sin equivocarse. Cada gesto de aprobación se ve acompañado de una corriente cálida que se extiende por su pecho.

De repente, el timbre de un móvil interrumpe el ensayo; Agoney se levanta, cogiendo el teléfono de una mesa y saliendo de la habitación antes de descolgar. Álvaro sigue tocando, él solo, permitiendo que el sonido del piano se imponga al eco lejano de la voz de su amigo.

Cuando este vuelve, lo hace colocándose un grueso abrigo.

\- Alvarito, deja el piano. Tu padre nos está esperando en el parque.

A Álvaro le gusta el piano -le _encanta_ el piano- pero la perspectiva de bajar al parque le dibuja una sonrisa en los labios. Situado a apenas una calle de allí, es uno de los escenarios habituales de su infancia. Uno donde tanto su padre como Agoney le han llevado desde siempre a pasear, montarse en los columpios, o darle patadas a un balón.

No es muy habitual que vayan cuando están en pleno ensayo, en la tarde de un día de cole o en pleno invierno; pero también es verdad que esos dos hacen cosas muy raras últimamente. Así que se encoge de hombros, salta del taburete y se enfunda corriendo su propio abrigo.

Agoney le agarra de la mano antes de salir del portal.

Para sorpresa de Álvaro, Raoul ya está allí cuando llegan, sentado en un banco. Les sonríe de lejos, y se pone en pie en cuanto llegan junto a él. Besa a Agoney en los labios, revuelve el pelo a su hijo, y sonríe aún más ampliamente.

Pero a Álvaro, que empieza a conocer bastante bien a su padre, le parece que no es una sonrisa sincera, sino una de esas que los adultos fuerzan cuando quieren Ocultar Algo Que No Les Gusta. Esforzándose en curvar los labios y enseñar los dientes como si, por dentro, estuvieran inmensamente tristes.

\- Alvarito -la mano le cae en el hombro como una zarpa, inapelable-, ven un momento conmigo. ¿Nos esperas aquí, Ago?

\- Claro, mi niño.

Agoney se sienta tranquilamente en el banco, dirigiendo su atención a la pantalla de su móvil. Álvaro se tensa bajo la mano de su padre, y no puede evitar dirigir una melancólica mirada al canario mientras Raoul le empuja suavemente, echando a andar con él hacia la zona de los columpios.

Y le gustaría preguntar, dar voz a todo el miedo que está sintiendo. Pero es que ni a eso se atreve. Aterrado por la posibilidad de escuchar cosas que _no_ quiere escuchar.

Que Agoney se va.

Que no va a volver a casa.

Que su padre y él han descubierto que no se quieren lo suficiente para ser novios. Para darse besos y dormir en la misma cama, recogerle del cole juntos o cantar a dúo en la habitación de ensayo.

Al final, es su padre quien rompe el silencio.

\- Ago me ha contado que has estado haciendo preguntas.

Álvaro sigue estando asustado, muy asustado, pero un chispazo de orgullo innato le hace alzar la cabeza y enfrentar a su padre con una mirada feroz que hace que Raoul se detenga en seco.

\- Sí. Las he estado haciendo.

Siempre ha escuchado decir al tío Álvaro que su padre es la persona más valiente que ha conocido; pero en ese momento no está pensando en él, sino en Agoney. En Agoney sentado solo en el banco, en Agoney y sus clases de piano; en Agoney llevándole a la cama medio dormido, alzándole en brazos con un gruñido de esfuerzo.

Si intenta imaginar la vida sin Agoney, se da cuenta de que _no puede._

Ni quiere.

Los ojos se le humedecen un poco y su padre suspira. A medio camino entre el banco y los columpios, le aparta a un lado del camino, quedándose de pie junto a unos setos. Girándole con suavidad para poder mirarle a la cara.

\- Tenía pensado hablar tranquilamente contigo, un día de estos, Álvaro -se agacha un poco hasta quedar a su altura, la mano aún apoyada en su hombro-. Porque tengo claro que esto es algo que sólo quiero hacer si tú estás bien. Para mí tú siempre vas a ser lo primero. Siempre.

Álvaro tiene ganas de llorar.

En diez años de vida ya ha aprendido que tanta ceremonia y tanto rodeo, en un adulto, nunca presagia nada bueno.

Y al fin, a punto de romperse, da voz a sus más profundos terrores:

\- ¿Vas a echar a Agoney de casa, papá?

Se le quiebra la voz al decirlo, porque es tan, pero _tan_ horrible.

Su único consuelo es el respingo que da su padre, la forma en la que su rostro se deforma con incredulidad.

\- _¿Perdón?_

\- Ya no quieres a Agoney y le vas a decir que se vaya, ¿verdad? - _Por lo del hombre de aquel día,_ piensa. _Pero no ha vuelto a verle, papá, me dijo que nunca volvería a verle-._ Vais a dejar de ser novios.

Raoul se ha quedado boquiabierto.

De repente, Álvaro siente que le agarran con más fuerza. Y entre lágrimas alcanza a distinguir cómo su padre se muerde una sonrisa.

\- Álvaro, por Dios, no… -le atrae hacia él con un movimiento brusco, enterrando al crío contra su hombro-. Qué va, Álvaro. No sé de dónde sacas eso, pero lo último que se me ocurriría ahora mismo es dejar de ser novio de Agoney.

Álvaro se queda paralizado contra su cuerpo. Incrédulo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio-Raoul le separa un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos, y ahora sí sonríe abiertamente, besando la frente de su hijo antes de continuar-. Lo que quería contarte es que nos vamos a vivir juntos, cariño. Si a ti te parece bien.

Ahora es su turno de no comprender nada.

\- Pero, papá. _Ya_ vivimos juntos.

\- No, no, no… _Sí,_ bueno, vale, más o menos -Raoul no deja de sonreír, y a su hijo le parece que los ojos le brillan más que de costumbre-. Pero queremos tener una casa que sea de los dos, para vivir definitivamente juntos, para siempre.

\- ¿Una casa?

\- Con patio y piscina. Cerca de la del tío Álvaro.

 _Patio y piscina._ Palabras mágicas. Es pronunciarlas y todo atisbo de pena abandona de un plumazo el rostro de Álvaro. Da un respingo, agarrándose a los antebrazos de su padre, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Jo, qué guay! -Infinitas posibilidades empiezan a despuntar en su mente-. ¿Y podré invitar a mis amigos?

\- Sí, claro que…

\- ¿Y me compraréis una colchoneta para la piscina, como la que tienen los primos?

\- Sí, supon… Espera un momento, hijo -Raoul borra la sonrisa, cambiando ligeramente de postura para poder agarrarle de ambos hombros y mirarle a la cara-. ¿Entiendes lo que significa todo esto?

Lo entiende. Claro que lo entiende.

\- ¡Que Agoney se va a traer el piano a la casa que compréis! 

\- …Aparte de eso -Raoul se ríe un poco antes de quedarse serio de nuevo, aclarándose la garganta antes de seguir-. Esto quiere decir que Agoney, tú y yo, seremos una familia.

Su padre hace hincapié en la última palabra - _familia-_ y por eso Álvaro entiende que para él es muy importante, muy muy importante, lo que opine su hijo al respecto.

También entiende que un simple _sí_ no será suficiente.

No tiene que esforzarse en elaborar un argumento. Le sale solo:

\- Papá, Agoney _siempre_ ha sido mi familia.

No sabe cómo expresarlo mejor, y tampoco se esfuerza.

Su padre le mira fijamente durante unos segundos, y después asiente, incorporándose de nuevo.

\- Vamos, hijo.

Pero no continúa su trayectoria hacia los columpios, sino que se da media vuelta, conduciendo a Álvaro de regreso hacia el lugar donde Agoney sigue esperando.

El canario alza la cabeza al verles llegar. Y hasta Álvaro, que es un niño, nota que les estaba aguardando con nerviosismo. Metiéndose el móvil en el bolsillo en cuanto les ve acercarse.

\- ¿Y bien? -Sonríe un poco, pero no mucho, y se queda serio de inmediato. Mordiéndose el labio inferior-. ¿Qué dice nuestro amiguito?

Raoul baja la mirada hacia el niño.

\- Repítele lo que me has dicho, Álvaro.

Álvaro asiente. Su padre le suelta, dejándole que se acerque al banco, que trepe a él, y que se apoye en el hombro de Agoney, rodeándole con un brazo.

\- Eres mi familia, Agoney. Sé que no me tocas nada, sé que no eres ni mi papá, ni mi tío, pero _eres Agoney_ y ya está -se abraza más fuerte a él-. Te quiero.

No ve qué cara pone Agoney, porque no puede verle.

Pero, apenas un segundo más tarde, siente cómo le llena la cara de besos.

\- No sabes cuánto te quiero yo a ti, Alvarito -sonríe, aún con los labios contra su mejilla-. Y desde la primera vez que te vi.

Álvaro decide que algún día preguntará sobre ello.

Pero hoy no.

Porque su padre se ha sentado a su otro lado, abrazándole. Y se está tan bien allí, entre ellos -aunque haga frío, aunque al día siguiente haya cole- que no quiere pensar en nada más.


	14. Operación Triunfo

Tiene once años cuando lo descubre.

Lo de _Operación Triunfo._

Mucho tiempo más tarde alguien se sorprenderá al saber que vivió más de una década sin ver una sola imagen de su padre -y de Agoney- en el concurso que marcó un hito en la historia de la televisión española. Y sólo entonces Álvaro comprenderá el estrecho marcaje al que tanto ellos como su madre le sometían cada vez que se acercaba a un ordenador, tablet, móvil o dispositivo con conexión a Internet.

Hasta que llega el día en el que, casualmente y sin querer, burla esa férrea vigilancia.

Una tarde en la que se juntan varios factores:

Estar solo en casa con Agoney, en su nueva casa de dos plantas, patio con piscina, y una gran habitación de ensayo insonorizada donde han instalado el piano.

Que su tablet -con todos los controles parentales del mundo activados, y sin acceso a los principales portales de vídeos- esté rota.

Haber terminado los deberes y aburrirse.

Escuchar a Agoney tocando el piano, repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo trozo de canción mientras hace pequeñas modificaciones, casi inapreciables para alguien que no haya crecido con la música como rumor de fondo. Una repetición que le relajaba y concentraba cuando estaba repasando el vocabulario de inglés, pero que ahora que no tiene nada que hacer le empieza a poner nervioso.

Se le ocurre de pronto la idea de buscar algún vídeo de su padre cantando, o de Agoney tocando, o -aún mejor- de las dos cosas a la vez. Sabe que existe porque se lo han enseñado, porque incluso le han bajado varios en su tablet -esa que no se enciende- para que pueda verlos cuando le apetezca.

Y cuando Álvaro se levanta de su escritorio, deslizándose de puntillas por el pasillo para no molestar a Agoney, bajando las escaleras hacia el salón sin que el canario lo advierta, y localizando la tablet de su padre -que siempre deja cargando en una esquina de la mesita del salón- no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que está a punto de desencadenar.

Aún menos cuando, con toda la inocencia de sus once años, abre el buscador de un portal de vídeos y no se le ocurre mejor idea que escribir las tres palabras fatídicas que, sin saberlo, llevan años siendo alimentadas por una inquebrantable legión de fans.

“Raoul y Agoney”

En cuanto pulsa el botón, ya está hecho.

Todo le viene, de repente:

El caos.

 

 _Operación Triunfo._ ¿Qué es eso? Álvaro tenía la vaga idea de que había un programa que se llamaba así, e incluso sabía que su padre y Agoney habían concursado juntos, pero eso no cambiaba nada. Porque su padre -el tío Álvaro se lo mencionó- también se presentó a otros programas sin que ello cambiara significativamente su vida.

Entonces es como si alguien hubiera dado la vuelta a su vida, como un calcetín, poniéndolo del revés. Porque lo que tiene delante son cientos, miles -¿millones?-, de vídeos, y en todos sale su padre, y todos tienen ese nombre en la descripción - _Operación Triunfo-_ y Álvaro tiene que pararse unos minutos y reordenar sus esquemas mentales, como un arqueólogo que acaba de hacer un descubrimiento que lo cambia todo.

 

Raoul. ¿Quién es Raoul?

Pues, ante todo, su padre.

Un hombre joven -mucho más joven que los padres de sus amigos, lo que a veces provocaba la sorpresa de sus maestros-, que siempre ha sido cariñoso con él, ha contestado con paciencia sus preguntas, le ha enseñado a decir _por favor_ y _gracias,_ a no meterse con los demás, a querer a su familia y a ser leal con sus amigos. Un hombre al que en los primeros años de su vida veía siempre serio, pero que ahora sonríe, hace bromas, es feliz y les quiere a Agoney y a él con locura -la expresión es suya, no de Álvaro-.

Y después:

Un cantante y muy bueno, que tiene varios discos, algunos premios, da regularmente conciertos en lugares no demasiado grandes, pero que siempre se llenan. Alguien a quien no le falta trabajo -esto lo dijo Agoney- que cuando no está preparando una gala está grabando en el estudio. O componiendo en la habitación, Agoney a los teclados y él a su lado, haciendo anotaciones, ensayando una y otra vez las mismas notas en una búsqueda obsesiva por la perfección.

Hasta ese momento, esas eran las dos caras de su padre.

El Raoul padre de Álvaro y novio de Agoney, y el Raoul que llena salas de conciertos y sale de vez en cuando en la tele.

Pero esa tarde que cambiará su vida, el niño añade una faceta más.

El Raoul joven -veinte años, le aclarará Agoney tan sólo una hora más tarde-, al que puede ver -cantando, ensayando, comiendo, hablando, enfadándose, discutiendo, emocionándose, durmiendo-, en los vídeos que acaba de descubrir.

Un Raoul que a ratos reconoce y a ratos no, porque a veces dice cosas idiotas y se enfada por tonterías, pero en otros vídeos le ve con la cara completamente roja, o cantando con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión de concentración que Álvaro ha estudiado de memoria. Y es un Raoul que es su padre y al mismo tiempo no lo es, que puede ser alocado en un vídeo y muy sensato en el siguiente, que en unos cortes le provoca vergüenza y en otros, orgullo. Que a ratos parece él y al minuto siguiente le hace pensar que se comporta como un tonto, que ese no puede ser de verdad esa persona a la que tanto admira.

Un Raoul que vivió dos meses siendo vigilado por las cámaras de un canal veinticuatro horas.

Y cuando el niño termina de asimilarlo, de componer la imagen de ese Raoul y de aceptarlo, se da cuenta de que acaba de aparecer una tercera cara que no sabe cómo incorporar a la moneda.

 

Agoney.

Pero es Agoney -lo ha sido siempre- el mayor misterio.

Una sombra constante en sus primeros años de vida ,una figurade fondo en las fotos, una presencia fugaz que aparecía y desaparecía, una sonrisa y un acento peculiar que supo identificar antes de saber hablar. Un hombre que no sabía cómo encajar en el esquema de relaciones de su padre, hasta el día en el que Álvaro le quiso lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que, si Agoney no encajaba, era porque todo el croquis debía desmontarse y rehacerse a su alrededor. Porque era importante, demasiado importante para que su relación pudiera tener un nombre común, o nombrarse de forma sencilla. Porque era, simplemente, _Agoney._

Un hombre que pasó de sombra a entidad corpórea, de visita fugaz a presencia constante, de ser un extra de fondo en las fotos a convertirse en uno de los protagonistas. Alguien -y eso lo sabe Álvaro a sus once años, y probablemente lo sabía mucho antes- que hace feliz a su padre, que viene a ocupar un lugar que nadie más podría. Que hace con él cosas como darse besos, dormir abrazados para que ninguno se caiga de la cama, y otras que el niño intuye pero no entiende.

El problema:

Es que hasta ese momento Álvaro tenía trazada una línea muy simple en su mente, un esquema lineal que no entraba en conflicto con ninguna de las partes de su vida. Que pensaba que Agoney era simplemente un amigo -buen amigo- de su padre, y fue tras el divorcio que empezaron a quererse, a darse besos, dormir juntos y todo lo demás.

Pero esa tarde, se da cuenta de que se equivoca.

Porque resulta que de entre todos esos vídeos hay un montón sobre ellos dos. Vídeos largos, hechos de otros vídeos más cortos, que parecen narrar su historia por orden de más antiguo a más nuevo. Y cuando Álvaro los ve, todo su mundo interno se le desgarra en pedazos.

Porque en esos vídeos Agoney y su padre aparecen haciendo el tonto, discutiendo, peleándose en broma, peleándose no tan de broma, ensayando, cantando y -lo que más conmoción le produce- besándose.

Porque en esos vídeos él, que tiene once años pero no es idiota, puede ver claramente que ya por entonces se querían, se querían mucho, se querían como sabe que su padre nunca quiso a su madre.

Agoney y él ya estaban enamorados antes de que él naciera.

Y ese descubrimiento destroza su esquema, su línea del tiempo simple, y lo transforma en un complejo galimatías absolutamente imposible de encajar en la mente de alguien tan joven.

Es en ese momento cuando Agoney baja al salón y le ve.

\- Álvaro, ¿qué mir…? -Sus ojos pasan del rostro serio del niño a la tablet, y se puede ver el momento en el que Agoney se da cuenta, con horror, de lo que está viendo-. Mierda.

Álvaro nunca ha escuchado a Agoney decir un taco tan gordo -no al menos con él delante- pero la verdad es que en ese momento ni lo procesa, ni apenas se entera de cuando el novio de su padre le quita la tablet de las manos, la deja en el otro extremo del sofá y se sienta a su lado, rodeándole con los brazos.

Y él se deja, confuso.

Aunque nota que ese cariño infinito, limpio y honesto que sentía hacia él ahora se ha llenado de matices, de impurezas que no sabe muy bien qué significan.

\- Álvaro, ¿qué has visto?

Álvaro cree saber la respuesta:

\- Todo.

 

Agoney y su padre hablan con él esa noche.

Los dos han estado un buen rato cuchicheando en la habitación de ensayo después de que su padre llegara del estudio. Y ahora le han sentado entre ellos: Álvaro en pijama, su padre con cara de preocupación, Agoney con ojos de haber llorado.

Extraño en él, no siente _nada._

\- Queríamos hablar contigo de todo esto, pero cuando fueras más mayor. Quizá el año que viene, antes de que entraras al instituto. Supongo que deberíamos haberlo hecho antes, pero no encontrábamos el momento.

Su padre le habla en ese tono razonable, Agoney se queda callado, y Álvaro piensa que lo más horrible de todo es que _le da igual._

\- Agoney y yo participamos en un concurso. Se llamaba _Operación Triunfo,_ y era un programa con bastante éxito en España. Teníamos que estar encerrados en una especie de academia con más gente. Había cámaras grabándonos siempre, los espectadores podían vernos por Internet en cualquier momento -Raoul hace una pausa. Álvaro tiene la cabeza agachada, pero instintivamente sabe que está mirando a Agoney-. Ninguno de los dos ganó. A mí me echaron hacia la mitad, él se quedó a una votación de colarse en la final.

Álvaro no se mueve.

Agoney sigue callado.

Su padre suspira antes de seguir.

\- Él y yo nos conocimos allí. Nos hicimos muy amigos durante el concurso, tuvimos… una especie de relación, no como lo que tenemos ahora, sino algo mucho menos serio. Pero nos separamos al salir, yo empecé con tu madre, y fin de la historia.

Ese _fin de la historia_ no se lo cree ni un niño de once años.

Álvaro levanta la mirada.

\- Nunca quisiste a mamá.

Raoul da un respingo, como si la acusación le sorprendiera.

\- ¡Claro que quise a mamá! Es sólo que…

Pero Álvaro no está dispuesto a dejarse engañar. No lo ha estado nunca, menos ahora. Huele la debilidad de su padre y ataca, lanzándose a frente a ciegas. Embistiendo como un tanque.

\- Eras novio de Agoney en esa _academia,_ eres novio de Agoney ahora -hila rápidamente, muy rápidamente para tener la edad que tiene-. Y Agoney seguía siendo tu amigo cuando estabas con mamá -le mira a los ojos y es lo más duro que ha hecho en sus once años-. La engañaste, ¿verdad? Le pusiste los cuernos con él.

No sabe exactamente qué significa _poner los cuernos,_ pero lo ha escuchado en películas y en el cole, e intuye que quiere decir que Agoney y su padre seguían besándose y durmiendo juntos cuando su madre y su padre ya estaban casados y él era un bebé.

Su padre se pone rojo, muy rojo, más rojo que nunca.

\- No.

\- _Sí._

Raoul y Álvaro se giran a la vez.

Agoney esconde el rostro entre las manos, pero lo levanta para enfrentar sus miradas gemelas, idéntica sorpresa e indiginación reflejadas en ellas.

\- _Ago._

 _-_ No pienso mentirle a tu hijo, Raoul. No va a servir de nada a estas alturas.

Los ojos de Raoul se desplazan del rostro de Agoney al del niño.

\- Lo que había entre Agoney y yo es demasiado complejo para que tú…

\- Papá. No me hables como si fuera tonto.

\- No eres tonto, amiguito. Al contrario, siempre has sido muy listo.

En los labios de Agoney hay una sonrisa triste, y en cualquier otra circunstancia, Álvaro se ablandaría.

Hoy, no.

Hoy sólo quiere una cosa:

\- Decidme la verdad.

Raoul mira furtivamente a Agoney. Agoney asiente.

Y Álvaro, al fin, recibe la que él cree que es la última pieza del puzzle.

\- Engañé a tu madre con Agoney, sí, pero no debes de culparle, porque a él también le engañé. Y me engañé a mí mismo -Raoul se muerde los labios-. Pero los dos me perdonaron hace tiempo, hijo. Y si te sirve de algo, te pido perdón a ti también, ahora.

Álvaro encaja esa nueva información sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ella. Observándola desde todos los puntos y sintiendo que hay algo raro, algo oculto en ella.

Una arista escondida con la que puede cortarse.

Pero no esa noche.

No aún.

\- A mí no me tienes que pedir perdón -responde, y lo hace con sinceridad, porque de verdad lo cree-. A mí no me has hecho daño.

Raoul le mira inquisitivamente.

\- Tengo la sensación de que acabo de hacértelo.

\- No. Sólo necesitaba saber.

Algún tiempo después Álvaro puntualizará que en ese momento fue totalmente honesto. Que aunque se sentía raro, desde luego, no guardaba ningún rencor, ninguna animadversión, a las personas a las que tenía delante.

_Todavía._

La verdad es que se siente cansado, exhausto como si acabara de correr una maratón. Y de repente tiene ganas de olvidarse de secretos, de vídeos, de engaños y de historias que harían mejor en quedarse en el pasado.

Así que está confuso, desde luego, pero no enfadado cuando se incorpora sobre sus rodillas, bostezando.

\- Me voy a la cama, estoy cansado. Buenas noches, papá -le da un beso en la mejilla, girándose después hacia el otro hombre con el que comparte su vida-. Buenas noches, Agoney.

Uno y otro le devuelven el beso con más intensidad de la necesaria y le observan de hito en hito cuando se baja del sofá y se va.

Muy tranquilamente, Álvaro va al baño, se lava los dientes y se dirige a su cuarto.

Como cada noche, despeja la cama de peluches excepto por Bambi, el antediluviano perro que duerme con él desde siempre.

Pero hoy algo ha cambiado.

Por alguna razón, mirando el ya maltrecho pelaje sintético del perro, Álvaro decide que ya es demasiado mayor para dormir abrazado a un peluche.

Por primera vez desde que se lo regalaron -no sabe cuándo, aunque se imagina que debía ser muy, muy pequeño- Bambi acompaña a sus congéneres en su destierro nocturno.

Álvaro se mete en la cama.

Sabe que hay algo que ha cambiado en él -algo muy profundo- pero en ese momento no siente nada.

Está medio adormilado cuando siente a su padre y Agoney asomarse a la habitación. Pasos, el rumor de la puerta al entornarse. Cuchicheos entrecortados y roce de ropa.

Y es curioso.

Porque sabe que están preocupados, imagina que pueden haber discutido, o incluso que alguno de los dos -o los dos- ha llorado.

Pero le da igual.

Le da igual esa noche, le da igual al día siguiente. Le da igual una semana después, cuando Álvaro Vázquez piensa en lo ocurrido aquella tarde y casi se plantea que fuera un sueño; que no hay nada llamado _Operación Triunfo,_ que su padre no besó a Agoney cuando tenía veinte años, que nunca engañó a todos los que le querían, que nunca engañó a su madre.

Piensa que le da igual y sigue haciendo su vida normal hasta que llega un punto en el que incluso los propios Raoul y Agoney lo creen.

Pero está ahí.

Esa arista que nadie ve.

Eso que no se percibe pero puede sentir escarbar, en el silencio de las noches profundas, horadando poco a poco.

Hasta perforar.


	15. Heridas

Tiene doce años y es una bola de rabia.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Es que _no me lo puedo creer._

Álvaro ha visto pocas veces a su padre enfadado con él, pero hoy lo está, y mucho. Conduce sin dejar de murmurar entre dientes, dirigiéndole frecuentes miradas de reojo; aprovechando los semáforos para centrar toda su atención en él y repetirle por enésima vez el mismo sermón.

Cualquier otra persona se sentiría intimidada ante el vendaval de furia que es Raoul Vázquez.

Cualquier otra, excepto su hijo.

Que ha heredado el mismo temperamento, el mismo orgullo indomable y la misma forma de entrar al trapo como un toro, embistiendo a ciegas y sin pensar.

Álvaro se mantiene en un obstinado silencio hasta que llegan a casa, y su padre hace una pausa en su diatriba para aparcar en el garaje. Se quedan un momento en silencio, quietos, apenas alumbrados por el suave destello de la luz de emergencia.

\- Yo no te he educado para esto -dice Raoul al final, ya más triste que enfadado, desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad-. Me parece que estos no son los valores que hemos intentado transmitirte en casa.

Álvaro agarra su mochila y sale dando un portazo.

_Los valores que te hemos transmitido en casa._

Le dan ganas de echarse a reír, y sin duda lo haría si no estuviera tan enfadado que ni siquiera una risa sarcástica podría acudir a sus labios.

 _Valores,_ se repite.

¿Qué valores?

¿Salir huyendo a las primeras de cambio en el caso de su madre, convirtiendo una estancia temporal en el extranjero en algo permanente, casándose de nuevo simplemente por no tener que darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a los comentarios de la gente?

¿Dejar preñada a tu mujer y engañarla durante años con un hombre, vivir una existencia amarga haciendo daño _absolutamente a todo el mundo_ , solo por no tener los santos cojones de admitir quién eres realmente?

 _¿Qué valores, papá?,_ piensa para sí, lanzándole una mirada fría cuando su padre le da alcance al pie de la escalera.

Y la rabia amenaza con convertirle en una bomba humana cuando otra voz surge desde la cocina.

\- ¿Están ya aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

Álvaro agacha la cabeza en cuanto Agoney aparece en su campo visual.

Hubo un tiempo en el que la presencia del novio de su padre le hacía sentir feliz y relajado. En el que sus brazos eran el mejor refugio que un niño perdido podía encontrar, su voz le calmaba, y sus bromas siempre conseguían sacarle una sonrisa.

Pero ese tiempo quedó atrás.

Y ahora es ver a Agoney y asaltarle una mezcla de sentimientos tan compleja que no sabe cómo manejar. Porque esa arista se clavó hasta el fondo, desgarrando y dejando múltiples heridas que ahora puede notar. Tan a flor de piel que duelen.

Ya no le quiere como antes, y a ratos incluso imagina que le odia, precisamente porque un día le admiró _demasiado_. Porque le convirtió en la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo, y ahora que se siente traicionado por él, todo ese inmenso amor se ha convertido en puro despecho.

Pero es curioso, porque a pesar de que hay veces en las que su presencia se le hace intolerable, es incapaz de contestarle, de gritarle o incluso de mirarle mal, como sí hace con su padre. En presencia de Agoney, es como si un peso muy muy grande le mantuviera aplastado contra el suelo; los ojos fijos en sus zapatillas, y una opresión en el pecho que apenas le deja respirar.

\- Expulsado dos semanas -informa Raoul, adelantándose al niño para dejar las llaves del coche sobre una bandeja. Su tono es contenido y amargo-. Le ha pegado a un compañero.

_\- ¿Qué?_

\- Sin mediar palabra y sin venir a cuento, o eso me han dicho -Álvaro se mantiene cabizbajo, notando el par de miradas fijas en él. Puede notar las dudas de los adultos-. Él lo ha reconocido, así que no había mucho más que hablar.

El niño agarra con decisión su mochila, colgándosela al hombro.

\- ¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto?

\- _No -_ replica inmediatamente su padre-. Siéntate y dime qué te han dicho para que te pongas así.

Álvaro aprieta los puños.

\- No me han dicho nada.

\- Mientes -repone Raoul con tranquilidad-. Eres mi hijo, te conozco y sé que no he criado a ningún energúmeno -le escucha moverse por la cocina. Arrastrar una de las sillas para sentarse-. Era algo de nosotros, ¿verdad?

Hay muchas razones que le hacen odiar últimamente a su padre. Pero la principal, sin duda, es que sea tan jodidamente listo.

Alza la cabeza. Pone buen cuidado en cruzar la mirada únicamente con Raoul, girando ligeramente el cuerpo para evitar a Agoney, que les contempla apoyado en la encimera.

\- No todo tiene que girar en torno a vosotros.

Raoul arquea una ceja en silencio, cruzando luego una mirada cómplice con Agoney. Álvaro _odia_ que hagan eso. Le recuerda que tienen una complicidad, un entendimiento, de los que él está excluido.

Como de tantas otras cosas.

De repente pasa de estar enfadado a sentirse profundamente miserable, desgraciado y triste.

Su padre suspira y lo intenta de nuevo:

\- Sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa…

\- No quiero contaros cualquier cosa. No quiero contaros _nada -_ aguanta a duras penas las lágrimas, levantando aún más la cabeza para mirarles a ambos. La expresión de preocupación de Agoney le parece intolerable-. Sólo quiero irme a mi cuarto.

Raoul gira el cuello, mirando hacia otro lado.

Su decepción es patente.

\- Vale, vete a tu habitación y haz lo que te dé la gana -de repente pierde todo su autocontrol, toda su contención, y da un puñetazo encima de la mesa, mirando directamente a su novio-. No puedo con este niño, te lo juro.

Agoney le contesta de inmediato:

\- No digas esas cosas, Raoul.

Pero Álvaro ya ha desaparecido, saliendo de la cocina y subiendo prácticamente a la carrera las escaleras que llevan a la planta superior. Y allí entra en su cuarto, tirando la mochila contra la cama, trepando sobre ella y quedándose bocarriba, mirando al techo.

Y en ese momento piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría desaparecer y esfumarse como si nunca hubiera existido; pues realmente eso es lo que debió haber pasado en la realidad:

Su padre esperando a Agoney a la salida del maldito programa para iniciar una relación.

Su madre quedándose en el estatus de buena amiga.

Y él, sencillamente, no existiendo.

No es la primera vez que fantasea cómo habría sido la vida de su padre - _Raoul,_ se corrige- si él no hubiera nacido. Por alguna razón le gusta imaginárselo como le ha visto en esos vídeos: joven, feliz y locamente enamorado de Agoney. Rodeado de música, sin las responsabilidades que ser padre supone, pegado a su novio todo el rato. Iniciando una carrera musical que nunca llegó a interrumpirse.

Se pone triste cuando piensa en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Es entonces cuando escucha los pasos en la parte superior de la escalera.

Suspira.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- No.

Pero entra de todas formas.

\- Era una formalidad, por pura educación -le explica Agoney sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, junto a la cama. Álvaro sigue con los ojos clavados en el techo-. Tu padre y yo entraremos a tu habitación siempre que lo consideremos oportuno.

\- Claro. Porque es _vuestra_ casa.

\- Exacto.

Agoney se cruza de brazos, examinándole en silencio. Álvaro le gritaría que se fuera, o incluso le lanzaría un peluche. Le insultaría. Le diría que todo - _todo-_ es culpa suya.

Lo haría gustosamente.

Pero no se atreve.

\- ¿Cambiaría algo si me fuera?

La pregunta de Agoney interrumpe su drama, golpea su mente, destroza sus esquemas y le sorprende tanto que _casi_ cede a la tentación de mirarle.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hablemos claro, Álvaro. Tú estás cada vez más incómodo conmigo desde hace un par de meses y yo sospecho que me culpas de todos tus males -Agoney se expresa en tono sereno, casi frío-. Estoy harto de verlos sufrir. ¿Te sentirías mejor si yo me fuera?

\- ¿Vas a dejar a mi padre?

La posibilidad, pese a su enfado y todo eso, le resulta inconcebible. Horrenda.

\- Nunca -replica Agoney, sin que su tono monótono varíe un milímetro-. Tu padre es una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron en esta vida -se queda un momento callado-. ¿Acaso quieres que lo dejemos?

Esta vez sí advierte tensión en sus palabras. Como un animal acechando que se prepara para saltar.

Y una señal luminosa se enciende en su mente.

_Cuidado._

Agoney le ha perdonado muchas cosas últimamente: su distanciamiento, sus desplantes, su ira juvenil y que haya convertido la pacífica dinámica de su familia en un pequeño infierno. Le ha perdonado el malhumor constante de su padre. Y el exilio de Bambi, arrinconada para siempre en la estantería.

Pero esto -que se oponga frontalmente a la relación por la que tanto ha luchado- quizá no se lo perdonaría. Nunca.

Un paso en falso y lo perderá. Para siempre.

¿Y acaso no es eso lo que quiere?

¿Dejar de ver día a día ese constante recordatorio de que su mismo nacimiento fue un error?

Sería tan fácil como dar un _sí._

Pero, pese a que intenta hacerlo, no lo consigue. Porque su garganta se cierra al pensarlo. Porque se ve incapaz de pronunciar tan simple monosílabo.

\- Mi padre te necesita -dice en su lugar, añadiendo después, en tono amargo-. Más que a nadie en el mundo.

Agoney se pone en pie bruscamente.

Álvaro teme y a la vez desea que se siente a su lado para abrazarle. Y sabe que si lo hace intentará apartarlo y al mismo tiempo se echará a llorar, porque nunca ha sabido resistirse a Agoney.

Porque le respeta, le quiere, le _duele_ demasiado.

Pero el canario se queda de pie junto a la cama. Mirándole desde arriba.

Álvaro se atreve a cruzar los ojos con los suyos, y al momento se arrepiente.

Lo que ve en ellos le da miedo.

\- Eso que dices no es verdad _y lo sabes_ -aprieta los labios en una fina línea-. Tu padre ha podido vivir y de hecho vivió sin mí, pero nunca renunció a ti y nunca estará dispuesto a hacerlo. Eres lo que más quiere en el mundo. Y si necesitaras que yo viviera un tiempo fuera, ni él ni yo nos opondríamos. Porque sólo queremos tu bien.

Lo que le está proponiendo es un sacrificio tan grande que a Álvaro le dan ganas de reaccionar como antaño: tirándose a sus brazos, haciéndole prometer que no se irá nunca; que se quedará siempre con ellos, siendo parte de su familia.

Pero hay algo dentro de él que mantiene atenazada su garganta, inmóviles sus brazos, helado su corazón.

Agoney asiente en silencio, como si esperara su falta de respuesta.

Se detiene un segundo en acariciar el pelaje estropeado de _Bambi,_ antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- Sé que hay algo ahí. Sé que sigues ahí dentro, _amiguito,_ por debajo de toda esa furia adolescente. Y no voy a parar hasta que salgas. No voy a dejar de estar aquí hasta que tú me eches -se detiene un instante bajo el umbral, mirándole-. Y por cierto. Eso que hiciste hoy en la escuela me lo hicieron a mí muchas veces. No vuelvas a actuar así, por favor.

En su tono hay una advertencia que no verbaliza, pero que Álvaro capta con claridad.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando sale de la habitación.

Y nada le gustaría más que correr detrás de él y dejar que el cariño de Agoney lo cure todo.

Pero no puede, y no podrá hacerlo, hasta que se atreva a descubrir sus heridas y dejar que cicatricen.

 


	16. La foto

Eventualmente, ocurre.

Nadie puede estar enfadado siempre. Ni siquiera un adolescente.

\- Tu padre está preocupado por ti, Alvarito. Y Agoney también. ¿Qué te pasa? Joder, siempre os habéis llevado genial.

\- No me llames Alvarito.

\- ¡Anda, coño! ¿Y cómo te voy a llamar, enano? El nombre de Álvaro hay que ganárselo, campeón.

A su pesar, el niño sonríe.

Adora al tío Álvaro. A pesar de que él mismo es padre de dos niños, no deja de comportarse como un tío con él;comprándole chuches a deshoras, llevándole a sitios chulos, y diciendo palabrotas que su padre no aprobaría.

A lo mejor por eso las dice, ahora que lo piensa.

Ese día están los dos solos, sin los primos, porque el tío le ha llevado a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de niños al que dirige en sus ratos libres. Álvaro sospecha que lo ha hecho solamente para poder hablar a solas con él, pero a esas alturas puede perdonar esos pequeños pecados de adulto.

Además, una parte de él, una parte ínfima pero que está ahí, reconoce que _necesita_ hablar.

\- No me pasa nada.

\- Alvarito, que nos conocemos -chasquea la lengua mientras toma una curva con el coche.

Álvaro suspira profundamente. Pero no dice nada.

Tras unos segundos, el adulto imita su suspiro, aparcando bruscamente el coche en un lateral de la calle, bajo una arboleda.

Luego se gira hacia él. Muy serio.

\- Vale, vamos a hablar de hombre a hombre, tú y yo -señala alternativamente a él y al niño-. ¿Se meten contigo en el instituto porque tu padre es gay?

Álvaro aparta la mirada unos segundos.

\- Un poco -reconoce-. Pero sobre todo al principio, cuando entré y los niños supieron quién era. Ahora ya no tanto, la verdad.

\- ¿Por eso le pegaste a ese chaval?

El niño vuelve a girar la cabeza, aguantándole la mirada. Cierra inconscientemente los puños. Sabe que es de los más grandes y fuertes de su clase; siempre le han dicho que, físicamente, se parece más a su tío que a su padre.

\- No pienso dejar que nadie se meta con mi padre -contesta significativamente, arqueando ambas cejas-. Ya te he dicho que _ahora_ ya no se atreven.

Su tío expulsa el aire por la nariz en lo que bien podría ser un intento de aguantarse la risa. Una de sus manazas acaba en el hombro del niño, apretándoselo con cariño.

\- A ver, yo no te puedo decir que esté bien ir currando a la gente, pero… -se encoge de hombros-. A veces uno tiene que hacerse respetar, así que…

No termina la frase, pero Álvaro es buen entendedor y se siente reconfortado al captar su implícita aprobación. Y no le extraña, porque conoce bien a su tío, y sabe que él también se daría de hostias con quien fuera para defender a su familia.

Tío y sobrino disfrutan por un instante de la complicidad y el entendimiento alcanzado. Después, el adulto retira la mano, cambiando de nuevo de tercio.

\- Vale. Ahora necesito hacerte una pregunta, y que me la respondas sinceramente -le observa con completa seriedad, y parece dudar un momento antes de continuar. Lo que es curioso, porque Álvaro _nunca_ ha visto a su tío titubear-. ¿Culpas a Agoney del divorcio de tus padres?

Álvaro se queda estupefacto.

Total y absolutamente en blanco.

Tanto que tarda un instante en contestar.

\- Menuda tontería -le sale espontáneamente, haciendo que su tío parpadee con sorpresa-. ¿Qué culpa tiene él de que mis padres no se quisieran?

Ahora es el ex futbolista el que se queda boquiabierto, mirándole con una expresión que fluctúa entre el asombro y el alivio. La pregunta y la reacción a la respuesta provocan que su sobrino arrugue el ceño, preguntándose si eso es lo que creen su padre y Agoney.

Si eso es lo que piensan _todos._

\- Vale -reacciona al fin su tío, alzando las manos-. Si tú lo dices, te creo, ¿eh? Pero algo te tiene que pasar con él.

\- No me pasa nada con él.

\- Alvarito, últimamente cualquiera diría que le odias -las palabras caen como un jarro de agua fría sobre él. Apenas escucha la continuación-. Él lo piensa, tu padre lo piensa, y hasta yo empiezo a pensarlo.

¿Odiar a Agoney?

Le da un vuelco el corazón al pensarlo.

 _No entienden nada,_ piensa.

Inevitablemente, se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

No odia a Agoney.

Sería _imposible_ que alguna vez llegara a odiar a Agoney.

Y eso que, en sus momentos más bajos, lo ha intentado. Porque todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera permitirse ese pequeño lujo; el parco consuelo de rechazar, con todo su ser, al novio de su padre.

Pero es que no puede.

Cómo odiar al hombre que ha estado ahí perenne, que hace feliz a su padre, que le ha cuidado siempre a él. Cómo odiar esa sombra perpetua que de algún modo siempre ha estado presente en su vida. Cómo odiar a la voz que es la banda sonora de sus películas favoritas -que lo son precisamente por su culpa-. Cómo odiar esa sonrisa y esos brazos que le hacían sentir mejor simplemente enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo.

Cómo odiar a quien le descubrió la música.

Al profesor que le enseñó a tocar el piano.

 _Ojalá_ pudiera odiarle.

Porque la realidad es que:

\- Es él quien me odia a mí.

\- _¿Perdona?_

Su tío se le queda mirando como si acabara de decir la tontería más grande del planeta. Álvaro baja la mirada, incapaz de aguantar su escrutinio. Se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sin éxito. Las nota, calientes, bajando por sus mejillas.

\- ¿Que Agoney te odia? -Repite el tío Álvaro, en tono de no comprender nada de nada.

Álvaro se queda callado, llorando en silencio con la cabeza gacha y los puños apretados.

Claro que le odia. ¿Cómo no va a odiarle?

Él también se odiaría, si fuera Agoney.

\- Álvaro -el tío sigue allí, insistiendo, sacudiéndole suavemente del hombro-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Álvaro sorbe por la nariz.

\- Prométeme que no se lo dirás.

\- Sabes que…

\- _Prométemelo -_ alza la mirada, intentando parecer solemne a pesar de la película acuosa que le cubre los ojos-. Si no me lo prometes, no te digo nada.

Su tío aprieta las mandíbulas y asiente.

\- Vale, chaval. Te lo prometo.

No parece estar muy convencido, pero Álvaro lo toma como un sí. En parte, porque confía en él; en parte, porque necesita soltarlo ya, compartir con alguien su oscuro secreto. Revelar al fin eso que lleva tanto tiempo reconcomiéndole por dentro, a dentellada limpia.

\- Mi padre estaba enamorado de Agoney cuando estaban en el concurso ese. Pero cuando le echaron dejó embarazada a mi madre y se fue con ella. Está claro que no estaba preparado para salir del armario -recientemente ha descubierto _al fin_ qué significa la dichosa expresión, y ahora procura usarla mucho-, pero también pienso que, si no hubiera sido por mí, no habría tardado en darse cuenta de que se equivocaba. Porque Agoney y él se quieren mucho, imagino que lo sabes -vuelve a bajar la cabeza, hundiéndola entre los hombros-. Fui lo único que les tuvo separados tantos años. Por mi culpa mi padre no era feliz.

Cuando termina de hablar, ha dejado de llorar y siente como si hubiera cumplido cinco años más de golpe.

Su tío emite un profundo suspiro antes de contestar. Álvaro se encoge, esperando que le regañe o -peor aún- le dé la razón. Y da un respingo al notar una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.

\- No tienes ni puta idea de lo equivocado que estás, chaval -murmura. Para su sorpresa, retira inmediatamente la mano, colocándola sobre la palanca de cambios-. Anda, vamos de vuelta a casa.

Al escuchar el ronroneo del motor volviendo a la vida, el niño alza la cabeza. Alarmado.

\- ¿No les vas a contar nada, verdad?

\- Una promesa es una promesa -replica el tío, comprobando el espejo lateral antes de volver a incorporarse a la circulación-. Eso sí. En cuanto lleguemos a tu casa, te voy a enseñar una cosa que demuestra que no llevas razón. Y luego tú ya piensas y haces lo que quieras, Alvarito, que ya va siendo hora de que tomes tus propias decisiones.

Una pequeña sonrisa se insinúa en los labios del adulto, haciendo que Álvaro se quede aún más intrigado. La tentación de seguir preguntando, de sonsacarle qué es lo que se supone que va a enseñarle, es demasiado fuerte. Pero consigue combatirla, imponiéndose a sí mismo un silencio escéptico.

Los minutos que transcurren hasta que llegan a casa se le antojan _horas._

Álvaro -el grande- aparca en la misma puerta, agarrando al crío del hombro mientras abre con su llave.

\- ¡Raoul! ¡Agoney! ¿Estáis en casa?

Sus dos voces les responden al unísono desde el salón. Un poco nervioso por lo que va a suceder -no tiene ni idea del qué, pero sabe que _algo_ va a pasar- Álvaro sigue a su tío, la mano de este firmemente anclada en su hombro, hasta que trapasan la puerta de la sala de estar.

Agoney y su padre están en el sofá, sentados como es su costumbre: apoyados el uno en el otro, dejando el mínimo espacio entre ellos, un brazo de su padre entrelazado en la cintura de su novio, el del canario rodeándole los hombros. Pura complicidad y entendimiento, sincronizados hasta cuando levantan la cabeza para mirarles en silencio.

La tele está encendida, pero no parecen estar viendo nada importante. Como siempre, hay un puñado de partituras llenas de anotaciones desparramadas por la mesita. Álvaro tiene la desagradable sensación de haber interrumpido algo; quizá estaban besándose, o hablando, o simplemente disfrutando de uno de los escasos momentos de paz que tienen últimamente.

Pero su tío no parece compartir sus escrúpulos.

\- Cuñado -extiende el brazo, la palma de la mano hacia arriba-. Déjame un momento tu cartera.

Agoney parpadea.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Tu cartera, ¿dónde la tienes? -Se gira sobre sus talones, oteando las estanterías cercanas ante la perpleja mirada de los otros dos-. Necesito que mi sobrino vea una cos… ¡ah, ahí está!

Agoney intenta reaccionar, pero llega demasiado tarde. Apenas ha hecho ademán de levantarse del sofá y su billetero ya ha cambiado de su lugar habitual -sobre una esquina de la estantería- a las manos ávidas del tío Álvaro. Que la abre sin molestarse en pedir ningún tipo de permiso.

\- Álvaro, ¿qué se supone que haces?

Raoul se pone en pie, encarándose con su hermano. Pero este se limita a darle la espalda, protegiéndose con el hombro.

\- Calla, joder -parece saber lo que busca, porque no tarda ni cinco segundos en encontrarlo. Lo hace en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la cartera de Agoney, de donde extrae, con mucho cuidado, lo que a Álvaro le parece un pequeño trozo de papel-. Aquí está.

Agoney -mudo e inmóvil hasta ese momento- suelta un gruñido, plantándose a su lado en dos zancadas.

\- Dame eso -exige, bruscamente.

Álvaro nunca le ha visto dirigirse en ese tono a nadie. Ymucho menos, a su tío.

Pero el ex futbolista le responde con una sonrisa de circunstancias, sujetando firmemente lo que sea que tenga en las manos.

\- Deja que Alvarito lo vea. Tiene derecho.

Habla en un tono suave, mirándole a los ojos. Álvaro percibe una lucha silenciosa entre los dos adultos; una que termina inesperadamente cuando Agoney da un paso atrás, claudicando con otro gruñido apagado que demuestra que sigue sin estar muy convencido. Su tío amplía la sonrisa y se gira hacia él.

\- Toma. Pero ten cuidado, que esto tiene ya unos años.

Sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad a Agoney -que a su vez aparta la mirada, buscando silenciosamente el apoyo de Raoul- Álvaro toma el objeto de manos de su tío.

Cuando lo ve, se da cuenta de que se había equivocado.

No es un trozo de papel cualquiera.

Es una fotografía.

Una fotografía pequeña, más pequeña que la palma de su mano, de forma cuadrada y plastificada. Las esquinas están dobladas y un poco despegadas, y los colores ya apenas se distinguen. Debe de ser muy antigua.

Contiene el aliento cuando distingue lo que hay en ella.

Agoney aparece en el centro, sentado en un amplio sillón de hospital.

Uno de sus brazos rodea el pequeño cuerpo de un bebé.

La otra mano sostiene un peluche.

Un perro.

 _Bambi,_ piensa Álvaro.

\- ¿Soy yo?

La pregunta sobra, probablemente. Pero tiene que hacerla.

Intuye un cruce de miradas de los tres adultos sobre su cabeza, justo antes de que Agoney conteste, en tono un poco tirante.

\- Sí.

\- La noche en la que naciste -añade Raoul.

\- Apenas un par de horas después -matiza Álvaro-. La foto la saqué yo, con mi móvil.

Hay un espeso silencio mientras el niño mira la foto. Un zumbido se ha instalado en su mente, un ruido de fondo que le impide pensar. Extraer toda la información de esa nueva pieza del puzzle que tiene entre manos.

Intuye que lo que está viendo debería cambiar muchas cosas, pero ahora mismo es incapaz de apartar sus ojos y su mente del rostro de Agoney vuelto hacia el bebé, su sonrisa mientras le mira; la mano que acerca a _Bambi,_ su querido _Bambi,_ con la etiqueta aún colgando de una de sus orejas.

\- Toma -decide devolverle la foto a su legítimo dueño, tendiéndosela mientras alza la cabeza. Agoney tiene una expresión imposible de descifrar-. Gracias por enseñármela.

Agoney la coge y la guarda cuidadosamente en la cartera, que ya ha recuperado de manos de su tío.

\- De nada.

Los dos se miran un momento más. Es Agoney quien rompe el contacto visual, dando un paso atrás con aire incómodo. Álvaro capta cómo su padre le coge de la mano, acariciándole la palma con los dedos mientras le mira como si quisiera saber lo que está pensando.

A él también le gustaría, la verdad.

\- Bueno -tío Álvaro interrumpe el silencio, dando una palmada en el hombro de su sobrino-. Yo me voy. Aquí os quedáis, familia.

\- Adiós, tito.

El aire parece más pesado cuando el tío Álvaro se va. Los tres se quedan en silencio un momento sin decir nada. Agoney mirando de reojo la tele, Álvaro con la cabeza gacha, su padre observándoles alternativamente a ambos.

Es él quien rompe el silencio.

\- ¿Tienes deberes que hacer?

Por una vez, Álvaro responde como el niño responsable que fue, y no como el adolescente colérico que actualmente es.

\- Sí, papá.

Obediente, sabiendo que su padre necesita quedarse a solas con su novio para hablar con él, Álvaro se da media vuelta y abandona silenciosamente el salón, subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Allí se queda un largo rato tumbado en la cama. Pensando, con los ojos clavados en el perro de peluche que le devuelve la mirada desde su lugar en la estantería.

Aún no sabe cómo encajar lo que su tío Álvaro le ha enseñado.

Pero algo ha empezado a cambiar.

Esa noche, después de lavarse los dientes, un impulso le lleva a asomarse a la cocina, donde su padre friega los platos de la cena mientras Agoney deja lista la comida del día siguiente. Ambos se le quedan mirando cuando aparece, con sendas expresiones de sorpresa pintadas en el rostro.

Álvaro es consciente de que hace meses que evita pasar más tiempo del necesario con ellos.

\- Buenas noches, papá. Buenas noches, Agoney -hace una breve pausa-. Hasta mañana.

En ese momento sólo recibe un silencio sorprendido por respuesta.

Pero varios minutos más tarde, la silueta de su padre aparece en el umbral de su habitación a oscuras.

\- Hijo -se acerca a la cama, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla-. Te queremos muchísimo los dos. Buenas noches.

Álvaro no contesta.

Le devuelve el beso. Pero no contesta.

Aún no está preparado para contestar a eso.


	17. Padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprovecho para:
> 
> 1\. Agradecer la cantidad de comentarios y kudos que me están llegando. Intentaré ir contestándolos poco a poco. Así se anima una a seguir :D
> 
> 2\. Comentaros que @agoldenmyth se ha currado una playlist inspirada en este fic que podéis encontrar aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpbLKEQ5WGw Me parece una pasada y ya me ha servido de inspiración mientras escribía un nuevo capítulo, así que muchas gracias a ella y a los demás os animo a escucharla.

Se lo va a decir, en unos meses:

\- Pensaba que no me querías.

Y Agoney, mirándole como si no le reconociera.

\- ¿Cómo, en serio, _cómo,_ pudiste pensar eso?

Pero para ese día -el silencio de la habitación insonorizada; las manos de Agoney detenidas sobre el piano, con el fantasma de la última nota vibrando aún en el aire- todavía quedan unos meses.

Mientras tanto, el mundo sigue corriendo y la vida sigue su curso en casa de Raoul y Agoney. Y Álvaro sigue transitando en el difícil camino de la adolescencia, a pasos lentos pero seguros.

 

Es su padre quien le sugiere apuntarse a la escuela de fútbol local.

\- No pretendo que sigas los pasos de tu tío. Pero, por lo menos, quemas energía, haces ejercicio y conoces gente.

Álvaro, que en el fondo siempre ha sido un chaval muy sensato, encuentra que su padre lleva toda la razón.

Así es como acaba yendo a entrenar algunos días después del colegio, y saltando a un campo de hierba artificial todos los domingos por la mañana. Y su familia va a verle, claro. Después de tantos conciertos y partidos visionados como público, es raro girarse hacia la grada y distinguirles allí, a los tres: su padre, el tío Álvaro y Agoney, al que sigue sin gustarle lo más mínimo el fútbol, pero que jamás se pierde un partido.

En su fuero interno, sueña con marcar y dedicárselo. Pero no se atrevería.

Además, tampoco es que sea sencillo anotar un gol cuando juegas de portero.

Así que se conforma con escuchar sus aplausos cuando hace una parada y sus gritos de ánimo cuando le marcan.

Un aciago día, un padre del equipo rival se mete con él después de parar un balón especialmente complicado. Con perplejidad, Álvaro observa cómo es _su padre_ quien, a duras penas, tiene que sujetar a su hermano y a Agoney para que no se líen a guantazos con el individuo.

Nunca llegará a ser un gran jugador. Pero el entrenamiento diario obra maravillas. Su ira remite, sus hombros se ensanchan, sus músculos se endurecen, y ya no le cuesta tanto caer profundamente dormido por las noches.

 

Un día, cuando mira a la grada, solamente ve a Agoney.

\- Tu tío está liado, y tu padre tuvo que irse corriendo al estudio -le explica el canario un par de horas más tarde, cuando se ha duchado y cambiado-. Problemas con el sonido de su última canción. Tiene que volver a grabarla.

Álvaro asiente mientras se acomoda en el coche, a su lado.

Mentiría si dijera que no es un silencio incómodo el que hay entre ellos. Pero, al menos, ni él le mira de reojo con odio, ni Agoney parece ya tan abrumado por su presencia.

Y ya en ese momento se muere por decirle lo que le dirá tiempo después.

Pero no se atreve.

No se atreve porque ha madurado lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que, en esa travesía de amargura por el desierto, él no fue el único que salió herido. Porque ha reflexionado y se ha dado cuenta de hasta qué punto su actitud, su perenne rabia, han hecho daño al hombre que tiene al lado, y al que adora con locura.

No se atreve porque no sabe cómo.

Aunque no va a tardar mucho tiempo en averiguarlo.

 

La música, cómo no.

La música que no deja de estar presente siempre, que es la culpable de que apenas dos semanas después sean su padre y él los que se sienten en la parte trasera de una pequeña sala de conciertos para escuchar a Agoney cantar al piano.

\- No quería aceptar, el muy idiota -le comenta su padre mientras buscan su sitio-. Casi le tuve que obligar.

Álvaro se ha dado cuenta de que, últimamente, su padre ha empezado a compartir con él ese tipo de confidencias. Tratándole como si fuera un adulto.

\- ¿Por qué no quería aceptar?

Raoul toma asiento, dirigiéndole una significativa mirada mientras hace lo propio.

\- ¿Nunca te has dado cuenta de lo inseguro que es? ¿De lo mucho que duda de sí mismo?

Álvaro se encoge de hombros. Le incomoda un poco el giro que ha tomado la conversación. Nunca ha hablado de Agoney en esos términos.

\- A veces te he escuchado a ti mencionarlo, pero…

\- Pues es así desde siempre. Se ve peor de lo que realmente, es, y piensa que los demás le queremos menos de lo que lo hacemos. Ago es así, Álvaro, y por mucho que me agote la paciencia, le quiero a pesar de ese defecto -le lanza otra mirada de reojo-. Te cuento todo esto porque igual te hace ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Se queda mirando a su padre.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Que a lo mejor no eres el único que ha pensado cosas raras este tiempo -insiste Raoul, gruñendo a continuación-. Cosas raras y completamente equivocadas, dicho sea de paso.

 _-_ Oh.

\- Oh, sí -rezonga Raoul, suspirando y mirando al frente-. Lo que tengo que aguantar con vosotros no está pagado.

El caso es que sus protestas pierden fuerza si las hace mientras le pasa el brazo por encima, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Álvaro esboza una sonrisa, notando una corriente de complicidad fluyendo entre su padre y él.

Complicidad que sólo se hace aún mayor cuando Agoney entra en escena, y la sonrisa de Raoul se ensancha.

\- Joder, es que va guapísimo el cabrón -le escucha murmurar.

El niño da un respingo.

\- Papá, _por favor._

\- ¿Qué? A ver si no voy a poder decir ahora que mi novio es guapo. Porque lo es, y mucho.

Raoul se ríe en voz baja, provocando un resoplido en su hijo. Álvaro está a punto de protestar, pero en ese momento Agoney mira en su dirección y sonríe; Raoul se levanta un poco para hacerle un gesto con la mano, devolviéndole la sonrisa de una forma tan obvia que hace que él ponga los ojos en blanco y se encoja en su silla, intentando mimetizarse con el tapizado de terciopelo rojo.

Padres. Esos expertos en avergonzarle.

Aunque tiene que reconocerse a sí mismo que todo se le olvida -la vergüenza, la incomodidad; el hecho de que su señor padre se esté comiendo a Agoney con los ojos de una forma nada disimulada- en cuanto Agoney toma asiento frente al piano y coloca las manos sobre el teclado con ese mismo ademán seguro que él ha observado mil veces.

Y es ese instante en el que el corazón se le para y Álvaro entiende, comprende, recibe la iluminación divina de que debe de ser así:

_La música._

La música que empieza a fluir de los dedos de Agoney, acoplándose de forma perfecta con su voz, en una amalgama llena de matices que se le mete por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, irrumpiendo como un tanque en su cerebro, vacíandolo de cualquier pensamiento que no sea Agoney tocando, cantando, dejando ver al resto del mundo su arte.

También descubre otra cosa:

De pequeño su cantante favorito era su padre, pero ahora comprende que es la forma de cantar de Agoney la que le llena y tiene la facultad de transportarle a otro mundo. Que es la suave voz del canario, su asombrosa facilidad para los agudos, su enorme registro vocal, el que le deja embelesado y provoca, esa noche, que en algún momento se le humedezcan los ojos.

Porque sólo su padre y él, de todos los que están en la sala en ese momento, lo saben.

El esfuerzo que le ha costado estar allí. La historia detrás de cada canción; las horas que ha pasado componiendo cada una de ellas, con su habitual estilo metódico y perfeccionista. Su miedo a volver a perder la voz, y cómo en las dos semanas anteriores se ha cuidado más que nunca, haciendo caso por primera y única vez en su vida al voto de silencio impuesto por su médico.

Sólo Raoul y Álvaro saben los sacrificios que ha hecho para poder estar al cien por cien en ese pequeño concierto de la sala minúscula que no ha sido anunciado en ningún cartel ni tendrá reseña en ningún periódico; pero que, sin embargo, sí provocará una huella indeleble en la forma de ser del niño.

Cuando Agoney termina y se pone en pie, saludando y dirigiéndose especialmente hacia ellos, Raoul extiende una mano para apretar la de su hijo.

Álvaro, sin embargo, se la suelta al momento. Porque es el primero de los dos que se pone en pie para aplaudir.

Y sabe que Agoney le ha visto, porque le sonríe y le manda un beso antes de que el resto del público estalle en una sonora ovación.

Una hora después le besa de verdad, en la cara, abrazándole con fuerza.

Por un momento todo vuelve a ser como antes -el cariño de Agoney envolviéndole como una manta- y Álvaro podría decírselo ahora, está seguro. Pero también es consciente de la forma en la que él y su padre se miran. Y una voz en su mente -una voz muy sensata- le sugiere que se vaya a su habitación y les deje solos.

 

Espera una semana para abordarle.

Una semana de nervios, incertidumbre, y sentir cómo las aguas vuelven lentamente a su cauce.

Agoney vuelve a bromear con él, vuelve a llamarle _amiguito,_ a revolverle el pelo y a sonreírle con honestidad. Pero falta esa última chispa; ese empujón para que Álvaro sienta que todo está bien.

Es un sábado, mientras desayunan:

\- Agoney, tengo que tocar una canción en la fiesta de fin de curso. ¿Me ayudas?

Un rato después, están frente al piano.

Hace mucho tiempo que no ensayan, y aún más desde que no tocan juntos. La última vez que se sentó en la banqueta, a su lado, apenas le llegaba algo más arriba del hombro; ahora su cabeza queda a la altura de la de Agoney.

Apenas puede esperar a que el canario pulse un par de teclas.

Y al fin, ese momento.

\- Agoney, antes de empezar -sus dedos se detienen. Álvaro aguarda un instante, armándose de valor-. Tengo que pedirte perdón.

Con trece años recién cumplidos tiene su primera charla de adulto.

Una de esas charlas en las que se entremezclan acusaciones, culpas, perdón y -sobre todo- amor.

Agoney pone cara de sorpresa al escucharle, y después niega con la cabeza.

\- No tienes que…

\- Pensaba que no me querías -pausa. Y un silencio sobrecogedor que se refleja en el rostro de Agoney. Un abismo profundo que da miedo-. Desde que descubrí lo del programa ese… Pensaba que en el fondo nunca me habías querido.

Cuando ve el dolor adueñarse de la expresión de Agoney, casi se arrepiente de lo que ha dicho.

_Casi._

Porque necesita exponer esas heridas, sacarlas a la luz, dejar que alguien se las cure. Necesita volver a recuperar la seguridad que perdió el fatídico día que se le ocurrió coger la tablet de su padre. La seguridad de un niño que ve el mundo en un cómodo blanco y negro.

\- ¿Qué? O sea… _¿Qué? -_ Cuando Agoney se pone nervioso, empieza a hablar muy rápido, subiendo cada vez más el tono de voz-. ¿Cómo, en serio, _cómo,_ pudiste pensar eso? ¿Que yo no te quiero? -Se lleva las manos a la cabeza-. Por el amor de…

\- _Ago_ -Álvaro le detiene, colocándole la mano en el hombro, y es la primera vez en su vida que se dirige así a él. Que le para, y le pide en silencio, con la mirada, que le escuche-. A ver, no es que tú no me hayas demostrado… Pero, no sé, saber que tú y mi padre estuvisteis juntos antes de lo que yo pensaba, antes de que él se casara con mi madre… Pensar que ya le querías…

\- Claro que le quería -interrumpe bruscamente, con un gruñido-. _Siempre_ le quise.

Álvaro no puede aguantar su mirada.

Baja la cabeza, notando las incipientes lágrimas picarle en los ojos.

\- Si no hubiera sido por mí, mi padre y tú hubierais seguido juntos -murmura-. Fui un error, y si yo no hubiera nacido, tú no te habrías pasado tantos años así.

\- ¿Así cómo?

\- Así, sin mi padre -se encoge de hombros, porque no sabe cómo explicarlo. Pero sí sabe que ellos se necesitan como el respirar-. Sufriendo.

Álvaro no puede verle, pero sí siente su mirada clavada en él. Y una mano que empieza a insinuarse, apenas rozando con la punta de sus dedos, en su hombro.

\- Alvarito -empieza Agoney, en tono de quien se está pensando detenidamente cada palabra-, la historia no fue tan simple como tú la percibes. Pasaron más cosas aparte del hecho de que tu padre dejara embarazada a tu madre. Y sobre todo -con una dulzura extraordinaria, Agoney le levanta la barbilla, obligándole a alzar la cara-, Raoul se ha arrepentido de muchas cosas, pero _nunca_ de haberte tenido. No fuiste un error, cariño. Nunca.

Álvaro se rompe.

Con un sollozo que le estremece, que quiebra por fin tantos meses de silencio, que llena ese vacío que estaba ahí desde la maldita noche. Que expone sus heridas, y saca a flote todo lo que ha estado esforzándose por ocultar, pensamientos inconexos y volátiles que, como el humo, nunca han llegado a materializarse. Pero que estaban ahí, metiéndose en sus pulmones y en sus sangre, enturbiándolo todo.

Se echa a llorar como hace tiempo que no llora, y _por fin,_ Agoney le rodea con los brazos, cambiando de postura para poder agarrarle con fuerza. Dejando que Álvaro vuelva al que siempre fue su refugio contra las maldades del mundo.

\- Pensé que debías odiarme. Yo me habría odiado -dice, entre hipidos-. Y no podía soportarlo, Agoney. Porque yo te quiero mucho.

Agoney le besa el pelo.

\- Y yo te quiero como si fueras mi hijo, Álvaro. No lo dudes nunca.

Se quedan abrazados un momento, en silencio, hasta que Álvaro recupera un poco el dominio de sí mismo. Levanta la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a Agoney. Y se da cuenta de que no es el único que está llorando.

\- Estuviste la noche en la que nací -sorbe por la nariz-. Tú me regalaste a _Bambi._

Agoney sonríe.

\- Estuve siempre, porque me enamoré de ti desde el instante en el que te vi, tan pequeñito, completamente rojo, berreando -los ojos le brillan de una forma que hace contener la respiración a Álvaro-. Y no me lo podía creer, ¿el hijo de Raoul? ¿De mi niño de veinte años? -Emite una risa ahogada-. Pero supe que tenía que quererte.

\- Doy fe de que lo que dice es verdad.

Álvaro se gira, sobresaltado. Raoul está en la puerta de la habitación, apoyado en el marco.

Por un momento, padre e hijo se quedan mirando.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, papá?

\- El suficiente.

Pensar que su padre ha sido testigo de su confesión le hace sentir tan avergonzado como incómodo; baja la mirada mientras Raoul se acerca a pasos lentos, aunque lo primero que haga al llegar a su altura sea pasar un brazo por su cuello, apretándole contra su costado.

Le escucha suspirar, como si estuviera preparándose para afrontar una dura prueba.

\- Agoney y yo no siempre hemos estado bien. Aunque nunca hemos perdido el contacto desde que nos conocimos en la academia, nuestra relación ha tenido sus más y sus menos. Los dos hemos tenido otras parejas, nos hemos vuelto a juntar y nos hemos separado de nuevo. Si ha habido algo constante estos años, Álvaro, ha sido que él siempre se ha preocupado por ti. De hecho, sospecho -esboza una pequeña sonrisa, mirando directamente a su pareja- que tú eres la única razón por la que nunca me mandó definitivamente a la mierda.

\- Sospechas y llevas toda la razón, mi niño.

Raoul extiende la mano libre para acariciar cariñosamente la mejilla de Agoney, dejándola después sobre su hombro. El gesto no incomoda a Álvaro, sino que le hace sentir reconfortado. Como si el amor de esos dos hombres fuera su auténtica red de seguridad. Lo único que, a veces, le salva de caer al abismo.

\- Eres lo más importante de mi vida y de la suya -añade, mirando de nuevo a su hijo, mientras Agoney asiente con la cabeza-. Y los dos haríamos cualquier cosa por ti. Pero no es culpa tuya haber tenido dudas.

\- No -corrobora Agoney-. Tendríamos que haberte hablado del programa antes.

\- Mucho antes. Pero tenía miedo de pensar en tu reacción.

\- ¿Mi reacción? -Interrumpe el niño.

Raoul duda un momento, mirando a Agoney; Agoney le acaricia el costado con la mano libre, quedando, por un momento, los tres unidos.

\- Imaginaba que para ti ya estaba siendo lo suficientemente duro vivir con dos maricones -expone llanamente- como para encima decirte que toda España nos había visto liarnos.

Álvaro reacciona con una franca mirada de desdén.

\- ¿Duro? -Frunce el ceño-. Papá, estás tonto. Vivir con vosotros es lo mejor.

Tarda una fracción de segundo en darse cuenta de que acaba de llamar tonto a su propio padre.

Más o menos lo que tarda Agoney en soltar una carcajada.

\- Un poco tonto sí que está, eso es verdad.

\- Ah, así que os encuentro abrazados llorando porque pensabais que el otro no os quería, pero _yo_ soy el tonto. Hay que joderse -replica su padre, poniéndose colorado-. Lo que tengo que aguantar con vosotros dos no es ni medio normal.

Al final acaban abrazados los tres.

Agoney, él, y su padre agachado frente a ellos, sujetándoles a ambos.

Y cuando acaba de soltar todas las lágrimas que ha aguantado durante meses _,_ Álvaro se siente mucho mejor.

\- Os quiero mucho -confiesa Raoul, y su hijo se estremece al escuchar su tono emocionado-. Sois mi familia, la mejor familia que se puede tener, y os quiero muchísimo.

Espera un momento antes de besarles, a uno en la frente y al otro en la boca.

\- Pero si dejarais de ser tan idiotas -añade, instantes después- la verdad es que me haríais un favor.

Agoney se ríe en voz baja.

Álvaro, que acaba de ser víctima de un auténtico torrente de emociones, está demasiado vacío para reírse.

Y cuando levanta la cabeza y mira a Agoney, lo piensa por primera vez.

_Padre._


	18. Amor

Tiene catorce años cuando entra en su vida, con la fuerza de un huracán y el impacto de un martillo pilón. Golpeándole de repente, dejándole sin fuerza y sin aire y sin otro pensamiento coherente que ése que le hace inflar el pecho y aletear el estómago.

El amor.

_Oh, joder._

Su madre es la primera que se da cuenta, durante una de sus pocas semanas libres, que pasa en España con su hijo. Un día lo ve llegar del instituto ensimismado, con cara de tener la cabeza en mil sitios a la vez. Y cuando apenas se termina la mitad del plato de comida -él, que ha heredado de su padre la afición por devorar todo lo que se le ponga por delante- arquea una ceja mientras le examina.

\- Álvaro, ¿te pasa algo?

Álvaro da un respingo, vuelve a la realidad y niega vehementemente con la cabeza.

\- No, qué va, mamá. Sólo estoy cansado.

Está tan absorto que ni siquiera siente el aguijón de su mirada inquisitiva.

Se siente como si un bicho invisible le estuviera sorbiendo el alma y licuando el seso, convirtiéndole en un robot que se mueve, respira y completa sus tareas diarias por la simple fuerza de la costumbre. Incapaz de ver nada más que ese rostro, de escuchar nada que no sea _esa_ voz.

\- Estás muy callado, últimamente.

La historia se repite una semana después, un domingo de comida familiar. Están su madre, su padre, Agoney, el tío Álvaro y uno de sus primos. Todos han ido a verle jugar esa mañana, siendo testigos de lujo de su récord personal de goles encajados por partido.

Cuando su padre se dirige a él, Álvaro apenas alza la cabeza.

Agradece mucho la intervención de su tío:

\- Tampoco es que nunca haya sido muy hablador, nuestro Alvarito.

\- Será ahora, porque de crío no callaba.

\- Tu hijo dejó de ser un crío hace tiempo, Raoul -interviene Agoney.

Algo en su tono de voz provoca una señal de alarma en el interior de Álvaro; esta vez sí levanta la barbilla, dirigiendo al canario toda su atención. Se encuentra con una mirada inteligente y lo que le parece una sonrisa insinuada.

Su padre también le está observando, masticando lentamente con aire pensativo.

\- Sí. Supongo que sí.

Podría ser una buena ocasión para que los cuatro adultos se centraran en él y todo el peso de la Preocupación Familiar se abatiera sobre su cabeza. Pero la suerte acude a su encuentro por una vez, y tras un simple cruce de miradas, la madre, el padre, el segundo padre y el tío deciden quizá que no es el mejor momento para un tercer grado.

Álvaro se ve liberado de sus garras solamente para volver a caer en las profundas aguas de sus tribulaciones adolescentes; allá donde el amor juvenil se junta con la riada del despertar hormonal y los torbellinos del miedo al rechazo. En ese torrente imparable que se lo lleva por delante y que convierte al antaño chaval responsable, despierto y sensato, en un alelado profundo que se pasa el día en piloto automático.

Salvo cuando _esa cara_ se le cruza.

\- Me han contado lo del partido del otro día.

\- Ah, ¿al final fuiste? -Repone, temblando tan sólo de pensar en el patético espectáculo ofrecido.

_Mierda, joder._

Le da patadas al balón en el patio trasero de su casa, incapaz de procesar, de aceptar y de reconocer que semejante cosa -enamorarse, nada más ni nada menos- le esté ocurriendo _a él._ Haciendo lo posible y lo imposible por olvidarse, sin dejar de imaginar qué sentiría si alguna vez escuchara esa voz muy cerca de su oreja.

Y observa.

Observa a Raoul y Agoney, que representan para él su modelo ideal de pareja estable, duradera y objetivamente perfecta.

Nunca ha hecho más que poner los ojos en blanco y darse media vuelta en cuanto les veía besarse, pero de repente le interesa muchísimo estudiar el comportamiento de su padre y su novio. Siempre que tiene ocasión, les contempla disimuladamente.

Y es entonces cuando se fija en cosas que siempre le habían pasado desapercibidas.

En sus pequeños gestos de pareja, sus manías personales; la forma en la que pivotan siempre el uno alrededor del otro, al igual que en la coreografía de la canción que les hizo tan famosos.

Como Agoney agarrándole de la cara siempre que va a besarle en la mejilla.

O su padre acariciándole con los dedos la parte superior de la espalda.

Como los brazos del canario enroscados en torno al cuello y los hombros de Raoul cada vez que se abrazan, aferrándose a él con la fuerza de un náufrago a punto de hundirse.

O esa mirada de Raoul a Agoney siempre que tiene que contestar una pregunta difícil, buscando su aprobación.

Y esa sonrisa orgullosa de Agoney a Raoul, las manos tapándose un poco la boca, cuando le escucha cantar.

Más otras miles de pequeñas cosas que no se perciben en el día a día, pero que están ahí, y que se desenvuelven a los ojos de Álvaro en cuanto presta un poco de atención.

Esas cosas que al final se resumen en un _“Ago”_ y en un _“mi niño”,_ y en piques eternos y bostezos y ojos enrojecidos cuando la madrugada les pilla trabajando obsesivamente sobre una de sus canciones. Apoyándose de tal forma que hace mucho tiempo que nadie podría diferenciar la música de uno de la del otro.

Un conjunto que, por primera vez, es capaz de valorar en toda su magnitud.

Les observa al mismo tiempo que se siente observado, porque sabe que tanto su padre como Agoney son conscientes de su repentino cambio de actitud. Y les quiere más que nunca cuando se da cuenta de que le están dando su espacio, dejándole tranquilo. Ofreciéndole un apoyo silencioso al que sabe que puede recurrir cuando lo desee, cuando esté preparado.

Álvaro teme no estarlo jamás.

Porque nunca se había planteado nada sobre su propia sexualidad, y de repente sus hormonas han estallado en una explosión atómica que ha puesto todo su ser patas arriba. Dejándole confuso e intimidado a partes iguales; aterrado al imaginar todo lo que le espera.

Y luego está esa cara.

\- ¡Eh, Álvaro! Me han llamado, mañana voy a jugar con vosotros. ¿A que es genial?

Esa cara, esa voz; ese amigo del club al que desde hace pocas semanas ve con otros ojos, y que provoca que su corazón lata absurdamente rápido simplemente con una inofensiva palmada en el hombro.

\- Uh, sí. _Genial._

_Joder, joder, joder._

Esa noche se da cuenta de que no puede posponerlo más.

Su padre no está en casa, pero le da igual, porque no es su padre con quien pensaba hablar. Ni su madre, desde luego. Sólo hay una persona en la que pueda confiar para esto, una persona cuyos consejos valore más que nada. Que le haga ver el mundo de forma distinta cuando le abraza.

Esa persona está sentada frente al piano, trabajando. Pero lo deja todo en cuanto Álvaro asoma, llevando una taza de colacao en cada mano.

\- Eh, Álvaro -sonríe, aceptando la taza tras un breve titubeo-. ¿Vienes a hacerme compañía?

\- Venía a hablar contigo. Si tienes tiempo.

\- Para ti siempre hay tiempo, ya lo sabes.

Álvaro echa un vistazo por encima al cuaderno de notas que Agoney tiene sobre el piano. Con el tiempo ha aprendido a entender el galimatías de anotaciones, borrones y correcciones garrapateadas sobre el sufrido pentagrama.

\- ¿Es una de tus nuevas canciones?

\- De Raoul -le puntualiza, haciendo una mueca después-. Tengo que poner banda sonora a una peli nueva, pero no encuentro inspiración en ningún sitio.

\- Seguro que lo acabas sacando -le tranquiliza Álvaro, sentándose junto a él-. Y si necesitas inspirarte, podemos ponernos un día los dos, a ver qué sale.

Agoney le dirige una sonrisa, que desaparece tras la taza al dar un pequeño sorbo. Sus ojos se clavan en él, examinándole.

\- ¿De qué querías hablar? -Pregunta, tras unos segundos.

Álvaro se llena los pulmones de aire.

No va a estar preparado _en la vida._ Así que mejor antes que tarde.

\- ¿Qué haces cuando te gusta una persona?

Se queda un poco parado cuando a Agoney se le escapa una risa, porque en su opinión es un tema súper serio y dramático y no entiende qué hace el tonto este riéndose. Frunce el ceño, observándole con severidad cuando el canario se queda serio de nuevo, alzando ambas manos como pidiendo disculpas.

\- Ay, perdona amiguito, pero es que estaba _seguro_ de que era eso -le pasa un brazo por los hombros, consiguiendo aplacar la momentánea ira del adolescente-. Se lo dije a tu padre: mi niño, Alvarito se nos ha enamorado.

\- ¿Mi padre _lo sabe?_

 _-_ Tu padre es tu padre, no tiene que preocuparte que lo sepa. Y no te puede decir nada, porque su cara de gilipollas enamorado era infinitamente peor que la tuya.

Álvaro -que ha sido testigo de esa cara en concreto- no tiene más remedio que darle la razón.

\- Bueno, pues eso -se encoge de hombros, incómodo-. Que necesito consejo.

Agoney vuelve a reírse en voz baja, aunque ahora aparta la mirada como si él también estuviera incómodo. Deja la taza a un lado, tocando aleatoriamente las teclas del piano para producir una melodía alegre y un poco histriónica.

\- Poco te puedo decir, salvo que seas tú mismo. Intenta hacerte su amigo si no lo eres, dile lo que sientes cuando te veas preparado, y respeta lo que ella quiera -le mira con una sonrisa de disculpas-. Ya sabes que no entiendo mucho de chicas.

Álvaro le mira sin parpadear.

No se lo puede creer.

\- Ago.

\- Qué.

\- _No_ es una chica.

Agoney le devuelve la mirada.

\- _Cómo._

 _-_ ¿Tú crees que si hubiera sido una chica te habría pedido consejo _a ti?_

El canario se lleva una mano al pecho de una forma _nada_ dramática.

\- ¿Te gustan los chicos? -Exclama, con la voz un tanto más aguda de lo normal.

Normalmente, a Álvaro le hacen gracia sus frecuentes ataques de Reina del Drama. Pero no esta noche. No cuando es _él_ quien está al borde del infarto, muchas gracias.

\- ¡Y yo qué sé si me gustan los chicos! - Hace un gesto de exasperación, sin darse cuenta de que está imitando inconscientemente los ademanes de Agoney-. Sólo sé que me gusta _uno_ en concreto. Y que no tengo ni idea de qué hacer.

Agoney sigue sin reaccionar. Mirándole mientras se lleva lentamente una mano al rostro. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo, revolviéndoselo. Observándole con incredulidad y una incipiente sonrisa.

\- Dios mío, tú… -suelta una risa nerviosa-. No me jodas, Alvarito, no me jodas. Tu padre dirá que es culpa mía, por ser tan marica.

\- Hasta donde yo sé, mi padre es igual de marica que tú -replica, arrugando el entrecejo. Hay una pregunta que no quiere hacer, pero al mismo tiempo _tiene_ que hacerla-. ¿Te molesta que yo…?

Agoney da un respingo, sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? Ay, no, por favor. Cómo me va a… Ven aquí, joder -prácticamente se le tira encima, sepultándole entre sus brazos. Álvaro no lo reconocería ni bajo tortura, porque tiene catorce años y ya es mayor para estas cosas, pero siente un inmediato alivio suavizando la angustia enquistada en su pecho-. Mi Alvarito, mi vida, te queremos como eres. Y vas a tener siempre nuestro apoyo, te enamores de quien te enamores.

Álvaro se siente un poco ridículo cuando se le saltan las lágrimas.

Aunque al mismo tiempo sepa que no debe avergonzarse, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Agoney, y confesándose, al fin.

\- Me asusta un poco, Agoney -sorbe por la nariz-. Bastante, en realidad.

El canario le acaricia la espalda, besándole en la sien.

\- Es normal que te asustes, Alvarito. Tu padre se asustó, yo me asusté.

\- Mi padre… -murmura, pensativo-. Me gustaría contárselo a él también. Pero espero que no le moleste que te lo haya dicho a ti primero.

\- Qué va, Raoul no se va a enfadar por eso. Si quieres, se lo contamos juntos.

\- Vale -Álvaro se aparta de él, secándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano antes de mirarle con cierta ansiedad-. ¿Tú crees que se lo tomará mal?

Agoney se muerde un poco los labios.

\- ¿Pero por qué se lo iba a tomar a mal, precisamente _él?_

 _-_ Porque sé lo mucho que ha sufrido por ser gay -la respuesta del niño resulta ser, como de habitual, apabullante-. Y tú también.

Agoney mueve en silencio la cabeza. Alzando una mano para acariciarle cariñosamente el pelo.

\- Algún día te darás cuenta de que hay cosas por las que merece la pena sufrir -concluye, en tono enigmático-. Y dime, ¿quién es ese chico?

\- Está en mi equipo de fútbol.

\- ¡Ja! Ya sabía yo que el fútbol no traería nada bueno.

\- ¡Agoney!

\- Vale, vale, vale -sonríe-. ¿Y tú le gustas a él…?

Álvaro nota que se pone rojo, y empieza a maldecirse por todas las veces que se ha burlado internamente de su padre por ruborizarse a la mínima.

\- No lo sé -farfulla-. Él está muy pendiente de mí, me abraza mucho y todo eso…

\- _Y todo eso._

 _-_ …Pero sólo somos amigos.

\- ¿Amigos muy amigos solamente amigos?

\- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

\- En la vida -se le escapa una carcajada-. ¡Ay, perdón! Te pareces tanto a Raoul que no lo puedo evitar.

Se enfadaría con él si pudiera. La realidad es que a él también se le escapa una risa, y, en contra de su propia voluntad, se encuentra burlándose de sí mismo y de la patética situación en la que el destino le ha colocado.

Cuando acaba de hablar con Agoney, su angustia adolescente no ha desaparecido, pero sí que ha remitido un poco.

Y la situación mejora un poco más cuando su padre llega, a la mañana siguiente, y Agoney -intentando no reírse- y él -rojo hasta las orejas- le ponen al día mientras desayuna.

Pasan una hora sin levantarse de la mesa, teniendo la charla más sincera, más incómodamente íntima, y a la vez más necesaria, que han tenido en la vida.

La siguiente vez que se cruza con esa cara conocida en un pasillo del instituto, Álvaro es capaz de no bajar la mirada.

\- Eh, ¿te vienes a jugar un partidillo luego?

\- Vale.

Esas turbulentas aguas siguen circulando, sin amainar un instante en su furioso y zizagueante recorrido. Pasando de la euforia a la depresión en cero coma dos segundos. Aprendiendo que su estado de ánimo puede ascender y descender en picado por algo tan simple como una mirada, un comentario, o una notificación en las redes sociales.

Pasan las semanas, los partidos y los cruces de miradas; pasan conversaciones, entrenamientos y consejos bienintencionados entre canción y canción. Pasa que sus hormonas empiezan a revolucionarse más que nunca; que sus sueños empiezan a plagarse de imágenes incómodas. Que esa cara y esa voz cada vez está más cerca, y llega un momento en el que las palmadas en la espalda se convierten en abrazos.

Pasan miles de cosas que no podría encajar si no sintiera, siempre silenciosa pero presente, perenne y alerta, la presencia de su padre y de Agoney. Observándole con poco o ningún disimulo y algo que a veces le parece una sonrisa de orgullo.

Hasta ese momento no se ha dado cuenta de lo mucho que les necesita.

De que esa casa, esos hombres y esa habitación presidida por el piano y una música compartida es el lugar donde siempre puede volver a refugiarse del resto del mundo.

Tiene catorce años cuando el amor le golpea por primera vez.

Y quince cuando le rompen el corazón e improvisa la melodía más triste del mundo, tragándose las lágrimas sobre el piano, con una mano de Agoney sobre un hombro y su padre bajando la cabeza para besarle el pelo.

Duele y sabe que seguirá doliendo durante un tiempo.

Pero sabe que lo superará. Porque les tiene a ellos allí. Firmes y sólidos como una roca.

Nunca va a dejar de observarles en silencio.

De contemplar esa dinámica perfecta que forman.

Y a veces se pregunta cómo lo hacen los demás.

Cómo supera el resto del mundo -el mundo que no es él- los avatares y sinsabores de la existencia diaria.

Cómo se encara la vida cuando uno no puede sentarse en el sofá junto a Agoney, dejar que le pase el brazo por los hombros y ver por quincuagésima vez la misma película sin dejar de tararear la banda sonora.

Cómo viven los niños que no pueden encontrar consuelo en colocarse los cascos y escuchar la voz de su padre. Sentir que está con él incluso cuando les separan varios cientos de kilómetros.Y empezar a entender lo que significan algunas de sus canciones; aprender a hacerse adulto, melodía a melodía.

Sí. A veces se lo pregunta.

Pero la realidad es que no tiene ninguna prisa en averiguarlo.


	19. Million Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy ABSOLUTAMENTE ABRUMADA por la cantidad de comentarios que está teniendo este fic, tanto aquí en ao3, en Twitter, en CC, en fin. Disculpad si no doy abasto para contestarlos todos, podéis estar seguros de que los voy leyendo y los agradezco.
> 
> Muchísimas gracias, gente :)

Siempre ha tenido obsesión por esa canción.

_You're giving me a million reasons to let you go_

_You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show_

_Million Reasons._ No es una canción de su padre pero al mismo tiempo sí que lo es, porque en España todo el mundo la asocia con él. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado ni cuántos discos propios tenga, ya es tradición que Raoul Vázquez acabe todos sus conciertos cantándola. Con el público alzando sus teléfonos móviles encendidos al cielo para simular que las estrellas han bajado a la tierra.

_Give me a million reasons_

_Givin' me a million reasons_

_About a million reasons_

Pero esa no es la razón por la que Álvaro adora _Million Reasons_ , ni siquiera desde que la propia Lady Gaga reconociera -después de cantarla a dúo con su padre- que la versión de Raoul transmitía mucho más que la suya.

_If I had a highway, I would run for the hills_

_If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still_

No. Si el joven Álvaro Vázquez -quince años, buen estudiante, portero competente de liga juvenil regional, aprendiz de pianista y con el gusto musical más ecléctico del mundo- lleva permanentemente en su dispositivo móvil esa canción desde que era muy pequeño, es porque, indudablemente, para él _Million Reasons_ es la canción de su padre y de Agoney.

_But you're giving me a million reasons_

_Give me a million reasons_

Fue la primera canción que escuchó cantar a su padre; la que oyó a hurtadillas, apoyado en la pared, conteniendo la respiración. La que antecedió a ese beso, también el primero del que era testigo; la irrefutable muestra de que su padre y Agoney se querían.

Fue la canción que escuchó la primera vez que subió con Raoul a un escenario, la noche en la que el famoso cantante decidió zanjar al fin todos los rumores sobre su sexualidad para declarar públicamente su amor. Y esa canción hizo que Agoney llorara a mares, abrazado a él, mientras el pobre niño intentaba consolarle sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando.

_Givin' me a million reasons_

_About a million reasons_

\- Agoney.

\- ¿Qué, Alvarito?

\- ¿Me enseñas a tocar _Million Reasons?_

El antiguo piano de Agoney ahora es un señor piano de cola que Raoul le regaló para su último cumpleaños, y que costó Dios y ayuda instalar en la habitación de ensayos mientras Álvaro se las ingeniaba para entretener al agasajado. Ninguno de los dos lo admitirá en voz alta, pero tanto al padre como al hijo les encanta asomarse a la habitación a hurtadillas cuando Agoney está ensayando; apoyándose en el marco de la puerta y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de su música.

_I bow down to pray_

_I try to make the worst seem better_

A Álvaro le sorprendió saber que hubo un día en el que Agoney fue más cantante que músico, porque para él siempre ha sido al revés. Pocas veces fuerza su voz cuando está en casa, reservándose exclusivamente para los pocos -y cotizados- conciertos que da cada año. En cambio, el vibrante sonido del piano es omnipresente. Según su padre, el tesón y el perfeccionismo del canario le han hecho alcanzar, con los años, el virtuosismo con el que antaño dominaba su voz.

\- _¿Million Reasons?_

Agoney se quita los cascos cuando le ve aparecer. Álvaro es consciente -siempre lo ha sido- de que no importa lo ocupado que esté, o lo importante que sea lo que está componiendo, Ago siempre lo deja todo en cuanto acude a él. Prestándole toda la atención del mundo.

\- Me flipa esa canción, ya sabes -confiesa, sentándose a su lado, en el taburete que siempre hay dispuesto para él. El sitio del discípulo junto a su eterno profesor-. Me gustaría saber tocarla.

_Lord, show me the way_

_To cut through all his worn out leather_

Agoney le mira con la ceja un poco arqueada, como hace siempre que le analiza. Y sabe analizarle bien. Con los años se ha convertido, probablemente, en la persona que mejor le comprende y le conoce. Por encima de su padre y de su madre.

\- ¿Quieres impresionar a algún chico?

Álvaro sonríe de oreja a oreja, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo rendición. Hace un par de meses que empezó a usar su faceta musical para ligar y, oye, no le ha ido mal. Para eterna diversión de su padre y de Agoney, que se partieron de risa la primera vez que trajo a un _amigo_ a casa y le embelesó con todo su repertorio.

\- Puede ser.

\- Hay mil canciones de amor más bonitas.

_I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

\- Pero a mí me gusta esta.

_But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

Agoney arquea la otra ceja, contemplándole en silencio. Álvaro sabe que no se ha tragado ni media palabra de su excusa. Pero su bondad es infinita, así que finge hacerlo, asintiendo con la barbilla mientras se desplaza para hacerle sitio frente al teclado.

Álvaro le contempla en un sobrecogido silencio mientras cierra los ojos, colocando las manos sobre las teclas.

No necesita partitura. Nunca la ha necesitado. Sabe que lleva esa canción grabada en el corazón.

Y él.

_Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare_

_It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware_

Los primeros acordes de _Million Reasons_ suenan en el estudio; Álvaro traga saliva al ver a Agoney marcar el compás con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, arrancando al piano la primera estrofa completa antes de detenerse y mirarle.

\- Ahora, tú.

No pregunta si el chico ha memorizado la posición de sus manos, el orden exacto de las teclas. Sabe que lo ha hecho, porque llevan años siendo profesor y alumno. Entendiéndose con una mirada por encima del horizonte bicolor del piano.

_'Cause you're giving me a million reasons_

_Give me a million reasons_

Álvaro empieza con torpeza. Le late el corazón absurdamente fuerte, equivoca algunas notas y otras se van al limbo. Pero, para orgullo de Agoney, consigue completar la primera parte de una forma reconocible y más que decente.

_Givin' me a million reasons_

_About a million reasons_

Agoney le sonríe.

\- Tienes un don.

\- Tengo un buen profe.

\- No te voy a dar dinero para salir esta noche, si es lo que pretendes.

\- Bueno, lo tenía que intentar.

El canario se echa a reír -esa risa suya, fresca y estentórea, rebosante de felicidad e inevitablemente contagiosa- antes de proseguir con la canción.

_And if you say something that you might even mean_

_It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe_

_'Cause you're giving me a million reasons_

_Give me a million reasons_

Tocan mano a mano durante minutos enteros, primero Agoney, después Álvaro. Sacando la canción de oído, repitiendo obsesivamente los mismos acordes; equivocándose, corrigiéndose, volviendo sobre sus pasos de una forma que haría volverse loco a cualquier oyente casual.

_Givin' me a million reasons_

_About a million reasons_

Tocan, tocan y tocan y después de una hora el joven Álvaro ya es capaz de reproducir la canción entera, de una forma más que notable, sin apenas equivocarse, y sin necesitar instrucciones de su orgulloso profesor.

_I bow down to pray_

\- Vale, cariño, descansa -le ordena, cuando se hace evidente que Álvaro ya tiene los dedos agarrotados de tocar.

Él mismo aparta las manos del piano, dirigiendo una mirada casual a la partitura en la que ha estado trabajando antes de que el chico irrumpiera en el estudio. Álvaro disfruta del breve instante de paz y silencio; conoce demasiado bien a Agoney para saber que no va a salir tan airoso.

_I try to make the worst seem better_

\- Y ya de paso, puedes decirme la verdadera razón por la que quisiste aprender a tocar esta canción.

_Lord, show me the way_

_To cut through all his worn out leather_

Se gira para mirarle con una sonrisa inteligente que tiene la facultad de desarmar, no sólo a Álvaro, sino a toda persona viva en este hemisferio. No le pilla por sorpresa. Sabe que a Agoney le gusta hacerse el tonto de vez en cuando; pero que su mente, en realidad, es tan rápida como el movimiento de sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano. Tan aguda como los registros que alcanza su voz.

Así que el joven reconoce su derrota y admite:

\- Porque es vuestra canción.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vuestra canción -explica ante Agoney, que le mira sin entender-. Tu canción y la de papá. Para mí lo es. La canción de vuestra historia, la que me recuerda a vosotros. Y quiero tocarla porque… -suspira hondo- porque a veces pienso en el futuro, y no sé, Ago, creo que si sé tocar _Million Reasons_ será como si siempre estuvierais conmigo.

_I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

_But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

Entonces, sucede algo extraño.

La comprensión se ha ido abriendo paso en el rostro de Agoney a medida que él hablaba; en cuanto termina, el canario se echa a reír, una risa seca que dura apenas un instante, y le deja una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

\- ¿Nuestra canción? -Repite-. ¿De Raoul y mía?

_Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'_

\- Qué equivocado estás, cariño -no espera a que conteste, situando de nuevo sus manos sobre las teclas, de una forma que Álvaro apenas tiene tiempo de procesar lo que está ocurriendo-. Qué equivocado estás, amiguito, pero escucha con atención y entenderás.

_Stay_

Y entonces Agoney aborda con mano experta y una voz dulce y firme la última parte de la canción. Y Álvaro, desasiéndose por primera vez de la imagen de su padre y él besándose -del recuerdo de los dos adultos abrazados en el concierto-, escucha y, al fin, _comprende._

_Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'_

_Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith_

Agoney le mira a los ojos mientras canta, una sonrisa permanentemente instalada en sus labios.

_But baby, I just need one good one_

Y él entiende. Vaya que si lo entiende.

_Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one_

Pedazos de su historia, de esa historia jamás contada pero hilada en miles de pequeñas piezas, de conversaciones, de imágenes y de sonidos, acuden de repente a él. Piezas que sólo puede imaginar pero que sabe que son reales, tan reales como el hombre que tiene a su lado, cantando mientras le mira a los ojos con un cariño tan puro que no se puede describir con palabras.

Y entonces la voz de Agoney baja un tono, se rasga, y sus ojos se humedecen al ser consciente, por primera vez, de que fue por él.

Que siempre fue por él.

_When I bow down to pray_

_I try to make the worst seem better_

Y no le sorprende, porque siempre estuvo ahí, ese pensamiento, esa sospecha. Agoney de fondo en todas las fotos. Su padre bromeando con que el niño había sido la única razón de que le aguantara durante tantos años. _Bambi._

_Lord, show me the way_

_To cut through all his worn out leather_

Pero percibirlo así, tan claramente, en las notas de la canción que para él ha sido una parte tan importante de su vida, le emociona tanto que se echa a llorar.

Agoney deja de tocar en ese momento.

Pero no de cantar.

_I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

_But baby, I just need one good one, good one_

Y el final de la canción se lo canta en voz baja, agarrándole de los hombros:

_Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one_

_Baby, I just need one good one to stay_

Cuando la voz se apaga, sólo queda el sonido de la respiración agitada del chico.

Agoney se inclina para darle un beso en la frente, sonriendo.

\- No es mi canción y la de Raoul. Es _nuestra_ canción, la de los tres. Porque tú siempre fuiste mi razón para quedarme, Álvaro. La única razón que necesité.

Álvaro no sabe ni qué decir.

Ya no sabe cómo valorar el inmenso amor que le une a ese hombre que no le toca nada pero se lo ha dado _todo_.

Sin palabras, le abraza con fuerza, enterrándose en su hombro. Y cuando abre la boca para decir algo, le sale solo, desde lo más profundo del corazón y de las entrañas.

Eso que lleva tiempo pensando sin atreverse a decirlo.

\- Te quiero, _papá._ Porque eres mi padre, Agoney,. Tú también eres mi padre.

Agoney suelta una risilla que podría ser nerviosa o emocionada. O ambas a la vez.

\- Pues claro que soy tu padre. Y tú mi hijo. Lo que más quiero en el mundo.


	20. La pieza

Hay cosas que aún no sabe.

Demasiadas, en su opinión.

Pese a ser consciente de que le será muy difícil rellenar los huecos, y aunque a medida que se hace mayor cada pieza de información le parece más difícil y trabajosa de lograr -como si, cual arqueólogo, las tuviera que arrancar de las mismísimas entrañas de la tierra- Álvaro Vázquez, cabezón como él solo, no se rinde.

Inmune al miedo y a la desesperanza. Convencido de que tiene una misión que cumplir. Y dispuesto a utilizar todos los trucos sucios del mundo para lograrlo.

\- Alvarito, mañana tienes examen. Vete ahora mismo a estudiar.

\- Sí, papá.

Su respuesta provoca un silencio profundo. Álvaro tiene que ejercer un férreo control sobre sus músculos faciales para no sonreír, alzando la cabeza. Dirige una ojeada casual a Raoul -que se limita a observar en silencio, desde la mesa- antes de sostener la mirada de Agoney. Tan inocentemente como puede.

Al contrario que él, el canario no puede evitar que las comisuras de los labios se le curven en la sombra de una sonrisa. Ni que le brillen los ojos.

\- Y deja el móvil aquí para no distraerte -le ordena en su mejor tono de padre severo, antes de suavizar la voz-. En un rato te llevo un colacao.

\- Gracias.

Puede percibir su cruce de miradas a sus espaldas cuando se da media vuelta; escuchar su comunicación silenciosa mientras empieza a subir pausadamente las escaleras. Infinitamente satisfecho del caos ocasionado.

Uno no se cría con los dos hombres que han convertido el arte de la guerra en una rutina diaria, sin aprender un par de trucos.

Está inclinado sobre el libro de Sociales cuando escucha los pasos en la escalera. Por la cadencia y el ritmo, sabe que no es Agoney, sino Raoul, quien sube a traerle la merienda.

\- Toma.

La taza -su preferida, con el escudo del Espanyol y el dorsal de cuando su tío jugaba- aparece en su campo de visión, depositada limpiamente junto a su codo.

\- Gracias.

Alza la cabeza para dirigir una sonrisa a su padre. Este le señala el libro con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- ¿Es difícil, el examen?

\- Qué va. Se me da bien.

\- Ya.

Raoul se queda de pie, junto a él, girando un poco el cuello como si examinara los pósters de la pared. Con los años, los gustos de Álvaro han cambiado un poco. La monotemática habitación del niño futbolero se ha visto sustituida por una exposición caótica y ecléctica, donde la bufanda de su equipo convive pacíficamente con pósters de algún videojuego, un corcho con chapas, o un calendario de su equipo del insti.

Y la foto firmada de su tío Álvaro -ahora debidamente enmarcada- ya no está sola. Junto a él, las otras dos personas a las que más admira en el mundo: un cartel de la última gira de Raoul, y otro, de formato más pequeño, de un concierto de Agoney.

Sus tres ídolos.

Raoul se aclara la garganta sin llegar a decir nada.

Álvaro contiene un suspiro. Siempre le pareció que su padre era bastante honesto y directo a la hora de hablar con él; pero últimamente, da más vueltas que una noria de feria.

\- Papá, si tienes algo que decir…

\- Pues…

No le da tiempo a que lo piense. Como buen Vázquez, sabe que debe atacar primero. Se gira en la silla de ordenador, haciendo chirriar las ruedas, levantando la mirada.

\- No te molesta, ¿verdad?

Raoul parece sorprendido por la pregunta a bocajarro, pero él tampoco se arreda fácilmente. Le sostiene la mirada, y solamente en ese momento Álvaro se percata de que su padre ya empieza a tener bolsas bajo los ojos y alguna arruga.

\- ¿Molestarme? -Eso que hace podría ser una sonrisa o una mueca; se queda entre ambas, vacilando cuando da un paso atrás para buscar el borde de la cama y sentarse, apoyando los codos en las rodillas-. Álvaro, llevo _años_ esperando a que le llames así.

Raoul sonríe. Sonríe de una forma que remueve el interior de su hijo, que provoca una nota discordante en su mente. Los archivos de su memoria se tambalean; un recuerdo pugna por salir. Una imagen que empieza a dibujarse sin llegar a materializarse por completo.

\- ¿Estabas esperando a que llamara papá a Agoney? ¿En serio?

Intenta centrarse en la conversación mientras hace un esfuerzo por acordarse. La breve risa de su padre le distrae; se fija en que se está ruborizando un poco mientras se mira las manos, como si fuera un niño vergonzoso y no el tío de treinta y seis añazos largos que es.

\- Es que es tu padre, Álvaro -explica mientras menea la cabeza, como reconociendo de antemano la imposibilidad de explicar esa idea en toda su magnitud. De transmitir a su hijo todos los recuerdos que deben de estar agolpándose en su mente-. Si tú supieras… Ago siempre te cuidó, desde el primer día. Siempre estuvo pendiente de ti.

\- Es difícil saber lo que nunca me habéis contado -replica, con retintín.

Raoul levanta la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpas mientras observa a su hijo. Hace amago de empezar la frase varias veces, aunque en todas acaba quedándose callado. Finalmente, es el joven quien se arranca. Con un resoplido y un gruñido de indignación.

\- Me vas a decir que es complicado.

\- ¡Joder, claro que es complicado! Las relaciones humanas siempre son complicadas, hijo -hace ademán de llevarse una uña a la boca, aunque se detiene en cuanto se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo-. Y más cuando hay tanta gente implicada, tantos años de… Es que ni yo te podría decir todas las veces que nos peleamos y nos volvimos a reconciliar.

\- Estás hablando de Agoney.

\- Obviamente, estoy hablando de Ago.

\- ¿Y mi madre?

Ese tema aún le provoca sentimientos encontrados; es, quizá, la parte de todo el misterio que aún no ha superado.

Raoul se le queda mirando en silencio, ladeando un poco la cabeza, como si no esperara la pregunta. Cuando contesta lo hace con una voz extrañamente segura.

\- Tu madre fue una buena amiga y lo sigue siendo. Y un intento de autoengañarme, aunque no duró mucho.

\- ¿Seguro que no duró mucho? Porque te fuiste cuando yo ya tenía unos años.

\- Cinco, si mal no recuerdo -se encoge de hombros, mirándose de nuevo las manos-. Pero, ¿sabes? Hacía mucho tiempo… que ella y yo sabíamos… -menea la cabeza-. Entre nosotros no podía haber nada. A mí me gustaban los hombres, y eso no iba a cambiar.

\- Pero… -otro recuerdo aflora fácilmente en su memoria. Uno en le que escucha a su madre hablar a hurtadillas-. Papá, una vez escuché a mamá decir… No recuerdo muy bien, pero decía que tú te negabas a reconocer algo. Creo que se refería a Agoney.

Raoul se ríe entre dientes.

\- No me extraña -hace una pausa como si reflexionara, y después mira a su hijo a los ojos-. El problema no era que yo fuera gay, Álvaro. El problema era Ago. El problema _siempre_ fue Ago.

Álvaro parpadea.

\- ¿Perdón?

En la vida se le habría ocurrido que su padre fuera capaz de engarzar _“Ago”_ y _“problema”_ en la misma frase.

\- Nos hicimos mucho daño, hijo -Raoul clava los ojos en el vacío y se queda así, como en trance, perdido en unos recuerdos que ya son de otro mundo-. Muchísimo. Los dos pensamos que debíamos olvidarnos el uno del otro, rehacer nuestra vida, buscarnos otras parejas… Y lo hicimos. O lo habríamos hecho, mejor dicho -se permite una ligerísima sonrisa- si no hubiera sido por ti.

Hay muchas cosas que no le cuadran. Tantas que por un momento le cuesta centrarse, decidir cuál es el hilo de la madeja por el que debe empezar a tirar. Se queda mirando a su padre, que a su vez le devuelve una mirada serena. Animándole en silencio a preguntar lo que necesite.

\- ¿Mamá y tú seguisteis juntos a pesar de que los dos sabíais que tú eras gay?

Quiere cerciorarse de que de verdad lo ha entendido bien.

Raoul resopla por la nariz, volviendo a examinar las paredes del cuarto en lo que parece un intento de ganar tiempo. Pero no tarda demasiado en contestar y, cuando lo hace, le parece seguro.

\- Sé que suena raro, pero sí. Al principio fue porque yo estaba en negación y teníamos la esperanza de que lo nuestro funcionara… Ya, no me preguntes cómo, pero conseguimos convencernos los dos de que eso era posible -suelta una breve risa amarga-. Y más tarde fue una simple cuestión de… ya sabes -señala con la cabeza el póster de su gira colgado en la pared-. El armario. Entonces el grueso de mis fans eran chicas jóvenes y el productor pensaba que reconocer mi homosexualidad me perjudicaría.

\- Pues menuda idiotez.

\- No te creas. Tenía su lógica. Cuando al final reconocí que era gay, se notó, aunque entonces estaba en una posición en la que podía permitírmelo -sonríe para sí-. Pasé de tener un público de quinceañeras histéricas a ver gente un poco más madura y banderas de colores en mis conciertos. Supongo que salí ganando.

Álvaro se queda mirando a su padre, evaluándole en silencio.

Sabe qué pregunta quiere hacer ahora, pero no es fácil hacerlo. Porque es algo demasiado personal, demasiado íntimo. Porque se arriesga a descubrir cosas que quizá no quiera saber.

Y porque la voz de Agoney cantando _Million Reasons_ resuena como un eco en el interior de su mente. Jurándole que fue por él. Que en ningún momento dejó de ser por él.

\- Si Agoney y tú os habíais hecho daño y tú no querías volver a tener nada que ver con él, ¿por qué le dejaste que me siguiera viendo?

A él le parece una pregunta lógica, básica, la incoherencia más grave de todo el discurso. Pero su padre, en cambio, parpadea, frunciendo el ceño; como si fuera algo que nunca se ha planteado. Como si de verdad resultara ser lo más normal del mundo que el ex novio de uno tuviera trato habitual con su hijo, engendrado personalmente con otra mujer.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a dejarle? -Ahora es su padre quien le mira como si no cupiera duda alguna-. Él quería verte.

Sigue sin tener ningún sentido.

\- ¿Y por qué quería verme? -Contraataca-. Yo era la prueba de que lo vuestro se había jodido. No tiene lógica que me quisiera, papá.

Su padre se levanta de la cama bruscamente, y por una fracción de segundo su reacción sorprende a Álvaro, que teme haberle incomodado con sus preguntas. Pero un instante después, adivina sus intenciones al verle dirigirse a la estantería. Al lugar de honor que, desde hace años, ocupa su más querido juguete de infancia.

Los dedos de Raoul se detienen sobre la cabeza de _Bambi_ en una caricia tan sutil como nostálgica; después la agarra sin ningún miramiento, alzándola para enseñársela a su hijo. Al contemplar el peluche, Álvaro siente una conocida sensación de ahogo en el pecho. Consciente de que hay una historia muy larga -una historia que, en parte, desconoce- tras los ojos opacos del animal.

\- Es verdad, eras la prueba viviente de que lo nuestro se había jodido -y al decir eso, Raoul sonríe, desconcertando momentáneamente a su hijo-. Pero a Ago no le importó. ¿Sabes por qué?

\- No.

\- Porque tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho -la sonrisa de su padre adopta ese matiz, ese brillo especial que sólo tiene cuando habla de su novio. Deja el peluche en su sitio, volviendo junto a su hijo-. Y además de eso, resulta que hizo una promesa.

\- ¿Una promesa? ¿Qué promesa?

Raoul se ríe entre dientes, bajando una mano para alborotarle el pelo. Álvaro _odia_ que haga eso -que ya no es un crío, por el amor de Dios- pero por una vez se lo deja pasar sin hacer algo más que bufar un poco, demasiado intrigado por esa nueva píldora de información que le acaban de dejar caer.

\- Eso se lo vas a tener que preguntar a él.

Y tras eso, el gracioso de su padre vuelve a reírse, y Álvaro le odia mucho, porque cada vez que intenta reconstruir su historia se encuentra siempre con la misma piedra. Con ellos dos pasándose mutuamente la pelota, dosificando la información entre indirectas, sonrisas y bromas que a él, como principal damnificado del asunto, no le hacen la menor gracia.

Pero la verdad es que cuando le mira a la cara descubre que no puede cabrearse con él. Porque se le ve tan genuinamente feliz -la amplia sonrisa, la sombra de una carcajada en los labios y los ojos brillantes-, que sólo puede desear verle así toda la vida.

Y en ese momento, _al fin,_ esa imagen huidiza, ese recuerdo difuso, termina de tomar forma corpórea y acude, nítido, a su memoria.

_\- Es que no soy feliz, Álvaro. Me acojona pensarlo, pero es que no puedo seguir así._

Esa frase.

Esa puta frase.

Él acostado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su tío, la pesadez en el estómago, y su padre llorando mientras admite que no es feliz.

Álvaro se estremece visiblemente, de una forma tan obvia que hasta Raoul debe de notarlo, porque se detiene, la sonrisa borrándose de sus labios. Inmediatamente se inclina sobre él, preocupado, pero para en seco cuando la mirada de su hijo -transmitiendo tantas cosas que le dejan paralizado- se enfoca sobre su rostro.

\- Papá. Hay una cosa que nunca te he contado.

Nunca ha pensado en confesarle que escuchó aquello, pero hoy, por qué no, es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro. Raoul asiente con la cabeza, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, cualquier problema que tengas, ya sabes.

Como buen padre de adolescente, parece temer lo peor. Y no puede ocultar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando Álvaro niega con la cabeza, despejando parte de sus temores.

\- No es un problema. Es algo… Algo que escuché de pequeño, antes de que te separaras. Yo estaba dormido en el sofá, y el tito y tú estabais hablando. Bueno, la verdad es que sólo estaba medio dormido. Te escuché decir…

Raoul ha fruncido el ceño a medida que su hijo hablaba, intentando también él rescatar ese recuerdo del fondo de su mente. Mas fracasa, apoyándose en el escritorio, apartando un poco el libro para poder dejar la mano allí.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que no eras feliz. Que no podías continuar así. Que tenías mucho miedo, pero no podías seguir así.

Un brillo aparece en los ojos de Raoul, y Álvaro casi puede escuchar el _clic_ en su cerebro. Le ve asentir distraídamente, la mirada perdida durante unos segundos, antes de contestar, vocalizando muy despacio. Como si acabara de salir de un sueño.

\- Ah, ya. Sí. Me acuerdo de ese día -vuelve a emerger a la realidad, bajando la mirada hacia el joven-. Siento que tuvieras que escuchar eso y te preocuparas, la verdad. Visto ahora parece más dramático de lo que en realidad fue.

Sonríe.

Es una sonrisa tan falsa que hace arquear una ceja a su hijo.

\- _Papá._

 _-_ Joder, ya no te puedo engañar nunca, ¿eh? -Pone los ojos en blanco antes de reírse-. Sí, vale, fue un puto drama. Tú no has tenido que salir del armario, y me parece muy bien, pero yo… Bueno, ya sabes. Y luego estaba Ago, claro. Siempre Agoney -se pasa una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo un poco, hasta que el flequillo le cae encima de la frente-. Cómo iba a olvidar al muy cabrón si estaba siempre viniendo a verte. No podía, Alvarito. Cuando pensaba que lo había superado, aparecía y otra vez estaba jodido. Otra vez me acordaba de… lo mucho que le quería.

Se le quiebra de repente la voz, de una forma que hace sobresaltarse a niño y adulto a la par. Álvaro abre los ojos como platos y Raoul se lleva una mano al rostro, como salido de un trance. Como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que está diciendo.

\- Perdona. Estas no son cosas que deba contarle uno a su hijo.

\- A mí no me importa que me las cuentes -Álvaro extiende una mano, agarrándole de la muñeca. Raoul le mira, como hipnotizado-. Me ayudan a comprender.

Padre e hijo se quedan mirando unos instantes.

\- Imagino que me da un poco de vergüenza que sepas todo esto.

Y Álvaro nunca le ha querido más que en ese momento.

Porque hasta ese instante han sido Agoney y él los que aportaban la dosis de drama a la vida familiar. Y sólo ahora valora lo mucho que le debe de haber costado a su padre superar todo lo que ha superado; cuántas veces ha dudado de sí mismo mientras se forzaba a mantener la imagen de sereno cabeza de familia. Siendo el pilar que mantenía en pie esa casa. La persona que, como un tanque que jamás miraba atrás, tiraba de Agoney y de su hijo con una fuerza arrolladora.

Le invade una oleada de cariño tan intensa que _tiene_ que levantarse, mirando a su padre a los ojos -en realidad, mirándole por encima, porque es más alto que él-.

\- Papá. Creo que fuiste muy valiente.

\- Sí, cla…

\- No, escúchame. Nunca te lo he dicho y parece que sólo admiro a Agoney, pero no es verdad. Tú eres mi héroe, lo eres desde siempre, y lo único que he querido en mi vida es verte a ti feliz. Porque te lo mereces.

No se sabe quién de los dos abraza a quién. Y es un abrazo torpe -como corresponde al abrazo de un padre y su hijo adolescente- pero está tan lleno de cariño y admiración que a ninguno de los dos le importa. Sonriendo mientras se palmean mutuamente la espalda, besándose en las mejillas antes de separarse.

Cuando le mira de nuevo, Álvaro tiene una sonrisa de pillo en los labios. Pues el misterio de aquel recuerdo ha quedado resuelto, una pieza más se ha encajado limpiamente en el puzzle. Y ahora ve, claro y diáfano ante él, cuál debe de ser el siguiente paso.

El siguiente hito en ese camino que los tres empezaron a recorrer hace tiempo.

\- ¿Eres feliz ahora, papá?

La idea acaba de plantarse en su mente. Por el tío Álvaro, que no la va a desaprovechar.

\- Joder. Cómo no voy a ser feliz, si tengo el mejor hijo y el mejor novio del mundo.

Raoul se seca los ojos, claramente emocionado. Se está abriendo ante él, y a Álvaro debería darle pena hacer lo que está a punto de hacer. Bueno, un poco sí que le da. Pero no mucha.

Merecido se lo tiene, por hacerse el gracioso con él.

\- Oye, papá -espera un instante antes de soltarlo, con la misma inspiración profunda de un piloto que pulsa el botón que libera la bomba nuclear-, ¿y piensas pedirle que se case contigo alguna vez?

Y tras eso se arrellana en su silla _gamer,_ mordiéndose una sonrisa mientras contempla, en todo su esplendor, la reacción de su padre.

Que va desde un microsegundo de confusión -sus ojos muy abiertos clavados en él- hasta la sorpresa -la boca abierta como un pez-, llegando finalmente a la vergüenza -el ya previsible rubor extendiéndose desde su cuello hasta su frente, _papá por Dios que ya tienes una edad-,_ rematada por el más patético balbuceo que Álvaro le haya escuchado en la vida.

\- ¿Qué? No, hombre… Qué dices… No creo que…

El joven le concede cinco segundos contados de misericordia antes de atacar de nuevo.

Lo hace como buen Vázquez: directo y a la yugular.

\- ¿No? Pues yo creo que a él le gustaría. Le gustaría mucho.

Imparable.

Raoul se le queda mirando, ya completamente noqueado, fuera de juego y mudo. Abre y cierra la boca mientras sus ojos pasean desesperadamente por la habitación, buscando quién sabe el qué.

\- No sé, igual sí -murmura. Quizá intenta encontrar una excusa para cambiar de tema. No lo consigue-. O sea nunca hemos hablado, realmente… -vuelve a mirarle a él. Sus ojos resbalan por su rostro, el escritorio, el libro, la taza con la foto de su tío estampada-. Se te está enfriando el colacao.

Y sin más, se da media vuelta y sale de la habitación.

Álvaro contiene una carcajada y vuelve a coger el libro de texto. Retomando el estudio donde lo dejó sin dejar, mentalmente, de admirar su nueva y preciada pieza del puzzle.

 


	21. Pablo

\- He escuchado que tu padre se casa. Con otro tío.

Surge a su espalda, en un tono que le resulta imposible no identificar. Es el tono de siempre; da igual que sea una voz u otra, que esté en el cole o en el instituto, en el vestuario o en el campo de fútbol. Es siempre el mismo desdén. El mismo desprecio.

Respira profundamente, porque sabe cómo debe actuar. No se gira de inmediato, entreteniéndose más de la cuenta en colocar la ropa dentro de la taquilla. Cogiendo sus guantes de portero antes de mirar hacia atrás.

\- _Mis padres_ se casan, sí. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

Normalmente, suele bastar con eso. Cuando uno es más alto y más corpulento que la mayoría de chicos de su edad, un ceño fruncido es suficiente para cortar de cuajo cualquier conato de pelea. Álvaro cierra la taquilla con el hombro, perfectamente consciente del aspecto que tiene. El uniforme del equipo se le pega al cuerpo y resalta sus anchos hombros, los desarrollados músculos de los brazos.

Cuando mira, ve que esta vez se trata de uno de los sospechosos habituales. Un viejo compañero de clase -que repitió y por tanto perdió de vista- que se acerca con su sonrisa de mosca cojonera, intentando llamar la atención del resto de chicos.

\- ¿Tus padres? -Repite, quedándose parado, las manos en la cintura-. ¿Tus padres maricas?

Álvaro responde, muy tranquilo.

\- Mis padres maricas, sí.

\- ¡Eso no es normal! -el resto del equipo empieza a arremolinarse en torno a ellos; algunos sonríen, esperando con ansias la pelea, pero la mayoría se limitan a mirar con sorpresa-. Lo normal es tener un padre y una madre.

\- Yo tengo un padre y una madre. Sólo que también tengo otro padre.

Se apoya en la taquilla, fingiendo no percibir la actitud cada vez más agresiva del otro chico. La verdad es que está ocupado detectando posibles cómplices; fijándose en si alguno de sus compañeros parecen deseosos de unirse a la refriega.

\- Me refería a un padre y una madre heteros, gilipollas.

Álvaro cierra un puño, chasqueando los nudillos. No quiere meterse en una pelea, sabe que sus padres no aprobarían que se metiera una pelea, pero se le está agotando la paciencia y definitivamente _va_ a meterse en una pelea.

\- ¿Sabes quién más tenía un padre y una madre heteros? -Pregunta, con absoluta tranquilidad.

\- No.

\- Hitler.

El idiota le mira un momento antes de saltarle encima.

Está preparado.

Lo ha estado siempre.

La primera vez fue en tercero de Primaria, cuando un compañero se dio cuenta de que solían ser dos hombres los que venían a recogerle. Luego vino aquel concierto en el que su padre salió del armario, y dar la cara por ellos se convirtió en algo habitual.

Sus padres se sorprenderían -y entristecerían- al saber la de veces que se ha peleado en su nombre, así que lo mantiene celosamente oculto. Porque no es idiota. Desde aquella vez que le expulsaron, nunca responde a los insultos y agresiones en el momento; no si hay un profesor cerca.

Con los años ha aprendido a ser inteligente, astuto y calculador. A servirse fría su venganza, a devolverlas cuando nadie mira y a planear sus contraataques como un general mueve fichas sobre el tablero de guerra.

Ese día el otro golpea primero, pero Álvaro está preparado y aguanta, las botas de fútbol sólidamente asentadas en el resbaladizo suelo del gimnasio. Empuja, alejando de sí al otro cuerpo. Tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerle deslizarse hacia atrás, cayendo de culo al suelo.

Ese sería el momento en el que otro chico menos espabilado saltaría sobre su oponente, pero Álvaro sabe perfectamente lo que significa la palabra _ensañamiento,_ por lo que se queda donde está. Aún sujetando los guantes con una mano.

Pero algo se desmadra.

\- Hijoputa -gruñe el otro, haciendo esfuerzos para incorporarse con un gesto de dolor-. ¿Sabes lo que he leído en una revista?

El ataque verbal le da mala espina, porque está más elaborado que la habitual cacofonía de insultos y gruñidos animalescos que suele recibir. Pero se fuerza a mantener la calma, replicando con ironía.

\- Ah, ¿sabes leer?

\- Tu padre engañó a tu madre, durante años, con ese tío -y esto el duele infinitamente más que el golpe que ha recibido antes. Hace que expulse el aire de golpe, porque, _en una revista, lo ha leído en una revista-._ Y tú, en vez de odiarle, vas y le defiendes.

Álvaro lo manda todo a paseo.

Su astucia, su sensatez, su calma, _todo._

Su compañero pone cara de terror cuando se cierne sobre él como una sombra, los guantes de fútbol caídos a sus pies, sus puños cerrados augurando un golpe contundente como el de un martillo. Y aunque sabe que el entrenador entrará de un momento a otro, le da igual. Sólo es capaz de ver en rojo y al frente. Arrollando como buen Vázquez.

\- ¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa?

De repente algo se le echa encima, interrumpe su campo de visión, le empuja con fuerza hacia atrás. La irrupción le sorprende lo suficiente para dar tiempo a su atacante a huir, y a su raciocinio a volver. Sus gemelos chocan contra el banco de madera. Trastabilla, y si no cae es porque una mano está ahí para sujetarle.

\- Ya está, joder. Tranquilo -sus ojos se enfocan sobre un rostro que no conoce, aunque le suena vagamente-. No me jodas. Te llegan a pillar peleando y te echan del equipo.

Álvaro se deja caer hacia atrás, sentándose en el banco. Desde allí mira al compañero que ha intervenido, y le ha salvado de ser pillado in fraganti en otra pelea -y de darle otro disgusto a Agoney-. Parpadea, un tanto confuso.

\- ¿Y tú quién coño eres?

El otro le mira con las manos en la cintura, la cabeza un poco ladeada. No es especialmente alto ni bajo, ni guapo ni feo. No tiene nada peculiar que llame la atención sobre él. Pero algo en su rostro le hace quedarse embobado mirándole. Quizá ese amago de sonrisa torcida, la ceja arqueada levemente.

\- Me llamo Pablo. Hemos coincidido en algún entrenamiento, pero siempre estás tan en tu puto mundo que pasas de mí. Voy a jugar con vosotros a partir de ahora.

\- Ah -mirada arriba abajo. Dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza-. ¿Pero no eres un poco canijo para jugar con nosotros?

Pablo frunce el ceño.

\- _¿Perdón?_

 _-_ O sea, quiero decir…

 _Tierra, trágame,_ piensa mientras ve el gesto amenazador de Pablo. Y aunque le saque como una cabeza, de alguna forma consigue intimidarle con esa mirada de desdén, ese gesto agresivo.

\- Que tú seas un puto tanque no quiere decir que yo sea canijo.

\- No, claro que no, no pretendía…

\- Mi altura es _normal._ Estoy dentro de la media.

\- No, ya, si…

\- Y la única razón por la que me he metido en tu pelea de gilipollas es porque el portero suplente es aún más malo que tú. Así que no me toques los cojones, grandullón, que la tenemos.

Álvaro se ha quedado mudo. No sólo como si un gato le hubiera comido la lengua, sino como si un alienígena le hubiera sorbido el cerebro.

El otro parece satisfecho por su ausencia de respuesta, así que con un _“idiota”_ murmurado en voz baja, se da media vuelta y se va.

Álvaro tarda unos cinco minutos en darse cuenta de que sigue allí.

Sentado en el banco y con los guantes de portero desparramados sobre el suelo húmedo.

 

Se pasa por una librería de camino a casa. Le gustaría decir que siente un poco de vergüenza cuando se mete en la sección de revistas del corazón, pero la verdad es que está tan conmocionado que ni siente ni padece.

Le cuesta un rato encontrar lo que busca, observado con aire benévolo por el dependiente, que debe de alucinar al ver a ese chaval alto y fuerte -cargado con una bolsa de deporte-, cotillear entre el _Qué me dices_ y el _Hola._ Al final lo ve: ocupa dos páginas completas y lo único que acierta a distinguir antes de que la ira le invada de golpe es la foto de sus padres besándose en el programa aquel.

Para disimular, coge también una revista de fútbol.

\- Me llevo estas dos.

El dependiente no hace un solo comentario. Quizá le ha reconocido. A lo mejor en ese momento está sintiendo pena por él. _Oh Dios, contrólate. No puedes volver al drama adolescente cada vez que un tío guapo te mira._

Claro que Pablo en realidad no es guapo. No objetivamente. Y no es que le haya mirado; le ha dado un empujón, le ha salvado de meterse en un lío, ha insinuado que es malísimo jugando al fútbol - _pero mejor que el suplente,_ añade con cierta esperanza- y le ha llamado idiota y grandullón.

 _Grandullón,_ se repite a sí mismo, arrastrando los pies con ambas revistas bajo el brazo.

Pero no se dirige directamente a su casa -que puede ver en la lejanía; la luz del estudio está encendida, y no le cuesta imaginarles allí dentro, Agoney al piano y su padre cantando-, sino que se desvía una manzana antes, caminando un par de calles hasta que se planta frente a otra vivienda unifamiliar cuya verja abre con confianza.

\- Hola, tito.

Su tío Álvaro está en el jardín delantero, sentado en una silla de plástico con una tablet en la mano. Su ceño fruncido se distiende al ver aparecer a su sobrino; pero su sonrisa se congela cuando éste le tiende la revista.

\- ¿No me digas que te has gastado dinero en esa mierda? -Alza a modo autoexplicativo su tablet, enseñándole la pantalla-. Se puede leer un resumen en la web.

\- No lo sabía.

Su tío acepta la revista, aunque no aparta la mirada de los ojos de Álvaro.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- He estado a punto de pegarme con un gilipollas que me ha venido con el puto cuento este -toma asiento en el otro lado de la mesa, dejando la bolsa de deporte a sus pies-. ¿Dice cosas muy fuertes?

Escucha el pasar de hojas y algún gruñido mientras su tío lee en silencio.

Él, mientras tanto, no puede evitar ponerse a divagar.

\- ¿Álvaro? ¡Alvarito, coño!

Da un respingo cuando su tío chasquea los dedos frente a sus narices. Se le debe quedar mirando con tal expresión de desconexión cerebral que le provoca una carcajada, meneando la cabeza mientras deja frente a él la revista.

\- Las mismas tonterías de siempre. Sólo que ahora han vuelto a salir a la luz, claro. Por la boda.

Álvaro coge la revista. La abre bajo la atenta mirada de su tío, pasando páginas hasta que la foto de sus padres besándose vuelve a saludarle.

Lee en diagonal el resto, agrupado en cuadrados de colores chillones, letra diminuta, innumerables signos de exclamación y unos gráficos que rozan el mal gusto.

No es nada que no sepa. El redactor -si se le puede llamar así- se limita a anunciar la inminente boda de Raoul y Agoney, artistas y ex concursantes de Operación Triunfo, quienes desde hace años se sabe que mantienen una relación sentimental y viven juntos con el hijo adolescente del primero, fruto del anterior matrimonio del cantante, quien le fue infiel a su mujer, una famosa actriz que lleva años forjándose una sólida carrera en el Reino Unido, blablabla.

\- Las mismas tonterías de siempre, sí.

Su tío ladea la cabeza, mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Pero?

\- Te conozco, chaval, y hay un _pero_ dibujado en tu cara.

Álvaro se encoge de hombros. Mentiría si negara que al leer el artículo no le han asaltado sentimientos encontrados. Y su tío sabe cuándo le miente; no por nada es su padrino.

\- Bueno, todas esas cosas son verdad.

Le da un poco de miedo decirlo, porque si hay alguien que ha protegido ferozmente la relación de sus padres -al que ha escuchado decir a bastante gente que _ni se atrevieran_ a juzgarles-, ese es su tío Álvaro. Y cuando le devuelve una mirada seria, Álvaro tiene la sensación de haber metido la pata.

\- Me jode que sigas pensando eso, lo tengo que admitir.

\- ¿Eso el qué?

\- Que tu padre engañó a tu madre -se echa hacia atrás en la silla, cruzándose de brazos-. La versión oficial, ¿no? Tu madre y Agoney dos gilipollas con los que jugaron a dos bandas, y tu padre como el malo de la película. Como siempre.

\- No, no -se apresura a negar, porque puede percibir el dolor en la voz de su tío-. Mi padre ya me dijo que mi madre sabía que él era gay mucho antes de separarse. Que el problema era…

\- Su puto encoñamiento con Agoney, que no aceptaba ni a tiros.

\- Sí. Pero, o sea, aparte de eso -Álvaro hace un esfuerzo por bucear en su mente, por rescatar toda la línea temporal que lleva años reconstruyendo-. Es un hecho que en algún momento la engañó.

Su tío le dirige una larguísima mirada.

Al final de la cual, suspira.

\- Mira, Alvarito, hay cosas que yo no te puedo contar. Son tan íntimas que sólo ellos tienen derecho a hacerlo. Pero sí me gustaría que tuvieras clara una cosa -apoya los antebrazos en el cristal de la mesa, jugueteando distraídamente con la revista-. En todo este follón de tres pares de cojones, la culpa la tuvieron los tres. Tu padre, tu madre, Ago. Los tres.

Álvaro se le queda mirando fijamente, como si a través de sus ojos pudiera desentrañar todos los secretos que su tío guarda celosamente en su mente.

Siente, y no por primera vez, la frustración de hallarse frente a un secreto cerrado a cal y canto.

\- Vale -suspira con resignación, al ser consciente de que no va a conseguir nada-. ¿Y qué hacemos con esto?

\- ¿Con esto?

\- No sé si lo han visto.

\- No creo que lo hayan visto.

\- Les va a joder. Les conozco y sé que les va a joder. Y no… -se le atragantan las palabras-. Tú no sabes lo ilusionados que están por casarse, no quiero que piensen, no quiero que se planteen…

Su tío se echa a reír en voz baja, poniéndose en pie para rodear la mesa y llegar junto a él. Le propina una palmada que le corta la respiración.

\- Ay, Alvarito. Siempre preocupado ellos, siempre montando drama porque pensabas que iban a romper. Eres peor que las locas esas que les shippeaban…

\- ¿Que les _qué?_

 _-_ Nada, déjalo, cosas de hace tiempo -le da otra palmada, esta vez más suave-. ¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer? Irte a casa ahora mismo y explicárselo tú.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí, tú. ¿Quién mejor? -Le levanta agarrándole del hombro, y le pasa el brazo por el cuello, conduciéndole a la puerta-. Lo que siempre les ha preocupado de la prensa es el impacto que pueda tener en ti. Diles que lo has leído, que te importa una mierda, y que te hace muchísima ilusión verles casarse.

\- Eso es verdad.

\- Y omite lo de las hostias.

\- Pensaba hacerlo.

Su tío le mira frente a frente, sonriendo. Le envuelve en un breve y masculino abrazo, cargado de cariño, antes de soltarle y abrir la verja de la vivienda.

\- Eres un buen chico. Anda. Ve.

 

Escucha la música en cuanto abre la puerta de casa.

La voz de Raoul con el piano de fondo. _Previsible._

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! -Aúlla al hueco de la escalera, sin saber si le oirán.

Pero al instante la música se detiene -lo que es raro- y en un segundo puede ver el rostro de Agoney asomándose desde el piso de arriba -lo que es inaudito- haciéndole señas.

\- ¡Alvarito, sube!

Álvaro se rasca la nuca, mira la revista, deja la bolsa de deporte al pie de la escalera, y -con mucha resignación- sube.

El estudio está abierto de par en par, y una ojeada adentro le confirma que el nivel de desorden es bastante más elevado de lo normal -y muchísimo mayor del que su padre suele admitir sin gruñir-. Discos antiguos sobre la mesa, partituras junto al piano, libretas llenas de anotaciones, bolígrafos por doquier, y un ordenador portátil abierto precariamente sobre una silla.

Semejante escenario solamente suele darse en los días previos a que alguno de los dos grabe un nuevo disco, y ambos se encierren hasta madrugada para dar los últimos detalles a las canciones.

\- Y luego el que no ordena su cuarto soy yo.

\- Calla y entra, niño -le ordena su padre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le confirma que están preparando algo-. Dáselo, Ago.

\- Voy -Agoney tiene una libreta en la mano, en la que está anotando algo. En cuanto termina, se la tiende-. Toma, Alvarito.

El niño coge la libreta, olvidando momentáneamente la revista que lleva bajo el brazo cuando empieza a leer lo que a todas luces es una lista, escrita a medias entre ambos -sus letras mezclándose y superponiéndose de una forma tan natural como suelen hacerlo sus voces-, entre las cuales hay canciones de uno, canciones de otro, y versiones que cantaron en el programa ese de los cojones.

\- ¿Y esto qué es?

Cuando les mira, les da un poco de miedo lo que ve. Y eso que lleva ya varias semanas acostumbrado a ser testigo silencioso -y a veces, por qué no decirlo, un poco avergonzado- de la excitación e ilusión incontenibles que derrochan sus padres, ya más cercanos a la cuarentena que a la treintena. Todo el día planeando, ideando, maquinando, a un ritmo que a veces deja exhausto al joven.

\- Hemos pensado -empieza Ago, con la misma expresión del niño que abre un regalo de Reyes- en dar un pequeño concierto en nuestra boda.

\- Y esa es la lista de canciones.

\- Queremos saber qué opinas.

\- Tu opinión es muy importante para nosotros, ya lo sabes.

Le dirigen sendas sonrisas gemelas.

Álvaro suspira.

Se siente como si estuviera profanando algo cuando les tiende la revista.

\- Deberíais ver esto.

Agoney y Raoul cruzan una mirada antes de que el segundo la acepte. Antaño, Álvaro odiaba ese gesto. Ahora, le hace sentir reconfortado y protegido.

Ahora sabe que él nunca estuvo completamente excluido de esa complicidad. Que sus padres confían en él, tienen en cuenta su opinión y comparten un vínculo del que pocos pueden presumir.

Porque es la música, y no la sangre, la que les convierte en una familia.

Es esa corriente que se cimenta entre ellos cada vez que el piano suena y la voz se impone, cada vez que trabajan juntos en una canción; cada vez que Raoul canta y las manos de su novio y de su hijo le acompañan bailando sobre las teclas.

Es eso que hace que Álvaro se sienta ferozmente orgulloso de lo que tienen. Y dispuesto a protegerlo a toda costa.

Se rompe un poco al ver sus expresiones cuando abren la revista y ven lo que hay escrito. Reaccionando exactamente como esperaba que reaccionaran.

\- ¡Esos hijos de puta!

Raoul, con ira.

\- ¿Es que no nos van a dejar nunca en paz?

Agoney, con tristeza.

Vuelven a mirarse entre sí, aunque esta vez lo hacen con consternación.

Y Álvaro se da cuenta de que ahora le toca a él dar un paso al frente.

\- No os preocupéis. Quien os conoce sabe que la mitad de las cosas que pone en este artículo son mentira.

Ambos dejan de mirarse para girar la cabeza hacia él.

Se da cuenta de que su comentario les ha sorprendido a la par que emocionado, porque tardan más segundos de lo normal en contestar. Observándole fijamente, con las cejas arqueadas.

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo único que nos preocupa cuando salen estas mierdas? -Rompe el silencio al fin Raoul, dando una palmada sobre la revista-. Tú. Nosotros ya estamos curados de espanto, hijo. Pero nos preocupa cómo te afecten a ti.

\- Siempre me ha dado miedo que nuestra relación te hiciera daño -confiesa Agoney, con un hilo de voz.

Álvaro recuerda fugazmente una conversación escuchada a hurtadillas muchos años atrás, un día en el que su único recurso para que Agoney dejara de llorar fue ofrecerle su colacao. Esboza una pequeña sonrisa, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Vuestra relación no me ha hecho daño. Más bien lo contrario.

\- Quizá casarnos no es la mejor idea…

\- _Papá_ -le corta el joven, colocándole la mano en el hombro. Agoney se queda callado-. En serio, ya tengo una edad. Entiendo que os preocupéis, pero yo lo llevo bien.

Agoney le mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento Álvaro tiene la sensación de que lo sabe. Lo de la pelea, lo de los insultos. Lo de las innumerables veces que ha tenido que alzar la voz para defenderles.

\- Sabemos que lo llevas bien -interviene su padre, poniéndose en pie para acercarse a él-. Y estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Quizá lo saben los dos.

\- Nada de lo que lea o vea va a cambiar lo que pienso de vosotros. _Ya_ no -afirma, mirando a la cara a Raoul.

Su padre asiente, dándole una palmada en el pecho.

\- Bien. Entonces, averiguado eso, volvamos a la lista -vuelve a ponerle la libreta frente a las narices-. Queremos tu opinión, tienes un gusto musical muy bueno… Aunque últimamente andes escuchando cosas raras.

\- Se llama heavy metal. Y mola.

\- Heavy metal -masculla Raoul por lo bajo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. En fin, ¿qué te parece?

Álvaro mira a la lista y se encoge de hombros, sin entender muy bien a santo de qué viene tanto interés.

\- Me parece bien. Cualquier cosa que cantéis estará bien.

\- Gracias -y, para mayor perplejidad, su padre le da un beso en la mejilla. Para lo cual tiene que ponerse un poco de puntillas, porque ahora su hijo es bastante más alto que él-. Por cierto, Agoney pretende que le acompañes al piano en algunas de esas canciones.

Cuando gira el cuello hacia el aludido, ve una medio sonrisa que no sabe muy bien cómo interpretar.

\- Claro, sin problemas -murmura, mirándoles alternativamente y preguntándose qué clase de tropelía andarán tramando-. Si no necesitáis nada más, me voy a deshacer la bolsa de deporte. Y a hacer la cena.

\- Ve, hijo, ve.

Es pensar en su mochila del fútbol y todo vuelve a él como por ensalmo. El olor a humedad del vestuario, el tacto metálico de la taquilla bajo los dedos, los ojos duros que le observan con sarcasmo.

_Pablo._

\- ¿Alvarito?

Está ya de camino a la puerta cuando la voz de Agoney le detiene.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te pasa algo, cariño? -El canario sigue sonriendo, aunque ahora sea una sonrisa astuta que Álvaro conoce demasiado bien-. Te noto raro.

Álvaro se pregunta cómo lo sabe.

Cómo lo hace el muy cabrón para darse cuenta, _siempre._

\- No, papá. Cosas mías.

\- Cosas tuyas -amplía la sonrisa.

\- No quiero que mi ropa del fútbol coja humedad.

\- Comprensible.

\- No tardéis mucho en bajar.

\- No, no. Ahora mismo vamos.

Y cuando cierra la puerta del estudio, le parece escuchar la risa de Agoney, amortiguada, a su espalda.


	22. La chaqueta

\- Eh, grandullón.

\- Hola, canijo.

\- Oye, no me llames canijo.

\- Pues no me llames tú tampoco grandullón.

\- Es lo que eres. Aparte de idiota.

\- Cállate, subnormal.

 

La vida en casa sigue su curso normal.

Aunque esa normalidad se aleje de la que impera en otras casas cuando uno es hijo de un cantante famoso, de una actriz bastante conocida y del compositor de moda.

\- ¿Al Goya?

Álvaro y Raoul han vuelto a casa -está lloviendo y su padre ha ido a recogerle al entrenamiento- para encontrarse a Agoney sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con el móvil en la mano y el inicio de un ataque de histeria.

\- Está entre las preseleccionadas -musita el canario con un hilo de voz.

\- Buah, ¿en serio?

\- No sé, Raoul, no me lo creo, estoy esperando a que en cualquier momento llamen para decirme que se han equivocado.

\- Joder papá, pues mira que eres tonto.

Ambos se giran para mirarle -Agoney, sentado en la mesa; Raoul, inclinado sobre él, una mano apoyada en su hombro-. Álvaro esboza una sonrisa simpática, metiendo la mano a ciegas en un armario para sacar su taza del Espanyol.

\- La canción es buenísima, te lo llevo diciendo desde la primera vez que me la enseñaste -se explica, enarbolando la taza vacía como si fuera un arma-. Y la peli ha tenido éxito, así que se está escuchando un montón. ¿Ves? Si me hubieras hecho caso, ya tendrías el traje y la corbata comprados.

\- No voy a ir con traje y corbata a ningún sitio -replica bruscamente.

\- Vas a ir con traje y corbata a nuestra boda -contesta con rapidez Raoul, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Por enésima vez, mi niño: no.

Álvaro pone los ojos en blanco y se gira para seguir preparándose la merienda. Él ya ha dejado clara su opinión; si ese par de críos que tiene por padres prefieren ponerse a discutir otra vez por sus tonterías, vía libre.

Además, no sabe a quién pretende engañar Ago. Si al final siempre acaba haciendo lo que Raoul quiere.

 

\- ¡Ay! ¡Pero serás cabrón!

\- Te he dicho que te quitaras de en medio, listo.

\- No estaba ni mínimamente cerca de la portería. Espero que no tengas la misma puntería para todo, macho.

\- ¿ _Perdón_?

\- Nada. Que eres tonto.

 

\- ¿Te han dicho ya lo de la boda?

Mira de reojo a su madre, pendiente de su reacción. Pero ella apenas asiente con la cabeza, más atenta a la conducción que a las palabras de su hijo.

\- Claro que sí. Estoy invitada, de hecho.

Álvaro se remueve con una incomodidad que va más allá de estar sentado en el asiento delantero _izquierdo._ Cada vez que toman una rotonda, le parece que va a aparecer alguien en sentido contrario. No puede menos que admirar profundamente a su madre por ser capaz de haberse adaptado a conducir en un país donde todo parece funcionar al revés.

\- ¿Y vas a venir?

\- ¡Claro que voy a ir! Los aprecio un montón y quiero estar con ellos ese día -le mira un momento de reojo, aprovechando un semáforo en rojo-. Cariño, tú sabes que yo quiero mucho a tu padre, ¿verdad?

Álvaro la mira, un poco dubitativo.

\- ¿A pesar de todo?

\- ¿A pesar de todo? -Repite ella, resoplando suavemente antes de poner de nuevo el coche en marcha-. Lo dices como si él me hubiera… -se detiene, meneando la cabeza mientras murmura, casi para sí-. Quiero mucho a Raoul. Y a Agoney. Y sé que te están cuidando bien, los dos. No todo el mundo habría aceptado lo que está haciendo Ago.

\- ¿Por qué? -Arruga el ceño-. Él me quiere como si fuera su hijo.

Su madre sonríe. Álvaro examina su rostro; tiene alguna arruga más que la anterior vez que vino a visitarla, pero sigue siendo una mujer guapísima.

\- Eso ya lo sé, pero no todo el mundo es como él -frena al llegar a una intersección-. Por cierto, ya me han contado que le llamas _“papá”._

El joven arquea las cejas.

\- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

\- Pues tu padre, quién va a ser -amplía la sonrisa, riéndose en voz baja ante la obvia sorpresa de su hijo-. Ya te he dicho que somos amigos, Alvarito.

El chico asiente en silencio, volviendo a mirar al frente. Se siente un poco incómodo al ver la verdad tan expuesta. Al enterarse de que su madre sabe cosas que pertenecen al exclusivo ámbito de la casa que comparte con los otros dos hombres.

\- ¿Te molesta?

\- ¿A mí?

Ahora es ella la sorprendida. Álvaro baja la cabeza, pensando en cómo dar forma a los pensamientos que vagan, inconexos, en su mente.

Cómo expresar algo tan extraño y tan difuso.

\- Cuando era más pequeño pensaba que estaba mal. Querer tanto a Agoney, sabiendo que no era mi padre ni nada. Me preocupaba no saber muy bien cómo encajarle en todo. Y me daba miedo que papá o tú os enfadaseis.

Teme que no le entienda. Pero, para su alivio, ella asiente de inmediato.

\- Es normal. La mayoría de las familias son bastante menos complicadas que la nuestra -vuelve a sonreír-. Aunque también son mucho más aburridas, te lo tengo que decir.

El chico se ríe entre dientes.

\- Eso desde luego.

Su madre aparta un momento la mano de la palanca de cambios para darle una palmada cariñosa en el hombro.

\- Nadie de fuera lo entendería, pero Ago también es tu padre, y ni Raoul ni yo nos vamos a poner celosos, porque los dos comprendemos que es así. Así que no te sientas mal, hijo. Nunca se quiere demasiado a nadie. Y menos a alguien como él.

Sus palabras le reconfortan y le intrigan a partes iguales.

Viendo la oportunidad de obtener otra pequeña brizna de información, Álvaro arquea el cuello y olfatea el viento, como un perro bien entrenado.

\- De verdad que me sorprende que no estés enfadada con él. Con todo lo que sufriste por su culpa.

Le lanza el anzuelo, preguntándose si su madre picará.

Ella mueve la cabeza.

\- Al contrario, hijo. Es _él_ quien sufrió por _mi_ culpa. Eso sí -y con esto, el coche enfila al fin el patio delantero de una vivienda unifamiliar, muy inglesa-, es un sufrimiento que ninguno de los dos cambiaría por nada.

Álvaro se hace a la idea de que la conversación morirá aquí.

Entonces un niño rubio se asoma corriendo a la puerta de casa, gritando su nombre con la deformación típica del acento británico mientras hace grandes aspavientos de bienvenida. Y él se echa a reír, olvidándose completamente de sus pesquisas.

\- Lleva todo el día preguntando cuándo vienes. Y no me lo he llevado a recogerte porque no salía a tiempo del cole, que si no le habríamos tenido dando la lata durante todo el viaje.

Álvaro sale del coche en cuanto aparca, corriendo a abrazar al niño. Fugazmente se pregunta si le ocurrirá con su madre lo mismo que a él con Agoney. Si se referirá a ella como “ _Mum_ ”, pese a que es fruto de un anterior matrimonio de su actual marido.

Lo que no les impide a todos ellos quererse como si fueran de la misma familia.

Sonríe mientras el crío le salta a los brazos. Pensando que, sin duda, su madre lleva razón: así es mucho más divertido.

 

\- Oye, puto tanque. Buen partido ayer.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Paraste dos goles. Ya es más de lo habitual, en ti.

\- Tú tampoco estuviste mal.

\- Nah. Ese balón al palo… Imperdonable.

\- No las tienes que meter _todas_ , Pablo.

\- Ya sé que tú te conformas con poco. Pero algunos aspiramos a hacerlo lo mejor posible, grandullón.

\- Vete un poquito a la mierda.

\- Oye, que si quieres invitarme a tu casa no tienes más que pedírmelo, ¿eh?

 

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? No. ¿Por qué?

\- Llevas media hora removiendo el colacao -Raoul se sienta frente a él, esbozando una sonrisa-. A estas alturas quedan tan pocos grumos que ya se ha transformado en Nesquick.

Se ríe como si el chiste fuera mínimamente gracioso. Álvaro se lo queda mirando antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, papá, no te preocupes.

Y sigue removiendo la bebida, sin intención alguna de tomársela.

No tarda en escuchar, de nuevo, la voz de su padre.

\- Oh, _oh_ -y acto seguido, alza la voz-. ¡Agoney!

Su grito sobresalta al chico. Raoul siempre llama a Agoney como quien invoca a la policía, el ejército y la Santa Hermandad, todo en uno. Y su futuro marido nunca tarda más de unos instantes en aparecer.

Diez segundos y ahí está, asomándose a la cocina con expresión preocupada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tu hijo -le señala con un dedo acusador-, que se ha vuelto a enamorar.

\- Oh -los ojos de Agoney pasan de su novio a Álvaro, y después de nuevo a Raoul-. ¿Y para eso me llamas?

\- El de las charlas sentimentales eres tú, no yo.

\- Yo no necesito ninguna charla -exclama Álvaro, un poco harto de que ese par siempre esté enredando y metiéndose en su vida privada. No se da cuenta de que se ha puesto rojo-. Y no me he enamorado. Sólo es un imbécil del equipo de fútbol que me llama idiota y grandullón y me hace bromas absurdas y me cae mal. ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de él, si nos llevamos a matar?

Un silencio profundo y grave se instala en la cocina.

Sus padres cruzan una mirada.

\- Hasta las trancas -dictamina Agoney.

\- Te lo he dicho -arquea las cejas Raoul.

Álvaro se muerde muy fuerte la lengua, porque un chico educado no manda a sus propios padres a la mierda. Suspira profundamente cuando Agoney entra, tomando asiento junto a él.

\- ¿Y quién es ese chico?

\- Es el extremo zurdo titular.

Agoney mira a Raoul.

\- Sólo he entendido la palabra _zurdo._

Raoul se ríe.

\- Esto va a ser largo.

\- Oh, sí -suspira el canario, haciendo ademán de coger la taza de Álvaro-. ¿Me dejas beber un poco?

\- Pensaba que no te gustaba el colacao.

\- Y no me _gustaba -_ se lleva la taza a los labios, dando un sorbo-. Pero de pequeño me ofrecías continuamente y te daba un berrinche si no bebía, así que me he acabado acostumbrando.

A su pesar, Álvaro tiene que reírse.

\- Eres un caso, Agoney.

\- Sí, un caso. Anota el colacao en la lista de todas cosas que han acabado gustándome por culpa de un Vázquez. Como, por ejemplo, Disney.

\- Y el fútbol.

\- El fútbol _no_ me gusta.

\- ¿Que no te gusta? El domingo pasado casi te lesionas celebrando cuando este paró un penalti…

\- No confundamos…

\- Espera, espera, espera -les corta Álvaro-. Perdonad por cortar vuestras matrimoniadas, pero, ¿Disney? ¿No te gustaba Disney?

Le mira horrorizado, como si se le hubiera caído un mito.

\- No se había visto la mayoría, el muy ignorante -explica Raoul, sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Menos mal que yo solucioné eso.

Álvaro prefiere ignorar el matiz insinuante que ha adoptado la voz de su padre, y la forma en la que Agoney arquea las cejas, devolviéndole una mirada que sugiere que hicieron algo más que ver películas.

\- O sea, que si no hubiera sido por él, ¿tú no habrías compuesto para Disney?

La apreciación del joven rompe el momento, hace que los dos adultos despeguen la mirada el uno del otro y centren su atención de nuevo en él. Agoney lo piensa un momento y se encoge de hombros.

\- Nunca se sabe. Pero la primera vez que me propusieron algo fue después de que me declarara fan.

\- Sí, cuando aceptamos ir a aquella _premiere._

\- No habría ido si tu padre no me hubiera arrastrado.

\- Me debes tu carrera de compositor, Ago. Reconócelo.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Raoul hace una bola con una servilleta y se la tira a la cabeza.

Álvaro está tan impresionado que ni siquiera se le ocurre ningún comentario irónico sobre la madurez de su padre.

\- Jo -murmura, más para sí mismo que para ellos-. Es una pasada todo lo que habéis hecho el uno por el otro. Bueno, la verdad es que es un poco deprimente, si lo pienso.

Su comentario hace que Raoul borre la sonrisa y que Agoney se quede cómicamente paralizado en pleno acto de agacharse para recoger la bola de papel. Ambos girándose hacia él con sendas expresiones de estupefacción.

\- ¿Deprimente? -Repite su padre.

\- O sea, quiero decir -Álvaro se fuerza a elaborar lo que en su mente es tan claro-. Es que os veo a vosotros y, joder, sois perfectos. Ponéis el listón demasiado alto. Yo en la vida voy a encontrar a alguien que me quiera así.

Vuelven a girarse el uno hacia el otro, saliendo lentamente de la parálisis. Raoul se aclara la garganta, mientras el canario termina de agacharse para recoger la servilleta. A Álvaro le parece que se muerde una sonrisa cuando al fin vuelve a sentarse, extendiendo una mano para agarrarle de la muñeca.

\- ¿Cómo dices que se llama ese chico?

\- ¿El canijo del equipo de fútbol?

\- Sí. Ese mismo.

\- Pablo. ¿Qué tiene que ver…?

\- Pablo -interviene su padre, repitiendo el nombre con gesto pensativo-. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

\- Sí, una oportunidad para Pablo -secunda Agoney, sonriendo-. Parece un _hashtag._

Álvaro tiene la desagradable sensación de que se están riendo de él.

\- ¿Lo decís en serio?

Raoul alza las manos.

\- Totalmente en serio.

\- ¡Pero nos llevamos a matar!

Cruzan una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Bueno, Alvarito. A veces la vida te da sorpresas…

\- Como Disney -murmura Raoul.

\- Exacto -Agoney suelta una risilla-. Como Disney.

Y ante su completa indefensión, chocan las manos. Dejándole aún más confuso que antes.

 

\- ¡Eh, grandullón! ¿El gilipollas aquel se estaba metiendo contigo o es mi impresión?

\- Qué va, sólo estábamos hablando.

\- Ah.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora me vas a proteger, o qué?

\- ¿Yo? Ni de puta coña, chaval.

\- Pues cualquiera lo diría…

\- Tengo el monopolio de meterme contigo, simplemente.

\- Ah, pues está bien saberlo. ¿También te vas a subir a la grada a darte de hostias con los padres del rival?

\- Uy no. Eso se lo dejo a tu padre, el famoso.

\- ¿Cuál de los dos?

\- Ah, sí. Olvidaba que aquí el señorito es de la realeza.

\- Oye, ¿te vienes al cine?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Verás, el cine es un sitio donde vas y ponen películas y…

\- Vete a tomar por culo. ¿Me estás proponiendo una cita?

\- Te estoy proponiendo ir al cine. Hay una peli que quiero ver. ¿Es que tú no vas a sitios con gente sin que tenga que ser una cita?

\- Ah, ¿pero iríamos con más gente?

\- …No.

\- Entonces es una cita.

\- Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo.

\- ¿A qué hora, entonces?

\- ¿El cine?

\- La cita.

\- El cine es a las ocho. Lo otro tú verás.

\- ¿A las siete en la puerta?

\- ¿Para qué tan temprano?

\- Habrá que comprar las entradas.

\- Pensaba sacarlas por Internet.

\- Bueno, pues damos un paseo.

\- Es un centro comercial, Pablo. Qué paseo ni qué cojones.

\- Joder Álvaro, qué difícil me lo pones.

\- Entonces a las siete, ¿no?

\- No llegues tan tarde como a los despejes, ¿eh?

\- Ja, ja, ja. De verdad que yo me parto contigo.

 

Tiene la mente llena de _cosas_ y una montaña rusa en el estómago cuando llega a casa, la cabeza más gacha que nunca, la bolsa de deporte pendiendo ridículamente de su codo, amagando con rozar el suelo a cada paso.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! -Grita, al vacío.

Le extraña no recibir respuesta. Más aún cuando no se percibe música alguna de fondo. Con el ceño fruncido, se coloca mejor la bolsa de deporte sobre el hombro y empieza a subir las escaleras. Sin apenas sentir los pinchazos de dolor que le envían sus gemelos, sus rodillas, sus brazos.

Un cuadrado de luz le recibe en el último rellano. Se desliza por el parquet, hasta sus pies, proveniente de la puerta entornada de la habitación de sus padres. La luz no es lo único que se filtra; sus voces también llegan a él, amortiguadas, aparentemente enzarzadas en una de sus discusiones amistosas.

Por un momento Álvaro valora la opción de irse a su cuarto y dejarles tranquilos. La habitación de matrimonio siempre ha sido territorio vedado para él; incluso cuando era demasiado crío para entender lo que dos adultos podían hacer en la cama, su instinto ya le aconsejaba mantenerse alejado de allí. No entrar sin haber sido invitado. No abrir la puerta si estaba cerrada.

Pero hoy, algo ha cambiado. Por alguna razón, se siente un poco más adulto que ayer, que esta mañana; que hace dos puñeteras horas.

Y además, les necesita.

Así que arrastra los pies hacia la puerta, teniendo buen cuidado en hacer todo el ruido posible, y golpeando la madera con los nudillos.

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

La respuesta, inmediata.

\- Pasa, hijo.

Termina de abrir, colando el hombro por la rendija. Lo primero que ve es a su padre, sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y el portátil en las rodillas.

\- ¿Ya has vuelto del entrenamiento?

\- Sí.

Lo segundo que observa es a Agoney, medio oculto por una de las puertas abiertas del armario empotrado, probándose una corbata sobre una camisa blanca mientras observa su imagen en el espejo interior.

\- ¿Te gusta, Alvarito?

Álvaro observa la corbata de vivos colores, arqueando un poco la ceja.

\- ¿No las tenían de las que no te queman las retinas?

\- _¿Perdona?_

 _-_ Te lo dije -apunta Raoul, sin apartar la vista de su portátil.

\- ¡Ja! ¡De tal palo, tal astilla! -Les fulmina con una mirada nada dramática, girándose de nuevo hacia su reflejo-. Sólo por aportar un pequeño toque de color…

\- Un pañuelo es un pequeño toque de color. Eso es terrorismo visual, amor.

\- Y además, feo -añade el joven.

\- No os escucho a ninguno de los dos.

\- Y así te va.

\- Habló el rey de las sudaderas, icono de la moda.

\- Al menos, nunca he dejado ciego a nadie.

Agoney le mira a través del espejo, chasqueando la lengua.

\- A mí. Con lo guapo que eres.

Raoul no contesta.

Álvaro suspira.

Agoney sonríe, arqueando las cejas hacia su propio reflejo.

\- ¿A cuánto vamos, Alvarito?

\- Siete a dos, esta semana -se sienta a los pies de su silencioso, vapuleado y ruborizado padre, mirándole con simpatía antes de cambiar de tema-. Y por cierto, he quedado con Pablo.

\- ¿En serio?

La reacción de ambos no se hace esperar. Agoney se gira sobre sus talones; Raoul se incorpora un poco, dejando el portátil a un lado. Cerniéndose sobre él como sendas aves de presa.

\- ¿Te lo ha pedido él a ti o tú a él?

\- ¿Cuándo habéis quedado?

\- ¿Y qué vais a hacer?

\- Espero que sea en un sitio público, por cierto.

\- _Papá_ -les corta Álvaro, sin saber a cuál de los dos se refiere-. Dejadme respirar, por favor.

\- Ay, perdona, Alvarito.

\- Nos emocionamos muy fácilmente.

\- No, si ya se ve -pero la verdad es que no le importa lo más mínimo que estén tan cerca, su padre prácticamente hombro con hombro, Agoney con una rodilla en el borde de la cama. Le hacen sentir seguro y protegido-. Pues hemos quedado para ir al cine.

\- ¿Qué película vais a ver?

\- Raoul, ¿desde cuándo importa qué película vas a ver cuando quedas para darte el lote con alguien en un cine?

\- ¡Yo no…! -Ahora es él quien se pone colorado, emulando los pasos de su padre-. ¡Yo no he quedado para…!

\- Ah, vale, vale, así que vamos a fingir que no sabemos de qué va esto. Bien. Perdona, Alvarito.

\- Yo no sé ni para qué os cuento nada.

\- Porque necesitas nuestro apoyo moral. Aunque Ago sea tonto.

\- ¿Tienes ya pensado lo que te vas a poner?

\- ¿Lo que me voy a poner? -Sorprendido por la pregunta, Álvaro se queda mirando fijamente a Agoney-. Pues no sé. ¿Unos vaqueros, una camiseta y una chaqueta? ¿Lo de todos los días?

Agoney suspira muy teatralmente. Después murmura algo - _“qué paciencia, de verdad?”-_ y recula, poniéndose de nuevo en pie, y girándose para empezar a escarbar en su parte del armario.

\- No pensarás dejarle algo tuyo -le advierte Raoul, alarmado-. Porque no le dejo salir de casa.

\- Tú cállate la boca.

Agoney busca, rebusca, mira las perchas del fondo, se mete dentro hasta la cintura. Álvaro le observa entre la precaución y la intriga. Comparte parte de los miedos estéticos de su señor padre, pero por otro lado se muere de curiosidad por saber qué tiene el canario en mente.

Y al final, le ve surgir. Con una sonrisa victoriosa y un fardo de tela verde.

\- Toma, Alvarito. Pruébatela.

Nota a su padre dar un respingo a su lado, cuando la tela en cuestión aterriza en sus manos y resulta ser una…

\- ¿Tu chaqueta militar? -Escucha la sorprendida voz de Raoul-. ¿En serio?

\- Que se la pruebe por lo menos, ¿no?

Álvaro nunca ha llevado ninguna prenda con reminiscencias militares. Lo cierto es que le dan un poco de repelús, porque es lo que suelen llevar los matones del tres al cuatro del insti. Pero en cuanto la extiende frente a él, observándola con atención, se da cuenta de que no está nada mal.

\- Mola.

\- Venga, póntela.

Esta vez es su padre quien se lo dice, ya sentado al borde de la cama, expectante. El joven asiente y se pasa la chaqueta por los hombros, metiendo los brazos hasta que encaja, como un guante, en su cuerpo.

Les mira.

\- ¿Qué?

Los dos ladean la cabeza antes de emitir su veredicto.

\- Le queda muy bien -valora Agoney.

\- Le queda mejor que a ti, de hecho, porque él tiene más músculo.

\- Ya empezamos con los ataques personales.

Álvaro les ignora, apartando a Agoney de un suave empujón para mirarse al espejo.

Lo que ve le gusta. La chaqueta se ajusta perfectamente a sus hombros, le cae hasta la altura adecuada, y le da un aire más mayor, más serio. Se la cierra, comprobando el efecto.

\- Me gusta cómo me queda. ¿Me la dejas, papá?

\- No, no te la dejo -replica Agoney, mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa-. Te la regalo.

\- ¿De verdad?

A su pesar -que ya tiene una edad, por favor- casi da un salto de alegría. Porque la chaqueta le encanta, y además es de Agoney, y le parece increíble que se la regale. Así, por las buenas.

\- Raoul lleva razón, te queda mejor que a mí.

\- ¡Jo, gracias!

Va hacia él, abrazándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Agoney le devuelve el abrazo, acariciándole un momento la espalda antes de dejarle ir.

\- No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Si yo todo esto lo hago por Pablo.

Raoul suelta una carcajada, y Álvaro resopla, mirándoles con indignación a ambos.

\- No sé ni cómo os aguanto.

\- Porque vives bajo nuestro techo y no tienes más remedio -resuelve Raoul, volviendo a coger el portátil-. Anda, vete a poner la ropa del fútbol en la lavadora. A ver si es posible que el idiota de mi futuro marido termine de decidir qué corbata le queda mejor con el traje.

Álvaro asiente, dirigiendo una última mirada a Agoney, que vuelve a su posición tras el espejo.

\- ¿Tú no decías que no ibas a ir con traje y corbata? -Le pincha.

\- ¿Tú no decías -le llega su voz desde detrás de la puerta- que no ibas a quedar con Pablo?

La risa de su padre le persigue hasta la puerta.

\- Tres a cinco -resume en tono aburrido, volviendo a teclear en el ordenador-. Oye, nos vamos a tener que comprar una pizarrita para estas cosas. Que a mí se me olvidan.

 


	23. Amigos

Faltan unos meses para la boda de sus padres cuando lleva por primera vez a Pablo a casa.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres que entre?

\- ¿Seguro que quieres entrar?

Pablo le mira a los ojos y sonríe, esa sonrisa torcida tan suya de la que Álvaro se ha enamorado como se ha enamorado del resto de su persona. Después pone un pie en el recibidor, dirigiendo una mirada evaluativa a su alrededor mientras él cierra la puerta a su espaldas.

Espera un poco ansioso su reacción. Siempre ha tenido un ligero problema con el hecho de que sus padres sean famosos y -hasta cierto punto- ricos. Cada vez que llevaba a un amigo a casa, surgían inevitablemente comentarios que le hacían dudar del verdadero trasfondo de su interés.

Pero su compañero de equipo simplemente arquea las cejas, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Así que es Álvaro quien tiene que decirlo:

\- Si me vas a venir con la coña de que vivo en una mansión…

\- No te flipes, tío, que tampoco es tan grande -Pablo se encoge de hombros-. La casa del pueblo de mi abuelo es más grande que la tuya. Que ya sé que tus padres son cantantes, pero imagino que no serán millonarios.

Álvaro se le queda mirando.

Pablo se gira, sorprendido ante su ausencia de respuesta.

\- ¿Qué?

No sabría cómo expresarlo.

\- La gente suele decir…

\- La gente es gilipollas, grandullón -Pablo se le acerca con esa sonrisa suya: la que siempre pone en los partidos antes de meterse de lleno en las tanganas-. A estas alturas va a hacer caso un maricón como tú de lo que diga la gente.

Se pone un poco de puntillas para darle un beso seco en los labios, cogiéndole después de la mano y tirando de él.

\- Anda, vamos. Porque imagino que no querrás que me quede en la puerta.

\- La verdad es que no.

Caminan por el recibidor mientras Álvaro va encendiendo las luces con la mano libre. La otra sigue aferrada a la de Pablo. Y ninguno de los dos ve la necesidad de soltarse.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que traes un tío a casa?

\- Mis padres llegan en un rato, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

\- Ni de coña. Mucho te lo tienes que currar tú para que deje que me toques con esas manazas que tienes.

\- Estas manazas ya te han tocado, te lo recuerdo.

\- No donde tú y yo querríamos.

Entra en el salón riéndose, y Álvaro tiene que dar un tirón del brazo para atraerle hacia su cuerpo y besarle.

Lo hace medio a oscuras, porque no le ha dado tiempo a encender la luz del salón, y apoyándole contra el respaldo del sofá. Comiéndole la boca -la expresión le encanta- con una soltura de la que empieza a sentirse orgulloso -ha tenido que practicar mucho- y manteniendo las manos firmemente ancladas a sus costados -porque, por mucho que se vacilen, la verdad es que no han hecho más que tocarse un poco por encima de la ropa-.

De hecho se separan en cuanto la cosa se empieza a acalorar, porque lo último que quiere Álvaro es que sus padres le pillen empalmado y sonrojado, muchas gracias _pero no._ Con lo cabrones que son se darían cuenta enseguida, y escucharía sus carcajadas hasta el día del Juicio. Como poco.

\- Voy a encender la luz.

\- Gran idea, ¿se te ha ocurrido a ti solo?

Le da un empujón y Pablo le devuelve un codazo - _“imbécil”,_ _“gilipollas”_ \- antes de volver sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta del salón, encendiendo el interruptor de una contundente palmada. Después se gira de nuevo hacia su amigo-con-derecho-a-roce-barra-novio-quizá, aprovechando que está ocupado mirando a su alrededor para extasiarse en su contemplación: el pelo corto y algo revuelto, la pelusilla que algún día se convertirá en sombra de barba, la chaqueta de cuero que lleva siempre que no está con el chándal del equipo.

 _Madre mía._ Cómo le pone. El cabrón.

\- Coño -le escucha exclamar-. ¿Todo esto es de tus padres?

Tarda un par de segundos en recuperarse de su fase de desconexión mental. En cuanto es capaz de centrarse en algo más que en mirarle como un bobo - _la sonrisa de gilipollas enamorado,_ escucha la voz de Agoney en su mente, y hace un esfuerzo por quedarse serio- se da cuenta de qué es lo que ha atraído la atención de su amigo-al-que-le-come-la-boca.

\- Todo -confirma.

Se acerca esbozando una sonrisa de orgullo, a ese lugar del salón que es para ellos su altar particular: una estantería que ocupa parte de una pared, y donde toda la vida musical de Raoul y Agoney aparece ordenadamente expuesta.

Portarretratos con fotos de galas, conciertos y actuaciones varias. Réplicas de discos de oro. Premios de múltiples formas, tamaños y colores.

Y sus discos, claro.

Alineados y ordenados cronológicamente, de más antiguo a más nuevo, separados por baldas; los de Agoney en una, los de Raoul en otra. Hasta que llegan a un punto en el que el espacio se acaba y el final de uno y el inicio de otro se juntan, como lo han hecho sus carreras.

\- Todos estos son sus discos -confirma Álvaro, girándose hacia Pablo.

Pablo suelta un silbido de admiración.

\- Joder. Debes de estar súper orgulloso.

Siempre que traía a alguien a casa y le enseñaba la colección, la respuesta solía ser un comentario de incredulidad, una pregunta sobre si de verdad todos los discos eran suyos, o una broma banal sobre la futura falta de espacio.

Pablo es el único que ha hecho referencia a sus sentimientos respecto a la dilatada carrera de sus padres. Y eso le llena de calidez el pecho, al tiempo que le sorprende.

Pero no mucho.

Porque Pablo tiene esa forma de ver la vida, distinta a la de los demás. Como si distinguiera colores que otros no pueden ver. Como si escuchara sonidos que al resto le resultan inapreciables.

Y a lo mejor él se está encoñando más rápidamente de la cuenta. Sí, eso también.

Está a punto de comentarle el ritual que tienen cada vez que uno de ellos viene a casa con un nuevo disco, pero decide sobre la marcha que es algo demasiado íntimo, y que tampoco quiere agobiarle hablando de la música de sus padres. Así que le da una palmada en el hombro, señalándole hacia las escaleras.

\- Ven, que te enseño mi cuarto y el estudio.

\- ¿Ya me quieres llevar al huerto?

\- No seas tonto.

\- Tonto, tú.

Empiezan a subir las escaleras picándose y empujándose, como suelen hacerlo por los pasillos del campo de fútbol cuando salen a entrenar. Entre risas, llegan a la zona de arriba; Álvaro volvería a besarle, pero es que, vamos a ver, tampoco quiere que se le note _tanto._

\- Esta es mi habitación. Está hecha un desastre, pero…

\- Que he visto tu taquilla, grandullón, no me des más explicaciones.

Se ríen mientras entran. Álvaro está un poco nervioso, porque siempre ha pensado que el cuarto de uno es un lugar íntimo, una especie de santuario personal donde la decoración de las paredes revela más sobre la personalidad de la persona de lo que a él le gustaría.

Y su personalidad, como salta a la vista en esos muros pintados de azul, es variada y peculiar. Música, deporte, videojuegos y otros entretenimientos adolescentes se mezclan sin aparente orden ni concierto, siempre presididos por la sempiterna bufanda del Espanyol y las aún más eternas fotos del tío Álvaro, de Agoney y de Raoul.

Pablo se rasca la mejilla -los ojos de Álvaro contemplan fijamente cómo la uña se hunde en su amago de sombra de barba- encarando las fotos.

\- Jo, tu tío. Me cayó genial cuando vino a vernos.

\- Mi tío es el mejor.

Su compañero-barra-amigo-especial se queda mirando la pared un rato más, ladeando la cabeza como un sabueso. Álvaro, que le conoce, casi se echa a temblar. Pablo siempre tiene esa expresión antes de hacer alguno de sus sorprendentes -y a veces completamente improcedentes- comentarios.

\- Creo -empieza al final, alzando un dedo como un profesor a punto de impartir la lección- que eres el primer tío de nuestra edad que veo que tiene una pedazo de foto de sus padres presidiendo su cuarto.

Tras el comentario gira el cuello, mirando fijamente a Álvaro, que se ha quedado desconcertado.

\- ¿En serio? -Vuelve a mirar los carteles; su padre sale con los ojos cerrados y el micrófono pegado a la boca, Agoney con las manos sobre las teclas del piano y una media sonrisa mientras canta-. Ah, pues no sé. Yo no…

\- No te lo digo de malas, ¿eh? -le muestra las palmas de las manos en un gesto totalmente inocente-. Pero ya sabes que a nuestra edad lo normal es odiar a nuestros padres.

\- Bueno, yo los odié un tiempo -repone en voz débil, más para defenderse que porque realmente lo piense.

\- No, si yo a mis padres los quiero y eso - Pablo parece un poco incómodo, encogiéndose de hombros y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero-. No se lo digo porque, a ver. Sin mariconadas.

\- Sin mariconadas -concuerda Álvaro.

\- Pero no tengo ahí la foto.

\- Tus padres no son cantantes que saquen carteles de conciertos.

\- Ya. Eso es verdad.

\- A lo mejor si lo fueran tú tendrías los pósters en tu cuarto. Y te sentirías orgulloso.

Pablo sonríe. Es una sonrisa sin dobles intenciones, lo que es tan raro en él que Álvaro está a punto de apuntarlo en la agenda del móvil.

\- Les admiras un huevo, macho.

No hay nada que pueda contestar a eso, y además no ha sido una pregunta, así que simplemente se encoge de hombros.

\- Me voy a tener que ganar su aprobación para tener algo contigo -se acerca lentamente, y ahora _sí_ que su sonrisa rebosa de toda la mordacidad del mundo-. Les voy a tener que pedir permiso para…

\- No quieres decirlo.

\- …Robarte la inocencia.

\- ¿De qué libro del siglo pasado te has escapado tú, canijo?

\- ¡Coño, si sabes lo que es un libro! -Se acerca a él, encarándose-. Todos los días aprendo cosas de ti, grandullón.

Álvaro le coloca las manos en los hombros.

\- Vete a la mierda.

Pero antes de empujarle le besa en los labios, corto y sin lengua. Porque tampoco es plan de que se flipe. El chaval.

\- Va, ven y te enseño el estudio.

\- ¿El estudio? ¿Es que grabáis los discos en casa?

\- Sí, con el portátil del insti, no te jode. ¿Tú estás tonto?

\- Ay, yo qué sé. Nunca he grabado un disco, señor Álvaro, icono de la música.

\- Me estás buscando…

\- Y te he encontrado.

Álvaro resopla escuchándole reírse en voz baja a sus espaldas, abriendo la puerta del estudio, que siempre está cerrada a cal y canto. Inmediatamente el piano de cola llena su campo de visión; escucha a Pablo musitar un _“guau”_ ahogado que le sabe muy bien, porque no es fácil sorprender al imbécil de su medio-noviete-barra-persona-de-la-que-se-está-enamorando-muy-a-su-pesar.

\- Fue un regalo para Ago. Bueno, papá también lo toca, pero con el tiempo está perdiendo la práctica. Aquí es donde ellos componen su música. Todo eso que ves ahí son partituras y notas de canciones en las que están trabajando. Normalmente se pasan como seis o siete horas al día aquí, a veces tengo que entrar para recordarles que es hora de bajar a comer, o algo así. Se olvidan de todo cuando están trabajando.

Eso sólo es parcialmente cierto; de _todo_ no se olvidan. Cuando uno de los dos tiene que ir a recogerle o a llevarle a algún sitio, cuando tienen que prepararle la comida o hacer algo por él, nunca fallan, por muy ocupados que estén. Aunque se tengan que poner la alarma en el móvil.

Pablo se gira hacia él.

\- ¿Y tú les ayudas alguna vez?

Otra pregunta sorprendente, pero ya ni le extraña.

\- Alguna vez -reconoce-. Sobre todo, les doy ideas. Para letras de canciones, y eso. Y les ayudo a decidirse cuando están entre varias opciones.

\- Te he escuchado tocar el piano en el insti -dice, dejando resbalar su mirada por la brillante superficie del instrumento-. Tocas muy bien.

\- Me enseñó Agoney.

\- Siempre me ha extrañado que no estuvieras estudiando música en el conservatorio, con lo bien que se te da, y teniendo dos padres músicos. Es que joder, lo tienes a huevo para labrarte una carrera por ahí.

Álvaro suspira.

Esta pregunta sí se la han hecho en varias ocasiones, pero nunca ha sabido muy bien cómo responder.

Es que es difícil de explicar.

\- Intentaron apuntarme, cuando era más pequeño. Estuve yendo un par de semanas, pero… -chaquea la lengua-. No era lo mío.

\- ¿Que no era lo tuyo?

Cómo explicarlo.

Cómo entender su concepto de música, la razón por la que disfruta tocando un instrumento, arrancando melodías al piano.

Y entonces:

\- Ah, claro -Pablo que da un paso hacia la mesa tapizada en partituras llenas de anotaciones, de hojas con rimas mil veces corregidas en _tres_ caligrafías distintas. Y sonríe distraídamente, como si acabara de descubrir él solito la solución a un acertijo difícil-. Sin ellos, no te mola.

Y a Álvaro se le para el corazón.

Porque es que es eso.

 _Justamente_ esto.

Que la música para él siempre careció de sentido dentro de las aburridas paredes de un conservatorio, en una clase llena de chicos, con un profesor cualquiera; un plan de estudios con cursos, exámenes, y demás.

La música, para él, nunca fue eso.

Sino una pequeña habitación con un piano no muy grande, un hombre de sonrisa amable y acento canario, partituras sencillas que Agoney iba enseñándole a descifrar sin un plan previo. Siempre guiándose por su feroz instinto de músico. Por el deseo de enseñar a aquel niño al que amaba desde las entrañas.

La música era eso, y era su padre enseñándole a entonar las notas, cantando suavemente mientras él se esforzaba en tocar el acompañamiento, contemplado por una doble mirada de orgullo. Era afanarse sobre su teclado en su cuarto, equivocándose una y mil veces pero no dejándose vencer por la frustración. Porque si se lo había regalado _él,_ tenía que seguir intentándolo hasta conseguirlo.

La música eran Raoul y Agoney, y sin ellos nada tenía mucho sentido.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -Balbucea.

Pablo resopla por la nariz.

\- Es obvio. Sólo hay que verte. Si…

Y en ese momento, un ruido en la planta baja:

La puerta. Abriéndose.

\- ¡Álvaro, ya estamos aquí!

La voz de su padre. Álvaro se contiene para no poner los ojos en blanco, porque ya les advirtió de que probablemente iría Pablo de visita esa tarde, así que los dos idiotas tienen que entrar armando ruido como si de verdad le fueran a pillar haciendo _algo._

 _-_ ¡Estamos aquí arriba! -Les contesta-. ¿Bajamos o subís?

Agoney al pie de la escalera:

\- ¡Subimos!

Gira el cuello para comprobar el estado de Pablo.

Los dos ya conocen a sus respectivos padres de vista, porque llevan ya un tiempo jugando juntos al fútbol y es inevitable que las familias coincidan en partidos y viajes. Por lo que no es una situación tan incómoda como lo sería en otras circunstancias, y además tampoco es que Pablo esté allí como su novio -básicamente porque _no_ lo es-.

Pero se pone en su lugar, y a él le mortificaría ser presentado oficialmente a sus padres.

O sea, oficialmente como amigo.

Amigo-con-posibilidades.

Lo que sea.

Pero cuando mira a Pablo, este le devuelve la mirada. Tan tranquilo.

\- ¿Qué? -Pregunta, al ver su expresión-. Oye, no voy a salir corriendo por la ventana. Que tus padres imaginen que te meto la lengua hasta la campanilla no significa que me vayan a matar. Creo.

\- Yo tampoco lo creo.

Se escuchan pasos en la escalera. Pero Álvaro apenas los oye, porque está empezando a darse cuenta de _cosas._ Cosas que tienen que ver con el compañero imbécil que tiene delante formulando preguntas que nadie más le hace, viendo ese lado de él que a todos permanece oculto, y encarando sin ningún miedo el hecho de tener que saludar a sus padres, los famosos.

\- Y lo de ganarme su aprobación no iba de coña -interviene de nuevo Pablo.

\- Pues me alegro -repone Álvaro, ya en voz baja, porque están casi en la puerta- porque resulta que no es ninguna broma.

Están sonriéndose cuando Agoney y Raoul entran en el estudio.

\- ¡Hola, hijo! -Saluda Raoul con un exagerado ademán de felicidad.

\- ¡Alvarito! -Secunda Agoney.

Pablo arquea la ceja significativamente al escucharle. _¿Alvarito?_ Casi puede leer en su rostro mientras le dirige una mirada de arriba abajo. Pero se ve inmediatamente distraído cuando se convierte en el centro de atención de los dos hombres que avanzan hacia él hombro con hombro.

\- Tú debes de ser Pablo.

Álvaro les observa mientras ellos, a su vez, observan a su colega-barra-posible-amor-de-por-vida. Raoul tiene una sonrisa franca en los labios, y es quien primero le tiende la mano; Agoney le está escaneando de la cabeza a los pies, probablemente intentando encontrar algún defecto, punto débil, o una marca de nacimiento que anuncie de forma ineludible que va a hacer daño a su hijo en algún momento, tras lo cual procederá a destrozarle con sus propias manos.

_Por favor, para con el drama._

\- Sí, señor…

\- De señor nada, por favor -su padre se ríe, estrechándole la mano-. Raoul, y trátame de tú, que no soy tan mayor.

\- Encantado.

\- Yo soy Agoney.

Agoney prácticamente aparta a su padre, ocupando su sitio frente a Pablo con una sonrisa que pretende ser de bienvenida pero que esconde al menos mil matices distintos.

Álvaro se siente orgulloso -y ni siquiera sabe muy bien por qué- cuando Pablo le sostiene la mirada sin titubear y le devuelve un apretón de manos que es mucho más firme que el de Raoul, un poco agresivo quizá, marcando terreno.

\- Yo soy el segundo padre de Alvarito -y tanto al aludido como a su primer padre está a punto de darles un síncope, sobre todo cuando añade-. Y mato por él.

Raoul y Álvaro cruzan una mirada exasperada antes de pensar en cómo intervenir elegantemente para salvar al pobre chico.

Pero entonces Pablo se ríe en voz baja. Una risa un poco incómoda, pero una risa, a fin de cuentas.

\- Ya lo sé, y me parece bien -mira a la cara a Agoney-. Me ha hablado un montón de ti. Bueno, de vosotros, en general.

Tras decir eso se mete de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos, desviando su mirada hacia Álvaro. Este se fija en que se ha ruborizado un poco, y le parece más mono que nunca, aunque no sea su novio.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. Me ha estado enseñando los discos, los premios y todo eso. Bueno, y esto. Es una pasada, la verdad.

Raoul parece encantado por sus palabras; Agoney, en cambio, entorna los ojos.

\- Ahora me dirás -responde en un tono que pretende ser de broma pero en realidad _no-_ que eres nuestro fan de toda la vida.

Pablo contesta antes de que Álvaro pueda terminar de fulminar a su padre adoptivo con la mirada.

\- ¿Yo? No, qué va -se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpas-. Lo siento pero tu estilo de música no es el mío, Raoul. Y tampoco he escuchado la mayoría de tus bandas sonoras, Agoney -se rasca la nuca, un poco nervioso, quizá-. Pero os conozco por todo lo que habéis hecho por el colectivo.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Cuando era pequeño y me di cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres, busqué en Internet gente famosa que fuera gay para sentirme un poco menos raro. Y me salisteis vosotros, entre otros -sonríe de nuevo-. De vuestra música ni idea, pero vuestro ejemplo me ayudó mucho cuando tuve que salir del armario con mis padres.

Agoney parpadea.

\- ¿Tus padres lo saben? -Por primera vez habla sin doble intención-. ¿Y cómo se lo tomaron?

\- Bien. Ya se lo imaginaban, creo -se rasca la mejilla-. No es que se me dé muy bien disimular. Además, tampoco sentí nunca esa necesidad.

Se hace un breve silencio.

Álvaro mira a Pablo, y luego a Agoney.

Raoul también está mirando a Agoney, reconociendo implícitamente que es su sello de aprobación el que el pobre chico necesita.

Pablo simplemente espera. Basculando el peso de una pierna a otra, un poco nervioso, pero -a ojos de Álvaro- aguantando el asalto de una forma bastante airosa.

\- Llevas razón -y hay un doble suspiro de alivio cuando Agoney deja caer una palmada amistosa en el hombro de Pablo-. Actuar con naturalidad es lo principal.

\- Yo siempre lo digo -mete baza Raoul, y su hijo le mira con ojos acusadores. _A buenas horas, papá-._ Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, la verdad, pero es importante que vosotros…

\- Si tú no hubieras fingido, Alvarito no estaría aquí, mi niño.

Raoul le mira fijamente un segundo.

\- Ay sí, joder, es verdad -se echa a reír, Agoney también se echa a reír; los dos adolescentes les secundan un instante después, porque se supone que es lo que deben hacer-. Bueno, ya me entendéis. ¿Vais a hacer algo ahora, hijo?

Álvaro agradece la intervención divina de su padre -su ídolo, su puto héroe- finalizando la incómoda conversación y dándole la excusa perfecta para irse.

\- Pensábamos jugar un rato a la Play en mi cuarto.

\- Pues nada, no os entretenemos más. Además, nosotros tenemos trabajo.

Agoney sonríe beatíficamente cuando Pablo, un poco rojo y un poco sudado pero sin perder el aplomo, asiente y pasa por su lado.

\- Dejen la puerta abierta -les recuerda con voz aterciopelada.

Álvaro se atraganta con un ataque de tos.

\- Dejad la puerta _cerrada -_ contradice Raoul, dirigiendo a su novio una mirada intensa-. Tenemos que trabajar y la música de la consola nos molesta.

\- Ah, sí. Perdón. Se me había olvidado. Qué cosas.

Pensando que ha logrado sobrevivir a esa trampa mortal que es Agoney en modo irónico y sobreprotector, Álvaro espera a que Pablo llegue junto a él para agarrarle del codo y empujarle firmemente hacia el pasillo.

Pero sabe que no será tan fácil.

\- Oye, Pablo.

Agoney de nuevo. A su espalda.

Pablo que se gira.

\- ¿Sí?

Raoul, a esas alturas, parece a medio camino entre echarse a reír o ruborizarse como lo están ya los dos jóvenes. Pero tiene que morderse los labios para contener la carcajada cuando Agoney propone, muy serio, con un parpadeo inocente

\- Imagino que sabrás que nos casamos. Ya que eres tan amigo de Álvaro y te habla tanto de nosotros, si te apetece puedes venir a la boda con él. Y así se hacen compañía y se entretienen el uno al otro -les sonríe-. Como amigos, claro.

El pobre Pablo se queda blanco.

\- Uh… Esto… Bueno…

Es la primera vez que Álvaro le ve titubear y casi lo disfrutaría si no fuera porque está pensando mentalmente una forma muy dolorosa de matar a su padre adoptivo sin dejar rastro.

\- No tienes que contestar ahora -sale al paso Raoul, conteniéndose la risa.

\- Ah, bueno, vale. Pues me lo pensaré. Esto… Gracias por la invitación.

\- De nada, hijo.

\- Álvaro, id ya a tu cuarto.

\- ¡Pero no armen ruido! Con la Play, quiero decir.

\- Eso. Con la Play.

Mascullando entre dientes, Álvaro prácticamente arrastra a Pablo al pasillo y cierra con firmeza la puerta a su espalda.

\- Entenderé que no quieras volver a hablarme en la vida.

Para su alivio, Pablo -ya completamente rojo- sólo se le queda mirandoun momento antes de echarse a reír. Una risa nerviosa que acaba contagiándose al propio Álvaro, y que les obliga a entrar corriendo en su habitación y cerrar la puerta antes de que llamen la atención de esas dos bestias crueles que tiene como padres.

\- Hostia tío, qué palo -dice Pablo entre risas cuando consigue ser capaz de respirar-. Qué cabrones tus padres. Con perdón.

\- Ni perdón ni hostias. Cabrones con todas las letras.

Acaban sentados en el suelo, reponiéndose del ataque, con la espalda contra el lateral de la cama. Apoyados el uno en el otro.

Y al final Pablo le mira con una de sus sonrisas.

\- Oye, pero me han invitado a la boda. ¿Eso significa que tengo su aprobación?

\- Puede ser. Eso o que estén buscando una forma rápida de matarte. Pero con el jaleo que van a tener ese día no creo que tengan tiempo, ni se arriesguen a mancharse los trajes de sangre.

\- Ah, pues guay.

Se quedan en silencio otro momento; ambos mirando fijamente el trozo de parquet que se extiende entre sus pies.

\- ¿Tú quieres que vaya?

\- Haz lo que quieras. Tampoco es necesario.

\- Es verdad.

\- Pero si vienes, me voy a aburrir menos. Porque las bodas son un coñazo.

\- Ya.

\- Además, somos colegas, ¿no? Tampoco es raro que un colega gay vaya a la boda gay de los padres gays de otro colega gay.

\- Qué va.

Se cogen distraídamente de la mano.

\- Pues igual voy.

\- Vale.

\- Si no tengo planes.

\- Ya. Normal.

\- Porque no voy a dejar aparcados todos mis planes sólo para ir a la estúpida boda de tus dos padres gays y cabrones, espero que lo entiendas.

Álvaro sonríe al infinito.

\- Pues claro que lo entiendo, hombre.

Y cuando la música vuelve a surgir de la habitación de ensayo -amortiguada por las paredes y puertas, pero perceptible-, ellos aún siguen cogidos de la mano, sonriendo en silencio. Sin pensar en nada.


	24. Álvaro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, muchas gracias por el apoyo increíble que está recibiendo este fic.
> 
> Desgraciadamente tengo que anunciar que la semana que viene no habrá (salvo sorpresa) capítulo de Alvarito. En su lugar, publicaré otro fic paralelo desde el punto de vista de los pencos. Disculpad las molestias.
> 
> Dedicado a Sara, que cumple años hoy. ¡Felicidades! ^^

Tiene dieciséis años cuando Agoney y Raoul se casan.

Es un día primaveral y caluroso, de esos en los que las chaquetas de los trajes empiezan a sobrar, y sus sufridos portadores añoran el momento en el que puedan desembarazarse de ellas sin romper demasiado la etiqueta. De momento, la tarde es espléndida y todos aguantan con una sonrisa estoica, ayudados por el soplo de la brisa marina.

\- Estás guapísimo, tío.

Pablo se baja del coche un poco desconcertado, y casi que le cuesta ver a Álvaro, que lleva un rato esperándole junto a la mismísima puerta. Se despide con un gesto del chófer -el coche oscuro hace un trompo y vuelve a enfilar el sendero de salida, disponiéndose a volver al aeropuerto- dirigiéndose a él mientras se tironea nerviosamente de los puños de la camisa.

\- Gracias. Esto de tener que arreglarme en los baños de un aeropuerto ha sido divertido. Tú tampoco estás mal, por cierto -se toma un momento para evaluarle, pues es la primera vez que se ven mutuamente en traje-. Disfrutaría más de las vistas si no estuviera pensando qué cojones pinto yo aquí.

\- Es la boda de mis padres, y te han invitado -explica, con paciencia.

\- ¿La boda de tus padres? ¡Esto parece una ceremonia de la realeza! Y yo soy republicano, por cierto. Creo que esto no va a funcionar. En cualquier momento aparecerá alguno de los seguratas de ahí para echarme a patadas. ¡Que me han pedido el DNI, tío! Pensaba que sería una cosa más íntima, más de andar por casa, más de… Bueno. Eso.

Álvaro se cruza de brazos, mirándole con las cejas un poco arqueadas hasta que Pablo se calla, devolviéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Has terminado de montar drama?

\- Eh… Sí. Creo que sí.

\- Bien. Uno, la ceremonia es bastante íntima teniendo en cuenta que los dos son músicos que conocen como a tropecientas mil personas cada uno. Viene la familia, amigos de toda la vida, algún compromiso de trabajo, y poco más. Dos, la seguridad de ahí es por la prensa -le señala la barrera colocada a unos metros- pero la verdad es que ni siquiera ha aparecido nadie, de momento.

\- ¿La prensa? -Repite, con voz histérica-. Oye, no quiero salir contigo en la portada del _Hola._

 _-_ Al _Hola_ dos cantantes maricones como mis padres les importan tres cojones, y tú y yo ni te cuento, canijo. Así que no te preocupes, no vas a ser protagonista de ninguna exclusiva. De momento -le guiña el ojo, enganchándole una mano en el hombro para tirar de él hacia adentro-. Vamos, está ya mi tío y la está liando parda.

Pablo se ríe en voz baja, un poco más tranquilo, pero sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor como si no supiera muy bien qué hace allí.

\- ¿Y cuándo _no_ la lía tu tío?

\- Es una gran pregunta.

 

Organizar la boda les llevó menos tiempo del esperado.

La habían fechado estratégicamente, después de la salida de un disco de Agoney, y antes de que empezara una gira de Raoul. En uno de esos escasos períodos de tiempo en los que podían permitirse el lujo de no estar corriendo de un lugar a otro durante todo el día, aguantando en su estudio hasta la madrugada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, papá?

\- Que me dan ganas de no casarme, joder -inmediatamente dirigió una mirada a Agoney, que había levantado la cabeza al escucharle-. Ay amor, perdona. Sabes que no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- …Supongo.

Álvaro y él cruzaron una mirada de desconcierto. Raoul había llegado medio minuto antes, resoplando como un toro y dejándose caer en el sofá con la delicadeza de un elefante. Los dos ya estaban más que acostumbrados a sus cabreos contra el resto del mundo, así que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo -Álvaro pausó una serie; Agoney apartó a un lado el bloc de notas en el que apuntaba ideas mientras la cena terminaba de cocinarse- centrando toda su atención en él.

\- Es el puto productor. Ya está dando el coñazo, que invite a este y al otro, que es una oportunidad estupenda para estrechar relaciones con aquel. Y a mí me importa una mierda quedar bien con la gente, yo sólo quiero casarme con mi novio sin montar mucho jaleo, descansar una semana e irme de gira. ¿Pido mucho?

Álvaro y Agoney volvieron a mirarse.

Los dos suspiraron a la vez.

\- Vale, pido mucho -reconoció Raoul, hundiéndose en el sofá. Desanimado-. Os puto juro que me dan ganas de cogeros a los dos, meteros en el coche, y buscar un sitio de esos donde pillas número y te casan. Llegamos, le doy el sí quiero a Ago, buscamos un sitio donde inflarnos a comer y ya está. Sin más historias.

Álvaro reconoció que era un plan apetecible.

Agoney se echó a reír en voz baja, levantándose de la mesa.

\- Mi niño, esto no es Las Vegas.

\- Joder, pues debería -Raoul le miró desde el sofá mientras se acercaba-. Porque realmente a mí no me haría falta nada más que vosotros dos. Tú para casarme y nuestro hijo de testigo. Y que le den por culo al mundo.

Agoney apoyó una rodilla en el sofá y un brazo en el respaldo, inclinándose sobre él para besarle suavemente en los labios. Álvaro no apartó la mirada.

Le gustaba ver cómo su padre se relajaba inmediatamente en cuanto tenía a su novio al lado. Cómo se dejaba caer contra su cuerpo cuando le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, sentándose, muy juntos.

\- A mí tampoco me haría falta nada más -respondió, dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a los dos-. Pero las cosas hay que hacerlas como hay que hacerlas. Y aquí el adolescente es Alvarito, no tú.

\- Yo eso no lo tengo muy claro -apuntó Álvaro.

\- Calla, niño. Tu padre está en crisis y tenemos que apoyarle aunque no lleve ni pizca de razón. Por eso somos una familia.

\- Entendido, papá.

\- No estoy en crisis. Estoy hasta los cojones.

\- Me pareció más elegante expresarlo así.

\- No quiero ser elegante. Quiero…

\- Quieres callarte la puta boca y escucharme, eso es lo que quieres. Planificamos hacerlo así y no vamos a salir corriendo para casarnos disfrazados de Elvis ni hacer el banquete de boda en un McDonald’s. Además, tu hermano nos mataría a los dos. Está más ilusionado que tú y yo juntos.

Raoul lo pensó un momento.

\- Eso es verdad.

\- Dijimos familia y amigos y familia y amigos serán. Puntualmente, alguien más. Pero si tu mánager te quiere colar a más gente, tienes la excusa de que el lugar es pequeño. Y ya está, Raoul. Sin más dramas.

El aludido se le quedó mirando. Pensativo. Parecía más tranquilo pero igualmente desconfiado cuando añadió:

\- También quiere que dejemos que la prensa…

\- _No._ Es nuestra vida y nuestra boda, y la prensa no pinta nada ahí. Publicaremos alguna foto en las redes sociales para que la cojan si quieren.

Raoul asintió con la cabeza.

\- De acuerdo.

Agoney le miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Crisis superada?

\- Crisis superada, sí -Raoul inspiró hondo-. Creo.

Agoney le acarició suavemente la mejilla, atrayéndole hacia él mientras respondía un “ _bien”_ flojito, que Álvaro apenas llegó a escuchar. Le besó y su padre le respondió con quizá un poco más de pasión de lo normal, y él resopló, apartando -ahora sí- la mirada, porque es que, _madre mía,_ estaban tontísimos con esto de la boda.

\- Podríais al menos no meteros mano delante de mí -les reprochó, entre divertido y avergonzado.

Esperaron un segundo más antes de separarse, y cuando lo hicieron Agoney se giró hacia él, alzando elocuentemente las manos, que en todo momento habían permanecido en la mejilla y en la nuca de Raoul.

\- No le estaba metiendo nada, amiguito.

\- La lengua en la boca, ¿te parece poco?

Ya se estaba riendo cuando un cojín aterrizó limpiamente en su cara, provocando que sus risas se redoblaran. Agoney se levantó, pasando por su lado, mirándole con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

\- Bien que te morreas tú con Pablo y no te decimos nada -a Álvaro se le cortó la risa, mirándole con expresión perpleja-. ¿O te pensabas que nunca les habíamos visto _despedirse_ en la puerta de casa?

Se quedó mudo.

Su padre y Agoney se echaron a reír al unísono.

\- Joder Ago, qué golpe más bajo.

\- El que se merece -se apoyó en el sofá, y Álvaro pensó que iba a darle uno de sus puñetazos de broma, a revolverle el pelo, o a propinarlo otro cojinazo. Pero en su lugar, le agarró bruscamente de la cabeza, pegando los labios a su oreja para que sólo él pudiera escucharle decir-. En realidad nos encanta verte tan enamorado y tan contento.

Tras eso le soltó, riéndose de nuevo, los ojos brillantes como un niño en pleno subidón de azúcar.

Fue ese día cuando pensó, por primera vez, que Agoney estaba feliz. Absurdamente feliz.

 

Están todos allí.

Está la familia de Agoney, a la que conoce perfectamente aunque no les trate con asiduidad.

Una vez al año los tres se van de vacaciones a Tenerife. Álvaro siempre recordará la primera vez que fue allí, y Agoney le llevó a playas poco transitadas que sólo los lugareños conocían, al parque acuático, a sus restaurantes preferidos, y a dar largos paseos por la orilla de la playa -jugando a salpicarse mientras Raoul les miraba entre resoplidos-.

Está la familia de Raoul -la suya- encabezados por el tío Álvaro, verdadero alma de la fiesta. Le divisa en un rincón, hablando entre risas con una mujer a la que identifica como la hermana de Ago. Agarra a Pablo del codo, guiándole hacia allí.

\- Ven, que te voy a presentar a mi tío.

\- Ya conozco a tu tío, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Sí, pero entonces estabas allí con el resto del equipo, no te he presentado como…

Se queda parado, consciente de que acaba de meterse él mismo en la trampa.

\- ¿Como qué? -Pincha Pablo.

\- Coño, pues como tú, Pablo, que te lo tengo que explicar todo.

Su amigo -oficialmente, _sólo amigos_ \- le lanza una mirada escéptica mientras le arrastra, hasta que entran dentro del campo de visión de su tío y éste los divisa, cortando la conversación. La hermana de Agoney también se gira, y Álvaro agradece silenciosamente su presencia; esta conversación sería infinitamente peor si estuvieran a solas con ese genio del mal.

\- Hey, mirad, os presento a mi amigo Pablo.

Quizá no haya sido la introducción más inteligente del mundo, ahora que lo piensa.

Los dos adultos cruzan una mirada; la de él rebosa ironía y la de ella es bondadosa y le anima a no ensañarse demasiado con la pobre criatura trajeada que su sobrino le presenta, deseoso de obtener la aprobación de dos de los principales pilares familiares.

\- ¡Hombre, el famoso Pablo! -Le da una palmada en la espalda que podría hacer temblar a un elefante-. He escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

Sonríe enseñando todos los dientes, mientras Pablo aguanta estoicamente su mirada. Álvaro se enamora un poquito más de él cuando le ve responder con una sonrisa tímida, jugueteando con los botones de su chaqueta en un gesto inconsciente y nervioso.

\- Espero que no muy mal.

\- Oh, no, mal para nada -sus ojos se desclavan de su rostro para ir a hundirse profundamente en el de Álvaro-. Aquí mi _sobri_ siempre habla muy bien de sus _muy buenos amigos._

\- No veo necesidad de hablar mal.

\- Eso le pasaba a tu padre -arquea el cuello, mirando a la hermana de Agoney-. A tu padre que es mi hermano, quiero decir. No a tu otro padre.

\- A su otro padre le pasaba lo mismo -interviene ella-. También hablaba bien de sus _buenos amigos._

Los dos cuñados se sonríen mientras Álvaro finge una tos.

\- Igual debería ir a mirar dónde nos sentamos.

\- Igual deberías, sí -asiente su tío-. Aunque le hemos reservado a Pablo un sitio en primera fila, espero que no te importe.

Pablo da un respingo, perdiendo de golpe todo el aplomo que le quedaba.

\- Pero… Apenas los conozco, me parece que…

\- Venga, venga, no te preocupes por eso. Nosotros encantados, ¿eh? Además, ¿con quién te vas a sentar, si no es con tu _amigo?_

Y tras eso le lanza un guiño y le da un codazo que casi hacen que Pablo se caiga al suelo de culo.

Álvaro mira a su tío con odio, agarrando a su compañero del brazo.

\- Vamos a sentarnos.

Su voz le persigue:

\- Gran idea.

 

Su padre asomó por el marco de la puerta cuando él, Álvaro Vázquez, estaba muy ocupado dirimiendo él solito el destino del Planeta Tierra.

\- Hijo, ¿puedes bajar un momento?

Le lanzó una ligera mirada de exasperación, pero desde bien pequeñito le habían enseñado que las obligaciones familiares iban primero, por lo que no dudó en pulsar el botón de pausa. Al hacerlo, su personaje se fundió a negro con el menú del juego,; trabajosamente se quitó los enormes cascos _gaming_ que llevaba cuando estaba frente a la consola.

\- ¿Qué quieres, papá?

Raoul le miró. Una mirada insegura que fue de la pantalla de la tele al rostro de su hijo, pasando por el mando que este sostenía en las manos. Dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación; Álvaro se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando.

_Pero qué estará tramando ahora._

\- Estoy a punto de hacer algo y… Necesito apoyo moral.

La voz empezó a temblarle mientras hablaba. Señal más que suficiente para que Álvaro dejara el mando a un lado y se olvidara momentáneamente del juego.

\- ¿El qué estás a punto de hacer?

Su padre siguió internándose en la habitación. Pasó por su lado, dirigiendo una ojeada a los posters de las paredes. Se detuvo en contemplar el corcho colgado sobre el escritorio de su hijo, presidido ahora por una foto con Pablo que él mismo les había hecho antes de uno de sus partidos. Y al final alcanzó lo que supuestamente estaba buscando:

El peluche de Bambi, que cogió de la estandería, acunándolo con aire distraído entre sus brazos. Acariciando el pelaje deslucido por el paso del tiempo.

\- Pedirle a tu padre que se case conmigo.

Álvaro casi se cayó de la silla.

\- ¿Perdona? -Y como Raoul no hizo nada más que quedarse mirando como un pasmarote, añadió-. ¿Y para qué me necesitas a mí? ¡Eso es cosa vuestra!

Su padre acogió la acusación con una mueca un tanto incómoda. Bajó la mirada hacia el peluche, examinándole atentamente antes de devolverlo a su lugar, sobre la estantería.

\- Es verdad que es cosa nuestra, y a lo mejor te sientes incómodo, pero…

Volvió a rehacer el camino en sentido inverso, deteniéndose un instante tras él. Apoyando una mano en el respaldo de su silla de ordenador, aunque con la mirada clavada en el vacío.

Y Dios sabría que estaba pensando o viendo, pero Álvaro tuvo la sensación de que su padre estaba en ese momento a cientos de kilómetros de allí. En otro lugar, otro tiempo y _otra vida,_ contemplando escenas que jamás habían podido borrarse de su memoria.

\- Tú has estado presente en casi todos nuestros momentos importantes. El día que le dije a Ago que le querría siempre, aunque ya no estábamos ni juntos. El día que volvimos a estarlo, cuando me pillaste cantando _Million Reasons._ Y cuando salí del armario en el concierto -sus ojos vuelven a enfocarse en el presente, bajando hacia su rostro-. Has estado siempre. Y necesito que lo sigas estando. Porque eres importante para nosotros -le agarra de la mano-. Mucho.

Y aunque Álvaro siguió sin estar muy convencido, acompañó obedientemente a su padre escaleras abajo. Las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera, y el ferviente deseo de que todo pasara cuanto antes.

Tenía la certeza de que no debía estar allí cuando entró tímidamente en el salón, quedándose junto a la puerta. Agoney estaba tirado en el sofá, dormitando con una serie de fondo; apenas reaccionó al verles aparecer, arqueando en silencio las cejas cuando Raoul se le acercó, la cabeza un poco hundida entre los hombros.

\- Amor, ¿puedes parar eso un momento?

\- No.

Álvaro tuvo que contener la carcajada.

Su padre reaccionó con un aplomo digno de elogio, inclinándose él mismo para agarrar el mando -Ago, sospechando que algo se cocía, no hizo el mínimo intento de impedírselo- y apagando la tele. Después se quedó mirando el mando como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera; acabó girándose para dejarlo, con mucho cuidado, sobre el mueble del televisor.

\- Raoul, ¿qué mosca te ha picado?

Agoney se incorporó un poco en el sofá, impulsándose con las palmas de las manos. Raoul se dio la vuelta con el mismo aire, entre nervioso y casual. Sólo entonces Álvaro se dio cuenta de que, como él, escondía las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera.

\- Es que he estado pensando.

\- Oh, ¿has estado pensando? Muy bien, mi niño, ¿y trajiste a Alvarito para que fuera testigo del acontecimiento?

Soltó una risotada, pero era tan hueca y tal falsa como la aparente impasibilidad de su padre. Álvaro se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, disfrutando -a su pesar- del espectáculo.

Porque estaba claro que los dos se habían dado cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, que Raoul tenía claro lo que iba a hacer y que Agoney tenía claro a qué había venido Raoul. Pero quizá por ello ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso al frente. Dando vueltas el uno alrededor del otro, como solía ser su costumbre.

Quizá, razonó Álvaro, aquello era algo que habían estado esperando _tanto_ tiempo que, llegado el momento, ninguno de los dos se atrevía. Incapaces de creer que fuera real.

Al final, su padre avanzó otro paso hacia él y Agoney se enderezó aún más, las manos apoyadas en sus muslos.

\- Llevamos ya mucho tiempo juntos, Ago.

\- No me lo recuerdes.

Se rieron los dos a la vez, como dos idiotas.

\- Y bueno -retomó Raoul, ya más sonriente, más confiado. Su hijo se sintió orgulloso de él, _ya casi lo tienes, papá-._ Ya es toda una vida contigo y a lo mejor es hora de dar otro paso y formalizarlo aún más -titubeó un poco-. Ya sé que a ninguno de los dos nos gustan las etiquetas, pero me he informado y hay una serie de ventajas fiscales que…

\- ¿Qué?

\- _¿Qué?_

Agoney y Álvaro habían hablado casi a la vez; pero el más indignado, con diferencia, fue el segundo. Se apartó de la puerta de un salto, señalando a Raoul con aire acusador.

\- Si me has hecho bajar para esta mierda…

\- Álvaro, ese lenguaje.

\- No, el niño lleva razón -Agoney se levantó del sofá-. Tu declaración, o lo que pretendiera ser eso, es una mierda. No hay otra definición.

\- Pero…

\- Joder papá, es que alguna vez estaría bien que te dejaras de tonterías y hablaras claro…

\- ¿Hablar claro, Raoul? En la vida -Agoney había entrado en modo indignado, y Álvaro sabía que la escalada de su drama no tendría fin-. Si tu padre hubiera hablado claro desde un principio, la historia habría sido muy distinta, y tú probablemente no habrías crecido sintiendo que había algo raro en él, y yo no habría tenido que estar tan separado de ti, y no nos habrías escuchado discutir aquel día, ni visto a aquel señor en mi casa, que tiene cojones porque ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, ni…

Entonces, un bramido de Raoul le cortó en seco.

\- _¡Era una broma!_ -alzó su voz por encima del torrente de reproches de su novio-. ¡Una puta broma! Una broma sin gracia, vale, pero solamente eso, porque no sabía cómo decírtelo, porque no sé cómo cojones le pide uno matrimonio a la persona con la que lleva como veinte años juntos sin que esto sea más patético de lo que ya es. Porque yo ni lo había pensado, ¿vale?, porque en realidad llevamos casados mucho tiempo y para mí no era necesario ir a ningún sitio a formalizar nada. Pero nuestro hijo lo mencionó y desde entonces no dejo de pensarlo, Ago, que _necesito_ hacerlo, necesito ver tu nombre junto al mío, necesito ponerte un anillo y decir delante de todo el mundo que eres el amor de mi vida, que eres el padre de mi hijo, que eres mi marido, el hombre que ha cuidado de mí siempre, que ha cuidado de Álvaro, que nos hace felices a los dos. Que eres mi vida -breve pausa. La voz que se quiebra-. Y tenía que hacer el comentario gilipollas por reírme de algo, porque, si no lo hacía, iba a acabar llorando, y esto iba a ser aún más… Hostia puta, que estoy llorando.

Agoney le miraba fijamente.

Álvaro se mordía una sonrisa.

Raoul les miró a ambos, se secó las lágrimas y sacó con aire decidido un pequeño estuche del bolsillo del pantalón.

\- Vale, pues muy bien, ¿queréis que haga el ridículo? Puedo hacer el ridículo mejor que nadie -abrió el estuche con manos temblorosas. Estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo cuando se arrodilló. Miró arriba, cogió la mano de Agoney, y si no le puso el anillo fue porque su propia mano temblaba demasiado; porque solamente podía apretarlo en un puño, para evitar que se le cayera y rodara bajo el sofá-. Agoney, amor mío, ¿te casas conmigo?

Álvaro no sabía si era lo más embarazoso o lo más tierno que había visto en su vida.

No lo habría admitido ni bajo tortura. Pero se emocionó cuando Agoney, sin decir nada, simplemente se dejó caer junto asu padre para abrazarle con fuerza; un brazo enroscado alrededor de su cuello, la cara medio enterrada en su sudadera, una lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla.

Un sollozo ahogado que se convirtió en un suspiro profundo.

Y los dos hombres quedándose así un rato, enterrados en los brazos del otro, como si acabaran de darse cuenta de que habían llegado al final de un camino por largo tiempo transitado. Un camino que había tenido llanos y obstáculos, zonas tranquilas y pendientes casi insalvables, senderos bien marcados y también curvas imposibles.

Y al final de esa odisea de años, ellos. Ellos y el joven que les miraba, siempre testigo fiel de su historia.

\- No me has dicho ni que sí ni que no -dijo Raoul tras un rato.

\- Eres idiota -respondió Agoney.

Raoul se rio y se separó un poco. Abrió el puño que contenía el anillo, y que, para su pesar, resbaló desde su mano sudada al suelo, donde rodó lejos de ellos.

Chocando contra una de las zapatillas de Álvaro, que lo recogió con tranquilidad, limpiándolo un poco en el borde de su sudadera antes de acercarse a su padre y tendérselo.

\- Toma.

\- Gracias, hijo -Raoul le sonrió, mirando después a Agoney-. ¿Entonces?

\- Sí -respondió en un hilo de voz ahogado, mirándole a los ojos-. Sí, _siempre._

Raoul consiguió al fin colocar el anillo en el lugar correspondiente. Cuando vio el brillo en el dedo anular de Agoney, Álvaro se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración. Les miró un instante más -Agoney agarró a su padre de la nuca y le besó, corto y seco, en los labios-, antes de amagar con dar media vuelta y volver por donde había venido, dejándoles que lo celebraran ellos dos, a solas.

\- Alvarito, espera.

La voz de Agoney le detuvo; por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo se levantaba, ayudando a su padre a ponerse en pie, antes de dirigirse a él.

Le esperó por pura educación, porque consideraba que su papel allí ya se había cumplido. Porque cada segundo que pasaba en ese salón se sentía un intruso invadiendo su intimidad.

Pero si había alguien con la capacidad innata de sorprenderle, era ese hombre. Y aunque ya era más alto que él, Álvaro volvió a sentirse un niño pequeño entre sus brazos cuando le agarró, poniéndose de puntillas para poder besarle en la frente.

\- Gracias, amiguito. Nada de esto habría sido posible sin ti.

Álvaro le miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

No era la primera vez que les escuchaba decir algo así, pero nunca le había parecido más incierto que en ese momento. Y tuvo ganas de llevarle la contraria, de contestarles que no llevaban una pizca de razón. Que su relación, construida año a año y pieza a pieza -como una gran obra maestra-, era mérito exclusivamente suyo.

\- Lleva razón -su padre apareció junto a Agoney, revolviéndole cariñosamente el pelo-. Gracias por todo, hijo.

\- ¿Gracias por qué?

\- Por darme la idea, para empezar.

Se encogió de hombros.

\- Era obvio, y si no fuerais tan tontos lo habríais hecho antes -dio un paso atrás-. ¿Puedo irme ya? Estaba ocupado…

\- Luchando contra los aliens para salvar a la Humanidad. Ya, ya -Agoney le liberó de su brazo, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza-. Vete, soldado.

\- Gracias, papá -no pudo evitar añadir, en tono un poco irónico-. Y enhorabuena por tu compromiso.

Salió del salón con un suspiro de alivio.

Pero antes de empezar a subir las escaleras pudo escucharles comentar entre ellos:

\- Lo peor es que aún no se lo cree.

\- Bueno. Algún día lo hará.

 

Es una boda peculiar, piensa Álvaro.

Ya no sólo por el hecho de que sean dos hombres los que se casen, que eso es algo más o menos asumido y aceptado. Ni por la edad de los contrayentes, ligeramente superior a lo que suele ser normal. Tampoco es habitual que el hijo de los mismos les esté esperando de pie junto al oficiante -entre la madrina y el padrino-. Ni que haya una enorme bandera multicolor detrás, colgada en la pared.

Se está poniendo de moda que ambos novios entren a la vez, cogidos del brazo, pero sólo Agoney y Raoul podrían hacerlo mientras suena una canción compuesta por ellos y cantada a dúo. Cuando llegan al final lo primero que hacen es fundirse en un abrazo con él -los tres unidos por un instante- antes de que el chico vuelva a su sitio, dejando que sean el tío Álvaro y la hermana de Ago los que ocupen ese lugar.

Definitivamente no es habitual que uno vea casarse a sus padres gays sentado con su novio gay a un lado y su madre -más su marido y sus hermanastros- al otro, pero hace tiempo que aceptó que su familia no tiene nada de común.

Como no lo es esta boda. Como no lo es nada de lo que ninguno de ellos ha hecho en su vida.

Porque no todo el mundo tiene la suerte de casarse en un faro, al pie mismo del mar; el mar que les vio nacer y crecer a ambos y cuyos rugidos se cuelan en medio de la ceremonia, como si también quisiera estar presente en ese momento. El mar que se embravece a medida que la tarde avanza y la luz crepuscular empieza a tornarse de un color ensangrentado; entrando por la puerta abierta, resbalando hasta que tiñe de rojo el suelo a los pies de los novios.

\- ¿Aceptas a Raoul como legítimo marido?

Álvaro sabe que muchos están esperando que sus padres se marquen un discurso de los que hacen época, a que se digan los votos cantando o alguna tontería de esas. Él, que les conoce bien, sabe que están lo suficientemente nerviosos para que no puedan decir más de tres palabras seguidas sin correr el riesgo deequivocarse.

\- Acepto.

A Agoney se le escapa una pequeña risa que solamente los que están en primera fila escuchan, y su hijo piensa que no le ha visto tan feliz en la vida. Su otro padre está rojo hasta las orejas cuando el alcalde se gira hacia él.

\- Raoul, ¿aceptas a Agoney como legítimo marido?

Raoul apenas le deja terminar, impaciente como suele ser él.

\- Sí, sí, acepto.

Y desde su sitio, Álvaro les contempla con mucha atención. Consciente de que hay detalles que sólo él ve, claves que solamente él tiene la llave para descifrar. Momentos que a los demás le pasarán desapercibidos, pero que forman parte de esa historia que él lleva persiguiendo años, como buen sabueso.

Sus manos que se rozan sin cesar cuando dan su consentimiento, buscando y otorgando el apoyo que necesitan. Una mirada compartida, breve y cómplice, mientras el tío Álvaro les tiende los anillos. Sonrisas y cuchicheos -le parece escuchar un _“idiota”_ cuando Ago está a punto de dejar caer el suyo- mientras se los colocan, y respiraciones contenidas cuando se miran a los ojos y hacen los votos, prometiéndose respetarse toda la vida como llevan -de hecho- _toda la vida_ haciendo.

Y cuando el alcalde coge aire para pronunciar la frase que lo formalizará todo, que les declarará oficialmente marido y marido, vuelven a mirarse el uno al otro; una de esas miradas fugaces que Álvaro captaba de vez en cuanto, en las que buscaban apoyo y reafirmación. Saber que todo estaba correcto. Que todo estaba bien y ese era el único camino posible.

Le rompe un poco darse cuenta de que incluso en ese momento necesitan esa pequeña confirmación para seguir adelante. Que sobre sus hombros se adivine el peso de la amargura de años de separación y reconciliaciones, de malentendidos y enfados, de dimes y diretes. Sombras de terceras personas, de reproches que se hicieron y de otros que jamás se verbalizaron, y quizá por ello dolieron mucho más. Por un momento les mira y no ve a los dos hombres maduros que están aun paso de casarse, sino a los dos jóvenes que se liaron _en el programa ese de los cojones_ y pasaron años dando vueltas alrededor del otro sin llegar a encontrarse.

Pero ese momento pasa.

\- Os declaro casados. Podéis besaros.

Y de repente es como si el propio mar que lame las rocas al pie del faro hubiera irrumpido para llevarse todas esas sombras con una ola arrolladora y salvífica, llena de espuma blanca que lo lava todo y devuelve los malos recuerdos a las profundidades de las que ya jamás surgirán de nuevo. Y cuando esa palabra - _casados-_ es pronunciada en voz alta, los dos sonríen como si acabaran de renacer de nuevo.

Como en su famosa actuación -sí, aquella del programa de marras- la mayoría de gente se queda con el beso, con ese labio sobre labios apretados, las manos enganchadas a la nuca del otro.

Pero no Álvaro.

Él siempre ha sabido ver más allá, ha estudiado con verdadera dedicación la relación que les une. Y solamente él se fija en esa mirada previa -Agoney bajando un poco la cabeza, una media sonrisa en los labios de Raoul- y, sobre todo, en el abrazo en el que se funden después.

Un abrazo de ojos cerrados y brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro. Un abrazo en el que Agoney sonríe y Raoul suspira, el dedo pulgar de su marido acariciándole con delicadeza el hombro, sus labios acercándose a su oreja para musitar algo; ya casados, ya _libres._

Lo primero que hacen al separarse, de forma unísona, es girarse hacia él y decir su nombre.

\- Álvaro.

No permiten que nadie más sea el primero en felicitarles. Que nadie sino él se les acerque, rodeándoles a cada uno con un brazo, dejándose comer a besos por esos dos hombres que le han criado y que son lo más importante de su vida.

En breve saldrán todos al exterior del faro y se harán fotos con la playa y el atardecer de fondo. Alguien llevará una bandera gay y Ago tendrá la ocurrencia de retratarse los tres con ella, sus padres a los lados y él en medio -un minuto después obligarán a sumarse a un avergonzadísimo Pablo-. Se reirán y recibirán las felicitaciones de los invitados mientras esperan a que sea la hora de ir al banquete nupcial, y Álvaro se llevará a Pablo a dar un paseo rodeando el faro hasta la orilla del mar, donde se besarán hasta que aparezca Agoney para avisarle de que ya es hora de irse - _y por cierto amiguito, os he sacado fotos, por si las queréis. Está bien tener recuerdos con los amigos-._

Más tarde ocurrirá todo eso, pero de momento están ellos tres juntos mientras los invitados van saliendo del faro para recibirles en la puerta. Ellos tres solos en un abrazo emocionado mientras el sol muere a sus pies.

Y no les hace falta nada más.

 

\- Me alegro de que al final papá te obligara a ponerte corbata, porque estás súper guapo.

Agoney le sonrió a través del espejo, terminando de arreglarse la camisa. Su hermana había ido a buscar el alfiler de la corbata y los gemelos. Raoul aún estaba en otra habitación, terminando de peinarse.

Para esa noche tenían habitaciones alquiladas en el mismo complejo donde se celebraría la cena, pero el canario había insistido en pasar la noche previa a su boda en su casa familiar en Adeje, y ni su futuro marido ni su hijo habían podido decir que no. Así que allí estaban los tres.

\- Gracias, Alvarito. Me alegro que te guste, porque no me volveré a arreglar en la vida.

\- ¿Ni cuando recojas el Grammy?

\- Al Grammy iré con la chaqueta militar.

\- La tengo yo.

\- T e la robaré.

\- No te pienso dejar.

\- Pues te desheredo.

\- Correré ese riesgo.

Agoney se rio en voz baja, ajustándose la chaqueta antes de girarse. Cambió completamente de tono al preguntar:

\- ¿Y Pablo?

\- Debe de estar a punto de aterrizar. Se retoca un poco allí y va directo al faro.

\- Qué cabezón es tu chico…

\- _No_ es mi chico.

\- Podría haberse quedado esta noche en el hotel -le miró un momento antes de añadir-. En habitaciones separadas, por supuesto.

\- Demasiado que sus padres le dejaron venirse hoy -arrugó la frente-. ¿Y habitaciones separadas, en serio?

\- ¿No habíamos quedado en que _no_ era tu chico?

Agoney se sentó a su lado con una risilla, estirando las piernas frente a él. Miró a su alrededor; Álvaro imitó su gesto, apreciando los contornos de la que había sido la habitación de infancia del canario.

\- Es raro estar aquí contigo, ¿sabes, Alvarito? -Hizo una mueca-. No sé ni por qué te llamo Alvarito, si ya mides dos metros.

\- Uno ochenta y cinco.

\- Uno ochenta y cinco -repitió Agoney, pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. Fue ayer cuando te sostuve en brazos, recién nacido, y ya eres más alto que tu tío.

\- Y tú te vas a casar con mi padre.

\- La vida te da estas sorpresas.

Sonrieron en silencio, a la nada, contemplando con aire pensativo la habitación intacta donde aún se adivinaban vestigios de un Agoney jovenzuelo y adolescente. Sus dedos acariciaban el hombro de Álvaro, que intentó imaginárselo allí, a la misma edad que tenía él ahora. Con toda una vida llena de sueños por delante.

\- Nunca pensé en tener un hijo -dijo Agoney, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Álvaro dio un respingo, pero se mantuvo callado. Conteniendo la respiración.

Agoney miraba al techo, quizá vislumbrando sombras que sólo él reconocía. Las mismas que cada noche veía antes de quedarse dormido. Aquellas que tenían significados ocultos para él.

\- Cuando pensaba qué sería de mi vida me veía dedicándome a la música, claro, y siendo pareja de un hombre que sería el amor de mi vida y me trataría como un rey -se rio suavemente-. Pero tener hijos siempre me pareció imposible, y eso me dolía porque en realidad _sí_ que quería ser padre. Intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, pero siempre quise.

Álvaro se quedó callado.

Sabía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Que Agoney estaba a punto de hacer una de esas confiesiones que, de vez en cuando, aportaban algo de sentido a su historia.

\- Tengo que pedirte perdón -murmuró, al fin.

\- ¿Perdón, por qué?

\- Porque al principio no te quise -se le paró el corazón, durante un segundo-. Porque, cuando Raoul me dijo que había dejado embarazada a una chica, mi primera reacción fue odiarle a él y odiarla a ella. Odiarte a ti, cariño -suspiró-. Y durante el embarazo no supe qué pensar, a veces pensaba que no podría soportar verte, otras me moría porque nacieras ya…

\- Ago…

\- No, déjame acabar. La noche en la que naciste, Alvarito, tu tío me llamó cuando tu madre rompió aguas. Estaba en el hospital antes de que vinieras al mundo, pero no me atrevía a subir. Tu padre por aquel entonces no quería verme. Yo mismo me sentía un intruso.

Agachó la cabeza.

A Álvaro le habría gustado cortar aquello, decirle que no hacía falta que se expusiera de esa forma, pero no lo hizo. Porque en el fondo intuía que Agoney necesitaba tanto hablar como élnecesitaba escuchar.

\- Álvaro volvió a llamarme a la media hora para decirme que habías nacido y yo… Era como que no me lo podía creer, ¿sabes? Di unas vueltas por el hospital, por la planta baja, haciendo tiempo para que tu tío me mandara un mensaje diciéndome que podía subir a verte. Y en esto que llego frente a la tienda y veo un peluche en el escaparate. Un peluche que se parece a un perro que yo por entonces tenía.

\- ¿Tenías un perro llamado _Bambi?_

 _-_ Sí -sonrió Agoney, aunque su sonrisa vaciló al instante-. Y en ese momento me dio mucha pena pensar que probablemente no lo conocerías nunca, así que entré y te compré el peluche porque pensé que eso… Que eso haría que estuvieses siempre unido a mí, amiguito. Aunque no volviera a verte en la vida. Porque eso es lo que yo pensaba en ese momento, ¿sabes? Que tus padres no me dejarían verte, que _no tenía derecho_ a verte. Pero ya te quería. Sin conocerte, ya te quería muchísimo.

Álvaro parpadeó.

\- Cada cosa que me cuentas sobre nuestra historia me parece más increíble, papá.

Agoney le sonrió a través del espejo.

\- Lo increíble es que, dieciséis años después, tú estés aquí, el día de mi boda con Raoul, y me consideres tu padre -le brillaban los ojos-. Si lo hubiera sabido aquella noche, me habría muerto de felicidad.

Aun a riesgo de estropearse el peinado, Álvaro se apoyó en el costado de Agoney, dejando la cabeza en su hombro. Suspirando con fuerza y cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Nunca quisiste tener un hijo, ya sabes, de tu sangre?

\- No -respondió Agoney, acariciándole de nuevo el hombro-. Mi sangre, para mí, es Raoul.

 

Están terminando de cenar y todo va mejor de lo esperado.

Sus padres siguen felices, sus _hermanos ingleses_ están aprendiendo castellano con sus primos catalanes y canarios -Álvaro intuye que ni a su madre ni a su marido les va a gustar el resultado-, su tío no le ha tocado demasiado las narices con el tema de Pablo y el propio Pablo parece cómodo e integrado.

\- Por cierto papá, mañana no duermo en casa.

Agoney da un respingo, y es hasta cómico ver cómo se gira inmediatamente hacia Pablo, que alza las manos como dando a entender que él no tiene nada que ver con eso.

\- Me quedo en casa del tío, ya lo hemos hablado. Él me lleva a entrenar pasado mañana.

Pablo respira, Agoney entorna los ojos, Álvaro aguanta estoicamente su mirada.

\- ¿Lo has hablado con Raoul?

\- No, ni falta que hace. Te estoy informando, no pidiendo permiso.

\- Pero…

\- No quieres seguir hablando de esto.

Agoney lo piensa un momento.

\- En realidad, no -tras un instante más, esboza una pequeña sonrisa, un poco avergonzada-. Gracias, hijo.

\- De nada -replica Álvaro, triunfante.

Justo en ese momento aparece su otro padre, y Álvaro aprovecha para levantarse de la mesa, agarrar la mano de Pablo, y escabullirse de otra charla absurda. Su _amigo_ le sigue entre risas ahogadas, abandonando la zona donde los más rezagados terminan sus postres y dirigiéndose a un espacio más amplio, presidido por una pista central.

\- Son tan idiotas que ni me habían pedido que les dejara solos en su noche de bodas -le explica, con aire aburrido.

\- Su noche de bodas es hoy -acota Pablo.

\- Hoy no van a dormir nada, y a follar aún menos -ante el sobresalto de su amigo, le dirige una mirada de cejas enarcadas-. Oye, mis padres follan, lo tengo asumidísimo. Y los tuyos también, por cierto.

\- ¡Joder, tío! -Se queja, sonrojándose un poco, o quizá sea el efecto de las luces que unos empleados de la finca están probando. Está guapísimo, en cualquier caso-. Me deja alucinado la naturalidad con la que habláis de esos temas.

\- Ago siempre ha sido así. Y sinceramente, cuando has escuchado _cosas,_ prefieres hablar claro a arriesgarte a volver a escucharlas -echa una ojeada por encima del hombro, comprobando que nadie parece mirar en su dirección-. Ven aquí.

Le besa un poco, lo que quizá no sea la mejor idea cuando en cualquier momento puede aparecer alguno de su tribu de primos, pero lleva aguantándose las ganas mucho rato y _qué demonios,_ están en una boda marica, ¿no? Pues puede comerle la boca a su amigo-lo-que-sea sin miedos.

Pablo se deja besar, quizá contagiándose del ambiente festivo, de la naturalidad de los Vázquez-Hernández, o de la copa que se ha tomado para brindar -él, que no ha bebido nunca-. Cuando dejan de besarse se quedan medio abrazados, y Álvaro piensa que podría estar así toda la vida, con la colonia de Pablo metida en la nariz y sus manos sobre los hombros.

\- Oye, que gracias por venir.

\- ¿Habrías dejado que no viniera sin retirarme la palabra?

\- No.

\- Pues entonces, no me lo agradezcas.

Se ríen, una risa tontísima y adolescente.

\- Pues a lo mejor ya es hora de…

\- ¿De?

\- De dejar de ser amigos.

\- Ah, ¿ahora me quieres dar la patada en el culo?

\- No, idiota. Me refiero a que…

\- Me vas a pedir de salir.

\- Sí.

\- En la boda de tus padres.

\- Exacto.

\- Macho, eres tonto. Yo es que no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan tonto.

\- Vale, soy tonto. ¿Pero quieres ser mi novio?

\- Llevo queriéndolo semanas, así que sí, pero ese no es el tema. El tema es que eres subnormal profundo, y…

Las luces de la pista se encienden en ese momento, rompiendo el ambiente íntimo, y haciéndoles separarse de un salto. Los dos cierran los ojos, deslumbrados, hasta que los focos bajan de intensidad. Escuchan voces que se acercan, arrastrar de sillas, gente que se levanta de las mesas para ir hacia donde ellos están. Álvaro le pasa un brazo por los hombros con aire protector, acercándole a su cuerpo mientras comprueba qué pasa.

-Ah. Que mis padres van a cantar.

Efectivamente, alguien ha instalado un piano -en realidad un teclado- en mitad de la pista de baile. Y uno de los empleados prueba un micrófono, haciendo una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba cuando responde perfectamente a sus rituales _“probando, probando”_.

Agoney y Raoul ya se acercan, los dos mirándose y cuchicheando con aire confidencial; la mirada del chico se cruza con la de su padre, que le lanza un guiño antes de seguir caminando.

Y es en ese momento cuando se da cuenta de que algo va mal.

\- Joder -murmura.

\- ¿Qué? -Responde Pablo, mirándole.

\- Que me han tomado el pelo.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Esos dos capullos -señala con un dedo acusador a los hombres que se dirigen hacia sus puestos-. Me han engañado y no sé por qué, pero me han engañado.

Ahora lo ve claro.

La lista de canciones que le dio su padre, y de la que nunca más se supo nada, como jamás les escuchó ensayar para este concierto privado. Nadie volvió a mencionar ese tema. Provocando que Álvaro pensara que habían desechado por completo la idea.

Y si rebobina un poco más distingue detalles que en su momento le pasaron desapercibidos pero que ahora ve claros.

Como una misteriosa música que escuchó a veces al entrar en casa, y que paraba en cuanto ellos escuchaban la puerta abrirse.

O que sea una sola y única partitura la que descansa en el atril sobre el teclado.

De repente se le pone la piel de gallina.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tío? -Le pregunta Pablo.

\- No lo sé.

Es verdad, no lo sabe.

Pero algo va a pasar.

Las miradas de su tío y de su madre cuando se acercan se lo confirman. Los dos se quedan parados a unos metros, cerca pero respetando su intimidad. Su abrazo con Pablo, al que agarra con más fuerza que nunca.

Para su sorpresa, es Raoul quien se sienta frente al teclado y es Agoney quien se queda de pie junto a él. Agarrando el micrófono mientras contempla con una sonrisa a su audiencia, aflojándose un poco el nudo de la corbata con la mano libre.

\- Buenas noches, espero que estén pasándolo bien -saluda, educado él, antes de aclarar qué se supone que van a hacer-. Raoul y yo queríamos aprovechar para darles la exclusiva de una nueva canción que hemos compuesto entre los dos. Es la primera vez que alguien más la escucha, y nos hace mucha ilusión que sean ustedes, porque es una canción dedicada a una persona muy especial. La más importante de nuestras vidas.

Álvaro se da cuenta de lo que va a pasar un segundo antes de que Agoney lo diga.

Pero apenas lo escucha por encima de los latidos desesperados de su corazón.

\- La canción se llama… -y los dos le están mirando a él ahora-. _Álvaro._

Para Álvaro, el tiempo se detiene.

Apenas siente el apretón de la mano de Pablo, ni la de su madre posándose en su hombro. Ni escucha la risa baja y grave de su tío.

En ese momento sólo existen _ellos._

Tiene los ojos clavados en Agoney, que se sienta en el banco junto a su marido, regulando la altura del micrófono para que capte la voz de ambos. Les mira mientras se ponen de acuerdo en algo, cuchicheando entre sí; colocando las manos sobre las teclas, echando un último vistazo a la partitura y mirándose de nuevo, con un asentimiento.

Es Agoney quien da la señal de entrada, con un golpe de barbilla que tanto Raoul como su hijo conocen bien.

Y entonces empieza la música.

Una música que crean sus manos entrelazadas sobre el piano, sus voces que se superponen como hace tiempo que no escucha, amalgamándose con una perfección que haría pensar a cualquiera que han nacido para cantar juntos. Para _crear_ juntos.

Una canción que le llega como ninguna otra le ha llegado jamás. Que habla de un niño pequeño que descubre la vida a golpe de compás y estribillo, que crece con las manos sobre las teclas de un piano. Que ama y es amado por dos hombres que le quieren con locura y que se mantienen unidos durante años por la simple existencia de ese niño.

 _Álvaro_ habla de amor y desamor, de verdades y engaños; de reencuentros y de eso que uno siente cuando vuelve a respirar aire puro, después de años viviendo dentro de una prisión. Habla de familia, pero no de sangre; de sentirte orgulloso de lo que eres, y de pelear hasta el final por defenderlo.

 _Álvaro_ es la canción que resume sus dieciséis años de vida. Ycuando termina, él está llorando, sus padres están llorando, su madre está llorando, y hasta el tío tiene los ojos acuosos y parpadea de una forma muy sospechosa.

\- Jo, grandullón -le dice Pablo, el único que se mantiene sereno frente a la tormenta de lágrimas que inunda la sala-. Si es que tienes los mejores padres del mundo.

Álvaro tiene que meter la cara en un pañuelo y sonarse con fuerza, alejando las lágrimas de sus ojos, antes de contestar.

\- Sí, Pablo. Sí que los tengo.

Tiene dieciséis años cuando Agoney y Raoul se casan.

Y es una boda que no cambia nada. Pero que lo acabará significando _todo._


	25. La charla

Tiene diecisiete años y varios cambios se avecinan en su vida.

Cambios que no imagina pero que sí puede sentir en la electricidad del aire, ese día en el que el invierno parece romperse al fin, y el sol le calienta la espalda por encima de su chaqueta -la chaqueta militar que lleva en las ocasiones especiales, siempre, como si fuera un talismán-. Espera, un poco nervioso, jugueteando con el móvil sin llegar a mirar nada en concreto, hasta que le ve llegar por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Eh, grandullón.

\- Pablo.

Se pone en pie estirando sus larguísimas piernas, mordiéndose los labios mientras le dirige una mirada de arriba abajo. Con diecisiete años Pablo sigue siendo más bajo que él, pero ha dejado de ser ese chico delgado y escuchimizado; ha crecido, sus hombros se han ensanchado y lleva las mejillas cubiertas por algo que incluso podría ser calificado como barba de verdad.

Para su infinita desgracia.

Se besan al verse, como hacen siempre, ya estén en mitad de una calle concurrida o en la casa de alguno de ellos. Porque sus padres no se han pasado toda la vida luchando por la visibilidad para que a su hijo le dé vergüenza darle un pico a su novio en público. Alguna que otra vez han tenido problemas -miradas de censura, sobre todo, y esporádicamente algún imbécil gritándoles un _“maricones”_ desde lejos- pero dada la complexión física de uno, y la expresión de mala hostia del otro, nadie se ha atrevido nunca a insutarles a la cara.

Claro que hace tiempo que ese beso de bienvenida dejó de ser un simple pico, y cada vez más a menudo, Álvaro se encuentra con su lengua enredada en la boca de Pablo, su mano aventurándose demasiado por su cintura, debajo de la chaqueta de cuero de su novio. Se separa bruscamente, jadeando un poco. Sintiendo que se sonroja bajo la mirada divertida del otro.

\- Saluda a esas dos chicas de enfrente, que nos están mirando.

\- Calla, joder.

Pablo se ríe entre dientes, pero no le engaña; él también le besa últimamente con demasiada pasión, arrimándose a su cuerpo más de lo necesario. Mirándole con los ojos entornados y los labios entreabiertos en suaves jadeos que tienen la facultad de freírle lo poco que la adolescencia ha conservado de su cerebro. Y aunque ninguno de los dos ha mencionado aún el enorme elefante que lleva un tiempo allí, entre ellos, ambos lo notan. Haciéndose más y más grande a cada día que pasa.

Pero no es esa la única razón por la que Álvaro está hoy nervioso, aunque a lo mejor es que su inconsciente capta que algo está a punto de suceder. Que pronto sonará el teléfono de casa, y su padre -el biológico- lo cogerá, y tendrá una conversación que cambiará su vida para siempre.

\- Pablo, tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Uy, uy. Ya empezamos.

Pablo arquea una ceja, observándole con una mezcla de sorna y precaución. Le pone incluso en ese momento, el pedazo de cabrón; la primera vez que le vio no le pareció ni guapo ni feo, pero ahora tiene que admitir que tiene un magnetismo impresionante, algo difícil de explicar. Un atractivo que nace de su actitud, de su voluntad férrea, y del inexplicable hecho de que -pequeñajo como es, y todo- siempre esté dispuesto a saltar al ring el primero para darse de hostias por los suyos.

Y Álvaro, siendo Vázquez, no puede menos que amar esa faceta suya de fierecilla peleona.

\- No sé muy bien cómo decirte esto, así que bueno, allá va.

\- Grandullón. Que me estás asustando.

\- Dejo el equipo, Pablo.

\- Hostia puta, Álvaro.

Se detiene en seco en el soportal de un calle cualquiera; está dolorosamente guapo, más que nunca, y a Álvaro le pincha el corazón, también más que nunca.

Porque resulta que tiene miedo. Muchísimo miedo.

\- Lo he hablado con mis padres -expone, como si ese argumento fuera el definitivo y principal-. Me apuntaron al fútbol para que hiciera ejercicio, pero ya soy más mayor, entrenar me quita demasiado tiempo para estudiar y… Admitámoslo, tío, no soy tan bueno para seguir progresando. Tarde o temprano tú seguirás subiendo de ligas y yo me quedaré donde estoy. Ya hay en el club porteros de 14 ó 15 años igual de buenos que yo. Esto hay que asumirlo.

Pablo le está mirando fijamente, sin decir nada. Le mira como a veces le mira cuando analiza una jugada en el centro del campo: las manos en la cintura, la cabeza un poco ladeada. Y ese aire de ir a entrar a matar en un momento a otro.

\- Si es lo que tú quieres -dice al fin, vocalizando muy lentamente- lo respeto.

\- Es lo que yo quiero.

\- Vale.

Y sin más sigue caminando, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Álvaro tiene que apretar el paso para alcanzarle, poniéndose a su lado, rozándole el codo con la mano.

\- ¿Te has cabreado?

\- Hum, no.

\- Pablo.

\- Qué.

\- Mientes muy mal.

Pablo gira el cuello para mirarle, y Álvaro se replantea lo que acaba de decir. Realmente, en sus ojos no hay enfado. Tampoco decepción -lo que supone un alivio-, ni dolor.

En su rostro, en realidad, solamente se refleja una emoción.

Y es tan intensa que le deja helado.

\- Te voy a echar de menos.

_Miedo._

\- Pero si nos vamos a seguir vien…

_Mucho miedo._

_-_ Ya -le corta- pero es una putada dejar de ser tu compañero de equipo. Perdernos los partidos, los viajes en el autobús, los ratos tirados en la puerta de un campo de mala muerte, esperando a que nos abran. Vamos… a perder eso.

Álvaro se queda paralizado, el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que duele.

\- No vamos a perder nada, Pablo.

\- Era parte de nuestra relación. Tanto como lo de quedar para dar una vuelta o irnos a tu casa para que tus padres me _troleen._ Era parte de lo que éramos, y… bueno -se rasca la nuca, bajando un poco la cabeza-. Digamos que me acojona un poco pensar en lo que va a pasar.

A Álvaro se le encoge algo en el pecho, porque el tono de Pablo es roto, y en la vida le ha visto así. A él, su peleón compañero, siempre con una sonrisa burlona y una réplica sarcástica en la boca.

En ese momento está más seguro que nunca.

En ese momento es cuando se da cuenta.

\- Es verdad que es una putada dejar de ser compañeros de equipo -y le coge la mano, haciendo que Pablo levante la mirada un poco, solamente un poco-. Pero a lo mejor es el momento de planternos si somos _algo más_ que compañeros de equipo.

Se queda observándole con tranquilidad cuando Pablo termina de alzar la cabeza, devolviéndole una mirada en la que brillan tantas cosas que, durante un momento, sus manos unidas son su único soporte en el mundo. Hay un diálogo silencioso entre ellos, un instante de comunión sin palabras en el que a Álvaro se le eriza el vello de la nuca. Porque mil veces ha pillado a sus padres así, entendiéndose con tan sólo una mirada; y ahora es _él_ quien se siente tan íntimamente ligado a alguien que no le hace falta abrir la boca para expresar lo que siente.

\- Si me estás planteando si vamos en serio, grandullón, yo hace tiempo que me lo pregunté. Y la respuesta es _sí._

\- Genial. Porque yo pienso igual.

\- Ah. Pues guay.

Suele ser Álvaro quien inicia los besos, pero hoy es Pablo quien le agarra de los hombros, le empuja y le come la boca sin preocuparse lo más mínimo en la gente que podrá verles. Álvaro le corresponde el beso, sintiéndose atolondrado e intoxicado, subido en una nube de euforia; y cuando Pablo deja de besarle para pegarse más a él, mejilla contra mejilla, un escalofrío le recorre toda la espina dorsal.

Y entonces:

\- Álvaro -un jadeo. Y Álvaro se queda blanco-. Mañana por la noche estoy solo en casa.

No dice nada más. No hace falta. Se separa de él, sonrojado y con los ojos desorbitados, arreglándose la chaqueta en un inútil intento por recomponerse. Apartándose un poco mientras finge mirar un escaparate.

Álvaro se queda unos segundos con la mirada clavada en el vacío. Pensando sin querer pensar. Y con el cosquilleo de la excitación dándole vueltas en el estómago.

 

Tiene diecisiete años y hay cosas que aún no sabe.

Sabe lo que es el amor juvenil -ese amor enriabietado e intenso- pero aún desconoce lo que es el sexo. Sabe lo que es la excitación y el deseo -ese calor en las ingles que sube como el fuego- pero ignora lo que es compartir su cuerpo con otra persona. Dejar que alguien conozca esa parte de él, la más íntima.

No es lo único.

Tampoco sabe -pero no le queda mucho para enterarse- de que hace mucho tiempo sus padres se apuntaron en una lista, y que una serie de circunstancias les acaban de colocar en el puesto número uno. No sabe que pronto sonará un timbrazo que pondrá su existencia entera del revés. Y que todo volverá a cambiar.

Todo lo ignora salvo que le ha dicho a Pablo que _sí_ -sí a pasar la noche en su casa, sí a lo que tenga que pasar, _sí a todo, Pablo-_ y que lo que no sabe es _quédemonios_ decirles a sus padres para que le dejen dormir fuera. Así que barrunta miles de posibilidades y de excusas a cada cual más peregrina mientras arrastra los pies hacia casa.

Pero cuando entra al salón y ve a su padre sentado tranquilamente, el portátil en las rodillas y una sonrisa de bienvenida en el rostro, se da cuenta de que no puede mentirle.

No a él.

No a ellos.

\- Papá.

\- Dime, hijo.

Álvaro se queda de pie frente a él. Si pudiera verse le haría gracia su aspecto: un tiarrón como un castillo, cabizbajo como si se sintiera avergonzado de su altura, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Sometiéndose voluntariamente a la autoridad paterna.

\- ¿Puedo irme mañana por la noche a dormir a casa de Pablo?

Raoul alza la vista. Álvaro sabe la pregunta que va a hacer antes de que incluso despegue los labios.

\- ¿Y sus padres?

Aquí sí que no tiene escapatoria alguna. Desde hace unos meses sus padres mantienen una relación de lo más fluida con los padres de Pablo; se sientan juntos en el fútbol, viajan juntos cuando juegan fuera, y tienen incluso un grupo de whatsapp.

 _Los Vázquez-García,_ le parece que se llama.

\- No van a estar.

Se siente terriblemente avergonzado bajo la mirada penetrante de su padre, y quiere morirse cuando le ve -con mucho cuidado, lentamente- apartar el portátil, cerrar la tapa, dejarlo en la mesilla central.

Raoul coge aire:

\- ¡Agoney!

Álvaro se sonroja. Su padre también se ha sonrojado, un poco. Cuando Agoney se asoma -con una cuchara de madera manchada de tomate en la mano- los encuentra encendidos como dos bombillas.

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora?

Su padre se gira en el sofá, y con la voz un poco sofocada, le responde.

\- Creo que es hora de tener la charla con tu hijo.

\- ¿Qué charla?

\- _La_ charla, hostia puta, Agoney, joder.

A esas alturas a Álvaro nada le gustaría más que hundirse en el suelo, profundamente, quizá hasta aparecer bocabajo en el hemisferio contrario. De reojo observa cómo su padre adoptivo mira a su padre biológico, juntando las cejas en una línea pensativa. Hasta que le señala con la cuchara, sin importarle salpicar un poco el suelo de salsa.

\- No es mi hijo, lo engendraste tú, y yo no quiero saber nada de esto. Adiós.

Y ambos Vázquez se le quedan mirando, atónitos e incrédulos, cuando da media vuelta y vuelve a desaparecer por la puerta entreabierta de la cocina.

Raoul se levanta de un salto, indignado.

\- _¡Agoney!_

Agoney reaparece medio segundo después, ya sin cuchara, riéndose.

\- ¡Que era broma! -Les sonríe ampliamente, bordeando la mesa del comedor para dirigirse hacia ellos-. Fui a apagar el fuego, que creo que esto va para largo. ¿Por qué están tan sofocados?

A esas alturas Raoul está incluso más rojo que su hijo.

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

\- Por favor, es sólo sexo. El sexo es algo completamente natural de lo que nadie debería avergonzarse -cuando llega junto a su padre, le atrae rodeándole los los hombros con un brazo, besándole brevemente en los labios-. Cariño, ve a por lo que tú y yo sabemos.

Álvaro no sabe qué es lo que _tú y yo sabemos_ pero sólo el tono de Agoney y la reacción de su padre -poniéndose aún más colorado- le pone los pelos de punta.

\- Ve tú, joder.

\- No, no. Vas tú -Agoney le separa y, sin perder una sonrisa cargada de calma, le da un pequeño empujón hacia la puerta-. Déjame que yo controle la situación. Y bebe un poco de agua, que te va a dar algo.

Raoul gruñe y le insulta en voz baja, pero acepta irse sin dejar de mascullar entre dientes.

Agoney se gira hacia él.

Álvaro se siente algo más aliviado. Pero no mucho.

\- Siéntate, Alvarito.

\- Te saco una cabeza, creo que puedes dejar de llamarme Alvarito.

\- Dejaré de llamarte Alvarito cuando me salga de los cojones -repone sin dejar de sonreír-. Es decir, nunca. Siéntate y a callar.

Se sienta.

O más bien se queda rígido sobre un borde del sofá, las manos sobre las rodillas y la mirada fija en el frente.

Agoney, por su parte, se arrellana con comodidad. Cruzando los brazos y mirándole con una sonrisa.

\- Confieso que pensé que tendríamos esta charla bastante antes.

\- Oh, cállate.

\- Pero me alegro de que tu relación con Pablo progrese adecuadamente. Me gusta ese chico, me gusta cómo te trata y me gusta su familia. Ya le he adoptado como yerno. ¿Tienes calor?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si tienes calor. Estás sudando. ¿No deberías quitarte la chaqueta?

Álvaro lo piensa un momento, y después decide que es una buena idea.

Se quita la chaqueta lentamente, doblándola con mucho cuidado antes de dejarla a su lado en el sofá. Justo en ese momento se escucha un arrastrar de pies y aparece de nuevo su padre, aún murmurando por lo bajo, llevando en las manos _algo_ que le hace dar un respingo y activar todas las alarmas.

Una bolsita de la farmacia.

\- Papá, por el amor de…

\- Idea de _este_ -le corta con brusquedad Raoul, señalando a Ago antes de tirar la bolsa sin ningún miramiento a su regazo-. A mí no me mires.

\- Pues lo pagaste tú.

\- Porque nunca puedo resistirme a tus tonterías.

Se sienta rodilla con rodilla con su marido, mientras Álvaro hace un esfuerzo por _no_ mirar lo que contiene la bolsa. Aunque sólo por la forma de los dos objetos que se adivinan dentro, ya se hace una idea.

\- Lubricante y condones -le aclara Agoney, sin perder la sonrisa, acariciando la rodilla de su padre-. Eso sí, los próximos te los compras tú, que ya eres mayorcito. ¿Hace falta que hagamos una demostración con un plátano, o…?

\- Creo que nos podemos saltar esa parte -interviene rápidamente Raoul.

Su hijo refrenda sus palabras con un enérgico asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Por favor.

\- Vale -conviene Agoney, con una risilla que da a entender que habría disfrutado _mucho_ de lo del plátano-. Pues el siguiente punto es el del sexo seguro. No olvides nunca lo importante que es usar protección, hay enfermedades que se transmiten por vía venérea…

\- Esa palabra la acabas de buscar en el diccionario, no me jodas.

\- Si tengo más vocabulario que tú te la mamas, y no me interrumpas. Estoy dándole a nuestro hijo la charla que _tú_ eres incapaz de dar.

\- Que no hace falta que le repitas que tiene que ponerse condón, joder. Que ya se lo dicen en el insti… ¿Te lo han dicho en el insti, verdad?

\- Sí, porque las charlas del insti es una cosa de la que te acuerdas mucho cuando estás ahí con el puto calentón.

\- ¿No podéis dejar de pelearos ni cuando me estáis avergonzando?

\- Nunca.

\- Jamás.

Su respuesta al unísono le provoca una carcajada, con la que libera parte de la tensión y la vergüenza que sentía tan sólo unos segundos antes. Agoney sonríe, y, para su sorpresa, su padre también le imita. Un poco más relajado.

Tanto que se atreve a ser él quien continúe.

\- Y otra cosa, Álvaro -que le llame Álvaro y no Alvarito ya es un indicio de que lo que se dispone a decir es muy serio; y que empieza a tratarle como a un adulto-. Algo muy importante es el consentimiento. No hagas nada que no estés completamente seguro de que el otro quiere hacer. Que es fácil dejarse llevar, pero _no._ Eres una persona, no un animal.

\- Y tampoco te dejes ni tengas reparo en parar si el que no está convencido eres tú.

\- En el sexo se trata de tener confianza en el otro -añade su padre, y Agoney asiente-. Al principio será muy raro pero con el tiempo irá mejorando.

\- Y hablar. Tenéis que hablarlo todo. Hablar es fundamental.

\- Sí.

Se quedan un momento callados, mirándose de reojo.

\- Y… Bueno, si tienes alguna duda o problema relacionado con esto…

\- Bueno, y con todo.

\- Sí, sí, digo con esto por si le da vergüenza…

\- Puedes hablar con nosotros. Es más, preferiríamos que hablaras con nosotros antes que con cualquier amigo.

\- O con cualquier idiota de Internet.

\- Joder, en Internet se ven cosas que no, ¿eh?

\- Sí, quítate lo que hayas visto de porno gay de la cabeza, porque…

\- Yo _no_ he visto porno.

\- Ah, sí, perdón, claro. Eres el único adolescente del país que no ha visto porno nunca. Se me olvidaba.

\- Pero en serio, cualquier duda que tengas… Estamos aquí. Aunque yo me ponga al borde del aneurisma, estamos aquí, ¿vale?

Que su padre se ría de sí mismo le parece buena señal.

\- Entonces, ¿hemos acabado?

\- A no ser que tengas algo que comentar, sí.

\- Yo, nada -sujeta la bolsa entre sus manos, haciendo un esfuerzo por fingir que no está ahí-. Bueno, salvo que al final no me has dado permiso para irme a dormir a casa de Pablo, papá.

Su padre vuelve a reírse, levantándose del sofá mientras se seca las sudorosas palmas de las manos en los pantalones.

\- Tienes edad para irte a dormir a casa de tu novio cuando quieras -su sonrisa vacila un instante, acercándose a él mientras Álvaro también se pone en pie-. La verdad es que te tengo que dar las gracias por no haberme mentido. Es importante para mí, bueno, para nosotros, que confíes tanto.

Álvaro encoge sus anchos hombros.

\- Yo nunca te mentiría, papá.

\- Eres un buen chico -le da una palmada en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla-. Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo a ti.

Cuando abraza a su padre, su mirada se cruza con la de Agoney. Que le guiña un ojo antes de levantarse y unirse al abrazo.

 

Tiene diecisiete años cuando se acuesta por primera vez con su novio; y no es perfecto, pero sí todo lo perfecto que puede ser. 

Está más enamorado que nunca cuando se despide de él a la mañana siguiente, besándose durante horas como dos panolis, prometiendo escribirse en cuanto Álvaro llegue a casa; haciendo planes para verse esa misma tarde y soñando con estar juntos _toda la vida._

Lleva la sonrisa más idiota del mundo pegada al rostro cuando el autobús le deja en su misma calle. Y ni siquiera la perspectiva de aguantar las miradas, las preguntas y el cachondeíto disimulado de sus padres le baja de esa nube de euforia en la que se ha instalado. Porque, si baja la cabeza y aspira fuerte, le parece notar aún el olor de Pablo en su piel.

Está tan ido y tan en su mundo que ni siquiera percibe que hay algo raro al entrar a casa. Suelta la mochila en el suelo, y aguza el oído rastreando instintivamente la presencia de Raoul y de Agoney para saludarles y darles los buenos días. Y no percibe el intenso silencio; un silencio extraño en una casa donde la música siempre lo impregna todo.

Cuando se asoma al salón, les encuentra allí. Sentados muy juntos, como siempre, dejando medio sofá libre, porque aparentemente les falta el aire si no están permanentemente pegados. Frente a ellos hay un puñado de papeles; al principio Álvaro piensa que son partituras, pero cuando se fija un poco mejor reconoce el membrete de un organismo oficial. Y sólo en ese instante -en un segundo de inspiración, de bajar a la tierra de un metafórico tortazo- se da cuenta de que algo ha pasado.

Porque están demasiado serios y demasiado solemnes, y no hay rastro de sonrisa en sus caras cuando le saludan.

\- Álvaro -empieza su padre.

Y el resto ya será historia.

Para siempre recordará ese día. Y no por haberlo hecho por primera vez la noche anterior, ni por certificar que Pablo es el amor de su vida.

No.

Es por esto:

\- Álvaro… -y Raoul le pasa los impresos, se los tiende como si esperara a que él los leyera y diera su aprobación-. Ayer llamaron de… Álvaro, tenemos que hablar seriamente. Los tres.

Y así es como se entera.

De que tiene diecisiete años y está a punto de tener un hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querido lector: el que acabas de leer es el último capítulo escrito hasta la fecha, lo que quiere decir que a partir de ahora Alvarito dejará de publicarse los miércoles para pasar a una periodicidad de cuando yo buenamente pueda, tenga tiempo y me apetezca.
> 
> Por mi trabajo y estudios cada vez tengo menos tiempo libre para escribir; además, la insostenible cantidad de drama que se está acumulando en el fandom y el hate que yo personalmente estoy recibiendo (que consentís y hasta aplaudís muchos de los que acabáis de leer el capítulo) hacen que también cada vez tenga menos ganas de escribir sobre los pencos.
> 
> Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier posible inconveniencia y nuevamente os doy las gracias a todos por leer. Un saludo.


	26. Rituales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias por todos los comentarios, dms, ccs y tuits que recibí a causa del capítulo anterior. Son muchísimos y tengo poco tiempo, pero los leo y los valoro todos, en serio *___* ¡GRACIAS!
> 
> NOTA: me he inventado algo así como mucho cómo va el tema de la adopción. Primero porque no tengo tiempo de investigar, segundo porque intuyo que ME IBA A CABREAR (hoy mismo he leído un hilo en Twitter de una mujer lesbiana sobre esto y en fin) y tercero porque esto se supone que ocurre en un futuro distópico donde España en particular y el mundo en general son lugares civilizados. Por eso siempre digo que esto es ficción.

\- ¿Voy a tener un hermano?

\- Hermana, en realidad, por lo que nos han dicho -corrige rápidamente Raoul, ganándose una mirada por parte de Agoney-. Pero ese no es el tema. Siéntate, hijo.

Su hijo se sienta; o más bien, se desploma en el sofá. Sus dos padres le miran atentamente, probablemente preguntándose en qué piensa. Pero la realidad es que Álvaro es incapaz de pensar en _nada._

Todo lo que hay en su mente es un dulce aturdimiento, un zumbido de fondo: un vacío absoluto que impide que cualquier línea de razonamiento prolifere y llegue a desembocar en un pensamiento de verdad.

Así que sólo les mira con fijeza. Esperando.

\- Antes de nada quiero que sepas que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ni por parte de Ago, ni mía. Que somos muy felices los dos teniéndote a ti, y no necesitamos a nadie más para seguir así. ¿Lo entiendes?

Álvaro no contesta, y no porque esté de acuerdo o en desacuerdo con su padre, sino simplemente porque sigue sin procesar lo que está sucediendo. Raoul le mira durante unos instantes, hasta que parece aceptar su falta de respuesta. Con un suspiro, continúa.

Los ojos del joven van desde su rostro al de Agoney; le encuentra cabizbajo, buscando con su mano la de Raoul. Su expresión le llama la atención, así que se dedica a estudiarle hasta que la voz de su padre le devuelve de nuevo al presente.

\- Fue hace tiempo. Hace bastante tiempo, joder, hasta se nos había olvidado. Salió un programa del gobierno, un intento de agilizar el proceso de adopción y a la vez de dar oportunidades a las parejas que por sí solas no pueden tener hijos. Ago y yo lo estuvimos pensando y echamos la solicitud. Pero al final la cosa no salió como esperaban, la oposición empezó a dar por culo, qué se yo -se encoge de hombros-. Nos olvidamos un poco del tema, la verdad.

\- Hasta ayer.

\- Hasta ayer -asiente-. Llamaron por teléfono anoche. Al parecer desde la pasadas elecciones han vuelto a retomar el programa y han rescatado la lista. Te van ordenando por puntos, y te dan puntos por todo lo que ellos consideran que te convierte en alguien capaz de dar al crío un entorno estable.

No oculta la ironía de su voz, girando el cuello para mirar a Agoney, como si esperara que su marido completara la historia.

Pero este se mantiene sumido en un silencio obstinado.

Tras unos instantes, Raoul sacude la cabeza y continúa:

\- Aparentemente casarnos nos ha hecho ganar como un millón de puntos de golpe, porque se ve que así somos mejores padres que antes -suspira-. Nos hemos puesto los primeros. Y nos han llamado.

Tras eso, se hace el silencio.

Un silencio aturdido por parte de Álvaro, pesado por parte de Agoney. Irritado por el lado de Raoul, que les mira alternativamente a ambos, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido.

\- ¡Agoney!

\- ¿Qué? -Su marido se sobresalta, como salido de un sueño.

\- Hostia joder, échame una mano con esto, ¿no? -Le sacude suavemente del hombro-. Que lo hemos hablado y esto lo íbamos a hacer _los dos._

Su cabreo va mudando a súplica a medida que habla, y al final de la frase su tono ya es francamente lastimero. Álvaro les contempla, mudo y fascinado, adiviando la conversación silenciosa que se lee en sus ojos. La mirada casi furtiva que Ago le acaba dirigiendo, como si tuviera miedo a enfrentarse con él.

\- Tu padre ya lo ha dicho todo -explica, algo reticente-. No veo mucho más que añadir.

\- ¿Qué habéis contestado?

Lo pregunta a bocajarro, y está claro que ninguno de los tres -ni él mismo- se lo espera.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando os han llamado y os han ofrecido adoptar… - _otro niño,_ piensa, pero no puede decirlo. Por alguna razón no puede decirlo-. ¿Qué les habéis dicho?

Intuye que ahí está la clave cuando tanto Ago como su padre inclinan la cabeza como dos perros olfateando a su presa. Escrutándole con sendas miradas analíticas, leyendo la expresión de su rostro.

\- Lo evidente -responde Raoul con tranquilidad, serio pero sereno-. Que necesitábamos pensarlo.

\- Y que necesitábamos consultarlo con el resto de nuestra familia -ahora sí, Agoney completa la frase de su padre-. Que eres tú, básicamente.

\- Así que eso estamos haciendo -prosigue Raoul, con un leve asentimiento-. Pedirte tu opinión.

Álvaro se endereza de golpe, apartando la espalda del respaldo y quedando sentado al borde del sofá. No esperaba que le preguntaran y, honestamente, no sabe qué decir.

Así que intenta imaginárselo.

Otro niño -niña, se corrige mentalmente- en casa.

Otro ser humano compartiendo ese espacio que durante tantos años ha sido refugio y sanctasanctórum de los tres. Esa casa llena de complicidad y cariño, de risas y de música. Pasos infantiles correteando por el pasillo, manos curiosas tocándolo todo. Llantos a destiempo y deshoras. Juguetes esparcidos por doquier.

Y una cuarta persona irrumpiendo en esa rutina perfecta que tienen, en su casa, _en su familia._ Compartiendo con él el tiempo y el amor de sus padres. Provocando tantas preocupaciones, alegrías y satisfacciones como les provoca a él a ellos.

Se marea un poco.

No está ni a favor ni en contra.

Sencillamente, no puede imaginárselo.

\- ¿Vosotros queréis aceptar?

Es una pregunta más por ganar tiempo que otra cosa, pero en cuanto termina de hacerla se da cuenta de que es una pregunta clave. Que al verse directamente interprelados, ambos comparten una mirada de reojo, pensándoselo muy bien antes de contestar.

\- Sí -Raoul contesta con aplomo, mirando a su hijo a los ojos-. Lo hemos hablado y sí -hace una breve pausa-. Te tuve muy joven, Álvaro, demasiado joven, y la verdad es que no pude disfrutar tanto de la paternidad como habría querido. Ago y yo ya no somos precisamente unos jovenzuelos, pero no es raro que la gente tenga hijos a nuestra edad. Y contamos con tu apoyo, por supuesto.

\- Por eso te estamos preguntando -en contraste con su padre, la voz de Agoney suena débil-. Tú serías muy importante para ella.

\- Su hermano mayor, nada más y nada menos.

_Hermano mayor._

Se le eriza el vello de la nuca al escucharlo

Hermano mayor. Él.

Se les queda mirando sin ver. Acostumbrado a estar solo, esas dos palabras caen a plomo sobre sus hombros. Hundiéndole de lleno en una responsabilidad que nunca ha pedido.

\- No tienes que contestar ahora -sale al quite su padre, al verle bajar los ojos hacia el suelo.

\- Por supuesto que no -añade Agoney.

\- ¿Puedo irme a mi habitación?

Sólo en ese momento los dos parecen recordar de dónde viene y con quién ha pasado la noche. La expresión de Agoney se transforma, asomando una media sonrisa burlona que desaparece en cuanto Raoul le da un codazo, adelantándose a él al preguntar:

\- ¿Todo bien, por cierto?

Álvaro esperaba ese momento con infinita vergüenza, pero al final está tan sorprendido y atónito por la revelación que le reservaban sus queridos padres que simplemente asiente con la cabeza, distraído.

\- Sí, sí, todo bien. Gracias por vuestros consejos.

Sin detenerse a comprobar su reacción, se levanta del sofá, dirigiéndose hacia el piso superior. Y mientras sube las escaleras no puede evitar imaginársela ya allí: unos pasos rápidos y livianos sobre el parquet, una risa aguda y chillona. Una sombra pequeña que cruza el pasillo frente a él. El fantasma del futuro.

 

Les agradece infinitamente que no le presionen durante los dos días siguientes, aunque sabe que a ellos no les están respetando tanto. Por el creciente volumen de llamadas que les ve contestar, es capaz de intuir que les están insistiendo en que den una respuesta cuanto antes. En más de una ocasión les caza conversando en voz baja, entre susurros; Agoney sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Raoul de pie, apoyado en la encimera. Siempre se quedan callados al verle aparecer, recordándole tiempos pasados -y no precisamente mejores-.

\- ¿Te molesto?

Levanta la cabeza del libro en el que lleva hundido toda la tarde, porque la Selectividad está ya a la vuelta de la esquina y las fechas de exámenes se le comprimen en el calendario. Agoney está en la puerta, con su taza del tío Álvaro en la mano. La deja en el escritorio con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- No, no molestas -responde, escuchando crujir todos los huesos de su espalda cuando se estira, antes de coger la taza y dar un sorbo-. Gracias.

\- Te dejo, estás ocup…

\- Papá -le corta-. Sinceramente, me salen las constituciones por las orejas y estoy hasta los mismísimos cojones de Cánovas del Castillo. Así que, si me distraes un poco, te lo voy a agradecer.

Sonríe a su padre, que le devuelve una sonrisa algo vacilante, aún con medio pie fuera de la habitación. Deja con cuidado la taza junto al libro, echándose atrás en la silla de ordenador.

\- Pero si has venido porque sientes que tienes que volver a decirme que me quieres… No es necesario. O sea, a estas alturas de la vida nunca dudaría de eso. Sería idiota si lo hiciera.

La sonrisa de Agoney se amplía, reflejando todo ese inmenso cariño que Álvaro sabe que siente hacia él. Se acerca, propinándole una palmada cariñosa en el hombro, antes de aclararse la garganta para hablar.

\- No exactamente, Alvarito. Sé que eres listo y no te hace falta -se sienta al borde de la cama, hundiendo un poco la cabeza entre los hombros-. Pero sí que siento que te debo una explicación.

\- No me debes nada. Si queréis ser padres, es vuestra decisión.

\- No es nuestra decisión únicamente. Somos una familia, los tres, o al menos así es como yo siempre lo entendí. Si fueras un niño pequeño las cosas serían de otra forma, pero ya tienes diecisiete años y eres mayor para comprender.

Álvaro suspira profundamente. Lleva muchos años reconstruyendo su historia; quizá demasiados. Y considera que ya ha resuelto la mayoría de los misterios que rodeaban su infancia, la relación de sus padres -de los tres-, su propio nacimiento.

Aún quedan incógnitas en el aire pero, siendo sinceros, hace tiempo que ya no le atormentan como antes. Desde hace meses -quizá desde que empezó a plantearse su relación con Pablo como algo serio, y sus tribulaciones adolescentes empezaron a dar paso a problemas de auténtico joven adulto- le preocupa más el futuro que el pasado. Piensa menos en lo que pasó, y más en lo que está por suceder.

\- No sé qué tengo que comprender.

\- La verdadera razón por la que Raoul y yo echamos esa solicitud.

Por un momento está a punto de contestarle que no le importa; ya no. Que le da igual por qué cojones rellenaron un formulario para adoptar un hijo si ya tenían uno en casa. Que no le importa si hubo un día en el que a Agoney le horrorizó su sola existencia en el vientre de su madre. Ahora _todo_ está bien, y él no quiere pasar más tiempo rebuscando en el baúl de los recuerdos.

Pero.

Está esa curiosidad. Ese instinto innato por reconstruir historias. Por unir fragmentos perdidos de un mismo discurso hasta que tiene frente a él la obra completa. Hasta que puede unir inicio, nudo y desenlace.

Y es por eso -no porque tenga la mínima duda- por lo que cierra la boca, permitiendo que Agoney hable.

\- Tienes que entender que hubo un momento en el que Raoul y yo pensamos, bueno, mejor dicho, en el que estábamos _completamente convencidos_ de que no podríamos tener esto que tenemos ahora -aclara toqueteándose distraídamente el anillo de casado en su dedo-. Una familia, contigo.

\- Pues no sé por qué no.

Agoney hace una mueca, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tu madre es una persona increíble, niño -el giro de la conversación le sorprende, haciéndole arquear las cejas-. No sé si valoras lo suficiente lo increíble que fue que permitiera que te quedaras en Barcelona, con tu padre y su novio, en lugar de obligarte a trasladarte a Londres con ella.

\- Bueno, entonces ella pensaba que no sería definitivo, ¿no? Además, que yo sepa soy tan hijo de ella como de mi padre.

\- Ya, pero tradicionalmente siempre se ha considerado que los niños tenían que estar con su madre. De hecho, ya sabes, hay a quien le extraña.

\- Pues que se metan sus extrañezas por el culo. Para mí siempre ha sido de lo más natural, y eso no significa que la quiera menos. También os seguiría queriendo a vosotros si tuviera que irme a vivir con ella a Londres.

La última frase le sale con menos seguridad de la que querría. Y cuando Agoney alza la mirada con un brillo inquisitivo en los ojos, sabe que él también se ha dado cuenta.

Hay un enorme elefante al que nadie ha señalado nunca, ni siquiera indirectamente. Algo que Álvaro sabía que estaba ahí, que sus padres -indudablemente- también veían, pero que nadie se atrevió a nombrar jamás.

Pero ese día Agoney -valiente entre los valientes- lo hace.

\- Pero tú no te irías a vivir con ella, ¿verdad, amiguito? -Pregunta, muy suavemente.

Álvaro sabe que no tiene sentido mentir.

\- No -Agoney no le presiona. No pregunta. Solo le mira muy atentamente hasta que él mismo decide dar forma a ese sentimiento soterrado, esa vieja espina, que siempre ha tenido dentro-. No es que no la quiera, ya te digo. Pero desde que era muy pequeño siempre tuve la sensación de que mi padre me entendía mejor. Incluso cuando estaba tan serio y tan triste… Incluso antes de saber que era un cantante famoso, Ago, mi padre era mi ídolo. Y luego, tú. Os quiero a los tres, pero… No la admiro como a vosotros. No puedo.

Sabe que Agoney no va a juzgarle. Pero aun así, se siente examinado por unos ojos invisibles que siempre han estado ahí, observándole. Un cuestionamiento constante que sabe que nace de dentro, de sí mismo.

Y sin haberlo planeado, confiesa una de las pocas cosas que nunca ha dicho en voz alta aún.

\- La gente lo flipa cuando le digo que vivo con mi padre, y yo pienso, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué es tan raro esto y no lo sería si fuera al revés? ¿Por qué a nadie le extrañaría que viviera con su marido y sus hijos ingleses, pero tengo que dar explicaciones por preferir estar aquí, en mi ciudad, con mi padre y contigo?

Se va acalorando a medida que habla, y al tiempo que sus mejillas se encienden una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza se va formando en el rostro de Agoney. Cuando termina sacude la cabeza, riéndose entre dientes.

\- Porque atentamos contra su modelo de familia tradicional, Alvarito. Por eso -se inclina para darle otra palmada cariñosa en la rodilla-. Pero como dijiste, su opinión no importa. Y como diría tu padre, que revienten.

\- Que revienten -secunda, los dientes apretados y los ojos brillando con una ferocidad que provoca otra sonrisa en Agoney-. Entonces, ¿fue por eso? ¿Queríais tener otro hijo porque pensabais que no me dejarían vivir con vosotros?

\- No exactamente. Queríamos tener un hijo _los dos,_ y tú por entonces, seamos realistas, eras solamente hijo de Raoul -se endereza un poco-. Por eso te digo, que si no quieres, si tienes dudas… Nosotros todo lo que queríamos lo tenemos ya, Álvaro. Contigo.

Álvaro no es estúpido.

Puede ser muchas cosas en esta vida, pero -por mucho que Pablo le vacile llamándole tonto, como si por el simple hecho de ser grande no tuviera más cerebro que un orangután- no es estúpido.

Igual que Agoney es capaz de leer su rostro, él también es capaz de sacar a la luz lo que el canario no se atreve a verbalizar.

\- Ya tenéis lo que queríais -adivina-. Pero aún así, queréis a esa niña.

A Agoney se le escapa un pequeño suspiro.

\- Sí.

El joven asiente con la cabeza.

\- Si es lo que queréis, me parece bien.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Seguro.

El muy idiota igual no se da cuenta de cómo sus ojos se iluminan al recibir la aprobación de Álvaro. Pero él sí, y por momento incluso se siente cruel por haber esperado tanto para dar una respuesta. Por haberles negado lo que, a todas luces, les hace tanta ilusión.

\- Voy a… -¿le tiembla un poco la voz?-. Voy a decírselo a Raoul, voy a llamar a… No, joder, mejor vamos directamente allí, igual han cambiado de idea, o se lo han ofrecido a otra pareja, o han descubierto algo y nos han…

\- _Papá._

 _-_ Qué.

\- Te estás poniendo tan rojo como mi otro padre -se muerde una sonrisa-. Tranquilízate, por favor, que te va a dar algo.

Agoney le mira un momento y se echa a reír, esa risa alegre que siempre se le contagia. Se levanta con la expresión feliz e ilusionada de un niño en la mañana de Reyes.

\- Vale, voy a hablar con tu padre y a ver qué hacemos -se queda parado un momento-. Oye, ¿por qué no lo celebramos?

\- ¿Celebrarlo?

\- Sí, podríamos salir a cenar mañana -su sonrisa se hace incisiva y peligrosa-. Y podrías invitar a Pablo.

Álvaro parpadea.

\- Tú lo que quieres es una excusa para interrogarle y burlarte de nosotros _otra vez._

 _-_ Puede ser. Pero no me digas que no es una buena idea -carraspea-. Y ya que vais tan en serio…

\- _No_ sigas por ahí.

\- No sigo por ahí, pero invítale.

\- No va a querer venir, pero vale.

\- Sí va a querer venir, porque está encoñado y nunca te dice que no -da carpetazo al asunto, dejando a Álvaro mudo-. Te dejo que sigas estudiando.

Y sale de la habitación con una sonrisa astuta, sin darle opción a más.

 

\- Dicen que van a tardar una media hora más. Que han pillado atasco a la salida del estudio.

\- ¿Un atasco? Vaya, qué raro. Luego no queremos restringir el tráfico, ¿eh?

\- Hay gente que necesita el coche para trabajar, Pablo.

\- Ya, y las futuras generaciones necesitarán un planeta donde vivir. Pero no veo que eso le importe a mucha gente.

\- Ya sé por qué le caes tan bien a mi padre Ago. Algún día os iréis juntos a encadenaros a la puerta de un zoológico, o algo así.

\- Pues con mucho gusto.

Álvaro gruñe, y Pablo le responde al gruñido con una mirada desafiante. Llevan discutiendo prácticamente desde que su novio puso un pie en la casa; teóricamente sólo es uno de sus habituales piques amistosos, pero Álvaro reconoce que a cada minuto que pasa, su humor empeora por momentos.

\- No estás seguro de lo que van a hacer, ¿eh?

Y la desconcertante clarividencia de Pablo no contribuye a mejorar la situación.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si les dije que me parecía bien.

\- A lo mejor se lo dijiste, pero internamente no estás nada convencido. Lo sé, grandullón, te conozco -acusa, recostándose en el sofá-. No se lo has dicho porque no quieres desilusionarles, claro.

\- Y tú qué coño sabrás, gilipollas.

\- Sé cuándo te cabreas más de la cuenta por una puta tontería.

\- Pero no sabes cuándo deberías mantener la boca cerrada.

\- Cállame tú, si hay huevos -le provoca sin ningún descaro, arqueando una ceja. Álvaro no está de humor, así que se gira, resoplando-. Vale, lo pillo. No hablemos de ello, seguro que el problema desaparece mágicamente.

\- No hay ningún problema.

\- Claro que no, grandullón. Si tú lo dices…

Álvaro no contesta, poniendo su granito de arena en ese silencio incómodo y espeso que les rodea como un manto pegajoso. Que enrarece el ambiente, dificultándole respirar, obligándole a dar unos pasos para alejarse de Pablo, dejándole sentado en el sofá mientras él finge mirar por la ventana.

No lleva razón.

Bueno, no mucho.

No hay ningún problema. O no debería haberlo, porque tiene totalmente aceptado lo de ir a tener un hermano - _hermana-_ a los diecisiete años. Ya tiene una edad para ponerse celoso, para pretender ser el rey de la casa o pensar que, por culpa del nuevo mocoso, van a dejar de prestarle atención.

Eso es una solemne tontería, claro.

Pero cuando piensa en el futuro, e intenta integrar a la niña en su dinámica familiar, se da cuenta de que hay demasiadas cosas que no encajan. Excesivas incertidumbres y muchos momentos en los que no está muy seguro de qué va a suceder.

\- ¿Este es el último disco de tu padre?

Da un respingo. _Coño. Pablo._

Se gira para comprobar a qué disco y a qué padre en concreto se refiere. Se encuentra que su novio se ha levantado del sofá y está curioseando en la gran estantería, con el último disco de Raoul -que destacaba al final de la fila que llena, a medias, una balda- en la mano.

\- Sí -contesta, seco.

Se ahorra decirle lo demás. Que lo averigüe él, que es tan listo.

\- Anda, si está firmado.

\- Claro que está firmado, idiota. Los firman todos.

Está a punto de seguir hablando para revelarle el que es uno de los más íntimos rituales de su familia. Cada vez que uno de los dos trae un nuevo disco a casa -y desde aquel primero que su padre le regaló por sugerencia de Agoney, hace ya tanto tiempo- se lo dan solemnemente a él para que lo abra, le quite el celofán protector y compruebe que funcione correctamente en la minicadena colocada en una esquina del salón. Y después, estampan su rúbrica en la portada antes de colocarlo en el lugar correspondiente, junto al resto de la colección.

Pero en ese momento se da cuenta de que esa costumbre, que siempre ha considerado algo muy personal -solamente de ellos tres- contará a partir de ahora con un artista invitado. Y nota un curioso choque de sentimientos al imaginar a esa niña, de rostro aún desconocido, siendo adentrada en los misterios de la música de sus padres; quizá toqueteando el libreto con manos sucias sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que significa.

\- No es que no esté seguro -le sale de repente, sin saber por qué-. Es que me resulta raro de cojones.

No recibe respuesta inmediata de Pablo; cuando se gira, le ve sentado de nuevo en el sofá. Repasando, precisamente, las páginas coloridas del libreto.

\- Es que es raro de cojones, grandullón -contesta sin ni siquiera mirarle, muy ocupado en leer las letras de las canciones, porque Pablo es de ese tipo de personas que lo lee _todo-._ Yo también soy hijo único y si mis padres aparecieran mañana diciendo que voy a tener un hermanito, me daría un infarto. Porque aunque sé que no me van a dejar de querer, me costaría hacerme a la idea de tener que compartirles con alguien más que aún no conozco. Y estoy seguro de que con el tiempo me acabaría acostumbrando, e incluso hasta me haría ilusión tener un crío en casa al que enseñar a jugar al fútbol en el patio. Pero al principio sería putamente raro. Y no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso, ¿eh? Es totalmente normal.

Cuando Pablo termina de hablar -y apenas le ha mirado un instante, por encima del libreto- Álvaro pregunta cómo es posible que hace diez minutos le quisiera matar con sus propias manos, y ahora se sienta más tierno y enamorado que nunca, conteniéndose para no saltar sobre él y comérselo a besos.

 _Por Dios, Álvaro,_ se dice a sí mismo. _Un poquito de dignidad._

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres el único que me comprende incluso más que yo mismo?

\- Por dos razones -Pablo pasa la última página del libreto, contemplando con suma atención la contraportada-. Una, porque al contrario que tú, tengo cerebro. Y dos, porque te conozco y te quiero.

_A tomar por culo la dignidad._

Pablo apenas tiene tiempo de prepararse cuando Álvaro se planta en dos zancadas a su lado, le quita con mucho cuidado el libreto de las manos -está firmado y es un tesoro que no quiere correr el mínimo riesgo de estropear- y procede a comerle la boca sobre el sofá de su casa como si sus padres no fueran a aparecer en cualquier momento.

A su novio, las cosas como son, tampoco parece importarle una posible aparición de los _suegros._ Porque le responde con idéntico tesón, luchando por el control en un beso eterno que acaba con el aprendiz de futbolista medio sentado sobre sus rodillas.

Y sólo cuando respirar ya es una necesidad insoslayable se miran, sonrojados y jadeando, tomando por primera vez conciencia de dónde están.

Álvaro está a punto de decir una barbaridad de la que puede que se arrepienta, pero Pablo se le adelanta; y, en lugar de soltar alguna guarrada como la que él está pensando, sale de nuevo por donde nadie lo esperaba.

\- En serio, Álvaro. Que es normal que tengas dudas, pero joder. Tus padres te escriben canciones y te dedican discos, tío. Tienes que estar segurísimo de ellos, como ellos de ti.

Y Álvaro asiente con la cabeza sin que la frase aún haya terminado de procesarse, e incluso está a punto de contestar con alguna banalidad -porque lo que quiere es volver a hundirse en esos labios, y quizá escaparse con él cinco minutos a su habitación antes de que lleguen a casa los del atasco- cuando se da cuenta de que algo de lo que ha dicho Pablo le chirría. Mucho.

_Tus padres te escriben canciones y te dedican discos._

_Te dedican discos._

\- Perdona, ¿cómo que me dedican discos? Nunca me han dedicado ningún disco -Pablo ladea la cabeza y le mira con esa expresión que, en él, tiene un significado claro. _Eres gilipollas-._ ¿No?

Su amigo parpadea.

\- ¿Nunca te has mirado los libretos?

\- Alguno, cuando era pequeño, pero…

\- ¿Nunca te los has leído?

\- ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Las letras ya me las conozco.

\- Madre mía -se lleva la mano a la frente-. Y luego no quieres que te diga que eres tonto.

\- Pablo -Álvaro está empezando a ponerse nervioso y a querer matarle de nuevo-. ¿Me estás diciendo de verdad que mi padre me ha dedicado su último disco?

Pablo resopla y luego suspira, removiéndose para poder alcanzar el libreto del disco, tristemente olvidado sobre la mesilla. Se baja de sus rodillas, sentándose a su lado mientras pasa las páginas moviendo en silencio los labios; sus ojos recorren rápidamente las líneas -la letra blanca, muy pequeña, casi imposible de leer- hasta que llegan a una de las últimas.

Y allí está, y en cuanto lo lee Álvaro piensa que era obvio. _“Por último, como siempre, a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Mi marido y mi hijo”._ ¿Cómo no iba a incluirles su padre en la lista de agradecimientos, precisamente a ellos dos, que tantas horas pasan en el estudio junto a él?

_Como siempre._

Algo repiquetea en su mente.

\- Pablo, ayúdame.

Se pone en pie de un salto, tan bruscamente que el preciado libreto cae sobre el suelo y es Pablo quien tiene que rescatarlo, metiéndolo con cuidado en la carcasa del disco antes de seguirle.

\- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

\- Comprueba estos discos.

Pablo le entiende sin necesidad de más explicación. En silencio, ambos se dedican a sacar un par de cedés al azar de la balda correspondiente a Raoul, extrayendo los libretos y buscando obsesivamente las dedicatorias.

\- “A mi novio y a mi hijo Álvaro” -lee Pablo. Unos segundos después, coge otro-. “Para Álvaro y para Agoney, que son mi vida.” Joder tío, tu padre es un puto moñas. Con perdón.

\- Sin perdón. _Es_ un puto moñas.

Él ha encontrado dedicatorias similares en los dos álbumes que acaba de sacar de la estantería. Los guarda en un silencio pensativo, escuchando a Pablo pasar páginas a su lado. Sus ojos vagan por toda la fila -una fila de tamaño uniforme, pero salpicada por distintos colores, disposiciones y tipos de letra- hasta llegar a los más antiguos, cuya carcasa adoptó hace tiempo tintes amarillentos.

\- Este es el primero que sacó -coge el primero de la fila, sin dejar de sorprenderse al ver la foto de un jovencísimo Raoul en la portada-. Él siempre dice que es una mierda, que le hicieron las canciones los del programa ese de los cojones y se las tuvo que tragar aunque no le gustaban. Yo ni había nacido aún.

Siente la expectación de Pablo unirse a la suya cuando abre el disco y saca el libreto, que está lejos de ser uno tan cuidado como los de los últimos álbumes, sino apenas un par de páginas toscamente maquetadas y grapadas. Tiene que aguzar mucho la vista para leer las letras.

Traga saliva.

\- “A mi familia” -se queda un momento callado, los ojos clavados en ese punto final tras el cual sólo hay un vacío tipográfico-. Y nada más.

\- Bueno, está claro que no quería dar muchos detalles.

\- Ya.

Guarda el disco con movimientos lentos, como si su línea de pensamiento estuviera interfiriendo con su capacidad motora. Y así es; hay un ruido de fondo en el que tiene que concentrarse, como si escuchara una conversación de varias voces a la vez que requiriera de toda su capacidad auditiva. Le parece que apenas respira cuando Pablo y él terminan de poner todos los discos en su sitio.

Y entonces los dos jóvenes se quedan mirando, a los ojos.

Pablo le agarra del hombro un segundo.

\- Va, ya lo hago yo por ti.

El amor debe de ser eso, piensa Álvaro al ver que Pablo se pone un poco de puntillas -es la balda más alta y él, no se cansará de decírselo, es un canijo- para dirigir su atención a la otra fila de discos.

La de Agoney.

El dedo índice de Pablo recorre casi con pereza el canto de los álbumes, tratando de decidirse. Álvaro bascula su peso de una pierna a otra, nervioso. Si tuviera que cogerlo él, no podría; le tiemblan las manos.

Finalmente su novio parece escoger uno al azar entre el puñado del final. Álvaro lo reconoce en cuanto ve la portada; es la grabación en directo de un concierto acústico. No tiene la menor duda cuando Pablo extrae el libreto y lo hojea con aire de concentración, pero aún así deja escapar un pequeño suspiro al verle curvar la comisura de los labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

\- “Para las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, mi novio Raoul y mi hijo Álvaro”. Otro moñas -sin darle opción a añadir nada, escoge otro álbum, esta vez de la zona intermedia de la estantería. Se lo muestra a Álvaro como un policía enseñando su placa-. ¿Vivían juntos cuando sacó éste?

Álvaro se encoge de hombros, observando la portada con el ceño fruncido. Es una recopilación de bandas sonoras, pero no podría especificar de qué año.

\- Ni idea.

\- Tú siempre tan listo. Voy a ver -Álvaro se apoya con el codo en la estantería mientras Pablo repite el ritual de sacar el libreto y examinarlo como un investigador escudriñando microfilms en una hemeroteca-. Uy, pues este es más sutil. “Y finalmente para R y para A, sin los que no podría seguir adelante”. Sutil, pero igual de cursi.

Álvaro se ve asaltado por una repentina taquicardia, el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas.

\- Igual ya vivíamos juntos.

\- Puede ser -los dedos de Pablo se detienen a medio camino de coger otro disco, mirándole de hito en hito-. ¿Crees que sólo empezó a dedicártelos a raíz de vivir juntos?

\- Bueno, ¿por qué tendría que dedicármelos antes?

Pablo ladea la cabeza, contemplándole con esa expresión que da a entender que sabe que es idiota, pero que (para su fortuna o su desgracia) le quiere igual. Se rasca un instante la mejilla antes de sacudir la cabeza.

\- No sé, tú le conoces más que yo. Pero por lo que me has contado tengo la sensación de que siempre se ha considerado tu padre.

A Álvaro le cuesta respirar.

\- Puede ser.

Pablo le mira fijamente.

\- Estoy seguro de que te incluye en las dedicatorias de todos. Aunque sea en clave, aunque entonces lo llevara en secreto, y ni siquiera tu otro padre lo supiera. Es lo más importante para él, el fruto de su trabajo… Totalmente es lo que yo haría, en su lugar.

Se queda pensativo un momento más, antes de -con un movimiento decidido que deja sin aliento a Álvaro- alargar la mano y sacar el primer disco de la fila.

\- ¿Ya existías cuando lo publicó?

\- Creo que sí. Tenía pocos meses, pero sí.

El plástico está duro y algo agrietado, y a Pablo le cuesta sacar el libreto sin doblar alguna de sus esquinas. Tiene que meter la uña para despegarlo de la carcasa, logrando al final que el folleto -tan simple como el del primer disco de su otro padre- se despliegue entre sus manos.

\- Vaya puta mierda de diseño.

\- Ya.

Pablo apenas echa un vistazo a la portada -de colores más bien psicodélicos, el rostro de Agoney llenando la página en un fotomontaje horrible; _cuando no tenía problemas en la voz,_ piensa Álvaro con un nudo en la garganta- antes de buscar la hoja de los agradecimientos, que escruta prácticamente con el libreto contra la nariz por la mala calidad de la impresión.

\- Hostia puta.

Su corazón da otro salto mortal con doble tirabuzón, y él tiene que agarrarse con fuerza a la estantería al ver la expresión de perplejidad de Pablo.

\- ¿Qué?

Su novio despega los ojos del libreto para desplazarlos hacia él.

\- Mejor léelo tú mismo.

Álvaro le maldice entre dientes cuando coge el libreto de sus manos, gruñendo al tener que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguir la minúscula letra. A su pesar, no puede evitar sonreír al identificar el estilo de escritura de su padre; muchas mayúsculas, exclamaciones y algún emoticono, que van espaciándose y prácticamente desapareciendo paulatinamente cuando se acerca al final.

Su sonrisa desaparece.

Allí, disimuladas entre un agradecimiento a los fans y otro más general a toda su familia, hay dos frases que le desgarran y le rompen el alma.

“ _A R., porque fuiste importante._

_Y a A., porque siempre lo serás.”_

Se queda mudo un buen rato.

\- Joder -es lo único que dice.

 _Porque fuiste importante._ Y no le cuesta imaginar a Agoney con el corazón roto, redactando el agradecimiento a un amor imposible. _Porque siempre lo serás,_ y casi le ve, con el bolígrafo en la mano, pensativo durante horas. Pensando si debería o no debería. Si tiene derecho. Si algún día ese hijo que no es suyo formará parte de su vida.

Tose para disimular el nudo en la garganta.

\- Vamos a ordenar todo esto, que vendrán en un momento y me van a matar como vean este desastre.

\- Vale.

Pablo le deja tranquilo, sin forzar ninguna conversación cuando recogen en un silencio cómodo y cómplice, ambos convertidos en albaceas de un secreto antiguo. De un enigma rastreado disco a disco, cuyas dedicatorias dejan entrever las distintas etapas de lo que a Álvaro le parece la más grande historia de amor jamás contada.

Y en ese momento, por alguna razón, la ve con claridad.

Sentada en el sofá, jugueteando con la tablet de su padre, sonriéndole cuando le ve llegar, y poniéndole ojitos de cachorro para que le busque los dibujos que le gustan.

La ve correteando escaleras arriba, tropezándose quizá en algunos escalones. Lloriqueando hasta que él llega y la alza en brazos -su fuerte, protector hermano mayor- depositándola limpiamente en el rellano superior.

La imagina sentada al piano.

Sus dedos infantiles, gordezuelos y algo torpes rozando por primera vez las teclas. Sintiendo ese tacto liso y suave que a él le dejó fascinado la primera vez. Haciendo surgir esa primera nota vibrante y solitaria, que pronto será seguida por otras en una melodía improvisada y discordante.

Ve su nombre junto al suyo en el siguiente disco que alguien -quizá ella- coloque con solemnidad en la estantería, en brazos de alguno de sus padres o de su hermano; formando ya plenamente parte de esa familia cuyo ADN común son las notas dispuestas sobre el pentagrama.

No se da cuenta de que está sonriendo hasta que Pablo le da un golpe en el hombro.

\- ¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa?

Álvaro amplía la sonrisa. Le atrae de un hombro para poder besarle, un beso suave y tierno, antes de abrazarle y pegar los labios a su oreja.

Sabe que le tendrá a su lado en esa nueva etapa.

Se siente feliz y aliviado a la vez cuando lo confiesa, ya escuchando esa música imaginaria. Esas notas estridentes arrancadas por un par de manos inexpertas que se suman, sin saberlo, a uno más de sus rituales familiares.

\- Creo que me estoy haciendo a la idea.


	27. Marina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo va dedicado a dos personas: una es la que me ha inspirado el nombre, y la otra ha inspirado uno de los personajes. Pero las dos son enormes.

Mucho tiempo después, se lo dirá. Un atardecer de otoño en el que sus padres, inmersos en plena grabación de un disco, se la dejarán en casa para que la vigile, le prepare la merienda, le ayude con los deberes y todas esas cosas que dos hermanos hacen cuando entre ellos hay dieciséis años de diferencia.

\- Álvaro.

\- Dime, enana.

\- ¿Por qué me adoptaron?

Los dedos detenidos sobre el teclado, el cursor parpadeando sobre un texto que debe entregar al día siguiente. La lluvia repiqueteando en la ventana. Y la niña erguida y desafiante, enfadada contra su propia incomprensión. Buscando respuestas con un afán que roza la obsesión.

 _“No se parecerían más si compartieran sangre”,_ escuchará la voz de Agoney, y tendrá que darle la razón. Una vez más.

\- Deberías preguntárselo a ellos, no a mí.

\- No me tomes por tonta, Álvaro. Tengo diez años, no soy idiota - _no me toméis por tonto,_ su propia voz alzándose frente al mundo. Enfrentándose a su padre, a su madre, a Agoney, al tío Álvaro; a todos-. Les he preguntado. Siempre dicen lo mismo.

Se enfurruñará apretando los pequeños puños, una bola de rabia que no llega al metro y medio. A ratos le recordará a un gato pequeño, sinuoso y rápido, siempre listo para atacar. Siempre cuestionándose el mundo que le rodea.

\- ¿Y qué te dicen?

\- Tú ya sabes lo que me dicen.

Se mirarán un segundo, cómplices, porque lo saben. _Claro que lo saben._ Es Pablo quien juega al fútbol, pero son Raoul y Agoney los verdaderos expertos del requiebro y la finta, regateando limpiamente preguntas comprometidas con la misma facilidad con la que su novio deja sentados a los rivales en su camino hacia la portería.

Cometiendo en la segunda paternidad _exactamente_ los mismos errores que en la primera.

Unos genios.

Suspirará.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Saber cosas.

\- Hay cosas que no deberías saber a tu edad.

\- Entonces cuéntame sólo lo que pueda saber a _mi_ edad -contestará ella, afilada como de costumbre, y Álvaro nunca sabrá de dónde ha sacado tanta madurez-. Ya será más de lo que sé.

Una mirada de añoranza al texto que estaba escribiendo, y que tendrá que terminar a toda prisa por la noche, cuando Pablo vuelva a casa. Los dedos tamborileando junto al teclado. Suspiro pensativo cuando se sube las gafas para masajearse suavemente las sienes, pensando, maquinando.

\- Si te cuento un secreto, ¿lo guardarás?

Su cambio de actitud será inmediato. No esperaba otra cosa; no hay niño que no se entusiasme ante la promesa de un secreto.

\- Ven aquí, anda.

Trepará sobre sus rodillas de un salto mientras Álvaro busca en el disco duro de su ordenador un archivo en concreto, un archivo cuyo nombre no revela nada, y que al hacer doble _clic_ vomitará sobre la pantalla una riada interminable de letras y puntos; de líneas, párrafos y páginas.

\- ¿Qué es?

Y en ellos una confidencia, una aventura en común. Un niño que se obsesiona con reconstruir puzzles hasta el punto de hacer de ello su profesión; su meta en la vida.

El secreto de dos hermanos que no comparten más que un apellido.

Pero es suficiente.

\- Mi historia. Y la tuya.

Siempre será suficiente.

 

\- Viniste en el mejor momento de nuestras vidas -dirán siempre, en un futuro, alguno de esos dos idiotas disfuncionales a los que tiene como padres.

Mentirán.

Y mucho.

Es verdad que todo parece ir bien el día en el que Raoul y Agoney formalizan el trámite en el que aceptan hacerse cargo de una niña de algo menos de un año, de origen extranjero, nacida en suelo español, hija de una emigrante fallecida al dar a luz, sin familia ni lugar en el mundo, criada entre casas de acogida, _bla bla bla_. En el _dossier_ hay un montón de datos que a ninguno de los tres importa; incluido un nombre genérico que sus padres tienen toda la intención de cambiar.

Todo va bien. Raoul tiene un público fiel y asentado que va envejeciendo con él, que aúpa cada uno de sus discos a la lista de más vendidos durante meses, y que no deja entrada por vender en sus cada vez más esporádicas giras. Agoney ha empezado a acudir como artista invitado a varios recitales sinfónicos, las orquestas se pelean por tenerle cantando con ellos, y los tickets de sus escasísimos conciertos alcanzan una cifra astronómica en la reventa.

Ambos siguen componiendo en común todas sus canciones.

Y Álvaro pasa cada vez más horas al día estudiando, con la Selectividad en el horizonte y su futuro en mente, una carpeta de su escritorio llena de folletos de universidades y un novio al que ir a ver jugar al fútbol los domingos.

La vida es tan apacible que hasta resulta aburrida, en una casa donde los tres se complementan como los engranajes de un reloj. Y todo es tan perfecto que llega un momento en el que Álvaro se da cuenta de que echa de menos algo más.

Algo que rompa ese bucólico y maravilloso tedio en el que están envueltos.

 

Entonces, llega ella.

Vale, en honor a la verdad, ella no es la primera que aparece por la casa. Antes la preceden un ejército de trabajadores sociales y un abogado especialmente contratado para la ocasión.

Sus padres se pasan una hora poniéndole al día de todos los vericuetos familiares.

\- ¿Y la madre del chico?

\- En Londres. Casada de nuevo. Vive con su marido y sus dos hijos.

\- Los hijos son del marido y su anterior matrimonio, no de ella.

\- Tampoco creo que eso sea relevante…

\- _Todo_ es relevante -interrumpe el abogado, recolocándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz-. ¿Y el chaval? ¿Estudia, trabaja…?

\- Estudia. Saca buenas notas. Es un chico sano, jugó bastantes años en el equipo de fútbol. No se droga, ¿verdad, Álvaro?

Álvaro siente tres pares de miradas solemnes clavadas en él.

\- No, papá. Nunca.

\- ¿Ve? -Raoul se gira hacia el abogado como si eso probara algo-. Es un buen hijo y será un buen hermano.

\- Ya. ¿Tienes novia, chaval?

\- Novio.

Silencio.

El abogado parpadea, inclinándose al frente como si pensara que ha oído mal.

\- ¿Has dicho _novio?_

\- Novio -afirma Agoney, arrugando la frente, quizá un poco molesto-. Se llama Pablo, le conoce del equipo de fútbol y llevan ya un tiempo -hace una brevísima pausa, inspirando profundamente por la nariz-. ¿Algún problema con que sea gay?

Álvaro ya sabe cuál va a ser la respuesta. Joder, lleva _años_ escuchando esa respuesta.

\- Nada -un _nada_ en tono casual, forzando una pequeña sonrisa, quizá alzando las manos con ademán inocente. Un gesto que da a entender que al interlocutor poco le importa la orientación sexual del hijo de dos gays, pero que invariablemente, _siempre_ , va seguido por un-: Pero…

\- ¿Pero? -Agoney se inclina al frente en el sofá, observando al abogado como un depredador que espera para atacar a su presa.

\- Nada. Simplemente les parecerá raro.

\- ¿Raro por qué?

\- A mí no me pregunten -se encoge de hombros, a la defensiva-. Yo sólo digo lo que hay.

Tras eso la entrevista transcurre de manera apática y fría; cuando el abogado se despide, diez minutos después, Álvaro sabe que no le volverá a ver jamás.

En silencio, sin hacer un solo comentario, se retira a estudiar a su cuarto. Aunque la realidad es que se pasa al menos media hora leyendo la misma página del libro de Literatura, sin ser capaz de entender ni media palabra.

Si aguza el oído puede escuchar a sus padres hablando en la cocina.

Y una pequeña punzada se le instala poco a poco en el pecho. Un dolorcillo casi insignificante que se hace más agudo cada vez que se pregunta si tendría que haber dado una respuesta distinta. Si debería fingir que es un adolescente _normal_ -la palabra le hace esbozar una mueca en silencio-, quitarse la pulsera con la bandera arcoíris y guardar en un cajón todas sus fotos en común con Pablo cuando los trabajadores sociales vengan a echar un vistazo a la casa.

Cuando sus padres aparecen en la puerta, apenas es consciente de haber empezado a llorar en silencio.

\- Alvarit… -Agoney, que ha sido el primero en entrar, se queda mudo al verle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Le cambia la expresión, girándose hacia su marido-. ¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!

Raoul entra inmediatamente detrás, con una taza aún humeante entre las manos. Se queda paralizado, mirando con cara de confusión cómo Agoney se inclina sobre su hijo para abrazarle, agarrándole por los hombros.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Que qué le pasa? -Contesta el canario por él-. Que ese abogado tuyo de los cojones le hizo sentir como una mierda. Eso le pasa.

Todo rastro de consuelo que pudiera sentir ante el abrazo de Agoney se desvanece al escucharle contestar así, alzando la cabeza para mirar a su padre. Su voz agresiva le vibra en el oído; escucha su resoplido enfadado cuando Raoul se pone en movimiento de nuevo, acercándose, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

\- Los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en llamarle -recuerda Raoul en tono tranquilo.

\- Pero fue idea tuya.

\- Sí, y tú estuviste…. Ago, ¿qué más da de quién fuera la idea? Ninguno de los tres tiene la culpa de que la gente sea gilipollas.

\- Alvarito…

\- _Álvaro_ tiene diecisiete años y ya es un hombre, así que deja de tratarle como a un puto crío -replica Raoul, alzando tan sólo un poco la voz. Dejando que una parte del enfado y la frustración que debe de sentir impregnen su expresión, antes de inspirar profundamente y calmarse de nuevo-. La realidad es, somos dos gays con un hijo gay. Vamos a tener que hacer frente a alguna pregunta incómoda. Como poco.

Agoney gruñe, apaciguado pero no mucho, estrechando un momento su abrazo en torno al cuello de Álvaro para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después se endereza, resoplando como un toro. Encarando a Raoul.

\- ¿Y si les mandamos a la mierda?

\- Si les mandamos a la mierda, no hay niña.

\- Puedo ocultar lo mío, si queréis.

Álvaro hace su ofrecimiento sorbiéndose las lágrimas, sintiéndose un poco idiota por estar llorando y bastante miserable por haber provocado, aunque sea indirectamente, una discusión entre sus padres. Alza la cabeza, mirándoles con aire expectante. Encontrándoles con que le observan en silencio, quizá sin saber qué decir.

\- No -contesta al final Raoul.

\- Nunca -añade Agoney.

\- Pero no sería para tanto, en serio. Sería tan sólo guardar algunas fotos con Pablo, decir que salgo con alguna chica, o que no salgo con nadie en absoluto. Que estoy centrado en mis estudios -se encoge de hombros-. Se lo creerían y no le darían mayor importancia.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos responde.

Se quedan callados, buscando inconscientemente al otro. Y cuando vuelven a mirarse, ya no lo hacen como enemigos; sino como los fieles aliados que han sido toda su vida.

\- Cariño -murmura Agoney, apartándose de él para ir hacia Raoul. Con una pequeña sonrisa le pasa un brazo por los hombros, y con el mismo gesto su padre le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de que ambos le miren a él-. Tu padre y yo no llevamos toda la vida luchando por la visibilidad para que nuestro hijo tenga que quitar de en medio unas putas fotos con su novio.

\- Exactamente, eso es -corrobora Raoul, apoyándose en su marido-. Estamos orgullosos de lo que somos y de lo que eres. Y si tienen que hacer preguntas, que las hagan.

Álvaro adivina el resto.

\- Que revienten.

Sus dos padres se ríen en voz baja y asienten.

\- Eso es, mi vida, que revienten siempre -Raoul se separa de Agoney para dar un paso al frente, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de su hijo y sonriéndole de cerca-. Cumplimos todos los requisitos, tenemos una casa grande, una familia estable y dinero no nos falta. No tenemos que tener miedo a nada, ¿me entiendes?

\- Sí, papá.

Raoul le da un beso en la frente antes de apartarse.

\- Te dejamos estudiar. Vamos, Ago.

\- Voy, mi niño -pero se queda un momento quieto, pensativo, antes de sonreír-. ¿Saben qué tendría gracia? Que invitáramos a Pablo el día que vengan a evaluarnos.

Álvaro casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

\- ¿A Pablo? -Repite, incrédulo.

\- Sí, sí -insiste, mientras Raoul se ríe en voz baja-. Con la chupa de cuero y sus pintas de malote.

\- Ago, no te vengas tan arriba -le advierte su marido.

\- ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Me encanta mi yerno.

\- Y a mí también. Pero si sigues llamándole “mi yerno”, a ese de ahí le va a dar un sofoco, y queremos que llegue vivo a la universidad.

\- También es verdad.

Se van discutiendo en tono de broma y sonriéndose; a Álvaro le parece captar cómo se besan profundamente mientras cierran la puerta de su habitación.

Pone los ojos en blanco, meneando en la cabeza en silencio.

Pero, cuando vuelve a su estudio, esa sensación de agobio ha desaparecido por completo.

 

Al final, resulta que Pablo está encantado de ir.

\- ¿Tocarles los cojones a unos burócratas homófobos de mierda, restregándoles que soy maricón y que no pueden negarles el permiso a mis suegros ricos y maricones por mucho que les joda? Por favor, dime hora y lugar.

Tampoco es que hubiera esperado otra cosa.

Así que el día del Desembarco, Pablo ha comido con ellos en casa y está en su habitación estudiando con él. No lleva la chaqueta de cuero -hace calor-, pero sí una pulsera de pinchos y una camiseta de un grupo de rock conocido por pasarse varios meses en la cárcel por sus letras en contra de la monarquía y la tauromaquia.

Sin embargo, la visita no transcurre como esperaban.

\- ¡Ay, pero qué casa más bonita! ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, cariño? ¿Y este quién es, tu novio? ¡Pero qué buena pareja que hacéis! Sí, sí, ya te digo yo a ti que sí. ¿Estáis estudiando? Pero qué chicos más majos y más responsables que sois, ¡si es que esa niña no podría tener un hermano mejor!

Los dos jóvenes no pueden hacer otra cosa que asentir ante la cadena de preguntas de una de las trabajadoras sociales, que ha entrado en casa como un vendaval, sin dejar de hacer anotaciones en su libreta con un visible entusiasmo. Sonríe a Raoul y Agoney, que a su vez le devuelven la sonrisa, un poco desconcertados.

\- Es curioso -plantea Agoney, señalando a su hijo y a Pablo-. Nos dijeron que tendríamos problemas por eso.

\- ¿Por qué? -la chica se gira, lanzándoles una mirada sorprendida antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el cantante-. ¿Porque vuestro hijo es gay? O sea, ¿os han dicho que os podríamos negar la custodia de la nena teniendo un entorno familiar envidiable, una economía solvente y un futuro hermano que es un sol, solamente porque el chico tiene novio?

\- Sí. Más o menos eso.

\- Mira, le arranco los ojos con una cucharilla de café a quien lo diga. Vamos, así de clarito, como te lo estoy contando.

Sus compañeros ponen cara de póker y asienten, quizá demasiado intimidados para poner alguna objeción.

Se despiden con dos besos de ella y una promesa:

\- Pues en breve la podréis ver. Id pensando en un nombre y todo eso. Si es que se lo queréis cambiar, claro. 

 

Inciso: el nombre.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el nombre?

\- El puto coñazo que están dando con el nombre, eso pasa.

\- No utilices “coñazo”, es un término sexista -le regaña casi automáticamente Pablo un instante antes de focalizarse de nuevo en el problema que Álvaro le presenta-. ¿Pero la cría no tiene nombre?

Pasean rozándose los codos, agarrándose de vez en cuando por los hombros o la cintura. Álvaro ha ido a recogerle del entrenamiento, y ahora lleva su bolsa de deporte colgada a la espalda. Pablo está físicamente reventado y bosteza de vez en cuando, siguiendo apenas el hilo de la historia.

\- Sí, trae un nombre. El del santo o la virgen del día, creo.

Como siempre que oye hablar de santos, vírgenes y demás parafernalia religiosa, Pablo da un respingo y se pone en lo que Álvaro siempre define mentalmente como su _posición de combate._ Frunciendo el ceño al infinito, buscando algo contra lo que descargar su discurso de ateo recalcitrante.

\- ¡Vaya gilipollez! En el puto siglo XXI, y seguimos poniendo nombres de santos y vírgenes, yo es que de verdad, eh…

\- ¿Y lo dices tú? Manda cojones.

\- Yo me llamo Pablo por mi abuelo, no por el santo. Que por cierto, era un auténtico hijo de p…

\- Te estás desviando del tema. Además, “hijo de puta” también es un insulto sexista -Pablo da un respingo y se queda pensativo-. Y si te estoy contando esto es para que me animes y me apoyes en lo co… peñazo que pueden llegar a ser.

\- De peñazo nada. Tus padres molan -al ver la cara de su novio, se corrige-. Sí es verdad que pueden ser un poco críos, a veces.

\- ¿Un poco? -Álvaro resopla-. ¿Un poco? Tú no sabes las discusiones que tienen con el puto nombre. Me va a estallar la cabeza.

\- Bah. No será para tanto -se pega a él, enlazándole el brazo en la cintura y poniéndose de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla-. Exagerado.

 

\- Por última vez, Raoul, _no._ Me niego.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo ese nombre?

\- Nada. Pero ya te lo he dicho, quiero ponerle a mi hija un nombre canario.

\- ¿Un nombre canario? Ja, ni de coña.

\- ¿Cómo que ni de coña? ¿Qué tienes en contra de los nombres canarios?

\- No sé, ¿que son raros de cojones?

\- ¿Perdona, _Raoul_ Vázquez?

\- Mi nombre también es raro, pero yo _no_ se lo quiero poner a mi hija.

\- ¿Insinúas que no te gusta mi nombre?

\- Me gusta tu nombre porque lo llevas tú, y todo lo tuyo me gusta -silencio. Álvaro casi puede ver a su padre sonreír. _Buena esa, papá-._ Pero para mi hija me gustaría algo que no tuviera que deletrear tres veces la primera vez que le pasen lista en el cole, si no te importa.

\- Raoul, estoy dejando de quererte, te lo advierto.

Álvaro resopla.

\- ¿Y por qué no le dejáis el nombre que trae puesto, y ya? -dice en voz alta desde el salón, interrumpiendo la discusión en la cocina-. Pesados.

Un momento después, dos cabezas se asoman por la puerta.

\- ¿El nombre que trae? -repite Raoul, como si ni siquiera hubiera valorado esa posibilidad-. ¿Cuál es?

\- Ni idea -se encoge de hombro Agoney.

Álvaro sí se acuerda.

\- Marina. La cría se llama Marina.

Sus dos padres se miran. Y si tenía algún destello de esperanza, esta se desvanece al verles negar con la cabeza a la vez, desapareciendo de nuevo en la cocina.

Sus voces, para su desgracia, se siguen escuchando.

\- ¿Marina? Bueno, no es un nombre que me guste. Pero por lo menos no es canario, eso sí.

\- Me estás tocando la polla hoy, ¿eh?

\- ¿Por qué no un nombre catalán? Vivimos en Barcelona, ¿no? Podríamos llamarla Montserrat. La Montse.

\- Estarás de coña.

\- No.

\- _Raoul._

\- Qué.

\- Quiero el divorcio.

En el salón, Álvaro suspira y coge el mando para darle más voz a la tele.

\- Exagerado, ya -rumia, mandando mentalmente a paseo a Pablo-. Exagerado mis cojones.

 

Es verdad que en ese momento la niña parece la guinda del pastel, el broche a una existencia pluscuamperfecta. El último capricho de dos músicos de cierta fama y la vida tan resuelta que hasta pueden embarcarse en la marea de trámites que siempre supone una adopción.

Álvaro sabe que casi todos lo piensan. Los amigos de sus padres, la mayor parte de la familia, su madre y hasta Pablo, que siempre le escucha hablar de la cría con su típica sonrisa torcida en los labios.

Y lo piensa él mismo, al principio.

Pero hay alguien que no lo hace. Alguien que, desde el primer momento, adivina lo que está por venir, con el conocimiento profundo que dan años de experiencia aguantándoles a los dos.

\- Se vienen curvas, Alvarito.

El tío Álvaro ya tiene canas en la barba y el pelo un poco más ralo que antaño, pero por lo demás parece tan en forma como siempre, embutido en su chándal oficial del RCD Espanyol. Aún lleva una red llena de balones a la espalda cuando se lo encuentra, en el exterior de uno de los campos de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque el par de simplones que tienes por padres no se imaginan lo que se les viene encima, por eso -con un gruñido, deja los balones dentro de una de las casetas de material. Álvaro le ve rascarse la nuca perlada de sudor, exhalando con fuerza-. Se creen que tener un hijo es fácil, los idiotas.

\- A ver, tito, ellos _ya_ tienen un hijo.

\- Ja -su tío se gira hacia él, cerrando la caseta con llave-. Tú no te acuerdas porque eras muy pequeño, pero en tus primeros años Raoul estaba siempre de gira, y Ago ya sabes que te veía muy esporádicamente. Es distinto eso a convivir todos los días con un bebé en casa, te lo aseguro -le da una palmada en la espalda, guiándole en dirección a la salida-. Eso sí, tu adolescencia se la comieron enterita, como campeones. Pero es distinto a lo que van a hacer ahora. Es distinto y… Creo que les va a venir bien. Os va a venir bien a los tres.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Entenderás, ya verás -le contesta, riéndose entre dientes-. Y te digo una cosa, Alvarito: será difícil, pero merecerá la pena.

 

Pasará meses con esa frase de su tío en mente.

Y de lo primero _-será difícil-_ no va a tardar mucho en enterarse.

\- Mañana vienen a evaluar otra vez la casa. Amor, ¿me quieres explicar por qué una pareja hetero puede criar a sus hijos en una pocilga, pero a nosotros hasta nos tienen que medir las habitaciones?

\- Te lo debería preguntar yo a ti, ¿no? Eres tú quien tuvo un hijo biológico, mi niño.

Al principio, Álvaro no se lo puede creer.

Porque sus padres se pasan la vida picándose, pero pocas veces discuten en serio. Y cuando lo hacen, tienen la sensatez de hacerlo en voz baja, sin faltarse al respeto, como el matrimonio responsable y adulto que son.

Por eso, la primera vez que escucha una mala contestación de Agoney -haciendo además referencia a su propio nacimiento-, Álvaro se queda tan helado como si le hubiera caído un jarro de agua fría encima.

\- No le des vueltas, grandullón -al otro lado de la pantalla del móvil, Pablo se estira en su escritorio, parte del libro de Matemáticas visible sobre la mesa-. Estaría encabronado, es normal. ¿Sabes que han vuelto a salir en la prensa, por lo de la adopción?

\- ¿Qué? -Álvaro se recoloca sus auriculares, como si así pudiera escuchar mejor a su novio.

\- Esta misma mañana, en un portal de esos chungos de Internet. No te he querido decir nada, porque cuanta menos publi se les dé, mejor. Pero igual a ellos les ha llegado.

\- Pero… -su silla _gamer_ cruje cuando se mueve, apartándose un poco del escritorio-. Pero si aún no han adoptado a nadie, cómo pueden saber…

\- Estas cosas se filtran, Álvaro -Pablo se encoge de hombros-. Ya sabes lo hijos de puta que pueden ser algunos periodistas para sacar carnaza cuando no la hay. Y estamos casi en verano, no hay fútbol y de algo tienen que hablar.

Está más tranquilo cuando -diez minutos después- cuelga la videollamada.

Pero sus malas sensaciones no van a hacer más que incrementarse, en una casa donde la tensión se hace cada día más pesada.

\- Quieren certificación de la insonorización del estudio.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Dicen que el ruido puede provocar trastornos a la niña.

\- Su puta madre. Alvarito creció en una casa sin insonorizar y yo lo veo muy sano.

\- Mi hijo no supo que yo era cantante hasta que _tú_ se lo contaste, así que tu argumento igual no es demasiado válido.

Ocurre cuando menos se lo espera. Pueden estar viendo la tele o cenando, volviendo a casa en coche o preparando el desayuno; en mitad de cualquier conversación relacionada con la niña, surge una indirecta, un reproche velado, una mirada de soslayo. O unos ojos que bajan al suelo en el más tenso silencio.

Álvaro nunca les ha visto comportarse así, ni siquiera cuando era niño y ellos no estaban oficialmente juntos. Jamás ha visto tanto rencor, tanta inquina, tanta aparente indiferencia a hacer daño al otro. Nunca les ha visto tan enfadados con el mundo.

Con él se comportan como siempre, sonriendo en cuanto le ven aparecer, intentando disimular que viven en un permanente estado de disputa. Pero ni todas sus dotes actorales -que son bastante pobres- pueden evitar que el ambiente de la casa, antes siempre tranquilo y alegre, se vuelva poco a poco más opresivo.

Y él no puede evitar que le afecte.

Que cada vez que les ve así, un agujero crezca poco a poco en su pecho.

\- Papá.

Una noche en la que no puede dormir, baja a la cocina y se encuentra la luz encendida y a Raoul sentado en la mesa. Mirando con aire aburrido su tablet.

\- Álvaro -Raoul le sonríe, sin poder borrar de su expresión el cansancio y la tristeza que exhibía instantes antes-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás nervioso por los exámenes?

Álvaro reflexiona seriamente la respuesta, dirigiéndose al frigorífico para ganar tiempo. Da la espalda a su padre mientras busca el cartón de leche. Mirándolo fijamente como si en él pudiera hallar la respuesta al enigma.

\- No es por los exámenes. Es por vosotros -haciendo acopio de valor, se gira, enfrentándole-. No sé qué pasa entre Ago y tú, pero me está afectando.

Su padre le devuelve la mirada con seriedad, pensándolo un poco antes de responder.

\- Lo que pase entre él y yo no es problema tuyo, y no tienes que preocuparte ni…

\- Papá, no soy un crío de diez años, así que no me hables como si lo fuera, ¿vale? -Deja el cartón de leche encima de la mesa, alzando la voz sin darse cuenta-. Claro que me preocupa, ¿cómo cojones no me va a preocupar? Soy vuestro hijo, vivo con vosotros, ¿cómo no me voy a preocupar si os veo mal?

Su respuesta deja descolocado a su padre, que quizá no esperaba tanta agresividad verbal en su normalmente tranquilo vástago. Cuando contesta, lo hace farfullando.

\- No estamos mal.

\- Tampoco estáis bien.

\- A ver -sacude la cabeza- todas las parejas disc…

\- No me vengas con esa mierda, ¿eh? ¡Que ya estoy harto de que me hables como si fuera gilipollas!

Siente el movimiento a su espalda antes de escuchar su voz:

\- Ni se te ocurra hablarle así a tu padre.

Los dos Vázquez se quedan igualmente mudos y perplejos cuando Agoney surge tras el joven, colándose en la cocina y colocándose a un lado de la mesa, entre él y Raoul. Pero no mira a su marido, sino a su hijo, con una expresión severa que provoca que Álvaro baje la cabeza en pocos segundos.

\- Perdón, papá. Perdonadme los dos.

Agoney asiente y alarga el brazo para darle una palmadita conciliadora en el codo. Raoul, en cambio, es como si no le hubiera escuchado: sigue con los ojos, fijos, clavados en el canario.

\- Raoul lleva razón en lo que te dijo, lo que nos pase a nosotros no es problema tuyo. Y no es tan serio. Simplemente,  tenemos nuestras diferencias.

Sólo entonces se gira hacia su padre, encontrando su mirada. Una leve chispa de esperanza se instala en él cuando le parece verle insinuar una sonrisa, mientras Raoul asiente.

\- Estamos un poco tensos por todo el papeleo, las inspecciones y eso -musita el catalán-. A lo mejor eso hace que parezca más de lo que es.

Aunque se dirige a él, habla sin despegar los ojos de los de Agoney.

Álvaro tiene la extraña sensación de que allí mismo, frente a sus ojos, se está desarrollando un diálogo a dos niveles que no puede -ni quiere- interpretar en su totalidad.

\- Exacto. Quizá estuve más irritado de la cuenta. Pero es que tengo muchas ganas de tener a la nena aquí. De criar un hijo junto a Raoul.

\- Eso me pasa a mí también.

\- Pero que no te quepa duda alguna, Álvaro, hijo mío -Agoney agarra una de las manos de Raoul, dejada casualmente sobre la mesa. Sonríe abiertamente-. Que yo querré a tu padre siempre, como te prometí una vez.

Inclina la cabeza, alzándole a la vez la mano para depositar un suave beso en el dorso, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Raoul se queda paralizado; tanto que apenas reacciona cuando su marido le agarra de un hombro y vuelve a besarle, esta vez en la boca.

Álvaro, que es un chico prudente, decide devolver el cartón de leche al frigorífico.

\- Mejor me voy.

\- ¡Espera, Álvaro! -Agoney despega su mano y sus ojos del cuerpo de Raoul y se gira hacia él-. Tu también llevabas tu parte de razón. No teníamos que haber dejado que esto te afectara -se acerca, pasándole un brazo por el cuello-. Lo siento mucho, cariño. No volverá a pasar.

Sorprendido, Álvaro ni siquiera contesta. Permitiéndose a sí mismo, pese a su edad, hundirse en ese abrazo cargado de consuelo.

Agoney le acaricia la espalda, con una sonrisa.

\- Te va a venir bien tener una hermanita.

 

Lo segundo - _pero merecerá la pena-_ le va a costar un poco más.

Porque entre papeleos, trámites interminables, visitas y la siempre agradable atención de la prensa del corazón, le va a costar mucho empezar a convencerse de que todo ese esfuerzo -esa tensión permanente que tiene a sus padres al borde del hartazgo- dará sus frutos algún día.

Entonces:

\- Álvaro. Mañana nos dejan conocer a tu hermana.

Raoul se lo suelta a bocajarro, asomándose a su habitación sin ni siquiera saludar.

Y Álvaro encaja la noticia entre sorprendido e incrédulo, tanto que ni siquiera alcanza a contestar. Contemplándole sin decir nada; resistiéndose a creer que el calvario está llegando a su fin.

Por un momento, padre e hijo comparten silencio y pensamientos; una mirada cómplice que es casi un diálogo para dos personas que se conocen tan bien. Los meses transcurridos, los momentos incómodos, las pequeñas tensiones que han alterado la paz familiar; todo eso se refleja en sus ojos, en sus hombros encorvados, en la expresión de cansancio mezclada con una ligera esperanza.

Raoul rompe el momento, apartándose de la puerta para ir a irrumpir en la habitación del hijo. Le coloca una pesada mano en el hombro, un gesto habitual en él, que suele utilizar para reafirmarse y reafirmarle. Para dejar claro que son un equipo que se apoya mutuamente, en este difícil partido que es la vida.

Por un momento se queda pensativo, y parece que va a decir algo profundo. Quizá contarle algún secreto que aún no haya desentrañado por sí mismo. O darle uno de esos consejos que años después, ya mayores, los entonces niños recuerdan con aire nostálgico; esas palabras que se repiten de generación en generación, de padres a hijos, de abuelos a nietos.

Pero cuando abre la boca, su voz surge nerviosa, insegura. Y lo único que dice es:

\- Vístete decente. Es importante.

Álvaro alza la barbilla.

\- Yo siempre me visto decente. A quien se lo tienes que decir es a mi otro padre.

Raoul ladea la cabeza y arruga la frente, como si no lo hubiera pensado.

\- Pues es verdad.

Está haciendo amago de separarse cuando Álvaro le detiene, agarrándole de la muñeca.

\- Papá.

Su padre le mira por encima del hombro.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Va a salir todo bien.

Vuelven a compartir otra larga mirada.

Y no dicen nada. Porque no es necesario.

Prometiéndose, sin palabras, seguir luchando contra el mundo.

\- Seguro que sí, cariño. Sigue estudiando.

 

\- ¿Qué pensaste de mí la primera vez que me viste?

\- Que eras pequeña.

Ella le dará un codazo, y él se reirá para sí mientras le contempla con esa expresión de indignación que da a entender que le molesta que los adultos no se la tomen en serio. _Conozco esa cara,_ pensará. _Bienvenida a mi mundo._

Pero es que es así.

Eso es lo que piensa el día que acompaña a sus padres al centro donde han organizado la reunión. Va nervioso y tenso y con la ropa más nueva y respetable que tiene. Su padre Raoul viste camisa y chaqueta, y su otro padre lo hace no combinando más de tres colores -lo que en él, es un triunfo-.

Y entonces:

\- Aquí está. Podéis hablar un rato con ella.

 _Qué pequeña,_ piensa Álvaro, y al momento se siente idiota porque de hecho la imaginaba mucho más pequeña, casi un bebé recién nacido, llorón y diminuto. Pero lo que se encuentra es una niña un poco más mayor, pero no mucho, regordeta y mofletuda. Que les contempla desde los brazos de un hombre con un par de ojos enormes y negrísimos.

\- Aún no habla ni anda -les comenta el tipo-. Su desarrollo es lento, como ya les dije, pero creemos que con un entorno y una familia estable podría recuperarse y alcanzar un ritmo paralelo al de otros niños.

Álvaro no entiende muy bien de qué hablan y sus padres tampoco dan la sensación de que les importe. Los dos se han quedado muy callados y muy quietos mirando a la niña; Agoney se tapa la boca con las manos, y Raoul apenas parpadea.

Algún día pensará que mereció la pena. Algún día mirará a su hermana y pensará que cada instante, cada reunión, examen y esfuerzo invertido en adoptarla, van a ser plenamente recompensados con la adición del nuevo miembro de la familia.

Pero hoy no es ese día. Porque todo es nuevo y raro y Álvaro tiene la desagradable sensación de que está pasando un examen más. Porque en presencia de la niña - _mi hermana,_ piensa con extrañeza, sin poder relacionar ese concepto con el pequeño ser al que observa- vuelve a ser un crío cohibido que buscaba respuestas en los silencios. Y se retrae voluntariamente, dejando que sus padres se presenten tímidamente ante la niña silenciosa, sin poder obtener de ella el más mínimo gesto cómplice.

\- Yo soy Raoul y él es Agoney. Y aquel es Álvaro, nuestro otro hijo -le explica su padre, y Álvaro piensa que es un poco tonto, porque la niña no da la impresión de entender ni media palabra-. Algún día vendrás a casa con nosotros.

El bebé no hace el mínimo gesto, ni sonríe ante las carantoñas de los dos hombres. Al contrario, cuando Agoney intenta cogerla en brazos, ella aprieta los suyos en torno al cuello del trabajador que la sostiene. Dejando clara su voluntad.

\- No se preocupen, es normal. Está extrañada -el hombre no le da la más mínima importancia, y Raoul y Agoney parece que tampoco-. Tiene que acostumbrarse a verles.

\- Lo mejor es que acabemos la visita ahora -interviene otra de las trabajadoras del centro-. Si no, corremos el riesgo de cansarla.

Sus padres se muestran de acuerdo, haciendo gala de un derroche de comprensión y buena voluntad. Y cuando salen por las puertas del centro, Raoul le pasa el brazo a Agoney por los hombros, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Algún día, Ago. Algún día.

 

Y al fin, ese día llega.

Todo está listo: la habitación -pintada, por sugerencia de Pablo, en colores neutros, porque “que sea chica no quiere decir que tenga que estar rodeada de rosa, ¿sabéis?”-, el certificado de insonorización del estudio de sus padres, la aprobación de media docena de trabajadores sociales, la seguridad de que no hay ningún elemento peligroso en su casa para un niño de menos de cinco años, protectores en todos los enchufes y una familia que aguarda, expectante.

Todo está listo. Menos el nombre.

\- ¿De verdad no os vais a poner de acuerdo nunca? -les pregunta Pablo, camino del lugar donde tienen que ir a recogerla.

\- Eso parece -es Álvaro quien le contesta.

\- Yo quiero ponerle un nombre canario y a mi marido, aquí presente, le importa una mierda qué nombre tenga mientras sea uno que a mí _no_ me guste. Así que la respuesta es: no, no nos vamos a poner de acuerdo nunca -explica Agoney sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Raoul suspira audiblemente.

\- Yo sólo quiero que tenga un nombre normal.

\- ¿Ya vamos a empezar otra vez con lo mismo?

\- No, por favor -ruega Álvaro, desde el asiento trasero-. No quiero que Pablo me deje por no querer tener unos suegros idiotas.

\- Tranquilo, si ya los conozco.

Afortunadamente, llegan a su destino antes de que el matrimonio pueda retomar su eterna discusión sobre el nombre. El coche del tío Álvaro ya está allí, con el susodicho apoyado en el portón trasero, haciéndoles gestos con la mano para indicarles que aparquen justo al lado.

Les aconsejaron que no llevaran una gran comitiva familiar a recoger a la niña, por eso de no abrumarla. Pero nadie ha podido evitar que reclutaran al tío Álvaro y a Pablo, como apoyo moral y retén de emergencia. En recepción fruncen el ceño al ver aparecer a los cinco hombres, pero les hacen pasar a la sala de espera sin poner ninguna pega.

Y _al fin._

Llega en brazos del mismo hombre que la otra vez, envuelta en una pequeña manta. Lo mira todo con sus grandes ojos negros, silenciosa y atenta. Examina al tío a Álvaro y a Pablo, antes de girar el cuello hacia ellos.

A Álvaro le parece distinguir en su rostro una leve chispa de reconocimiento. Pero puede que sea sugestión.

Sus padres, de una forma muy adulta y madura, se quedan parados como dos pasmarotes.

\- Bueno -el hombre carraspea-. Pues aquí la tienen.

El tío Álvaro pone de su parte, propinando un ligero empujón en la espalda de su hermano.

\- Eh, uh, sí, claro.

Con mucho cuidado, como si hubiera olvidado la experiencia de haber criado a un hijo, Raoul coge a la niña de los brazos del trabajador del centro. Esta vez no se resiste al cambio, aunque arruga un poco la frente, haciendo un puchero como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- Tranquila, bonita, no llores. Ya está. Te vas a venir a casa con nosotros, ¿vale? ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros?

El trabajador sonríe con aire benévolo, y el gesto de la niña se distiende. Pero aún no parece demasiado convencida. Cuando Agoney se acerca, Raoul se la tiende con un ademán casi aliviado. Esperando que reaccione algo mejor en presencia de su marido.

\- Te hemos estado esperando, guapa -le besa la mejilla. La cría le mira en silencio, extendiendo una mano para tocarle la barba con aire curioso-. Toda tu familia te está esperando, porque ahora tienes una familia que te va a cuidar.

Álvaro observa los ojos de la niña, y por primera vez se plantea si un bebé de un año debería hablar, andar o incluso _pensar_. No importa. Pasada la conmoción inicial, la cría se relaja en brazos de Agoney, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Eso parece tranquilizar a los del centro lo suficiente para que les dejen marchar.

\- Tengan paciencia -les aconseja el hombre-. Los primeros días, suele costar.

 

Diez minutos.

Eso es lo que tarda la niña en echarse a llorar desconsoladamente, a gritos, como si no hubiera mañana.

Afortunadamente no les pilla en el coche, sino dando un paseo. Porque el tío Álvaro, de forma muy sensata, propuso caminar un rato por el paseo marítimo, para dejarla que se acostumbrara a salir del centro antes de meterla en otra nueva casa.

El llanto empieza con un suave hipido, sigue con gruesos lagrimones que caen por sus suaves mejillas y acaba convirtiéndose en un berrinche con todas de la ley. Agoney, que aún la lleva en brazos, intenta calmarla sin éxito.

\- Mi niño, ¿qué hago?

\- ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?

\- ¿Qué hacías tú cuando Alvarito lloraba?

\- Ponerle los dibujos en la tablet, yo qué sé.

Para fortuna de todos, el tío Álvaro está al quite. Mostrando la calma de un padre experimentado, nervios de acero bajo la tormenta, aparta sin contemplaciones a su hermano y arranca a la niña -suavemente, pero con firmeza- de los brazos de Agoney.

\- A ver, que la estáis agobiando. Sobri, ven aquí y coge a tu hermana.

\- ¿Yo?

\- ¿Ves otro sobrino mío aquí? ¡Espabila, chaval!

Álvaro no tiene tiempo para prepararse psicológicamente para coger un bebé berreante en brazos. Su tío se lo suelta sin ningún miramiento ni instrucciones previas, obligándole a cerrar instintivamente los brazos en torno al cuerpecillo que no deja de moverse.

No tiene ni puñetera idea de qué pretende su tío con eso, pero, sea lo que sea, funciona. La niña se calla un momento -ocupada en examinar su rostro- y luego sigue llorando, pero lo hace sin la histeria anterior. En voz baja, transformando sus alaridos histéricos en suaves sollozos.

\- Eres más joven, le impones menos -explica su tío, sonriendo-. Anda, llévatela. Paséala un poco.

\- ¿Yo solo?

\- Pablo, ve con él. Pero iros de aquí _ya._ Que estos dos están histéricos y se lo están pegando.

Álvaro piensa que él no está mucho mejor, pero obedece, agradeciendo la presencia silenciosa y tranquila de Pablo a su lado. Los dos echan a andar sin rumbo, separándose de sus padres y su tío -que se quedan sentados en un banco-, meciendo suavemente a la niña contra su pecho.

\- Mira, ahí hay un vendedor de globos -sugiere Pablo.

\- Vamos a acercarnos.

La niña se queda mirando las formas de colores brillantes que flotan por encima de su cabeza pero, en cuanto se acercan más y el vendedor aparece en su campo de visión, se echa a llorar de nuevo con renovadas energías. Abrazándose con fuerza al cuello de su hermano.

Y por primera vez Álvaro siente ese instinto de protección, ese impulso feroz de interponerse entre ella y todo le que pueda hacerle daño. Le devuelve el abrazo, sujetándola también con más fuerza, acariciándole el pelo con cariño.

\- Ya está, bonita. Ya está.

Ella parece calmarse un poco, aunque sigue llorando en silencio, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Álvaro mira a Pablo, que a su vez le observa, un poco sorprendido; no espera a más sugerencias geniales por su parte, sino que señala hacia la playa, donde en ese momento de inicios del verano ya hay un nutrido grupo de personas tomando el sol o bañándose a la orilla.

\- Ven, vamos a bajarla a la playa. Igual se distrae viendo a la gente.

Dicho y hecho. Se acomoda mejor a la cría, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que conectan el paseo marítimo con una plataforma de madera que llega hasta la zona de duchas. Las baja con infinito cuidado, consciente por primera vez de la responsabilidad que lleva en brazos. Fijándose bien para no resbalar sobre las tablas de madera.

Camina despacio y, a medida que se acerca al final de la plataforma, le ocurre algo curioso.

A cada paso que da, es como si se alejara del mundo que conoce; su tío, Pablo, sus mismos padres, quedan relegados al fondo de su mente. Por un momento, es como si solamente existieran él y la niña; la niña, que se gira en sus brazos para ver mejor.

La niña que está dejando de llorar, poco a poco, muy poco a poco. Primero el vago llanto se transforma en un gemido intermitente. Luego en un hipido ocasional. Y al final ni siquiera eso. Quedando tan sólo su respiración pesada.

Entonces, Álvaro llega al borde de la plataforma y levanta la cabeza.

Y al seguir la dirección de la mirada de la niña - _de mi hermana,_ piensa con un escalofrío- se da cuenta de que no está mirando a la gente que toma el sol sobre las toallas de vivos colores, ni a un par de críos que juegan con una pelota hinchable a pie de orilla. Tampoco a un grupo de jóvenes que construyen entre risas un gran castillo.

Está mirando el mar.

Y entonces él también se queda mirando la inmensa extensión de agua, que se ondula bajo la luz del sol como un animal vivo cuya piel cambiara de color de un momento a otro. Pasando de un azul intenso a un dorado brillante en un segundo. Rota por las pequeñas olas que rompen sobre la orilla en un estallido de espuma blanca. Inabarcable y resplandeciente; misterioso y eterno.

Y aunque no lo sabe, es justo en ese momento cuando un lazo invisible empieza a extenderse entre él y el pequeño ser humano que sostiene un brazos. Cuando una incipiente hermandad se forja, sobre esa plataforma de madera llena de arena y salpicada de agua. Sobre el mar y frente al mar.

Cuando es capaz de apartar sus ojos del agua y volver a la realidad, encuentra la mirada de la niña clavada en su rostro.

Y entonces, se obra el pequeño milagro del día.

Ella extiende una mano para rozarle el pelo. Enreda los pequeños dedos en su flequillo, tirando un poco, sin hacerle daño.

Y esboza una pequeña -muy pequeña- sonrisa.

La primera vez que la ve sonreír desde que la conoce.

A Álvaro le da un vuelco el corazón.

Al mismo tiempo, un suspiro ahogado surge a su espalda. Tan fuerte que los dos hermanos se giran a la vez.

En los rostros de ambos se refleja un idéntico desconcierto al ver que Pablo no es el único que les está observando en silencio. Sino que, tras el hombro del novio de su hermano -que lleva su sonrisa irónica en los labios- se ha deslizado, casi de hurtadillas, el resto de la familia.

Todos se quedan en silencio un instante, no queriendo romper la magia del momento. Quietos con el rumor del mar del fondo;  bajo el sol que les calienta la piel, y el azul eléctrico de ese día en el que se está empezando a escribir una nueva historia.

Al final Álvaro mira a sus padres, asintiendo en silencio para animarles a acercarse. Lo hacen cogidos de la mano, casi sujetándose mutuamente para no caer.

Raoul, nervioso; Agoney, con los ojos empañados.

Esta vez, la cría les sonríe a ellos, quizá intuyendo lo que esos dos seres extraños van a significar en su vida.

Sus padres. Los únicos que va a conocer jamás.

Cuando llega a su lado, ninguno de los dos se atreve a cogerla. En su lugar, Raoul pasa un brazo por los hombros de su hijo para poder abrazarles a los dos, besándole en la mejilla. Cuando Agoney le imita, ella se ríe y extiende una mano para tocarle la barba, balbuceando algo en su idioma único y particular.

Los cuatro quedan unidos de esa forma; Raoul abrazando a Álvaro, Álvaro con la cría sujeta a su cuello, ella tocando la mejilla de Agoney. Y durante unos largos segundos, se diría que ni los padres ni el hermano respiran, fascinados y sobrecogidos.

Es Pablo y su irónico pragmatismo los que tienen el honor de romper el silencio, poniendo el contrapunto perfecto al tierno momento:

\- Pues parece que al final no tenéis que cambiarle el nombre.

A Álvaro le cuesta un segundo entender a qué se refiere; su padre tarda un poco más, parpadeando, confuso. Pero Agoney lo capta a la primera; asiente con la cabeza, riéndose para sí mientras coge con seguridad a la niña de brazos de su hijo y la alza. Colocándola de cara a la playa, la brisa marina y la gran extensión azul.

\- Eso parece, sí -sonríe, y ella imita su sonrisa-. Bienvenida a la familia, Marina.

 

Se lo dirá.

Se lo dirá después de enseñarle su libro y explicarle sus planes, de jurar solemnemente que algún día le dejará leerlo, de prometer que su dedicatoria será la primera si consigue publicarlo.

Se lo dirá después de contarle por encima de qué va; de conseguir hacer entender a una niña de diez años algo tan complejo como es la misma historia de su familia, de sus padres, de él mismo. La aventura de un niño que siempre tuvo la sensación de que nadie podría comprenderle plenamente; de ponerse en su piel y saber lo que se sentía al ser hijo, nada más y nada menos, que de Raoul y Agoney.

Se lo dirá entonces, con Pablo a punto de volver a casa, la promesa de una pizza en el horno y una noche de ver películas -de Disney, por supuesto-.

Sólo entonces la alzará en brazos como hizo aquel día, y aunque en ese momento el mar estará algo lejos y el cielo ya sea más negro que azul, el vuelco en el corazón será el mismo. Así como la sensación de sentirse irremediablemente unido a esa niña, con la que comparte lazos mucho más fuertes que la sangre.

\- No sé por qué te adoptaron, pequeña. Pero sí te digo una cosa -la besará en la mejilla como ha hecho tantas veces ya, rodeándola con los brazos para protegerla de todos los males del mundo-. No eran ellos quienes más te necesitaban. Era yo.

 


	28. Cuatro años (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inicialmente esto iba a ser un único capítulo final... Sin embargo, por estructura y extensión me ha parecido más adecuado dividirlo en dos. Así que teóricamente sólo queda el siguiente capítulo y el epílogo.
> 
> Gracias a los que seguís leyendo y disculpad por la demora.

Marina Vázquez tiene cuatro años cuando todo su universo estalla en pedazos.

Aunque ninguno de los adultos con los que vive le presta demasiada atención, como si no fuera consciente de lo que pasa solamente por ser una cría de guardería. Pero Marina se da cuenta; vaya si se da cuenta.

Es pequeña, pero inteligente y observadora: no le queda más remedio que serlo. Estar alerta, para ella, es un modo de vida; una estrategia instintiva de supervivencia. No queda otra cuando, a tan corta edad, una es consciente de haber vivido sus primeros meses pasando de mano en mano y de casa en casa. No hay otro remedio cuando se siente ese miedo instintivo, cerval, hacia cualquier cosa que signifique un cambio.

O cuando no se recuerda el rostro de su propia madre.

Así que Marina no entiende lo que pasa, pero sí que se avecina algo. Los adultos evitan hablar de Cosas Serias delante de ella; pero no tienen el mismo cuidado, los muy pencos, en esconder esas señales que la niña interpreta con la misma facilidad con la que lee sus libros troquelados de cuentos infantiles.

\- Te vas a ir.

No es una pregunta. Es una acusación. Una en un tono demasiado agudo, de una niña demasiado pequeña para separarse de una de las personas más importantes para ella. Quizá la que más.

Su hermano Álvaro.

 

Marina quiere mucho a sus padres, aunque en el fondo sepa que no son sus padres. Papá Raoul y papá Ago son buenos y cariñosos, juegan con ella cuando está aburrida y le ponen todas las pelis de dibujos que quiera. Además, hacen música. A Marina le encanta mirarles cuando están en lo que ellos llaman _su estudio,_ inventando nuevas canciones.

Pero lo que siente por su hermano mayor va más allá del cariño y llega a la auténtica pasión. Desde que llegó a la casa -tiene una vaga imagen de ese día, la playa de fondo y unos fuertes brazos que le sujetaban; sentirse segura por primera vez, como si intuyera que aquel joven estaba dispuesta a protegerla con su vida- su afinidad con Álvaro, que entonces tenía diecinueve años, fue total.

Se convirtió en su sombra. Lloraba cuando él salía de la habitación, y no se quedaba tranquila hasta que no estaba de nuevo en sus brazos. A veces les ha escuchado comentar que, en la primera semana con ellos, no consintió en dormir en otro sitio que no fuera en la habitación de Álvaro.

\- La llevas de llavero -solían bromear sus padres cuando le veían a punto de salir de casa, llevando a la niña de la mano.

Tiene el firme recuerdo de haber acompañado a Álvaro a todas partes. Al cine, al parque a jugar, a ver a unos chicos correr detrás de una pelota en un sitio muy grande y con mucha gente; a una sala pequeña donde de repente sus padres estaban allí al fondo, cantando. Dejándola fascinada.

Porque a Marina le gusta escuchar cantar a Raoul y le encanta oír tocar el piano a Agoney; pero lo que más le gusta, con diferencia, es verles a los dos juntos.

Así que en casi todos sus recuerdos está él ahí, un chico muy alto y fuerte desde cuyos hombros Marina empezó a descubrir el mundo con la ansiedad de un explorador surcando mares desconocidos. _Mi hermano,_ pensaba con orgullo antes de saber lo que era el orgullo, cuando veía que otras niñas de su edad le miraban al ir a recogerla de la guardería.

Y entonces no importaba haber pasado de mano en mano, de casa en casa. Saber que era hija de una mujer y un hombre a los que jamás conocería. No importaba nada más que el hecho de que Raoul y Agoney fueran sus padres, y Álvaro su hermano.

Y eso era suficiente; al menos, de momento.

 

\- Te vas.

Una de las cosas que más le gusta de Álvaro es que nunca la trata como una cría que no entiende nada. Que siempre contesta con paciencia a sus preguntas casi como si hablara con otro adulto. Así que, la tarde en la que le aborda en su habitación -sobre la cama hay una enorme maleta que habla por sí sola- Álvaro solamente asiente con la cabeza.

\- Me voy.

\- ¿Por qué? -Hace un puchero.

Álvaro la alza en volandas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, sentándola en su silla de escritorio. A Marina siempre le ha encantado esa silla, porque tiene ruedas y puede hacerla girar dándose impulso en el escritorio.

Pero esa tarde no le apetece hacerla girar. Ni siquiera un poquito.

Su hermano se sienta en el borde de la cama, girando él la silla para poder quedar encarados, mirándose a los ojos.

Eso sí le gusta. Que la mire de tú a tú. Como un adulto.

\- Me voy a vivir con Pablo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque ha fichado por el Espanyol y va a tener piso propio. Tendremos menos tiempo para vernos, así que hemos pensado que… -se detiene de repente, quizá pensando que le está dando _demasiadas_ explicaciones a una niña de cuatro años-. Donde él vive me pilla más cerca la facultad.

\- ¿La facultad es como tu cole?

\- Sí, es como si fuera mi cole -responde Álvaro, con paciencia. Extiende una mano, acariciándole la mejilla-. Pero que me vaya no quiere decir que haya dejado de quererte ni nada de eso.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! No soy idiota, tonto.

Álvaro sonríe.

\- Por si acaso.

\- Ya sé que Pablo es tu novio. Quieres estar con él.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Te veré todos los días, verdad?

\- Todos los días.

\- ¿Y podré ir a verte yo a tu casa?

\- Claro que sí, peque. Puedes venir cuando quieras -su sonrisa vacila un poco-. ¿No odiarás a Pablo por esto, no?

La niña resopla, preguntándose cómo puede ser tan tonto su hermano, negando vehementente con la cabeza.

\- Quiero mucho a Pablo. Y él a mí.

 

Marina conoce a Pablo como conoce su habitación, a sus padres o a _Bambi,_ un peluche viejísimo y ya tuerto que era de su hermano y al que ahora duerme abrazada todas las noches.

Es un personaje habitual, una cara permanente en su familia. Y desde que era muy pequeña siempre tuvo claro qué lugar ocupaba en ella.

\- Soy el novio de tu hermano -le decía, cuando Marina estaba balbuceando sus primeras palabras-. Pablo.

\- _Pabo._

 _-_ No, no -él se reía, colocándose una mano en el pecho, entre las aberturas de su sempiterna chaqueta de cuero-. Pa-blo.

\- _Ablo._

 _-_ Mira, mejor lo dejamos así.

Lo recuerda desde siempre. Un chico más bajo que su hermano, casi siempre vestido de negro. Muy simpático, porque nunca se cansaba de jugar con ella, de explicarle cosas y responder a sus preguntas con una media sonrisa que a Marina siempre le hacía mucha gracia.

A veces, cuando iba de visita y se entretenía hablando con ella, aparecía alguno de sus padres para intentar llevársela. Pablo, para delicia de Marina, siempre se negaba.

\- Dejadla, en serio, no me molesta.

\- Pero Alvarito y tú querréis…

\- Raoul, tu hijo y yo ya estamos hartos de vernos las caras -se reía-. Además, es mi cuñada, me la tendré que ganar.

Marina no sabe qué es una cuñada, pero le encanta que Pablo y Álvaro se la lleven con ellos de paseo.

Una memorable noche fueron a la feria. Desde los hombros de su hermano, viéndole entrelazar sus dedos con los de Pablo, escuchó perfectamente como le decía:

\- Menudo giro de guión que te lleves bien con la cría. Con la mala hostia que tienes.

\- Tengo mala hostia con quien se lo merece. El árbitro de nuestro último partido, el rey, el presidente del gobierno, los bancos que tienen miles de pisos vacíos y echan a la gente de sus casas, los políticos corruptos, el presidente del Bar…

\- Pablo, _ya._

\- Sólo quería dejarlo claro.

 

Al principio, Marina no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba que dos personas fueran novios.

Así que se lo preguntó a ellos.

\- Son dos personas que se quieren -respondió Álvaro.

\- Tú y yo nos queremos -replicó Marina.

\- Son dos personas que se quieren y se dan besos -acotó Pablo. Y antes de que la cría pudiera responder con lo obvio, puntualizó-. En la boca.

Marina compuso un espontáneo gesto de asco que hizo reír a la joven pareja.

\- ¿Cómo papá y papá? -exclamó.

\- Sí. Como los papás.

\- Pero… Papá Ago y papá Raoul están casados.

Notó cómo su hermano y su novio se quedaban quietos, sorprendidos.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Vosotros os vais a casar también?

Tenía mucho interés en saberlo. Había visto fotos de bodas -de la de sus padres, sin ir más lejos- y eran muy bonitas. Quería que su hermano se casara para poder ir con un vestido largo y precioso, como el que llevaban las niñas en las fotos.

\- No -respondió con contundencia Pablo, y acto seguido agregó-. Pienso que el matrimonio no es más que un vestigio de la construcción de esta sociedad heteropatriarcal, y aunque entiendo que haya personas no heteronormativas que se hayan acogido a esa fórmula, no me parece coherente con mi forma de ser.

Tras un breve silencio, Álvaro añadió:

\- Y que no quiere ponerse traje.

\- Y que no quiero ponerme traje.

Marina no había entendido casi nada, pero tuvo muy clara su respuesta.

\- Pues los papás estaban muy guapos en las fotos -dictaminó, inapelable como sólo podía ser una niña de cuatro años-. Vosotros también estaríais muy guapos.

 

A Marina le gusta mucho el fútbol, aunque no sepa lo que es. Cuando era más pequeña, su hermano le regaló una camiseta a rayas blancas y azules y le dijo:

\- Si te preguntan, tú di que eres del Espanyol. Como tu padre, tu tío y como yo.

Dicho y hecho.

Marina es del Espanyol y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda hacerla cambiar de idea. Ni los niños que le dicen que se haga del Barça, ni los adultos que sonríen con sorna cuando la ven aparecer con su camiseta con el escudo redondo en el pecho. Sabe que su familia tiene unos colores, y esos colores son el blanco y el azul. Punto.

Marina es del Espanyol aunque apenas sepa qué es el fútbol, y aunque se aburra cuando ve a sus compañeros dar patadas a un balón en el patio. Pero le gusta ver partidos por la tele, aunque no entienda nada; encajada en el sofá entre Álvaro y su padre Raoul, siempre se queda dormida plácidamente, con el verde de fondo.

Es vagamente consciente de que su tío jugaba en el equipo, como futbolista de verdad. En la casa hay fotos, pósters y vídeos; Álvaro se los ha enseñado. Comparte con su hermano la pasión desmedida por su tío, y a veces le pide que le cuente historias de cuando jugaba, sentada en sus rodillas.

También es consciente de otra cosa:

\- No te gusta el fútbol.

Papá Ago baja la cabeza, mirándola con sorpresa. A veces los adultos hacen eso, mirarla sorprendidos cuando dice algo, como si no esperaran que hablara. Marina lo encuentra una costumbre de lo más irritante. Pero sea.

Inmediatamente, su padre sonríe. Marina adora a sus dos padres por igual, pero tiene especial predilección por ver sonreír a Ago. Quizá porque últimamente lo hace muy poco, y siempre que piensa que está solo le caza mirando al vacío, serio.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, amiguita?

\- Porque eres el único que no lleva camiseta.

Es así. Media hora antes, su hermano la ha duchado, le ha colocado unos pantalones vaqueros, unas deportivas y su camiseta del Espanyol nueva. Después, se ha vestido él mismo, de idéntica guisa. Y al pasar junto a la cocina ha visto que su padre Raoul también va uniformado.

Agoney, en cambio, viste con una sencilla camiseta negra. Sin dejar de sonreír, la levanta en brazos.

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto?

\- ¿Papá y Álvaro lo saben?

Su padre le mira en silencio un segundo, como si le sorprendiera la salida.

\- La verdad es que sí.

\- Mejor. No me gusta tener secretos con ellos.

Agoney se muerde un poco el labio inferior, antes de atraerla hacia sí y darle un beso en la frente. Marina no sabe a qué viene, pero le da igual. Le encanta que sus padres -y su hermano, y su tío, y hasta Pablo- la mimen.

\- No me gusta el fútbol -confiesa después, casi susurrando.

\- Pero vamos a ir al fútbol.

\- Sí.

\- ¿Por qué vienes si no te gusta?

Su padre la sorprende con una sonrisa enigmática.

\- Te dejo que lo adivines tú misma.

Hace tiempo que no van al fútbol, pero ella ya conoce todos los rituales: sus padres haciendo los bocadillos, su hermano vistiéndola, los cuatro metiéndose en el coche con sus camisetas y sus banderas.

Por alguna razón, su hermano parece nervioso.

\- ¿El partido de hoy es importante? -Pregunta, ya en marcha.

\- Mucho -Álvaro tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se lo cuenta-. Hoy debuta Pablo.

Marina se queda un momento callada.

\- ¿Qué es debutar?

\- Lo que tu hermano quiere decir -informa Agoney desde el asiento del conductor- es que nuestro yerno jugará hoy un rato, Marina.

Marina se queda otro momento en silencio.

\- ¿Qué es un yerno?

Los tres adultos se ríen a la vez. Deben de creerse muy graciosos, o algo.

Pero lo entiende plenamente un rato después, ya en el estadio, donde se encuentran al tío Álvaro, que llama a su hermano y le hace señas para que la coja a ella en brazos. Y de repente están los dos en el césped, siguiendo al tío hacia el túnel de vestuarios. Marina lo contempla todo con expresión embobada, hasta que, con sorpresa, encuentra un rostro conocido.

\- ¡Pablo!

Le salta a los brazos en cuanto le ve, porque cuando le dijo a su hermano que le quería mucho, no mentía. Y ahora es Pablo quien la coge, y lleva un chándal muy bonito con el escudo del Espanyol, y Marina le pregunta:

\- ¿Vas a jugar?

Y Pablo, al que recuerda siempre con su sonrisa de medio lado y sus chaquetas de cuero, deja escapar una risa nerviosa, más pequeño que nunca al lado de su hermano.

\- Eso creo.

A continuación los tres adultos se enfrascan en una conversación que sinceramente le parece un rollo, por lo que se entretiene mirando a las personas que pasan, algunos vestidos como Pablo. No pasan más de unos minutos cuando el novio de su hermano le suelta en el suelo, él y Álvaro se abrazan, antes de que se despida de ella con una caricia en la cabeza.

\- Os veo luego.

Un rato después Pablo les está saludando desde abajo cuando sale a calentar. Y otro rato -mucho rato- después su hermano se revuelve en el asiento y señala el marcador; Marina suelta un gritito, porque está saliendo una foto de Pablo.

\- Y entra, con el treinta y trés… ¡Pablo García!

Toda su familia ruge, y ella como la que más.

Con Pablo jugando, le da por mirar a Agoney, que está sentado al otro lado de su hermano. Y a pesar de que es el único que va sin camiseta -una mancha negra en mitad de la fila blanquiazul- le ve tan nervioso como los demás, animando cada vez que Pablo se acerca a la portería rival, aplaudiendo cuando coge la pelota o gritando cuando uno del equipo contrario le tira al suelo.

Diez minutos antes del final, le pide que la lleve al baño.

La verdad es que sólo es una excusa para hablar a solas con él.

\- Ya sé por qué vienes al fútbol.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

\- Sí. No te gusta pero a nosotros sí y quieres compartir las cosas que nos gustan -y le coge, fuerte, la mano-. Yo también quiero compartir lo que me gusta contigo, papá.

Su padre se ríe y a ella le parece recordar un tiempo donde le brillaban los ojos a todas horas.

Vuelven a su sitio y esperan hasta que el partido ha terminado, hasta que todos pueden bajar a primera fila a saludar a Pablo.

Irán muchas veces a lo largo de ese año.

Y por eso a Marina le gusta el fútbol, aunque apenas entienda de qué va. Aunque le aburra soberanamente cómo corren detrás de la pelota y se la pasan los unos a otros durante ratos enteros, hasta que a veces -sólo a veces- uno consigue meter un gol, y el estadio se vuelve loco.

Pero es que el fútbol para ella no es eso.

Fútbol es su padre Raoul preparando los bocadillos mientras tararea para sí. Y su hermano metiéndola en la ducha, con la ropa ya preparada. Fútbol es Agoney llevándoles al estadio aunque él también se aburra, y es ver al tío Álvaro en algunas de las fotos de dentro del campo, y que Pablo le salude a veces desde allí abajo, junto a la banda.

Fútbol es una familia entera unida por los mismos colores.

Y sólo por eso, únicamente por eso, a Marina le gusta.

 

Tiene cinco años cuando sus padres se separan.

Algún día, ya más mayor, hablará con Álvaro de esto y entenderá que hubo miles de señales que en su momento le pasaron desapercibidas. Comprenderá -comprenderán los dos- que en el fondo tan sólo fue la embestida final de la ola, que empezó a formarse el día que Álvaro se marchó de casa. Arremolinándose sus aguas, bulliendo la espuma blanca en lo que hasta ese momento había sido un mar en perfecta calma.

Algún día Álvaro, contemplando pensativo la portada de su primer libro, le confesará lo que los dos siempre han pensado:

\- Creo que yo era una especie de catalizador, ¿sabes? Hacía que todo funcionara, simplemente estando ahí. Limaba algunas asperezas entre ellos, les recordaba al verme lo mucho que les había costado estar juntos. Cuando yo me fui… Todo eso desapareció.

Parece una responsabilidad demasiado grande para ser depositada en los hombros del chaval de veintipocos que es cuando se independiza. Pero para él es así. Y él es, a fin de cuentas, el narrador de la historia: de la historia más maravillosa del mundo.

Tiene cinco años cuando todo estalla, aunque quizá estallido no sea la palabra adecuada. No es una explosión ensorcededora, de pólvora y fuego, de humo y de metralla. Es más bien como un edificio abandonado que se deteriora lentamente, sin que nadie lo aprecie, porque a nadie importa ya. Y las grietas avanzan hasta que, con un último _crack,_ parte de la estructura se desploma pesadamente, resbalando hasta hundirse en el suelo rodeado de escombros y maleza. Allá donde nadie puede verlo.

Las grietas están ahí, quizá llevan tiempo ahí, aunque ella no haya sido capaz de verlas. Sí las ha intuido, en detalles que pasarían desapercibidos a cualquier otro niño, que ella capta y apenas le provocan más que un leve mosqueo.

Y casi siempre el culpable de que lo haga es su hermano Álvaro.

\- Hace tiempo que no vas de gira.

Está jugando en su cuarto; Álvaro ha venido de visita y su voz y la de Raoul son perfectamente audibles, en el estudio con la puerta abierta.

Marina deja por un instante de pulsar las teclas de su ordenador para niños y piensa, como en una revelación, que es verdad: hace mucho tiempo que su padre no pasa largos períodos fuera de casa.

\- Las modas, ya sabes… -le responde Raoul, en tono vago.

\- Los buenos cantantes no pasan de moda.

\- Ya, pero salvo que seas uno de los mejores, olvídate de llenar estadios pasada una edad -matiza con descarnada ironía-: hace ya tiempo que las niñas dejaron de forrar sus carpetas con mi foto, ¿sabes?

Dejan pasar un silencio. De nuevo es la voz de Raoul la que se escucha, en un tono que a Marina, por alguna razón, le provoca un pinchazo de angustia:

\- A Agoney, en cambio… Le va bastante bien.

 

 _Agoney._ A ratos, a Marina se le olvida que el nombre completo de uno de sus padres es ese. En el ámbito familiar, siempre ha sido Ago. Su hermano y ella le llaman así -cuando no directamente _papá-,_ y su tío le llama así.

Su otro padre también le llama así, salvo en dos ocasiones: cuando está enfadado, y cuando está hablando de él como cantante.

Porque entonces ya no es Ago, el hombre que la arropa en su cama todas las noches, colocándole a Bambi entre los brazos; es _Agoney,_ el que a veces sale en la tele o da conciertos en salas pequeñas. Normalmente como músico, su dulce voz siendo el contrapunto perfecto a la melodía del piano; a veces, muy pocas, solamente como cantante.

En esas ocasiones a Marina le da un poco de miedo, porque lo ve ahí arriba, oscuro y con los ojos pintados, y la verdad es que no le reconoce.

 _Agoney._ De repente, hay un puñado de reporteros llamando a la puerta de casa, el teléfono no deja de sonar, y la mesa está cubierta de discos enmarcados.

\- ¿Qué pasa, papá?

El papá al que se refiere es Raoul. Que acaba de despedirse con un escueto beso en la boca de su marido, después de que éste les diga que no volverá hasta la noche. Raoul asiente y mira la puerta cuando se marcha, y luego mira los discos sobre la mesa, y en ese momento se da cuenta de que Marina, a su vez, le observa a él.

\- Tu padre, que se está haciendo famoso -le contesta.

Es una voz extraña, tan diferente al habitual tono divertido de Raoul. Tanto que Marina va hacia él y le coge de la mano, solamente para asegurarse de que sigue siendo su padre el que está ahí, mirando los discos en silencio.

\- Pero papá ya era famoso. Y tú también.

\- Ago ha pegado un pelotazo de los gordos -contesta, y al ver que la niña no entiende, se esfuerza en explicar-. Una de sus canciones se ha hecho muy, muy famosa, Marina. Es la banda sonora principal de una película en Estados Unidos, ¿sabes dónde está Estados Unidos?

\- Más o menos -miente.

\- Ahora mismo en todo el mundo se escucha la canción de Ago sin parar.

\- ¿En todo el mundo?

\- En _todo el mundo._

 _-_ ¡Jo! ¡Eso es genial!

Raoul esboza una sonrisa desganada, acariciándole el pelo.

\- Sí, claro que es genial. Y él se lo merece. Se lo merece más que nadie.

Y sin más abandona el salón, subiendo pesadamente las escaleras que llevan a su estudio.

Allí se queda toda la tarde, él solo.

 

El estudio.

El estudio siempre ha sido el verdadero epicentro de la casa. El auténtico salón de estar donde tanto Álvaro como Marina han pasado casi tanto tiempo como en su habitación. Es el despacho de sus padres, es su refugio, y es casi su sala de juegos, todo a la vez. El lugar donde la música se crea.

Marina siempre tendrá un vago recuerdo de sus primeros días en la casa. Sentada en el suelo del estudio junto a su hermano Álvaro, en cuyo regazo está apoyada. Los dos contemplando en silencio cómo Raoul y Agoney intentan sacar adelante una de sus piezas en común. El piano y sus voces entremezclándose en esa amalgama perfecta que es la banda sonora de su mismísima vida.

El estudio siempre ha tenido una importancia especial para ella. Fue en el estudio donde dio sus primeros pasos, agarrada de la mano de Raoul. Fue en el estudio donde pasó sus primeros meses de vida con su nueva familia, ya que sus padres colocaron allí sus cosas -el parque infantil, juguetes, mantas, una moqueta especial para niños- para poder seguir trabajando mientras la tenían permanentemente vigilada.

Y fue en el estudio donde encontró al fin la paz. Gateando en el suelo, sentía la música vibrándole en las manos, transmitiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Y esa música la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Un día Agoney la subió a sus rodillas y la dejó mirar mientras él tocaba una canción infantil. Apoyada en su pecho, observando con interés las teclas, Marina se sintió por primera vez parte de _algo._

De una familia.

Siempre se escabulle hacia allí cuando están juntos, llevándose un juguete, o un libro, o su tablet para niños. Sentándose en un rincón sin molestar, escuchando sus voces de fondo mientras ella se entretiene con sus cosas.

No recuerda en qué momento cambia todo.

\- ¿Quieres ir al parque?

\- Ya estuve ayer por la tarde, con papá Ago.

\- ¿Y nuestro otro padre? ¿Tuvo que salir?

\- No. Se quedó en casa. En el estudio.

Por supuesto no es ella sino su hermano Álvaro, ese arqueólogo de recuerdos, quien se da cuenta.

\- ¿Se quedó solo en el estudio?

Marina intuye que lo que le está preguntando es algo importante, aunque no entienda por qué. Bascula el peso de una pierna a otra, subiendo y bajando sus zapatillas con dibujos de una conocida serie para niños.

\- A veces lo hace.

Álvaro no dice nada.

Pero Marina ya lo conoce bien para decir cuándo algo le ha extrañado, activando su olfato de detective. Y esa noche, después de que Ago la acueste, se queda un rato pensando y se da cuenta:

Que ya no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se deslizó en el estudio y les encontró a los dos, como solía verles: sentados en la mesa o en el banco del piano, o uno tocando y el otro de pie; o uno de los dos apoyado en el otro, besándose, separándose con un poco de vergüenza cuando la veían aparecer.

Que últimamente siempre que va al estudio encuentra allí la solitaria figura de Raoul. Y aunque él también cante y toque, no es lo mismo. Pues sin Ago y su voz suave, sus risotadas alegres y su parloteo sin parar, es como si hubiera un silencio que nunca se llena.

Como si su otro padre, aún acompañado, estuviera siempre solo.

 

Comprende que algo va mal cuando su hermano empieza a visitarles con más frecuencia de lo normal. Es una niña, pero sabe interpretar su gesto grave, su mirada preocupada.

A él le haría mucha gracia saber que, muchos años después, la pequeña Marina seguirá sus pasos como pequeña espía de conversaciones ajenas, recopiladora de información, reconstructora de historias.

Pero es que necesita saber.

Escuchar desde la puerta está mal. Pero no tener ni idea de lo que pasa está _aún peor._

 

\- ¿Va todo bien?

La música deja de escucharse; Marina casi puede ver a Raoul, las manos detenidas sobre el teclado.

\- ¿Tan evidente es?

No sabe muy bien por qué, pero siente un pinchazo en el pecho. Tampoco sabe que, al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta, a su hermano le acaba de ocurrir lo mismo.

\- Marina me ha contado alguna cosilla, y yo he unido los puntos -suspira, hondo-. ¿Estáis bien, Ago y tú?

La niña contiene la respiración.

No se atreve a mirar por el hueco que queda entre la puerta y el marco, pero está segura de que Álvaro también ha dejado de respirar.

\- No.

Es inédita, esa sensación de que algo se le clava en el corazón. No la ha sentido nunca.

Le gustaría no haberla sentido jamás.

Su hermano se queda un rato callado. Escucha pasar las páginas de algo, probablemente alguno de los libretos de partituras. Cuando habla de nuevo, su voz le suena temblorosa, como la suya propia cuando está a punto de echarse a llorar.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ahora es su padre al que escucha suspirar.

\- Cosas que pasan.

\- Esa respuesta de mierda no…

\- _Álvaro._ Que soy tu padre -le corta, severo, suavizando la dureza de su voz al añadir-. Hay cosas que un hijo no debería…

\- No soy un hijo cualquiera y lo sabes. Tampoco vosotros habéis sido unos padres normales. Ahora que veo a Pablo con los suyos me doy cuenta de que tenemos mucha más confianza que la que suelen tener padres e hijos -resopla-. Por favor, necesito… Necesito entender que está pasando.

De lo que sigue, Marina no entiende mucho.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando eras pequeño y yo me iba de gira y él se quedaba en casa?

\- Sí.

\- Pues ahora es al revés.

\- ¿Y eso supone algún problema?

Es una conversación muy larga de la que apenas recordará algunas partes.

\- ¿Que tenga éxito? No, nunca. Se lo merece. Te juro que estoy súper contento por él, con lo mal que lo ha pasado, con lo de su voz…

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

\- El problema es… Que sale más que nunca, da conciertos, conoce gente… Y a veces llega a casa, y… No sé, lo veo distinto.

\- No me puedo creer que estés celoso, a tu edad.

Sigue un largo silencio de su padre.

Y lo siguiente debe susurrarlo, porque apenas lo escucha:

\- Tengo mis motivos.

 

Bastantes años después, reunirá el coraje necesario para preguntárselo. Porque hace falta valor para preguntarle algo tan doloroso a él, el guardián de la verdad. El que tiene la llave de todos los secretos.

\- Álvaro, ¿si te hago una pregunta sobre los papás, serás sincero?

\- Depende.

\- ¿Engañó papá Ago a nuestro otro padre?

Para su sorpresa, su hermano le devolverá una mirada de total calma, en la que brillará, quizá, una chispa de orgullo.

\- Estaba esperando esa pregunta, la verdad. ¿Te cuento una cosa? Se lo pregunté a él mismo, días antes de que se separaran. Fui y le pregunté que si estaba engañando a mi padre con otro, ¿no te parece de ser un completo gilipollas?

\- Me parece de tener cojones.

\- Esa boca, niña.

\- Tengo catorce años. Además, tú acabas de decir gilipollas.

Álvaro se reirá, en silencio.

\- Eres un incordio.

\- Nuestros padres dicen que me parezco a ti -sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de fiera astuta.

Otra risa.

\- No nos pareceríamos más si hubiéramos nacido de la misma mujer. Aunque creo que tú eres más espabilada que yo. A ti no te habría costado tantos años reconstruir nuestra historia, eso seguro… En cualquier caso -retomará el hilo, apartando el ordenador portátil en el que hasta hace un momento estaba trabajando- le pregunté a Ago y me dijo que no. Que él nunca engañaría a nuestro padre.

Marina, en plena fase de rebeldía adolescente -de cuya ira sólo se salva su hermano mayor e ídolo personal- no dudará en preguntar:

\- ¿Y le creíste?

\- Ago nunca me ha mentido y… Tampoco creo que lo hiciese en ese momento. Una cosa tengo clara: si le hubiera puesto los cuernos, no habrían vuelto a estar juntos. Tú no sabes lo orgulloso que puede ser mi padre.

\- ¿Entonces por qué se separaron?

\- No sabría decirte, y creo que ni ellos serían capaces. A mí me dijeron que… necesitaban un tiempo. Ago estaba entonces en plena gira, así que era como si ya estuvieran separados. 

\- No entiendo.

\- Ya, y yo tampoco. Siempre, casi toda mi vida, les veía a ellos y pensaba: joder, esto es el amor. Esto son dos personas que se quieren, y que se van a querer siempre. Y cuando me dijeron que iban a vivir un tiempo separados, me quedé… Recuerdo llegar a casa aquella noche, mirar a Pablo y pensar que, si mis padres habían dejado de quererse, lo nuestro también tenía que tener fecha de caducidad.

Marina guardará silencio.

Reconoce y ha reconocido siempre esa expresión de Álvaro cuando está tirando del hilo, siguiendo la madeja de la historia que él mismo está desentrañando. Meditabundo, las palabras le salen con cuentagotas. Vocalizando lentamente. Como si estuviera contando algo que ve en un mundo desconocido.

\- ¿Qué les pasó? Pues no tengo ni idea, pequeña, pero… Creo que para mi padre fue duro verse él en la mierda y Agoney en todo lo alto. No porque tuviera celos de él, sino porque le recordaba al éxito que había tenido y ya nunca volvió a tener… Creo que Ago tampoco lo supo gestionar. Él estaba acostumbrado a su vida de compositor, a dar pequeños conciertos, y de repente se le vino todo encima. Demasiada gente, demasiados eventos… Demasiado de todo.

Silencio y dos respiraciones sincronizadas.

\- Creo que no supieron entenderse. Yo me había ido de casa, notaban el vacío, estabas tú… Ago dejó que mi padre te cuidara como mi padre prácticamente me había dejado a mí a su cargo Cuando volvían a verse no tenían tiempo ni ganas de hablar. Los dos estaban siempre cansados en esa época. Era todo muy raro, la verdad.

Los dos se quedarán callados un rato.

Al final, Marina dirá:

\- Es un milagro que volvieran a estar juntos.

Y Álvaro, encogiéndose de hombros, dando el carpetazo a la historia:

\- No es un milagro. Simplemente, se quieren.

 

Tiene cinco años cuando Agoney y Raoul se separan.

\- ¿Separación? -Se escandalizará Agoney un par de años después-. Son unos dramáticos.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú, papá?

\- Cese temporal de la convivencia -responderá Raoul en su lugar.

Y los dos se echarán a reír de una broma que aparentemente sólo les hace gracia a ellos, porque hay gente payasa y ridícula y luego están los dos idiotas que le han tocado por padres.

El caso es que en su momento todos se lo toman como una separación. Y ella tiene cinco años y no entiende absolutamente nada el día que Álvaro llega a casa, se planta frente a sus padres, y dice, con voz firme:

\- Marina se viene unos días a casa conmigo. Voy a preparar sus cosas.

Marina está en ese momento tirada en la alfombra, jugueteando con su tablet, y le sorprenden dos cosas: una, que ninguno de los dos abra la boca, ni para consentir ni para negar. Dos, que cuando Álvaro sube las escaleras ellos se queden envueltos en el mismo tenso silencio, mirando fijamente al frente como si la tele no llevara un rato apagada.

Suavemente se levanta, pisando la alfombra con sus pies descalzos. Dos pares de ojos descienden en ese momento hacia ella, con un poco de sorpresa. Como si hubieran olvidado su presencia.

Aprieta la tablet contra el pecho. Las lágrimas picándole tras los ojos.

\- He hecho algo malo, ¿verdad?

Raoul y Agoney, siempre tan dispuestos cuando se trata de hablar con ella, tardan ese día un par de segundos más en asimilar lo que ha dicho.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me queréis en casa -se muerde el labio inferior, resistiéndose a echarse a llorar-. Por eso estáis siempre tristes… Os pongo tristes y… y… y Álvaro me lleva a su casa para que no me tengáis que ver.

Es ese momento, reflexionará más adelante, cuando tenga edad suficiente para rebobinar lo ocurrido ese día y verlo a la luz que aporta la experiencia. Cuando un lagrimón empieza a surcar su mejilla y sus padres se miran un instante -una mirada breve pero intensa, de cruel constatación; de _terrorífica_ comprensión- antes de levantarse a la vez y correr hacia ella para consolarla.

\- ¿Pero qué dices, hija? ¡Claro que queremos tenerte en casa!

\- Eres nuestra hija, Marina. Siempre vas a serlo. Esta _siempre_ va a ser tu casa.

Se ha jurado no llorar, pero es reconfortante hacerlo cuando la están abrazando, la cara enterrada en el hombro de Ago, la mano de Raoul acariciándole el pelo. Es una liberación y prolonga el abrazo que le están dando, la cálida sensación de estar entre ellos. La certeza de que se están tocando, aunque sólo sea por estar rodeándola a ella.

Lloraría más aún si supiera lo que están pensando, mirándose en silencio por encima de su cabeza. Pero lo sabrá en un futuro, y entonces comprenderá que fue esa tarde cuando decidieron que habían llegado demasiado lejos. Que si la situación había llegado al punto de hacerle daño a su hija -de hacerle pensar que no la querían- no cabía otra opción que cortarla de cuajo.

Ninguno de los dos pone pega alguna cuando Álvaro baja, acarreando la maleta de la niña.

Al ver llorar a su hermana, el chico aprieta los labios. Pero no dice nada.

\- Ven, Marina.

Obediente, Marina trepa de un salto al que es su refugio personal en el mundo: los brazos de Álvaro, que la aúpan sin esfuerzo, apretándola contra su pecho como si quisiera protegerla.

La niña apoya la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano.

\- Ahora que os quedáis solos, aprovechad para hablar.

La despedida le parece curiosa, pero no dedica más que un par de segundos a pensar en ella. Agitando la pequeña mano mientras Álvaro la acarrea, a ella y a su maleta, hacia la salida.

La última imagen que tiene de ellos es la de ambos parados en la puerta del salón. Mirándola hombro con hombro, muy serios, devolviéndole apenas el saludo.

Ninguno de los dos hermanos puede saberlo:

Que van a hablar, sí. Pero no con el resultado que ellos esperan.

Que esa noche uno de los dos dormirá en la que siempre fue la habitación del niño.

Y que pasará casi un año hasta que vuelvan a verlos juntos.

 

Perdurará en su memoria como un largo paréntesis.

Como una de las funciones de teatro del cole, donde los escenarios de papel continuo van rotando frente a los mismos actores. Como una sucesión de días que a la postre parecerán todos el mismo, pues las mañanas se amalgaman con las noches mientras ella se siente sumergida en un eterno sábado. Como un feliz sueño cuyos bordes irán amarilleando con el tiempo, como los de una foto antigua; perdiendo viveza los colores, definición los contornos. Instalándose frente a las imágenes la bruma, cada vez más densa, del cruel olvido.

Así recordará esos días en la casa que su hermano comparte con Pablo. Y con el tiempo será incapaz de precisar cuántos fueron, qué hicieron exactamente, dónde durmió o qué comió. Sabrá que era verano porque la llevaron a la piscina de la urbanización, y tendrá una vaga imagen de Pablo subiéndola a una colchoneta, haciéndola flotar sobre la cristalina superficie del agua.

Le vendrán de vez en cuando fogonazos, pequeñas perlas de memoria. Voces, olores; fotografías suspendidas en el tiempo. El mando de una consola entre sus manos, una ducha que nunca ha usado, una cocina donde no sabe dónde están las cosas. La risa de Álvaro y las bromas de Pablo. Beberse la leche del desayuno en una taza con una foto de su tío, de cuando jugaba al fútbol; que su hermano sea la última y la primera persona a la que vea todos los días.

Pero sí recordará nítidamente esa sensación: la de la felicidad temporal de quien es consciente de estar en un lugar que no le pertenece. La añoranza, cada noche al cerrar los ojos, del familiar techo de su cuarto. Quedarse callada a veces, afinando los oídos en un infructuoso esfuerzo de escuchar eso que siempre ha sido la eterna banda sonora de su vida: las voces entremezcladas de sus padres.

No se atreve a preguntar por ellos, ni a pedir volver a casa. Tampoco a cuestionarse por qué la llaman todos los días, sí, pero siempre por separado; primero uno y luego el otro, como si estuvieran en sitios distintos.

No lo hace, porque Marina Vázquez tiene cinco años el día que sus padres se sientan al fin a hablar y deciden que lo mejor -lo mejor para ellos pero, sobre todo, lo mejor para sus hijos- es darse un tiempo el uno lejos del otro. Pero tener cinco años no significa que sea idiota.

Y al final de ese extraño sueño, ya al filo del despertar, Raoul aparece un día de repente en el piso, la abraza y le hace _la_ pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres volver a casa conmigo?

Y Marina le dice que sí. Le diría que sí siempre, porque es su padre y sabe que su lugar está a su lado. Pero al hacerlo mira a Álvaro -que le devuelve la mirada, serio- abraza a Bambi y sabe, sin que nadie se lo diga, que la casa que espera no es la misma casa que dejó.

Es una casa silenciosa en la que, a partir de ese momento, sólo canta una voz.


	29. El final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ante todo, pedir disculpas por el tiempo que he tardado en publicar este capítulo.
> 
> A veces escribir RPS es jodido. A veces la propia realidad te quita las ganas de ponerte frente al ordenador. A veces, como dice uno de los personajes en este capítulo, las historias no acaban bien... Pero quien sepa leer entre líneas entenderá. Y sabrá lo que pienso sobre lo que estamos viviendo.
> 
> Pero a veces también surgen personas que te animan a seguir en un fandom en el que ya prácticamente sólo hay drama y desencanto. Si mis perras fieles me animaron a empezar esta historia, mis lobas cabronas se han convertido también en el sostén que ha conseguido que, como nuestro barquito, llegara a puerto -si bueno o malo, ya se sabrá-. Y cómo no mencionar a los bienpenkers, con quien tan buenos ratos he compartido últimamente en nuestra particular Alianza.
> 
> A todos ellos. A los que creen. A los que no. A los que siguen leyendo esta historia. A todos va dedicado este, no sé si exitoso esfuerzo, de dar a Álvaro Vázquez un digno final. 
> 
> Disculpad los errores (es tarde, el capítulo es largo, y no tengo ganas de volverlo a corregir), y nos vemos en el epílogo, donde daré instrucciones para que quien quiera pueda tener este fic en papel ;)
> 
> Gracias.

\- Admítelo. Habría sido un buen final. Nuestros padres separados pero queriéndonos siempre. Quizá emparejándose con otras personas. Todos haciendo un esfuerzo para ser una familia civilizada. Demostrando que los hijos no tienen por qué pagar si el amor se rompe. Habría sido un final agridulce, pero real. Propio de dos personas maduras.

Marina le mirará un momento, sólo un momento, antes de emitir el contundente veredicto:

\- Habría sido un final de mierda.

\- No para un libro.

\- Mira Álvaro, no vivimos en una de tus historias, así que vete por ahí -gruñido por parte de ella; sonrisa condescendiente por parte de él-. Además, nadie te va a compar un libro en el que los protagonistas, después de todo, no acaben juntos. La gente quiere finales felices.

\- La gente debería aceptar que las historias reales no siempre acaban bien.

\- La gente lee para evadirse de la realidad, no para que les recuerdes continuamente en qué mundo de mierda vivimos, gracias.

\- Esa boca…

\- ¿Esa boca? ¿Tú con mi edad hablabas mejor? -Y al momento, una risotada-. Claro que sí. Tú eras Alvarito, el chico perfecto que jamás dio un ruido. Y yo la protestona que os pone la cabeza loca a los tres.

\- Eso es demasiado drama adolescente incluso para ti.

\- _Soy_ una adolescente, déjame que monte drama. Es mi derecho.

\- ¿Estás muy nerviosa, verdad?

A Marina no le sorprenderá su salida.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Álvaro no sólo es su hermano; también es la persona más inteligente que conoce, con un sentido de la observación casi sobrenatural, y una capacidad de deducción a la altura de cualquier detective de serie policiaca.

Pero no será hasta que su hermano lo diga cuando note un peso en el estómago y también en las rodillas, en las que lleva apoyada un estuche negro que parecerá hacerse más grande y pesado por momentos. Y esos nervios -los nervios del artista antes de saltar al escenario; los del músico ante su primera gran noche- haciéndole temblar la voz.

\- ¿Podemos volver a hablar de los papás?

\- Vale.

Pocas veces le va a querer tanto como en ese momento, a ese tipo grandote y tranquilo que conduce con calma hacia el auditorio, sin dejarse alterar por lo denso del tráfico ni por el sonido del claxon de otros conductores más impacientes. Ese hombre que el destino quiso que fuera su hermano mayor, su guía y su referencia en esta vida.

\- No sé ni cómo te han dejado escribir el libro.

\- Tuvieron sus dudas, pero, ya sabes. La visibilidad. Además, la historia ya es más o menos conocida.

\- Te acusarán de querer aprovecharte de tus padres ricos y famosos.

\- Que me acusen de lo que quieran, llevan toda la vida haciéndolo. Ya me han acusado de no querer a mi madre, de ser gay por llamar la atención… Por si fuera poco, resulta que mi pareja es el primer futbolista español en activo que sale del armario -reflexionará un momento-. Hay pasos que han de darse, y a veces o lo haces tú, o no lo hace nadie.

Marina le acompañará en su reflexión. Es joven, pero no tanto para no ser capaz de valorar la faceta activista de su hermano.

En las más profundas brumas de sus recuerdos más recónditos está el del día en el que Álvaro anunció a sus padres que, lejos de cualquier suposición que nadie en la familia hubiera podido hacer -excepto el tío Álvaro, del que cuentan que acogió la noticia con una sonrisa astuta y un escueto “ _lo sabía”-_ no pensaba dedicar su vida ni al deporte ni a la música.

 

\- ¿Periodismo?

Marina gateaba a sus pies, jugando a desenredar los cordones de sus zapatillas. Álvaro la cogió en brazos por desviar un poco la atención del par de miradas fijas clavadas en él, haciéndole automáticamente cosquillas en la barriga.

La niña pataleó y gorjeó, feliz. Totalmente ajena a la estupefacción que impregnaba el rostro de sus padres.

Un instante después, esa sorpresa dio paso a algo más. Incomprensión. Desconcierto. Y, por qué no admitirlo, un poco de resentimiento.

\- No lo entiendo -aquella tarde eterna de principios de junio, Agoney cargó el peso de la conversación mientras Raoul guardaba silencio, bajando un poco la mirada como si necesitara meditar lo que acababa de escuchar-. No te entiendo. Nunca pensé que te gustara…

Y en ese momento Agoney dejó de hablar y en sus ojos se reflejó una pequeña revelación, un leve chispazo de comprensión que arrojó algo de luz al futuro que Álvaro Vázquez había elegido para sí mismo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sonrisa que alivió un poco a Álvaro, e hizo que Marina se fijara en su padre, tendiendo los brazos hacia él. El joven la soltó de buena gana, dejando que la chiquilla diera unos tambaleantes pasos hasta apoyarse en el regazo del canario, que se inclinó para besarle con cariño la mejilla.

Álvaro adoraba y adora a Raoul, y repetirá hasta el fin de sus días lo profundamente orgulloso que está de ser hijo de un hombre que pasó años batallando con sus miedos hasta encontrarse a sí mismo.

Pero el entendimiento que compartía con Agoney era más profundo que el que tenía con sus propios padres biológicos, incluso con Raoul. Porque durante años, aquel hombre había sido su niñera, su protector, su profesor, su ancla; porque su presencia en su vida y en la de su padre hacía del mundo un lugar mucho mejor.

Porque Agoney le había descubierto la música. Y aunque Álvaro supiera que su futuro estaba alejado de la hilera eterna de las teclas del piano, eso no lo hacía menos íntimo, menos personal.

Al contrario.

No se planteó ser músico profesional porque para él tocar el piano era un acto demasiado privado. Porque la música sólo tenía sentido si tenía que ver con su familia. Porque no quería ser un intérprete mediocre, a la sombra de los inmensos talentos de sus padres. Prefiriendo labrar su propio camino, en esa parcela que siempre fue única y exclusivamente suya.

\- Siempre te gustó investigar historias, ¿verdad? -Cuando comprendió, Agoney parecía incluso feliz-. Atacar cabos sueltos, llegar a conclusiones. Reconstruirlo todo en tu cabeza.

El corazón de Álvaro le dio un vuelco. Nunca habría esperado emocionarse tanto por el simple hecho de verse comprendido, pero, para su sorpresa, se le empañaron un poco los ojos.

Había temido verse rechazado. Había temido que no le entendieran. Que se enfadaran. Pero ahí estaba Agoney -ahí estaba _su padre-_ para ofrecerle una sonrisa y la certeza de que sabía por qué esa carrera, y no otra, era la que él había escogido.

\- Exacto -murmuró, con voz ronca.

\- Lo harás muy bien, Alvarito. Siempre se te dieron bien las palabras, ganaste varios concursos de redacciones, y cuando te consultábamos sobre alguna letra, siempre tenías alguna sugerencia. ¿Verdad, Raoul?

Álvaro era lo suficientemente sensible e inteligente para comprender que la interpelación no estaba hecha por casualidad. O para no notar el ominoso silencio de su padre, hundido en su parte del sofá.

Pero cuando le miró al fin a los ojos, lo que vio en ellos le dolió.

No tuvo tiempo de recrearse en esa sensación, porque Raoul se levantó como un resorte. Paseando hasta el otro extremo del salón ante la mirada levemente reprobadora de su marido.

\- No me jodas, hijo. Es que no me jodas.

Álvaro suspiró, hondo. Agoney alzó la cabeza y apretó las mandíbulas.

Marina percibió el cambio de humor; se quedó quieta donde estaba, a medio bajar del sofá. Aún con un pie en el aire, miró a los adultos e hizo un puchero, gimoteando débilmente.

\- No pasa nada, pequeña -murmuró Álvaro cuando, como acto reflejo, su hermana fue a refugiarse en sus brazos-. Sólo estamos hablando.

Marina protestó un poco más, Raoul guardó silencio, Álvaro la consoló.

Agoney se levantó del sofá con total tranquilidad.

\- Perdónanos un segundo.

No se fueron de la habitación. Se quedaron en un rincón del salón, junto a la librería donde estaban ordenados sus discos. Álvaro fingía ocuparse de Marina mientras les vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo.

Agoney abordó la situación de una forma que le dejó descolocado. Lejos de sus habituales piques, o del vendaval de furia en el que se transformaba cuando se cabreaba _de verdad,_ el canario rodeó a su marido con los brazos y le habló en voz baja al oído durante varios minutos. Durante ese rato interminable, Álvaro escuchó susurros y el esporádico sonido de algún que otro beso. Una discusión en la que, al final, acabó dominando la voz de Agoney.

Finalmente, se abrazaron con más fuerza. Quedándose unos segundos así, Raoul enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

Al final, Ago tiró de él suavemente. Y Raoul le siguió, dócil, volviendo a surgir en el campo visual de su hijo. Quedándose un momento parado frente a él. Mirándole desde arriba.

\- Los periodistas me jodieron la vida. La put… -Agoney le dio un codazo- la _prensa_ me jodió la vida. Se pasaron años acosando a tu madre, acosándome a mí, acosando a Ago, luego a ti… Publicaron muchas mentiras sobre nosotros… De vez en cuanto lo siguen haciendo… -movió un poco la cabeza, ya más incrédulo que enfadado-. No entiendo cómo quieres convertirte en uno de esoscabrones que acampaban frente a nuestra puerta. Por qué quieres estudiar para ser uno de esos carroñeros.

Su padre seguía irritado, pero en su expresión, en su postura y en su voz Álvaro adivinó algo más: el profundo deseo de comprender. De entender a su hijo para volver a ser lo que siempre había sido: su más fiel defensor sobre la faz de la tierra.

Así eran los Vázquez. Fieles y leales, como una manada de lobos.

Afortunadamente, Álvaro tenía preparada una respuesta.

\- Es que _no_ quiero ser como ellos, papá -respondió, la voz tranquila-. No voy a ser como ellos. Porque el periodismo no es eso, no es sacar los trapos sucios de la gente por morbo, no es ir acosando a un niño pequeño a la puerta de un colegio… Los verdaderos periodistas son los que investigan, descubren cosas, y las sacan a la luz para protegernos. El periodismo de verdad es lo que nos protege frente a los abusos del poder.

Raoul arqueó levemente la ceja.

\- Ese novio tuyo te está llevando por el mal camino -comentó, aunque en un tono más liviano, casi divertido.

Pero Álvaro no se dejó distraer. Tenía un propósito. Una misión.

Estaba seguro de lo que quería, y ni su propio padre iba a impedírselo.

\- Mira -se puso en pie, dejando a Marina en el sofá-. Podría aprovecharme de vuestra fama. O de la del tío Álvaro. Pero no quiero hacerlo -se le atragantó el aire-. Quiero seguir mi propio camino, papá. Quiero hacer algo que me gusta y se me da bien. Quiero contar historias y denunciar injusticias y…

Hizo una pausa. Podía sentir la mirada de Ago clavada en su nuca. Y la inmovilidad de su hermana. Alzó los ojos hacia su padre. Y le tembló la voz.

\- Y quiero ser bueno. Tan bueno que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

Toda reticencia desapareció del gesto de Raoul.

\- Ya me siento orgulloso de ti.

\- Pero no por ser tu hijo. Sino por ser _yo._

Raoul entendió como había entendido Agoney minutos antes.

Y le envolvió en un abrazo que les reconfortó a los dos por igual.

\- Imagino que no te haré cambiar de opinión si te digo que será difícil.

\- Ya sé que es difícil. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo.

\- Ya. Cómo no -se separó de él fingiendo un gruñido exasperado-. Matricúlate donde te dé la gana, es tu libertad. Total. No sé a quién cojones me recuerdas.

Agoney sonreía de oreja a oreja cuando ambos le miraron.

\- Deja que el chico siga a su corazón.

\- Mira Ago, guárdate tus mierdas filosóficas para el Twitter o el Instagram. Ya he tenido suficiente idealismo para lo que me queda de día, gracias.

Marina rio, feliz, cuando Raoul la levantó agarrándola bajo los brazos. Lo último que vio la pequeña, mientras su padre se la llevaba a prepararle la cena, fue a su otro padre abrazando con fuerza a su hermano.

 

El pequeño auditorio municipal les recibirá con la mitad de sus luces aún apagadas. Hay que ahorrar, les dirá un veterano conserje, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entrarán por una puerta lateral de servicio, punto de reunión de varios jóvenes músicos charlando en corrillos, con los estuches de sus instrumentos a las espaldas o a los pies. Todos se callarán al ver aparecer a Álvaro; sentirán sus miradas clavadas en su espalda cuando crucen la puerta.

Álvaro llama la atención. Es algo a lo que siempre ha estado acostumbrada, porque su hermano es alto y bastante guapo, la clase de hombre que siempre atrae todas las miradas. Pero últimamente esa atención se habrá multiplicado.

Porque su hermano ya no será simplemente su hermano. Sino Álvaro Vázquez, joven periodista descollante en el panorama nacional, defensor incansable de los derechos del colectivo LGTB+ y, por si fuera poco, novio de Pablo García. El primer futbolista gay en salir del armario en España.

Los últimos meses de su hermano habrán sido un caos, desde que Pablo decidiera proclamar su condición de homosexual. Lo hará además en plena rueda de prensa, después de que un jugador del equipo rival y parte de la hinchada local se pasaran todo el partido insultándole al grito de “ _maricón_ ”.

Desafiante ante los micrófonos, empezando por enumerar los países donde no ser heteronormativo aún se castiga con la pena de muerte. Alzando después el puño, con una pulsera de la bandera arcoíris. Retando a quien quisiera volver a insultarle, y concluyendo con un mensaje “ _a mi novio, que me estará viendo”,_ antes de marcharse tan campante, dejando a sus espaldas una docena larga de periodistas boquiabiertos.

Y se equivocará. Porque Álvaro no le estará viendo aquel día, ocupado en dar los últimos retoques a un artículo. Quien sí le verá será Marina, que no se pierde un partido del Espanyol. Y suyo será el primer mensaje de la familia que llegue al móvil de su _cuñado_ para darle la enhorabuena.

La identidad del _novio_ no tardará en salir a la luz.

Y Álvaro, con algunos artículos ya publicados en revistas especializadas, saltará al campo de batalla como Pablo sale al de fútbol. Pisando fuerte, mirando al frente, y dispuesto a pelear hasta el último segundo.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- Ni se te ocurra poner tus manazas encima de mi trompeta, idiota.

\- Puedo hacer otras cosas -y procederá, sin decir nada, a montarle el atril.

Una audición pequeña, prácticamente una función escolar. Algo que no merece ni ser llamado concierto, pero que para Marina será la primera vez que se atreva a tocar en público -en un público más amplio que el de su hermano y sus padres-. Un tan modesto que los jóvenes montarán sus propios atriles antes de proceder a hacer lo mismo con sus instrumentos.

El pequeño estuche sobre un maltrecho pupitre escolar que sirve de mesa; una inspiración profunda, antes de abrirlo con cierto respeto reverencial.

Pocas cosas más importantes para un músico que su instrumento.

Y pocas cosas más importantes para Marina que su trompeta.

La trompeta de su padre.

Unos dedos que acarician distraídamente la superficie de metal pulido. Y como de costumbre, esa electricidad, ese cosquilleo. Esa ansiedad que la inminencia de la música provoca y provocará siempre en sus entrañas.

 

Marina Vázquez tiene cinco años y medio cuando toca por primera vez la trompeta.

Es en el estudio de sus padres, o que antes era de sus padres y ahora es solamente de Raoul. Porque hace meses desde que su padre Agoney se fue de casa, y aunque siempre que pregunta le dicen que está de gira, ella no es tonta y sabe que hay algo más.

De vez en cuando, le ve. Una vez cada dos semanas, a veces una vez al mes, su padre pasa por Barcelona y Álvaro -siempre Álvaro, nunca Raoul- le lleva a verle. La primera vez, a un hotel, y las siguientes en un apartamento que es mucho más pequeño que la casa en la que antes vivían todos.

Su primera impresión del lugar es desagradable, aunque tan sólo sea por la cara de disgusto que pone su hermano cuando entra. Tiene la sensación de que Álvaro ya ha estado en ese sitio, porque, cuando pide ir al baño, le indica dónde está sin necesidad de preguntar.

\- No te olvides de lavarte las manos.

Marina esconde una sonrisa mientras cierra la puerta. Después, con mucho cuidado, se apoya en ella, pegando la oreja.

Su hermano no es el único que sabe reconstruir historias. Y mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta de que los adultos solían esperar a que se fuera para hablar de sus cosas, ella ya ha inventado sus propios trucos para enterarse de lo que le interesa.

\- ¿De verdad no había otro sitio? -Escucha inmediatamente a su hermano.

\- Es mi piso.

\- Pensaba que lo habías vendido. _Ojalá_ lo hubieras hecho.

\- Tu padre y yo no necesitábamos el dinero, y nos pareció que era mejor conservarlo por si algún día a ti te hacía falta -silencio-. No sé qué te molesta. Antes te gustaba.

\- Tengo recuerdos malos en este lugar.

\- Aquí fuiste donde aprendiste a tocar el piano. Y donde escuchaste por primera vez cantar a Raoul.

\- Sí. Y donde vi a aquel tío y comprendí… Joder Ago, no sé si puedes entenderlo, pero aquel día fue como si me diera cuenta de que tú no eras exclusivamente mío. Ni de mi padre.

Se queda callado un momento. Marina contiene la respiración. No entiende mucho de lo que está escuchando, pero lo almacena en su memoria, consciente de que algún día tendrá las claves para descifrarlo.

\- Ahora tengo esa misma sensación, ¿sabes? Se me revuelve todo de estar aquí.

\- Soy tu padre y el padre de Marina y eso no va a cambiar _nunca,_ cariño, ¿me escuchas? Nunca.

\- Ya lo sé, Ago. Pero… Siempre fuiste algo más que eso.

\- ¿Algo más? ¿El qué?

Y aunque no entienda la mayor parte de la conversación, sí es capaz de comprender lo que contesta su hermano. Cinco simples palabras que se le clavan en lo más hondo, que formarán una herida que tardará tiempo en curarse.

\- La felicidad de mi padre.

 

A falta de una hora para que comience la audición, no quedará mucho más por hacer. La trompeta ya lista y afinada, las partituras en su sitio, todo dispuesto. Entonces aparecerá Álvaro de nuevo, con la que probablemente se la mejor idea que Marina escuche en todo el día.

\- Ven, que te invito a un colacao.

En frente del auditorio hay una pequeña cafetería, que ese día estará llena a rebosar. Entre padres expectantes, niños nerviosos tomándose la merienda y algún lugareño un poco asombrado por tanto alboroto, Álvaro y Marina pasarán desapercibidos, acodándose en un lugar de la barra.

Y con las dos tazas humeantes frente a ellos, su hermano retomará la conversación que tuvieron en el coche. Quizá por distraer su atención, quizá porque realmente le interese. Porque él, en cierto modo, también estará a punto de iniciar su gran concierto en público. En plena recta final de publicación de su libro.

\- ¿De verdad piensas que habría sido un final de mierda?

Marina tardará unos instantes en situarse, rebobinar y mirar a su hermano con cara de alucine.

\- ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?

Un pequeño sorbo al colacao. Su hermano removiendo la taza con aire pensativo, disolviendo los grumos. Un ceño fruncido que conoce muy bien.

\- Mira, después de este libro tengo pensado publicar otras cosas, otras cosa que sean _ficción,_ entiéndeme. Y me da por pensar… ¿Y si la historia de nuestros padres no fuera realidad sino ficción? ¿Y hubieran tenido un final donde acabaran separados?

\- Pues ya te lo he dicho. No es un final que yo quiera leer.

Silencio. Silencio relativo, porque en la cafetería se escucha el trajín de vasos y platos, de correteos de niños entre mesas, de adultos que conversan en distintos tonos de voz. Pero silencio para ellos, entre ellos, en sus cabezas. El típico silencio de los hermanos Vázquez.

\- Mira, yo aspiro a contar historias reales. Historias que puedan pasar, ¿sabes? Pero me da la sensación de que la gente no quiere leer eso.

\- La gente quiere leer historias que les hagan felices, Álvaro.

\- Ya, pues ese es el tema. Queremos finales felices, pero en la vida no siempre hay finales felices. Queremos amores eternos, personas predestinadas que estén juntas para siempre. Yo nunca he sido capaz de pensar en Ago estando con otros hombres, incluso cuando mi padre estaba casado. ¿Te das cuenta?

\- ¿De qué?

\- Queremos que algunas personas se comporten a nuestro antojo, porque vivimos nuestras fantasías a través de ellos, porque nos sirven para reafirmar que ciertas cosas existen. Pero la fantasía y la realidad son distintas. Y la realidad puede ser muy dura. A veces, las relaciones se rompen sin que tenga que haber un gran drama. A veces, el amor simplemente desaparece. A veces… a veces no hay final feliz en la historia.

Marina dará un largo sorbo antes de mirarle con ojillos chispeantes.

Toda su inteligencia aunada al descaro de sus quince años.

\- Pero la historia de nuestros padres sí tiene final feliz.

Y Álvaro sonreirá.

\- Sí. ¿Y sabes una cosa?

\- No.

Su hermano escondiendo media cara tras la taza. Lanzándole una de sus miradas astutas.

\- En parte, fue gracias a ti.

 

Así que tiene cinco años y medio cuando recibe la llamada. La misma edad que tenía su hermano cuando sintió por primera vez la vibración de la música en la yema de los dedos; cuando se plantó frente al piano en el regazo de Agoney, y probó a hacer sonar esa hilera de teclas, llenas de sonidos, historias y secretos.

Pero el día que Marina se acerca con curiosidad a un extremo del estudio, donde la trompeta que tocaba su padre duerme pacíficamente un sueño de décadas, Agoney no está allí. Es Raoul quien interrumpe todo lo que está haciendo, observando al ver que la niña se dirige a la estantería donde su marido y él guardan, entre otras cosas, el viejo teclado de su hijo, cuadernos de partituras antiguos y -en un estante a la altura justa de la cabeza de Marina- el estuche negro del instrumento que Agoney lleva años sin tocar.

Cualquier otro padre alzaría la voz, se levantaría él mismo del asiento, interrumpiría la acción del niño que alarga la mano hacia el estuche negro. Puede caerse, puede romperse, puede hacerse daño si le golpea. Es demasiado delicado para esas manos infantiles y descuidadas. Contiene demasiada historia para que un simple niño lo manosee, dejando sus huellas en el metal.

Pero Raoul no es un padre cualquiera. Raoul es músico. Y a pesar de la distancia y de que llevan _meses_ sin hablar para cualquier cosa que no sea una pura formalidad relacionada con los niños, Raoul sabe lo que Agoney habría querido.

Así que espera. Inmóvil y atento. Con la respiración contenida ante el milagro que su instinto le indica que está a punto de producirse.

Marina toca el estuche, siente la rugosidad de la tela, delinea su contorno irregular, adaptado a la forma del instrumento. Entonces sus dedos topan con un asa de plástico; los engancha de forma instintiva, tirando.

Pesa, pero logra desplazarla. Un poco. Está a punto de tirar de nuevo cuando siente movimiento a su espalda; unos pasos amortiguados en el suelo de corcho del estudio, y su padre Raoul está allí. Agarrando el estuche con sus manos.

\- Espera, te lo bajo.

Raoul coge el estuche y lo deja en el suelo, pero no se molesta en abrirlo, ni en indicarle cómo se hace. Simplemente observa mientras la niña se agacha, examinándolo con la cabeza ladeada y aire curioso.

No tarda en descubrir los dos pasadores metálicos, cuyo color plateado está un poco gastado por el efecto del tiempo. Eso también significa que se deslizan más fácilmente, y por eso a la niña no le cuesta abrirlos tras probar un poco, tirar en la dirección correcta, y finalmente hacerlos saltar, con un chasquido.

Contiene la respiración.

Dentro del estuche hay un objeto que parece atraer todas las luces de la sala, reflejándolas hasta convertirse en un pequeño sol en miniatura. Sólo que no tiene forma redonda, sino la más rara que Marina haya visto jamás. Un extremo ancho a un lado y uno estrecho al otro. Entre medias, tubos que describen curvas extrañas y tres válvulas que sobresalen, en un color plata distinto al dorado del resto del instrumento.

\- ¿Qué es, papá? -Pregunta, sin apartar los ojos del hallazgo.

\- Es una trompeta -y su padre tose. Una, dos veces. Tiene la voz un poco ronca-. Es la trompeta de tu padre.

\- ¿De papá Ago?

\- Sí, de papá Ago -voz más ronca aún-. Es un instrumento musical, ¿sabes? Hace música si lo tocas -Marina gira el cuello y Raoul finge llevarse algo a la boca y soplar mientras mueve tres dedos como si pulsara las teclas de la trompeta-. Tu padre lo tocaba, y bastante bien, pero dejó de hacerlo para centrarse en el piano -su voz se hace más débil-. Era más comercial, supongo.

Marina no tiene la más remonta idea de qué significa _comercial,_ ni le importa por qué su padre Ago dejó de tocar o por qué su padre Raoul tiene la mirada perdida clavada en la pared. La trompeta atrae toda su atención como nada lo ha hecho nunca, antes, y en silencio extiende una mano que casi tiembla de expectación al contacto con el instrumento.

Está frío. Y es suave. Y tiene un tacto metálico muy agradable cuando desliza sus dedos sobre él, acariciándole con la misma ternura que si fuera un cachorro. Sigue con el dedo índice las curvas de los tubos, hace un poco de fuerza entre el estuche y una de las válvulas para conseguir pulsarla. Cede con facilidad ante la presión, y Marina se pregunta en ese momento cómo debe sonar: qué clase de música se le puede arrancar a ese instrumento tan fascinante y maravilloso.

\- ¿Puedo tocarla?

E inconscientemente imita el gesto de su padre antes, fingiendo tocar una trompeta imaginaria. Raoul vuelve a enfocar su mirada en ella y se ríe un poco, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Nunca la he tocado, pero por lo que le escuché a Ago, no es tan fácil. O sea, no es como pulsar las teclas del piano, ¿sabes? -La decepción se refleja en el rostro de Marina. Raoul añade, rápidamente-. Pero podemos intentarlo.

Años después, pensará en ello y le resultará curioso.

Que fuera Agoney quien enseñó a su hermano a tocar el piano y, sin embargo, sea Raoul quien le ayude a ella dar sus primeros pasos con un instrumento que el canario había dominado pero él no tiene ni idea de cómo tocar.

Que fuera Agoney quien se colocó a Álvaro en el regazo aquella tarde para que pudiera alcanzar el piano; y que sea Raoul quien agarre con firmeza la trompeta, la lleve a una silla y se siente con ella, ayudándola a sostenerla por primera vez. Colocándole los dedos en los que él supone que es la posición correcta.

Por supuesto, ningún sonido escapa del instrumento cuando pone los labios en la boquilla y sopla con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Los instrumentos de viento son difíciles de empezar a tocar, tienes que poner los labios de una forma especial. Espérate -y deja la trompeta de nuevo en su estuche, ahora sobre la mesa, para coger el ordenador portátil que siempre tenían allí- vamos a investigar un poco.

Y si Ago enseñó a Álvaro sus primeros acordes, convirtiéndose en un buen maestro por la sabiduría que da la experiencia, Raoul avanza a trompicones en un mundo que no conoce, investigando y descubriendo con su hija de la mano, pero dispuesto a abrirse a un universo nuevo. Sólo por ella.

Si las primeras lecciones del canario fueron precisas y seguras, inculcando a su joven pupilo una base sólida en la que ir desarrollando su habilidad con el piano, Raoul mira varios tutoriales de Internet y prueba a poner sus labios de varias formas, soplando y soplando y soplando hasta que un súbito trompetazo, escapa de la bocina del instrumento.

Pero, aunque el camino sea tan distinto, ambos hermanos coincidirán en que sintieron exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que consiguieron tocar una nota. Pero, si para Álvaro fue tan sencillo como pulsar, Marina tiene que sudar y pelear, soplando hasta que le duelen los labios, practicando únicamente con la boquilla que su padre ha desmontado, hasta que consigue arrancar un débil sonido.

Un sonido agudo, chirriante y desagradable. Pero que a ella le suena a gloria.

Raoul la mira, colorado como una bombilla, con una sonrisa que no le cabe en la cara.

\- Prueba ahora con la trompeta entera.

Vuelve a colocar la boquilla en su lugar, y vuelve a ayudar a su hija a sostener el instrumento, permitiendo que Marina se deje de nuevo los labios soplando. Que el sonido de sus expiraciones se convierta en un apagado murmullo dentro de las paredes de metal, hasta que la niña, cansada, se aparta un poco. Y su padre examina la trompeta como si esperara ver en ella un defecto o una tara que impida a su hija hacerla sonar.

\- ¿Seguimos un poco más?

Los dos están sudorosos y cansados, hambrientos y entumecidos. Pero los dos son también cabezones Vázquez hasta la médula; en Marina, además, se aúna la testarudez de Raoul con el perfeccionismo casi enfermizo de Agoney. Asiente con la cabeza, apartándose el pelo de la frente.

Lo consigue al poco rato.

Un sonido algo estridente, corto, potente, que les sobresalta a los dos y parece dejar su eco en esas paredes insonorizadas que durante años han estado acostumbradas al sonido, más dulce,del piano.

Una vibración en los labios, en los dedos sobre las teclas, en los pulmones, en el mismísimo corazón. Un estallido de música y de euforia, la sensación de haberlo conseguido, de haber logrado doblegar con su voluntad la dificultad de la trompeta.

Vuelve a hacerla sonar, otro bocinazo más largo, probando a mover una tecla para ver qué pasa. Se la aparta, feliz, inmensamente feliz como lo ha sido nunca, para encontrarse a su padre mirándola con los ojos acuosos.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hija mía -su padre la abraza con suavidad, mientras Marina aún sostiene la trompeta contra su pecho-. Te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo.

Los dos disfrutan brevemente del éxito conseguido. Marina piensa que ya es suficiente por hoy, porque tiene los labios doloridos, pero su padre la detiene con un gesto cuando hace ademán de dejar el instrumento en su estuche.

\- ¿Podrías tocar otra vez una nota, mientras te grabo? -Saca su teléfono móvil-. Es para que papá Ago te vea.

La idea entusiasma a la niña, que se apresura a colocarse la trompeta frente a los labios y a soplar varias veces hasta que consigue sacarle ese sonido de nuevo. Suena vibrante y potente, y se siente orgullosa, porque sabe que su padre va a verla, y nada le gustaría más que su padre Ago también se sintiera orgulloso de ella.

Es un día feliz para Marina.

Y no sólo por haber descubierto la trompeta, ni porque después de tocar su padre la mande a ducharse y se la lleve a cenar pizza. Es porque más tarde, ya casi en la hora de acostarse, el móvil de Raoul suena. Y cuando contesta, le escucha pronunciar el nombre de Agoney, y están hablando un rato antes de que le pase el teléfono.

Papá Ago no suele llamar a esas horas ni estar tanto rato hablando. Pero ese día Marina tiene muchas cosas que contarle y su padre le responde con entusiasmo, así que cuando acaban le duele la oreja pero está _aún_ más feliz.

\- Pásame un momento con Raoul -le pide Agoney tras darle las buenas noches.

Se fija en su padre, curiosa por lo que Ago tendrá que decirle. Pero Raoul apenas asiente y sonríe, limitándose a murmurar una despedida antes de colgar.

Tiene aún esa sonrisa en los labios cuando la lleva a la cama.

Esa noche Marina se duerme abrazada a Bambi, y cuando entierra la nariz en su maltrecho pelaje, se le ocurre que su olor es una mezcla del de Ago, Raoul y Álvaro juntos.

 

\- Se supone que tenían que hablar, que tenían que probar a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Pero no tuvieron tiempo los primeros meses. Ago estaba de un sitio para otro, Raoul… En fin, mi padre siempre ha sido muy orgulloso. Yo supongo que no tenían ni puta idea de cómo acercarse el uno al otro, de nuevo.

\- ¿Volvieron a hablar por lo de la trompeta?

\- Justo, pequeña. Justo -reirá entre dientes, paseando distraído su mirada por la sala-. Era una excusa tan buena como otra. Bueno, era más que una excusa. Te puedes imaginar lo contento que estaba Ago al ver que a ti te había dado por la trompeta, pero claro, él estaba fuera y mi padre no tenía ni idea de cómo tocarla.

\- Podrían haber buscado a un profesor.

\- No. Así no funcionan las cosas en esta familia. Además, con un profesor no habrían tenido excusa para estar todo el día colgados del teléfono -dejará la taza ya vacía sobre la mesa, rascándose la nuca con aire pensativo-. Supongo que llevas razón en eso.

\- ¿En qué?

\- Hay historias destinadas a salir bien.

 

Marina no tiene ni idea de lo que ha provocado.

Elegir la trompeta ha sido para ella un gesto natural e instintivo, una de esas atracciones que nacen en la infancia y se quedan para siempre. Y para su mente infantil, no supone más que eso. Coger ese instrumento de formas divertidas y arrancarle notas con cada vez menos esfuerzo, aprendiendo los distintos tonos que obtiene cuando mueve las válvulas.

Pero no es tan sencillo.

Su gesto, ese simple gesto de alargar la mano hacia el estuche negro, ha desatado un movimiento en cadena, como fichas de dominó cayendo en una sucesión sin fin.

Sus manos acariciando la trompeta. Sus labios acercándose por primera vez. Los pulmones llenándose de aire.

El primer sonido.

Un vídeo que muestra a una niña pequeña y cubierta de sudor afanándose con la trompeta que un hombre -con el que no comparte sangre, pero al que se lo debe todo- aprendió a tocar más o menos a la misma edad. Un vídeo que viaja, gracias a las maravillas de la era moderna, por países y continentes enteros, atravesando el océano Atlántico hasta mostrarse en la pantalla de ese mismo hombre, que lo ve una docena de veces en bucle hasta que logra ser capaz de secarse las lágrimas.

Marina todo lo ignora de los mecanismos del comportamiento humano, y aún más de los difíciles vericuetos del amor. No sabe que dos personas -como pronosticará su hermano Álvaro en un futuro, más mayor y con más conocimiento de causa- llevan meses echándose de menos sin saber cómo acercarse al otro. Que todo amago de volver a recuperar lo que perdieron muere cuando las noticias que les llegan desde el otro lado del charco son, aparentemente, positivas. Que los _“me va bien”_ y _“aquí estamos muy bien los tres”_ provocan la incertidumbre de si de verdad hay hueco para ellos en la vida del otro. De si, en el fondo, todo estará mejor sin ellos.

Todo eso, Marina no lo sabe: porque, si lo supiera, les diría que son tontos.

Porque ella sí percibe la soledad que se ha instalado en la casa, una tristeza sorda, que apenas se nota en el día a día, pero que va impregnándolo todo. Es la ausencia de una risa cantarina y de un acento peculiar; es un hombre que cocina en silencio, sin que haya otra persona a su lado picándole, discutiendo con él en broma. Es el sonido de la tele durante las comidas, y al principio resulta casi angustioso hasta que Álvaro y Pablo adoptan la costumbre de ir allí a comer casi todos los días. Llenando el silencio con sus voces de adultos.

Es su padre ensayando solo, siempre solo, y ese estudio parece demasiado grande para uno. Y la mayoría de las canciones que canta ahora, resulta que sonaban mejor a dos voces.

Es la noche, ahora oscura y terriblemente silenciosa, sin voces amortiguadas, ni risas, ni el sonido que Marina aprendió a identificar como el de su padres besándose. Sin nada más que unos pasos solitarios que se dirigen al baño y después a la gran cama donde su hija va a despertarlo a veces,; simplemente porque le parece que, como el estudio, la cama es demasiado grande para la pequeña figura de su padre Raoul.

Es todo eso que sólo se percibe si vives día tras día allí. Y que empieza a cambiar esa tarde, en la que el silencio perfecto de la casa sin alma, se ve interrumpido por el estentóreo sonido de la trompeta.

 

Marina no sabe lo que ha provocado, pero sí que se da cuenta de esos pequeños cambios, sutiles pero perceptibles, que día tras día van cambiando la dinámica instalada en la casa, sacudiéndola de su polvo y su letargo.

Sus primeros meses con la trompeta son de un aprendizaje lento y torpe, guiado por la ignorancia voluntariosa de Raoul y por los consejos que, desde muy lejos, da un Agoney que no puede hacer mucho más que corregir a distancia a su hija. Tarda varias semanas en colocar correctamente los labios y en desarrollar la suficiente potencia pulmonar para conseguir tocar un rato sin cansarse.

Después vienen las primeras notas, las posiciones de las teclas, aprender a leer un pentagrama. Raoul aprovecha para darle sus primeras lecciones de solfeo. Su hermano Álvaro se suma con entusiasmo a la enseñanza, haciendo amago de enseñarle las notas en el piano.

Pero su padre se niega, tajante.

\- Déjala que se centre en la trompeta.

En ese momento Marina no entiende por qué lo dice, pero se lo agradece, porque el brillante instrumento de tacto metálico se ha convertido en su verdadera pasión. Porque sueña con dominarlo y exprimirle canciones tan bonitas como las que su padre ha empezado a poner en casa para que las escuche. Canciones donde el sonido inconfundible de la trompeta se impone con orgullo a todos los demás.

Y en esas empieza el cambio.

Incluso ella, a su edad, se da cuenta.

Antes, cada vez que papá Ago llamaba a casa, su otro padre le pasaba el teléfono después de un escueto saludo.

Ahora, los dos conversan un rato antes -con ella como eje de la conversación-, y Agoney siempre le pide que vuelva a pasarle con Raoul antes de despedirse -y vuelven a hablar de ella y su aprendizaje-. Ahora, Raoul le escribe varias veces al día para consultarle dudas, le manda vídeos de ella intentando tocar; recibe notas de audio larguísimas, donde el canario da las explicaciones que luego él tiene que traducir al lenguaje de una niña de casi seis años.

Un día deciden probar a hacer una videollamada. El rostro de Agoney aparece en la pantalla del ordenador; Marina se ríe, inclinándose para darle un beso al monitor. Raoul espera detrás, algo apartado, aunque dentro del rango de visión de la webcam.

\- Hola, Raoul.

\- Hola, Ago.

Se convierte en una costumbre entre ellos. Una vez al día, Agoney se las ingenia para burlar la diferencia horaria y hablar por videollamada con su hija, ver sus progresos con la trompeta, y corregir sobre la marcha sus errores. Raoul siempre está presente, aunque casi nunca habla; pero los dos siempre se saludan y despiden muy educadamente antes de cortar la conexión.

Marina progresa lentamente, con su padre Ago como profesor virtual y su otro padre esforzándose en traducir sus indicaciones y en empaparse de miles de guías y tutoriales. Y al mismo tiempo que ella progresa, también lo hacen las conversaciones que ellos dos mantienen.

Un día, papá Ago llama cuando están empezando los dibujos. Marina se acuerda y se acordará siempre, porque son sus dibujos favoritos y le fastidia un poco perdérselos, aunque sea por hablar con su padre. Pero, bastante rato después, resulta que los dibujos terminan, y ella se da cuenta de que sus padres aún siguen hablando, sin que Raoul le haya llevado el teléfono.

Con la excusa de devolver su taza de colacao vacía a la cocina, Marina se acerca de puntillas, intentando escuchar. Su padre estáapoyado sobre un codo en la encimera, con una sonrisa pegada al rostro y contestando con monosílabos a algo que le está contando Agoney.

Consigue observarle durante un par de minutos antes de que Raoul perciba su presencia. Como si hubiera olvidado la noción del tiempo, el rubio mira el reloj y se sobresalta.

\- Joder Ago, mira la hora que es y tú sin irte a dormir. Anda, te paso a tu hija.

Marina habla un poco con su padre. Y, a pesar de que llevaban al menos media hora pegados al teléfono, le pide que le pase de nuevo con Raoul antes de despedirse e irse a dormir.

 

De vuelta al auditorio -ya completamente abierto y con todas las luces encendidas- Álvaro cogerá un par de folletos de la función de esa noche.

\- Uno para mí y otro para los papás.

\- Venga. Pero si es una tontería de audición.

\- Es una tontería de audición. Pero es la primera vez que mi hermana toca en público, y me hace ilusión.

Echará un vistazo rápido al folleto. Una lista interminable de nombres, junto a las piezas que van a tocar. Hacia la mitad, el suyo: Marina Vázquez Hernández.

\- Álvaro.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Por qué me pusieron Vázquez de primer apellido? ¿Papá Ago no quería que uno de sus hijos llevara Hernández de primero?

Álvaro la mirará un momento antes de responder.

\- Mira, se pelearon a muerte por decidir tu nombre, pero lo del apellido lo decidieron en un segundo. Querían que sus dos hijos tuvieran el mismo primer apellido, y a Ago le daba igual que te llamaras Vázquez o Hernández, si eso hacía que todo el mundo te identificara como hermana mía.

Marina lo pensará un segundo antes de asentir.

En su familia, nunca les ha importado mucho menudencias como la sangre o los apellidos.

Siempre se han sentido unidos por algo mucho más importante.

 

Marina Vázquez Hernández tiene seis años cuando al fin Agoney termina su interminable gira -que le ha llevado por varios países del mundo, pero especialmente por lo largo y ancho de América- y vuelve a casa.

Aunque quizá casa no sea la palabra.

La primera vez que le ve después de tanto tiempo, Álvaro la lleva al mismo apartamento de antes. Pero esta vez su hermano no parece demasiado molesto mientras sale del ascensor, tocando al timbre con una ansiedad que sólo rivaliza con la de su hermana.

Agoney abre la puerta.

Ni a saludar le da tiempo antes de que sus hijos se le tiren encima. Los dos. Uno a los brazos y el otro al cuello.

Marina, riendo feliz, llenándole la cara de besos.

Álvaro -con su casi uno noventa de estatura y esa barba que le hace parecer mayor- enterrando la cabeza en su pecho y echándose de repente a llorar.

La niña se queda petrificada, porque es la primera vez que ve llorar a su hermano. Pero Agoney rodea el cuello de Álvaro con un brazo y le besa con cariño en el pelo, apartándose un poco para cerrar la puerta con la puntera de la zapatilla.

\- No pasa nada, Alvarito. Venid, vamos adentro.

Para cuando se sientan en el sofá -Marina sentada en el regazo de su padre- Álvaro ha conseguido controlarse un poco, y se suena ruidosamente la nariz bajo la mirada atónita de su hermana y la sonrisa, entre divertida y cariñosa, de su padre.

\- ¿Por qué lloras, tonto? ¡Papá ha vuelto!

\- Llora porque me echó de menos -explica Agoney, mirando a su hija.

\- Ah. Pues qué tontería.

\- Cada uno lleva la separación como puede, Marina… -Agoney extiende una mano, acariciando con cariño la mejilla de su hijo adulto-. Pero a partir de ahora vamos a estar juntos de nuevo.

En ese momento Álvaro clava sus ojos en él.

\- _¿Todos?_

Incluso Marina puede entender esa pregunta. Y les observa con ansiedad, sin querer perderse su diálogo silencioso. La expresión imperativa de su hermano. La sonrisa tranquila de su padre.

\- No te puedo prometer algo en lo que no sólo yo tengo la última palabra. Pero les prometo… Les prometo que por mi parte voy a intentar arreglar lo que estropeé.

Pasan el resto de la tarde poniéndose al día, viendo los vídeos y las fotos que Agoney ha grabado en su larga aventura.

Duermen allí mismo. Marina en la cama de su padre, abrazada a él. Álvaro, en el mismo sofá donde dormía cuando era pequeño, y del que ahora le sobresalen los pies.

Al día siguiente el mismo Agoney les lleva, por la mañana temprano, a casa.

Y allí, un año después, los hermanos Vázquez vuelven a ver sus padres juntos. De nuevo.

 

Raoul les está esperando en la puerta. Agoney espera en la entrada. Los dos se miran, un poco nerviosos, como si no estuvieran casados y como si esa casa no la hubieran comprado en común.

\- Raoul.

\- Ago.

Se abrazan y se dan un beso en la mejilla. No hay espacio para mucho más. Marina parlotea, entusiasmada, arrastrando a su padre escaleras arriba. Deseosa por enseñarle, en vivo y en directo, sus progresos con la trompeta.

Resulta ser uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Agoney junto a ella, corrigiéndole, tomando de vez en cuando su viejo instrumento de sus manos para enseñarle cómo se hace sonar. En manos de Ago parece un instrumento distinto, más liviano, más sencillo de tocar. Produce sonidos a una cadencia imposible, intrincadas melodías que su dueño le arranca sin el mínimo esfuerzo, las mejillas hinchadas y los ojos cerrados.

Álvaro observando sentado en el suelo, con la espalda en la pared y sus largas piernas extendidas frente a él. Raoul frente al piano, atento a las señales de Agoney, que de vez en cuando le pide que toque un acompañamiento.

Los cuatro juntos, rodeados de esa música que es su nexo común, el cemento que les mantiene unidos como las sólidas piedras que forman una muralla. Sosteniéndose las unas a las otras, ofreciendo una imagen impenetrable al enemigo.

Los cuatro juntos, y todo fluyendo de nuevo. La niña progresando más en esas horas que en todas las semanas anteriores; Álvaro, recordando lo que era volver a ser un crío, fascinado por el inmenso talento de sus padres. Agoney y Raoul sin interactuar demasiado, pero cruzando frecuentes miradas. Manteniéndose a una prudencial distancia el uno del otro, pero cómodos en su mutua presencia.

\- Vendré mañana -anuncia Agoney, cuando se dan cuenta de que el mediodía se les ha echado encima.

\- Si te quieres quedar a comer… -ofrece Raoul.

Hay un silencio. Álvaro alza la cabeza. Marina le imita, ocupada como estaba en limpiar la bienamada trompeta. Su padre Ago vacila de una forma que no entiende, basculando el peso de una pierna a otra.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer -y más tarde comprenderá que fue una negativa, pero también una promesa. Una que se refleja en sus ojos cuando Raoul asiente-. Mañana.

\- Mañana -repite Raoul.

Al día siguiente Agoney está de nuevo allí, y esta vez Álvaro no ha ido solo. El canario sonríe ampliamente al ver a Pablo, que le abraza sin timidez, con fuerza, con cariño.

\- Espero que cuidaras de mi hijo.

\- Tu hijo tiene demasiados cojones para que nadie cuide de él, Ago.

\- Ese es mi Alvarito, sí -dice con orgullo, palmeando la espalda del yerno-. Me alegra verles tan bien.

Ese mediodía comen todos juntos, los cinco, y Marina siempre pensará que es ese día cuando el silencio empieza a plegar velas y retirarse de la casa, como un enemigo que reconoce su derrota. Retrocediendo, resignado, ante las risotadas de Ago, los piques de Álvaro y Pablo y la risa -cada vez más segura y confiada- de Raoul.

Y durante una semana se convierte en rutina. Agoney llega por la mañana y se va cada vez más tarde. A veces con Álvaro y a veces sin él, la familia se encierra en el estudio, donde trompeta y piano se fusionan sin cesar, mientras la niña aprende a tocar, y los adultos, a su forma, aprenden algo muchísimo más importante.

Raoul y Agoney pivotan el uno alrededor del otro, acercándose de una forma tan paulatina, inexorable y natural, como las trayectorias de dos planetas destinados a orbitar juntos. Si el primer día todo se centra en Marina, paulatinamente el foco se atención se va desplazando de la niña, y entre clase y clase el matrimonio parece volver a recuperar su lugar en el mundo. Todo aquello que creyeron perdido y ahora recuerdan poco a poco, como el adulto que da sus primeras pedaladas en bicicleta.

Al principio, sus interacciones se reducen a preguntas y respuestas, que pronto se convierten en titubeantes conversaciones en las que, día tras día, surge de nuevo la confianza. Vuelven tímidamente los piques, las bromas desenfadas, las pullas cómplices que eran tan naturales en ellos como el respirar. Se sonríen cada vez con más frecuencia y reducen la distancia entre ellos; se rozan al pasar junto al otro, y el abrazo con el que se saludan es cada día más largo.

Una tarde Marina baja a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, y entonces se da cuenta de algo que hasta ese momento no ha podido percibir:

La música.

Surge del estudio, deslizándose suavemente escaleras abajo, introduciéndose bajo cada puerta cerrada y cada rendija, conquistando lentamente la casa. Sale de su escondite, hasta entonces arrinconada allí arriba, y vuelve a ocupar su lugar natural en el mundo, omnipresente y eterna. Siempre banda sonora de su vida.

La música vuelve a casa como vuelve Agoney, acostumbrándose a vivir de nuevo entre esas paredes que un día fueron suyas. Sentándose en el sofá a ver los dibujos con su hija, comiendo con su familia, cocinando en esa cocina por primera vez en un año.

Y reconstruyendo, poco a poco, eso que Marina no ve pero sí intuye, en las sonrisas cada vez más frecuentes que sus padres se dirigen. En esos abrazos y esas bromas y en la mirada ilusionada de Raoul cuando, cada noche, le pone a Bambi entre los brazos mientras le da las buenas noches.

 

Un día, sin decir palabra, tocan juntos de nuevo.

Álvaro está allí, silencioso como casi siempre, apoyado en su rincón habitual. Es el primero que lo ve venir, arqueando las cejas cuando el matrimonio, sin apenas cruzar palabra, ocupa sus puestos frente a sus respectivos instrumentos.

Raoul se sienta frente al piano; Agoney levanta su trompeta. Se murmuran algo sin alzar la voz, y a una señal del canario, los dos empiezan a tocar a la vez.

Y Marina conoce esa canción.

Su padre Raoul solía cantarla en todos los conciertos, con todo el público levantando sus móviles encendidos, una miríada de estrellas que asemejaba el cielo en la tierra. Pero ese día calla mientras toca, limitándose a aportar el lecho sonoro en el que destaca la voz clara de la trompeta.

Agoney lleva el peso de la canción. Es una melodía sencilla y sus dedos apenas se mueven lentamente, haciendo surgir las diferentes notas. Marina podría tocarla. En silencio, juega a adivinar las posiciones de sus dedos, imitándolas inconscientemente con su mano. Hasta aprenderse ese ritmo repetitivo, algo monótono.

Y podría parecer fácil.

Podría parecerlo para cualquiera que no les esté viendo. Que no sea consciente de cómo Agoney cierra los ojos y acaricia con suavidad las válvulas, acercándose paulatina e inconscientemente a Raoul. Que no pueda ver cómo Raoul mueve para sí los labios, tocando con los hombros cada vez más hundidos. Las manos cada vez más temblorosas.

El alma, cada vez, más en carne viva.

Entonces la canción se para abruptamente, en seco; primero se extigue la vibración del piano, luego muere el sonido de la trompeta. Y Raoul está inclinado sobre las teclas, una mano apoyada en la tapa alzada frente a él, mientras su voz surge y se quiebra en un sollozo.

Agoney deja su preciada trompeta en el primer sitio que pilla, agachándose junto a él y rodeándole por detrás con los brazos. Pegándole a su cuerpo mientras le acaricia el pecho y el estómago, besándole con suavidad en el cuello.

\- Te eché de menos desde el primer día que cometí el error de irme.

Raoul boquea. Busca aire.

Marina está quieta, y también Álvaro, los dos hermanos incapaces de reaccionar. Conteniendo la respiración lo suficiente para escuchar la respuesta que llega en apenas un hilo de voz.

\- No puedo estar bien sin ti, Ago.

\- Yo tampoco.

En ese momento, la niña nota un tirón en el brazo. Es Álvaro, que se ha movido al fin, dirigiéndose a ella y prácticamente llevándola en volandas afuera.

Cierra con mucho cuidado la puerta a sus espaldas.

Marina está triste por ver a su padre Raoul llorar. Por eso le sorprende descubrir que Álvaro sonríe.

\- Vamos a coger tu cepillo de dientes y un par de cosas, pequeña.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te vienes a mi casa, y te quedas a dormir hoy. Y a lo mejor también mañana. Nuestros padres tienen mucho de lo que hablar.

En diez minutos están fuera.

Se pasa la tarde viendo pelis de Disney en casa de su hermano, mientras Pablo y él cuchichean en la cocina.

Y al día siguiente, después de una breve llamada a casa, Álvaro le anuncia que se queda un día más.

A Marina no le importa.

Está bien en casa de su hermano. Álvaro le pone películas; Pablo le enseña a jugar a la Play Station, y después la deja ganar tres partidas seguidas. Cenan fuera y le piden una hamburguesa gigante solo para ella -de la que se acaba comiendo menos de la mitad-. La llevan medio dormida a la cama, y no extraña la habitación. Además, Bambi está con ella.

Y de una forma instintiva, que no sabría explicar, sabe que sus padres necesitan estar solos. Que lo necesitan, tal vez como nunca han necesitado nada más.

 

Un prudente Álvaro la lleva a casa a media mañana, después de llamar para asegurarse de que _está todo correcto._

Lo que ve al entrar no lo olvidará en la vida.

Suena en el salón una música de fondo, que camufla sus pasos y los de su hermano mientras avanzan por la casa. Siguiendo el sonido de sus voces, que se filtran desde la cocina.

Y les ven un momento, unos preciosos segundos antes de que ellos adviertan su presencia.

Están sentados en la mesa, el uno al lado del otro, terminando de desayunar, con todo un surtido de platos, restos de tostadas, dulces y galletas extendido frente a ellos. Y dos tazas de café, aún a medio beber.

Justo en ese momento, Raoul muerde una galleta, comiéndose la mitad. Le ofrece la otra mitad a Agoney, prácticamente poniéndola en sus labios. El canario la coge con los dientes, tragándosela mientras su mano se desliza por la mesa, subiendo y encontrando la mejilla de Raoul.

Se están besando al segundo siguiente, un beso lento en el que ambos se miran a los ojos y se sonríen antes de que sus labios se junten. Los dedos de Raoul hundiéndose en el pelo de Agoney, revolviéndoselo con cariño. Sus labios resbalando y uno de los dos ladeando la cabeza para besar aún más profundo, enganchándose a los hombros del otro como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Álvaro tose ruidosamente.

Sus padres se separan como un resorte, la sorpresa dejando paso a sendas sonrisas de bienvenida mientras un tenue rubor se instala en las mejillas de Agoney y Raoul, para variar, se pone rojo como un tomate.

\- Buenos días, hijos.

\- Buenos días, padres -replica Álvaro con una nota de ironía en su voz, arqueando una ceja-. Si queréis nos volvemos a ir…

Raoul niega con la cabeza, mortificado. Agoney suelta una carcajada, levantándose.

\- No hay cosa que haya deseado más que tenerles de nuevo, a ustedes dos -alza a Marina, sujetándola con un brazo, echando el otro sobre el cuello de su hijo mayor-. A ustedes _tres_ -corrige, mirando a Raoul-. Mis hijos y mi marido. Una familia, de nuevo.

\- Nunca hemos dejado de ser una familia -puntualiza Raoul, uniéndose al abrazo-. Hecha mierda, pero una familia.

Marina es la primera que se atreve a preguntar, quizá por su inconsciencia infantil:

\- ¿Vas a volver a irte, papá?

\- No -asegura su padre-. Ya les dije que no contaran con moverme más lejos de Madrid de ahora en adelante. Mi sitio está aquí, con los míos -Raoul apoya la cabeza en su hombro; el canario suspira-. Es bueno estar de nuevo en casa.

 

Su hermano se despedirá de ella con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

\- Calma, hermanita. Lo harás bien.

\- Gracias, Álvaro.

\- Me voy fuera. Pablo tiene que estar a punto de llegar, y tengo su entrada y la de nuestros padres. Nos vemos después.

\- Adiós.

Y sin más, su hermano se abrirá paso entre un puñado de jóvenes intérpretes nerviosos que apenas se fijarán en su alta figura.

Un momento después, aparecerá su profesor.

\- ¿Sigue en pie la idea?

\- Sigue en pie.

\- Vale -y al ver la segunda partitura que Marina le señala, medio escondida tras la primera, una sonrisa burlona-. No la necesitas. Podrías tocar de memoria, es un arreglo bastante sencillo.

\- Sí, pero ya sabes, profe. Los nervios.

\- Se te irán pasando. Ellos también estaban nerviosos en su primer concierto -se reirá, el buen hombre. Mostrándole una sonrisa cómplice-. Lo sé porque yo estaba allí.

 

Todo vuelve a la normalidad lentamente, tanto que llega un momento que es como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Y sólo queda un leve vestigio de ese año en blanco, de eso de lo que jamás se habla, de ese paréntesis en un matrimonio casi perfecto. Lo que recuerda a Raoul y Agoney lo cerca que estuvieron del desastre, y cómo la música, nuevamente, fue lo que les salvó.

La trompeta.

Con su padre ya en casa, cumpliendo su papel de esforzado profesor, Marina progresa adecuadamente. Más que adecuadamente, en realidad; la niña muestra -en palabras de Ago- un talento casi innato para tocar. Y llega un momento en el que -también palabras de Agoney- queda poco que él, que lleva años sin practicar y ha oxidado su antaño impecable virtuosismo, pueda enseñarle.

Y entonces es cuando aparece en sus vidas Alfred.

\- ¿Del programa ese? ¡No me jodáis!

La primera vez que escucha hablar de él es un día en el que pasa frente al salón de camino a su habitación, quedándose quieta al escuchar a su hermano alzar la voz. Inmediatamente le responde Raoul:

\- No grites. Y déjame hablar, joder, que te pareces a tu padre, os exaltáis a la mínima -murmullo de disculpa por parte de Álvaro-. Alfred es un genio. Ya tocaba no sé cuántos instrumentos cuando estábamos en… bueno, ya sabes, el programa. Después sacó discos y tuvo cierto éxito, pero sobre todo se ha dedicado a componer, como Ago.

\- ¿Y por qué nunca me habéis hablado de él?

\- Porque perdimos el contacto rápido. Cuando yo… Bueno, cuando yo te tuve a ti, no quería saber nada de mis antiguos amigos del programa… En fin, ya te puedes imaginar, ellos me habían visto estar con Ago… -su tono cambia-. Pero este año pasado me lo encontré de casualidad. Hablamos, y resultó que ya estaba establecido en Barcelona, que ahora es catedrático de música y da clases de instrumentos de viento metal. Durante estos meses hemos vuelto a quedar, incluso me invitaron una vez a cenar a su casa. Puede decirse que me han ayudado mucho.

\- _¿Han?_

 _-_ Él y su mujer, Amaia -hace una pausa-. _Esa_ Amaia, sí.

Álvaro suspira.

\- Haced lo que queráis. Pero ya os lo he dicho, del programa ese le hablo yo, y sólo yo.

Así es como Marina se entera de dos cosas: una, que va a tener un nuevo profesor de trompeta. Y dos, que hay un secreto que su hermano le quiere contar.

Pero, la verdad sea dicha, la alegría y la excitación que le provoca la primera noticia es tan grande que, con el paso de las horas, casi olvida la segunda.

 

Y llegarán las ocho de la tarde.

La hora señalada para que el auditorio se suma en un profundo silencio y el catedrático, músico y afamado compositor Alfred García salga al escenario para presentar a sus jóvenes pupilos.

\- Es un día especial para ellos -dirá, esbozando su simpática sonrisa. Esa que encandiló a Marina la primera vez que le vio, en un restaurante con sus padres-. Y para algunos de vosotros, supongo que también.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Alfred buscarán automáticamente un lugar, cerca de la última fila, en la parte más oscura. Cuatro sillas cuyos ocupantes han llegado prácticamente al filo de la hora límite, buscando cierto anonimato en las luces apagadas y el silencio sepulcral de la sala.

No podrá verles, pero sí intuirles. Los rostros sonrientes de Raoul y Agoney, observando con las manos unidas sobre el regazo de uno de ellos. Al lado del catalán, su hijo mayor, sus anchos hombros sobresaliendo por encima de la butaca. Junto a él, su novio, ese futbolista de malas pulgas que desafía a propios y extraños levantándose la camisa y mostrando algún mensaje reivindicativo cada vez que marca.

Una familia peculiar cuyo miembro más joven no estará frente a Alfred, sino a su espalda. Marina Vázquez, una de las alumnas con más talento que el músico catalán conocerá jamás. Dotada con un talento natural para la música en general y la trompeta en particular, con una fuerza de voluntad de hierro y un sarcasmo que tiene la virtud de divertirle y exasperarle por igual.

La misma Marina Vázquez que se habrá compinchado con su querido profesor para dar una sorpresa a sus padres esa noche, en su primera actuación en público.

\- Es la primera vez sobre un escenario para algunos de ellos, así que os pido que seáis comprensivos, que perdonéis los errores, que aplaudáis mucho y que les deis muchísimo cariño al llegar a casa. Porque todos los chavales que vais a ver hoy están destinados a hacer grandes cosas en el futuro -no es un halago gratuito; Alfred García sólo tutoriza a lo mejor de lo mejor-. Sin más, os dejo con ellos. Muchas gracias.

Tras dar paso a la primera actuación de la noche, el maestro se retirará discretamente, colándose entre bambalinas.

Lanzando, de pasada, un guiño a la joven que esperará en un rincón. Comprobando, por última vez, las válvulas de su trompeta.

 

Marina Vázquez tiene nueve años cuando su hermano Álvaro considera que no puede alargarlo más.

Últimamente ha hecho nuevos amigos, tanto en el colegio como en la escuela de música de Alfred. Ha empezado a quedar con las chicas de su edad para dar una vuelta por el barrio, se ha quedado un par de veces a dormir en casa de su profesor -una de sus hijas, un año mayor, se ha convertido en una de sus mejores amigas- y ha empezado a utilizar la tablet y el ordenador para algo más que para ver capítulos antiguos de sus dibujos preferidos.

En definitiva: Marina se está abriendo al mundo, descubriendo su entorno a una edad mucho más temprana que su hermano. Y este siempre ha tenido el miedo cerval a que Marina repitiera lo que le ocurrió a él aquella aciaga tarde en la que se le ocurrió trastear con la tablet de su padre. De que descubriera, de golpe y sin anestesia, cosas que no está preparada para para asumir.

Álvaro considera que es _su_ responsabilidad revelarle uno de los grandes secretos de su familia. Así que elige cuidadosamente una fecha: una noche en la que sus padres están los dos fuera de Barcelona, y Pablo también juega fuera.

\- Marina, tenemos que hablar, tú y yo.

Su hermana arquea ambas cejas; esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sienta en el sofá, con soltura.

\- Los adultos siempre dicen eso cuando va a pasar algo malo.

Parece mayor de lo que es. Ha madurado mucho más deprisa que el resto de niñas de su clase. Es segura, incisiva, a veces incluso feroz. Demostrando poca o nula paciencia con quienes considera que son demasiado torpes o tontos para seguir su ritmo.

Álvaro, que creció siendo un niño observador, callado y tranquilo, a veces se asombra ante el avasallador despliegue de energía que es su hermana.

\- No tiene por qué ser malo. Es sólo una cosa que no sabes. Cuando yo era pequeño tampoco lo sabía, lo descubrí por casualidad, y me sentó muy _muy_ mal. Por eso quiero que te enteres por mí.

\- ¿Es algo de los papás?

Álvaro asiente. Tiene su ordenador portátil en las rodillas; teclea algo, girándolo para que su hermana vea el resultado de su búsqueda.

\- ¡Es Alfred! -Señala la niña, con entusiasmo-. ¡Y su mujer, Amaia!

\- Sí, es la actuación de Eurovisión, ¿sabes qué es Eurovisión?

\- Claro que sí -se impacienta-. Cuando estuve en su casa me enseñaron el vídeo. Cantan muy bien -se aparta de la frente un rizo rebelde-. Aunque la canción, bueno…

Álvaro sonríe un poco, cruzando una mirada cómplice con ella. Marina ha crecido a la sombra de los gustos musicales de su hermano, y es probablemente la primera niña de su colegio que propuso bailar _Highway to Hell_ en la función de Navidad.

\- Pero, ¿sabes cómo llegaron a elegirles para competir en Eurovisión?

Marina niega con la cabeza.

Álvaro vuelve a teclear.

Esta vez, los ojos de la niña se abren desmesuradamente cuando ve la imagen que su hermano ha colocado a pantalla completa. Un fotograma de lo que parece un programa de la tele, con dos hileras de bancos en las que se apiñan un puñado de jóvenes, vestidos como de gala. Y en el extremo de uno de ellos, juntos, dos hombres a los que conoce bastante bien.

\- Son nuestros padres.

Álvaro inspira hondo. Le cuesta un mundo enfrentarse a esas imágenes; ver a esos Raoul y Agoney, jóvenes e inseguros, nerviosos y un poco decepcionados.

Pero aprieta las mandíbulas, con la misma expresión de obstinación de un escalador que se dispone a abordar el tramo más difícil de la montaña. Aquel en el que puede morir de al menos media docena de formas distintas. O en el que, simplemente, puede perderse para siempre, vagando hasta que el agotamiento y la congelación hagan presa en su cuerpo.

Pero dispuesto a pasar por ello, a arriesgarse y desafiar a la muerte. Por aquello a lo que más quiere en el mundo.

\- Se llamaba _Operación Triunfo._ Era un _reality,_ vamos, un programa donde estaban encerrados en un sitio, y la gente les veía todos los días mientras comían, ensayaban, daban clase y eso -Marina le mira con una mezcla de incredulidad y horror-. Una vez a la semana hacían una gala, cantaban, a veces juntos y a veces solos. Uno era nominado para salir del programa y la gente votaba. A grandes rasgos, así era el concurso.

\- ¿Un concurso de cantar? -Repite Marina para sí, antes de llegar a una apabullane conclusión-. Ganarían ellos, imagino.

Álvaro sonríe en silencio.

\- ¿No ganaron ellos? -Se exalta la niña-. ¡Pero…!

\- Esa es otra historia, y si quieres otro día te la cuento. Pero hoy quiero que veas una cosa -con aire cansado, el periodista busca entre unos archivos que ha dejado cuidadosamente dispuestos en el escritorio. Haciendo doble clic sobre un vídeo-. Esto.

Toda indignación desaparece del rostro de Marina en cuanto empieza el vídeo.

Son sus padres.

Con la misma ropa que la foto que le ha enseñado Álvaro, salen al escenario mientras los acordes de una canción empiezan a sonar. Un escenario decorado con mesas y sillas en las que los dos dan vueltas, persiguiéndose pero sin llegar a acercarse.

\- ¿Cómo se llama esa canción?

\- _Manos vacías_ -el chico se rasca la mejilla-. Una puta mierda.

\- Pero ellos lo hacen muy bien.

Álvaro responde con un gruñido apagado, tamborileando impaciente con sus dedos sobre el lateral del portátil. No hace falta que diga que no está disfrutando en absoluto de ver esa actuación.

Marina, en cambio, está fascinada. Divertida al ver a sus padres tan jóvenes, cantando esa canción extraña que no tiene el más mínimo sentido. Y entonces se acercan al fin, quedando el uno frente al otro. Raoul cantando, Agoney mirándole a los ojos.

Desplaza su atención hacia su hermano.

Y él sabe que ha comprendido.

\- Ya se querían -murmura la niña, como conmocionada-. Ya se querían cuando… ¿Qué edad tienen en ese vídeo?

\- Veinte mi padre, veintidós Ago, si mal no recuerdo -se frota las sienes, apartándose del ordenador-. Bastante jóvenes.

Marina lo digiere en silencio, volviendo a centrarse en la canción. Avanzan los compases y las estrofas, continúa la persecución en torno a las sillas y las mesas; se mueven el uno alrededor del otro, entonando esas frases sin el más mínimo sentido hasta que llega el clímax final. En el que cantan muy cerca del otro, casi mirándose a los labios.

La niña da un respingo cuando se besan.

\- ¡Se han besado!

\- Parte de la actuación. Eso decían -contesta su hermano, alargando el brazo para bajar la pantalla del portátil de un movimiento seco-. Se besaron antes, en un ensayo. No te lo voy a poner porque te dan asco los besos con lengua…

\- _¿En serio?_ ¿Delante de todo el mundo? -Hace una mueca-. Pero, ¿estaban ya juntos?

Álvaro medita muy seriamente la pregunta. Otorgando la respuesta, que, le parece, más se adecúa a la realidad.

\- Como tú bien has dicho -contesta con prudencia- ya se querían.

\- Pero -Marina no es tonta, y su cerebro trabaja a toda velocidad. No desconoce el origen de Álvaro-. Pero papá Raoul te tuvo con una mujer, tu madre.

\- Sí.

La niña parpadea.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Estaban enamorados en el concurso. Pero papá Raoul no había aún admitido que le gustaban los chicos, ya sabes -explicarlo es difícil, pero explicarlo en un lenguaje que Marina pueda comprender es el doble de complicado-. Intentó fingir saliendo con mi madre, pero la cosa se le fue de las manos… Mi madre se quedó embarazada. Mis padres biológicos, Raoul y ella, se casaron. Nací yo.

Su hermana sigue mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Y Ago?

\- Ago… -se muerde el labio, preguntándose cómo podrá hacérselo entender. Cómo explicar la inmensidad de lo que ese hombre hizo por él, por su padre, por _los dos-._ Ago no se apartó nunca del lado de papá Raoul, Marina. Estuvo siempre. Él me regaló a Bambi el día en el que nací -Marina se sobresalta-. Nunca dejaron de quererse, pero no volvieron a estar juntos mucho después. Y se casaron cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

Marina no aparta la mirada de él. Da la sensación de absorber sus palabras, masticándolas, digiriéndolas, incorporándolas a su ser hasta que puede entender su más pleno significado.

Y cuando habla, lo que dice deja atónito al joven periodista.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento por ti, Álvaro -se desliza hacia él-. Papá Raoul no quiso a tu madre.

Aun a pesar del paso del tiempo, y de que todas las heridas quedaron cerradas hace muchos años, Álvaro se sorprende al darse cuenta de que sigue doliendo.

\- No -murmura, con un repentino nudo en la garganta.

\- Siento que vieras cómo tu padre no quería a tu madre. Yo… -se apoya en su costado- me acuerdo cuando parecía que los papás no se querían. Me daba mucha pena. A ti también debió darte mucha pena.

\- Muchísima.

\- Lo he pasado mal cuando papá se fue de casa. Tú eras más pequeño que yo -Álvaro la rodea con los brazos-. Pero ahora todo está bien, ¿verdad? Papá Ago te quiere como si fueras su hijo de verdad, ellos están bien, y tu mamá también está bien allí en Inglaterra.

\- Se dice Reino Unido -responde, distraídamente. Notándose un poco aturdido por la facilidad con la que su hermana ha asimilado la historia; encajando como si nada lo que a él le supuso un trauma de varios años-. ¿Te cuento un secreto, Marina?

\- ¿Es un secreto que los papás saben?

\- Ago, sí. Mi padre, supongo que también.

\- Entonces, cuéntamelo.

Puede que una parte del Álvaro adolescente, furioso y desesperanzado, vuelva a insinuar en él cuando contesta. Puede que en sus ojos aparezca una lágrima y que parte de esa infinita tristeza -de ese lado oscuro que sabe que nunca desaparecerá, y con el que ha tenido que aprender a convivir- se refleje en su rostro.

\- La verdad es que quiero más a papá Ago que a mi madre real. Sé que suena horrible. Pero es así.

Una lágrima baja por su mejilla, y su hermana le abraza con más fuerza.

\- A mí no me parece que sea malo. A mí me parece que cualquier cosa que sientas estará bien, Álvaro.

Y Álvaro no esperaba esto.

Se ha preparado para hacer frente a la furia de una niña, a su indignación, su incomprensión y su llanto. Se ha armado de paciencia y valor ante la perspectiva de abrir una ventana hacia un mundo que él consideraba horrible, y asomar a ella a su hermana. Obligándola a enfrentarse a ese lado de la realidad del que él, de alguna forma, sigue huyendo.

Pero no esperaba que la charla acabara justo al revés: él llorando y su hermana consolándole. La niña abrazándole en silencio mientras el joven que fue, el chaval enfadado y herido, deja escapar las últimas lágrimas por aquella historia que no entendió nunca. Por aquel amor que primero le hizo daño, y luego le curó -aunque no del todo-.

Pero ese día siente que la herida empieza a cerrarse. Y que ante la sencillez de su hermana, todo su rencor, todas las preguntas sin respuesta, pierden todo el sentido, enfrentadas a la mentalidad, tan simple como certera, de la niña:

\- ¿No te preocupa lo que te he contado? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Marina niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Se quieren ahora?

\- Sí.

\- Pues eso es lo único que me importa. Que nos queremos todos -y cierra los ojos contra su hombro, sonriendo-. Y tú tampoco deberías preocuparte más.

 

Sus dedos moviéndose a toda velocidad sobre las válvulas de la trompeta. Sus labios apretados de la forma correcta para producir esa vibración que da origen al sonido. Una gota de sudor en la frente a medida que la intrincada melodía avanza; sus pulmones, apurándose hasta el último instante. Aguantando hasta la última bocanada de aire.

Y un atronador aplauso como punto y final a la interpretación.

\- Una gran actuación de Marina Vázquez.

Alfred, presentador de sus discípulos y maestro de ceremonias, apareciendo a su lado con una sonrisa. Como ha hecho con todos los demás. Los últimos aplausos van muriendo mientras el público busca el siguiente nombre en la lista, sus parientes alzan disimuladamente móviles y cámaras y allá al fondo -en una de las últimas filas- el hombre joven de hombros anchos abandona sigilosamente su asiento, ante la mirada sorprendida de sus padres.

Y entonces, cuando todo el mundo espera que Alfred dé paso al siguiente intérprete, ocurre algo. Una mirada cómplice entre profesor y alumna; un leve asentimiento de cabeza compartido. La sonrisa de uno y el gesto un poco cohibido de otra, bajando la cabeza, observando las gotas de humedad que resbalan de la campana de la trompeta caer entre sus pies.

\- Antes de seguir, tengo que pediros disculpas. Según el programa de esta noche Marina va a tocar solamente una canción, pero en realidad tenemos planeadas dos -un leve murmullo de sorpresa en el público. Una sonrisa de Alfred-. Perdonadme, sabéis que soy muy escrupuloso con este tema… Pero tampoco puedo decir que no cuando uno de mis alumnos quiere darle una sorpresa a su familia.

Cabezas que se giran y dedos que señalan, de lejos. La gente de los asientos cercanos mirando a Raoul y Agoney, que a su vez buscan la mirada de Pablo, que a su vez esboza una pequeña sonrisa, negándose tercamente a contestar a la muda pregunta de sus _suegros._ La ausencia de Álvaro, sospechosa cuanto menos, alarmante cuanto más, haciéndose más patente mientras Alfred habla y Marina, con mucha tranquilidad, cambia una partitura por otra en el atril.

\- Lo que sigue es una _cover_ bastante sencilla y me temo que musicalmente no va a ser lo mejor de la noche, pero os pido respeto, porque tiene un gran significado emocional para mi alumna y su familia, que además son buenos amigos.

Más murmullos de sorpresa cuando el joven alto aparece de nuevo, pero esta vez no en la platea de butacas, sino en el escenario. Surgiendo a espaldas de Alfred para tomar sitio frente al piano instalado en un lado del entarimado. Mirando a la joven, que a la vez le mira a él, los dos hermanos conectados con una mutua sonrisa de ánimo.

Y Alfred, prácticamente aguantándose la risa al adivinar la cara de asombro de Raoul y Agoney, allá a lo lejos.

\- Con todos ustedes, _Million Reasons._ Interpretado por Marina Vázquez a la trompeta, y Álvaro Vázquez en el piano.

Y sucederá como ha pronosticado Alfred.

No será la actuación más memorable de la noche, y más de un padre y más de dos bufarán con impaciencia cuando Marina empiece a tocar la monótona melodía, la sencilla sucesión de notas que adaptan la famosísima canción de que su padre, Raoul Vázquez, versiona en todos sus conciertos. No será de las mejores piezas y algún que otro alumno más joven mirará asombrado a la extraña pareja formada por Marina y su hermano, interpretando una melodía que hasta los más novatos de la escuela podrían imitar sin esfuerzo.

Pero todo lo que carecerá de virtuosismo, ambos hermanos lo suplirán con una inmensa dosis de sentimiento. Y a medida que transcurran los compases será patente para todos -para los otros alumnos, para los padres impacientes; para Raoul y Agoney cogidos de la mano, en silencio; para Pablo, que habrá borrado la sonrisa mientras mira, embelesado, a su novio- que hay más corazón en esa sencilla versión de _Million Reasons_ que en los más graves réquiems que sonarán ese día en el auditorio.

Porque no es una canción, sino que es _la_ canción. La canción que les unió, les une y les unirá. La canción que expresa el sentimiento de toda una vida, de dos hombres que tenían un millón de razones para no estar juntos y solamente una para convertirse en lo que son. Los orgullosos padres de los dos hermanos que, mano a mano, interpretan la pieza exponiendo sus sentimientos a pecho descubierto. Contando, a quien la sepa descifrar, parte de la historia de su propia familia.

No es una canción. Es un resumen de una larga aventura que empezó en un rescatado _reality,_ que discurrió tan abrupta y sinuosa como una carretera de montaña, que se llenó de baches en la salida de Raoul de la academia, y pareció encontrar un camino, difícil pero bien marcado, durante los años en los que no estuvieron juntos -pero tampoco separados-. Que enfiló una larga y cómoda recta cuando Álvaro empezó a dejar atrás la más tierna niñez y volvió a llenarse de quiebros, requiebros y accidentes, al poco de llegar la niña.

No es una canción. Es una declaración de amor de unos hijos a sus padres.

Y cuando acaba, tanto Agoney como Raoul contendrán la respiración. Lagrimeando silenciosamente. Cogidos de las manos con fuerza.

Y no serán los únicos. Porque, ante la obvia emoción de los hermanos, más de un par de ojos acuosos se levantarán entre el público para brindarles el aplauso más atronador de la noche.

Cogidos de las manos, los dos se acercarán al filo del escenario para saludar con una inclinación de cabeza al unísono.

Y no será la mejor actuación de la noche.

Pero sí de sus vidas.

 

En uno de los lados del escenario, lejos de los alumnos que aún esperan y de los ojos de los técnicos de sonido, Álvaro y Marina se abrazan.

Lo hacen con una sonrisa en la cara y las manos temblando, el pelo de Marina pegado a la frente, la camisa de Álvaro húmeda de sudor. El joven periodista y su hermana adolescente. El hijo de un matrimonio roto y la niña adoptada. Dos parias destinados a una infancia triste, que acabaron encontrando a la mejor familia del mundo. Creciendo en una casa llena de amor y de notas musicales.

No comparten más que un apellido, no les une una sola gota de sangre.

Pero se quieren a rabiar, como los mejores hermanos del mundo.

Álvaro y Marina Vázquez tenían cuatro años cuando todo su universo estalló en pedazos.

Y tienen treinta y dos y quince, respectivamente, cuando -en medio de un abrazo; con las imágenes de sus padres llorando orgullosos aún impresas en las retinas- sienten que su mundo termina de recomponerse, todas las piezas encajando en su sitio. Unidas por un pegamento de notas musicales, bromas cómplices y el orgullo de sentirse parte de una familia que más bien es un equipo. Sintiéndose, para siempre, esos dos niños que miraban embobados a sus padres cantar, sentados en el suelo de un estudio casero. Con Bambi en los brazos y sus voces en el alma.

Con la certeza, absoluta e irrevocable, de ser ese único motivo para quedarse que venció a todo un millón de razones.


	30. Notas finales

No va a ser la primera vez (aunque sí la última) que utilice los capítulos para comunicarme con mis lectores. Así que por última vez apelo a vuestra comprensión.

 

 **Primero** : no habrá epílogo de Alvarito. La razón es la siguiente: el epílogo era el epílogo de _Este juego_ (otro fic mío inconcluso) recauchutado, en el que años después se producía un reencuentro entre los concursantes y Raoul y Agoney cantaban por última vez Manos vacías. Esa escena, que quedaba como un broche estupendo en _Este juego,_ no casaba tan bien con _Álvaro Vázquez._ Ni por edad de los protagonistas, ni por el momento en el que se producía ese supuesto reencuentro pero, sobre todo, porque no aportaba nada a la historia. Más allá de la coña de ver a Álvaro eternamente encabronado con _"el programa ese de los cojones"_ y a su hermana y a Pablo tomándole el pelo, lo cierto es que no añadía nada nuevo a un final que a mí ya me parece que está bien así. Por lo que así se queda.

 

 **Segundo.** Lo que sí he escrito es un tercer y último one-shot desde el punto de vista penquil, ambientado concretamente en el momento en el que Ago pierde su voz y se da cuenta de que tendrá que reconducir su carrera. Eventualmente lo publicaré aquí en Ao3, pero de momento para saber cómo leerlo tendréis que pasar al punto tres.

 

 **Tercero**. Sois muchos los que me habéis pedido la posibilidad de tener Álvaro Vázquez en papel, así que [desde este enlace](http://www.lulu.com/shop/elena-gonz%C3%A1lez/%C3%A1lvaro-v%C3%A1zquez/paperback/product-23845004.html) ya lo podéis encargar para que os llegue a vuestra casa impreso. Me lo he pensado mucho porque no sé hasta qué punto es legal vender un fic, así que he decidido hacerlo con cero ánimo de lucro: el autor no percibe nada, lo que pagáis son los gastos de impresión y envío que se lleva la plataforma (podéis hacer una simulación con un libro de similares páginas para comprobarlo). Por cierto, si usáis el código ONESHIP el envío os sale gratis.

Esta publicación en papel incluye el fic completo más las historias adicionales, incluida aquella de la que os hablaba arriba, y que de momento sólo podréis leer así como agradecimiento a los que se tomen la molestia de gastarse dinero en el libro impreso.

 

 **Cuarto.** Alvarito ha sido un viaje maravilloso; más accidentado de lo que me habría gustado, pero maravilloso a fin de cuentas. Gracias a todos los que estuvisteis ahí para leer las aventuras de este niño tan curioso y preguntón. Espero veros en futuras historias :)


End file.
